Beauty and the War: Oblivion's Deliverance
by Kapra90
Summary: Sequel to Beauty and the War: The Union of Fates. Continue the journey with our heroes as they seek to destroy the growing evil slowly overtaking Virgo Island before it destroys them. But who will unconsciously sabotage any hope of defeating this enemy? Will the righteous prevail, or will the dreaded prophesy come to pass?
1. The Meeting of Unlike Minds

**Good afternoon, readers! I am back with another new fanfiction! As you may have already guessed, this is a direct sequel to Beauty and the War: The Union of Fates, based on Poison Apple Tales' game, Beauty and the War. I am very excited to be working on this, as well as a couple other projects I have going on at the same time. So, if you liked the first story, I hope you are looking forward to what is to come! Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

A pair of Valkyrie stalked through the trees, their eyes scanning the area as they quietly carried out their hunt. They normally took wolves with them, but as of late, Wildfire preferred to keep the wolves closer to camp. They had all been on edge as of late, and even the pair of experienced hunters felt uneasy at the unusual stillness, the heavy silence that had been cast over the wood.

They finally heard a sound, one shooting an arm out to halt the other. She looked over her shoulder, putting a finger to her lips. She then crouched down lower, moving forward until what she spotted stopped her dead in her tracks.

A Trold.

Their gazes locked, each wary of the other. The Valkyrie noticed the Trold seeming to surprisingly submit to their presence rather than take the offensive. He seemed as if he was about to retreat when his eye caught something, straightening up a bit. He slowly reached for his hunting knife, his calloused fingers tightening around the handle. The Valkyrie felt an adrenaline rush when she suspected the Trold was about to attack. She decided on the count of three, she would take the Trold by surprise and attack first.

One.

Two.

Three-

Her blade had been unsheathed, about to dash forward. When a scream erupted from behind her however, she whirled around as she realized, to her horror, that her comrade had been attacked by something else. She emitted a battle cry, charging towards the other Valkyrie as she was assaulted. As she did, the Trold suddenly came between them, flipping over the first Valkyrie to slay the other's attacker. She gasped for air, her eyes rolling up as dark essence wisped into the air and disappeared. The first caught her, furrowing a brow as she saw she was nearly lifeless. She glanced up at the Trold, who looked at her unsurely. In response, she simply nodded.

The small exchange only lasted a moment, however.

Another dark creature silently sped into the clearing, but it was not alone. The Valkyrie hopped to her feet, the Trold watching as she fought. She sliced one, two, three-

Then a fourth formed its hand into the shape of a point, seeming to stab her with it.

She emitted a shrill cry, the Trold widening his eyes as it seemed to drain the life from her. She fell to the ground like a rag doll, and the remaining creatures slowly turned to address the Trold. When they did however, they saw he had vanished, speeding deeper into the woods.

They were not the only hunters anymore- Trold, Valkyrie and Hulder battling each other for food and resources and constantly making blood baths of one another.

Not one drop of blood had been shed.

And they had become the hunted.

* * *

Ambrosia opened her eyes, finding herself in a place she was all but unfamiliar with. She began to wander aimlessly as she traversed what felt like a cage of plaster and asbestos. The floor was covered in filth and dust. The paint of the walls peeled in layers. The stale air carried the scent of death, devoid of life. She felt trapped, alone, any small sound making her jump. She then heard the sound of someone crying. She turned the corner to see a young girl with strawberry blonde hair moving through the halls.

"Miss? Please, let me help you." Ambrosia called out softly. "Are you also lost?"

The girl turned, Ambrosia gasping when she saw the girl had a large gash across her neck. She looked around, furrowing a confused brow.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "Are you the last one?"

"I- I-... how are you-... your neck..."

"How did you come here? Did she get you too?" The girl asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean... who are you speaking of?"

"Her... the one who brought us here. She lied to all of us. She made us like this. Now we're stuck here forever. There's nothing here... not even time. Look." The girl led Ambrosia to one of the barred windows. Beyond it was an endless world of thick fog. "We're trapped here forever. She used us for what she needed us for, and now we're here."

"I do not know what this place is... or who you are. I don't know how I came here... the feeling I have right now, the feeling of being trapped, it seems disturbingly familiar, though." Ambrosia replied.

Just then, a sound was heard from the corridor. "She's coming." The girl frowned.

"Oh dear... please, I can help-" Ambrosia froze when at the end of the corridor, a sinister young woman appeared, her head bowed as she dragged an axe.

"Who in the hell is that?" She spoke upon stopping.

"She came to us. She says she can help." The first spoke quietly.

"We're not getting out of here. When are you going to get that?"

"But she's different... she can't be the third one, she would have-"

"We're fucking dead!" She snapped her head up, bullet wounds riddling her as she tightened her lips. She acted as if she were possessed, her movements sharp and rigid. "What shit are you putting in her head, huh?!" She shouted at Ambrosia. "I'm the only one she needs, you hear me?!" She began to storm down the hall.

"Please, I didn't mean to offend you..." Ambrosia said as she backed up. The crazed woman stopped a few feet from her.

"Get... away... from her."

"Mary, she was just-"

"Shut up. If she doesn't belong here, it's going to come. What, I'm not good enough for you?! The only reason you've survived this long is because of me! ME!" She shrieked. She grabbed her, pointing the axe at Ambrosia with one hand and kept the first girl close with the other. "You're not the last one. Why the hell are you here?"

"I... I haven't any idea myself..." She gasped with fright then when suddenly, an alarm sounded. The young woman hissed.

"Amanda, let's go. Amanda!" Mary shouted, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the corridor. Ambrosia frowned as the space seemed to darken. She heard a sound, slowly turning around.

"Ambrosia." Her name was spoken, as if coming from the walls itself as darkness spread, consuming everything. The voice sounded familiar. "You will lose your name."

Ambrosia found that she could not move. She could not even breathe.

When the darkness swallowed her up, she could no longer feel anything. She could not think.

Then, she saw it. She could barely interpret his form beside hers, but she was sure it was him.

Then, she no longer was.

* * *

"Ambrosia." Wind spoke her name as he shook her. "Hey, come on." When she suddenly awoke in a frenzy, Wind widened his eyes, pinning her down. "Ambrosia. Ambrosia, look at me." He forced her head to look at him, holding her steady until she began to calm. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "What did you see?"

Ambrosia took a moment to catch her breath. "I... I- I saw..."

"Look at me." He said firmly. "Nothing's happening to you while I'm here."

"... I saw the end."

"The end? Can you be a little more specific?" He said flatly.

"I... cannot. Everyone, everything... that's... what it wants. That's why she is coming. The last thing I saw, heard, felt, was her name. All that was left of me, of anything, was just her. Wait... no... there was another."

"Who was it? Concentrate." Wind said.

"... The other human."

Wind scooped her up, carrying her out of her bedroom. The others would have to know. Just as he was about to bring her by the hearth, Chase nearly ran them over.

"Wind, Ambrosia, you're not going to believe it, you're not going to guess what happened!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up, you idiot! I don't have time for this, Ambrosia-"

"Kapra's been freed! Kapra is going to be okay!" Chase beamed. "We have to go see her!"

"We're not going anywhere right now. If you would shut up for a second and listen, I'm trying to tell you that-"

"We must go to her." Ambrosia suddenly said. "There is something I must tell her."

"... You're telling me that you want me to go to the Hulder territory? Again?" Wind asked flatly.

"What is all of this noise?!" Jasmine exclaimed, coming into the room. "Oh for goodness sakes Imugi, can you at least pretend to be decent with my cousin?"

"Did somebody die?" Rosemary was heard asking from down the hallway.

"Will everyone stop talking for one damn second?! Ambrosia had a vision." Wind said, silencing everyone for a moment.

"What... kind of vision?" Jasmine frowned worriedly, not liking the worn expression Ambrosia was wearing.

* * *

Kapra woke in a cocoon of comfort and warmth, glancing over to see Vikor still slumbering. She quietly got up, about to go to the dining hall to take some food back upstairs when she stopped by her former room. She lingered for a moment, deciding to look inside. When she opened the door, she blinked when she saw, to her surprise, dozens upon dozens of beautiful flowers inside. She slowly approached them, admiring all the exotic flora, the colors. She smiled to herself, only pausing when she thought she heard someone approach. She turned to see Arsenik appear in the doorway.

"Do you like them, miss Kapra?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Arsenik, you... you did this?"

"It is a symbol of the life that has returned here with you. The happiness it brings me. I felt utterly devoid of it when you were gone. This place was devoid of it as well." He said.

Kapra's expression softened. "Arsenik... this is... thank you."

He smiled gently, taking her hands. "There is no need to thank me. It is the least I could do." He gently drew her into a hug, petting her hair. Kapra smiled as she hugged him back. For the first time in what seemed like an age, Arsenik felt more like himself again.

Just then, the door opened unexpectedly.

"Kapra, darling." Pyramus said as he shot a look at Arsenik. "You must be starving."

"Oh, hey Pyramus... actually, I am. I was going to get something for Viktor and I. Coming with?"

"But of course." He replied. "Am I... interrupting something?"

"We were just finishing up our conversation." Arsenik said as his jaw tightened. "Indeed, Kapra must refuel. I shall fetch you some fresh clothes in the meantime."

Pyramus watched him with narrowed eyes before loosely draping an arm around her. Kapra rose a brow as they headed down. "Two of you still don't like each other?"

"Something seems... off." Pyramus responded. They went down to get some food, Kapra heading back up. As she did, she turned the corner to see Ravyn coming down the corridor. He stopped, his eyes burning when he saw her.

"Hey... Ravyn." Kapra said as he clenched his fists. He grew more enraged by the second, about to storm towards her when someone else approached.

"Oh, good morning, Ravyn." Viktor greeted politely, having woken. "Ah, you see Kapra has returned to us." He smiled.

"... Yes. Indeed she has." He spat, saying nothing more as he stormed down the hall. Both blinked in surprise as he did so.

"What's his problem?" Kapra asked.

"Oh, that's just how he is sometimes, I suppose... anyhow, you didn't have to do this, Kapra. I should be tending to you, especially after what you've endured." He took the tray, the pair going back to his room. He set it down, seeming to want to say something. After a few moments of contemplating, he took Kapra by surprise by leaning forward to give her a small, but lingering kiss before smiling widely. Kapra slowly smiled as well, giggling as Viktor laughed lightly. "Forgive me, it's just..."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Kapra giggled. "It feels surreal... being back here."

"I feel the same. I can hardly believe it's true." Viktor replied. "Oh... I must give this back to you. It stopped showing the words sometime yesterday... it brought me great comfort while you were away." He withdrew the kindle, handing it to Kapra. "'Romeo and Juliet...' a story of love found in tragedy, or perhaps tragedy found in love. It reminded me of our circumstance."

Kapra sighed lightly, holding his hands. "Viktor, I'm never going to leave your side again."

"I certainly hope not... I don't know what I would do with myself." Viktor frowned.

"Well... I'm going to need your help. Now more than ever. The king freed me with a stipulation."

Viktor's heart sank. "What... kind of stipulation?"

Just then, Arsenik knocked on the door. "Forgive me, but I wish to have a discussion with the two of you, and... Pyramus." He said his name with an unpleasant tone. "If you are ready, please follow me." Kapra and Viktor glanced at one another before doing so, seating themselves inside a small room. "Miss Kapra... your return to us is not only miraculous, but it is a relief and a blessing. My hope is that you can remain here going forward, but it is critical that I know what transpired while you were residing at the palace. I would like to have some idea of how can help in your recovery."

"I... appreciate that. But... I can't just rest now. There is something very important I have to do-" She was cut off by a knock at the door, a Hulder entering the room.

"Forgive me sir, but a miss Ambrosia of the Phoenix wishes to see you-..." He cleared his throat. "And she is accompanied by a Trold and an Imugi."

Arsenik groaned. "Oh, for heaven's sake-... send them in."

Viktor stiffened as they entered, keeping a close eye on Chase as he instinctively moved closer to Kapra. Chase scoffed as he noticed this.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt her. Fjols..." He muttered.

"Kid, shut up and sit down." Wind snapped, making sure Ambrosia was seated.

"Imugi, there are other seats." Arsenik said flatly.

"I'm gonna stand. Don't give me that look. Trust me, I wouldn't be in this gas chamber if Ambrosia didn't insist on me coming with her." Wind curled his lip.

"Well, Imugi, if she requires an escort, I can assign one of my-"

"Not happening." Wind cut him off.

Arsenik blinked in surprise. "You act as if she is your mate or something akin, Imugi." He narrowed his eyes.

"And if she is?" Wind said, taking Arsenik aback.

Kapra shook her head. "Okay, if you're all finished bickering, I think there's an important reason that we're all here."

"My apologies, miss Kapra... on both mine and the Imugi's behalf." Arsenik shot him a look. While he was arguing with Wind, he hadn't noticed Chase staring at him suspiciously. "Miss Ambrosia, tell me. In what way can I assist you today?"

"Ambrosia, don't look into his eyes too long." Chase whispered. He hissed soon after when Wind pinched his shoulder with his sharp nails.

"Y- Yes, sir Arsenik... I have come because last night, I... I had a terrifying vision. I do believe I came into contact with the first two sacrifices of the prophesy you spoke of. The one which lady Kapra is unfortunately involved with."

Arsenik leaned forward a bit. "What did they tell you, miss Ambrosia? No wonder you appear so fatigued..."

"They are trapped in a horrid place which they cannot escape. A place of death and decay. An unspeakable foulness. Then... it happened. I heard a voice... a familiar voice..." She glanced over at Pyramus, who had been quiet the entire time. "... it said... that I will lose my name. Then, I was swallowed up in darkness. I could not longer see, hear, feel, even think. I no longer existed. I had become a part of something much greater. I fear... that this is the fate of all of us if we are to fail in stopping the dark ones."

The room was silent for a moment. Then, an unlikely voice broke the silence.

"She is not wrong." Pyramus said, everyone looking towards him. "That is what will happen to you. Your world. All worlds. But it will begin here... on the lovely Virgo Island."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Chase piped.

"I'm sure you have plenty to say about it, Trold- however, I should like to hear miss Kapra's input on this." Arsenik said. "But first, if you would answer my prior question to you... I meant what I said earlier. Your recovery is my greatest priority to me right now."

"And my greatest priority is making sure everyone lives." Kapra replied. "The drama that happened in the palace is just that, drama. The King released me with one request. Unite the clans." She looked around the room. "If a small group of people can't even go five minutes without bickering and arguing, then I've got a hell of a task on my hands."

"Tch. You say that like it's a surprise." Wind said. "Look. You may like making friends with everybody, and I already know someone like that..." He glanced at Ambrosia. "But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. It's not going to happen."

"Because none of you WANT that to happen. But if you don't start putting your differences aside, the dark ones don't discriminate. They'll kill you regardless of what clan you're from." Kapra said.

"Well, good luck with that." Wind replied.

"I'm not doing this alone." Kapra said. "I'm going to need the cooperation of everyone in this room to start."

"You already know you have the Hulder's full cooperation, miss Kapra." Arsenik said. "I will ensure that happens."

"Well... I don't know about my clan, but you can count on me! If I have to put up with the Hulder, then I'll do it if it means helping you." Chase said.

"I will do what I can to convince the elders to aid you, Kapra." Ambrosia smiled. "I will do my best to make sure you have the support of the Phoenix as well."

"Look." Wind said. "I'm going to be the realistic one here. First off, the Imugi isn't going to agree to one thing you say. In fact, they'll probably threaten death if you come anywhere near our caves. They owe you nothing, and they owe the other clans nothing. So, they're not going to budge. Secondly, there's one clan we're all forgetting here. You think the Valkyrie are honestly going to get on board with this? That raging lunatic they call their queen would make every person in this room grovel before she even lifted a finger."

"Be that as it may, Imugi, even Wildfire cannot deny that there is an imminent threat against us all. Refusing to cooperate would result in unnecessary death." Arsenik interjected.

"Hold on a second." Kapra said before turning to Wind. "You're absolutely right, at least about your people, Wind." She said as he rose a brow. "However... that's going to change very quickly."

"Oh yeah? Well, unless you've got something catastrophic up your sleeve, like I already said, it's not going to happen."

"No." Kapra smiled. "Quite the opposite, actually. I convinced the King to free the Imugi servants, to let them return to their people."

Wind rose his brows slowly, and for a moment, he seemed impressed. Ambrosia glanced up at him hopefully, and the pair of Hulder glanced at one another warily. Suddenly, a manly laugh filled the room, surprising everyone as Wind let his head fall back. However, it was a cynical laugh, not one of humor. "Wow. I didn't think you could stoop that low."

"Wait, that was funny? Did I miss something?" Chase scratched his head. "I've NEVER seen Wind laugh before. It's... kind of scary, actually."

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that? Alright. I don't know who you think you're trying to impress, but you better not say something like that to me again unless you mean it. I don't care how desperate you are. Otherwise, you'll be on the sticking end of THESE." He held up his claws. "Come on, Ambrosia. What little respect I had for this girl is gone."

Ambrosia blinked. "But Wind, this is- it's wonderful! Are you not pleased that she was able to-"

"No, Ambrosia. That girl doesn't know who she's trying to fool. Let me give you some advice, Kapra." Wind spat. "Lying isn't going to help anyone. You can ask mister prim and proper over here glaring daggers at me about that."

Kapra frowned. "Wind... I'm telling you, I'm not lying. We're friends, I would never do that to you-"

"We are NOT friends. It's YOUR fault that this is all happening in the first place, yours and mister silent and deadly over there." He motioned to Pyramus. "You think you saved my life that day you came here? Guess what- I don't need you, and I have never needed you. You're more trouble than you're worth."

Kapra frowned deeply. "Well then... guess that's it, then." She said with a hint of bitterness. "You know, physical strength isn't everything, Wind. If you think that's what makes someone worth something or not, you should have said that from the beginning. I'm sorry that I thought after all this time you would have at least trusted me. You all want to fight among yourselves and kill each other, then be my guest. In the meantime, I'm going to figure out a way to make sure this island isn't hurled into oblivion." She said before excusing herself, swiftly leaving the room.

Viktor got to his feet then. "How DARE you speak to her that way! You haven't a clue what she put herself through for the sake of those she-"

"Viktor, let him go. I would expect no less from an ANIMAL." Arsenik spat. "Miss Ambrosia, I highly suggest you avoid this ruffian-"

"Stop talking to her. Ambrosia, let's go." Wind said, stopping when she hesitated. "Ambrosia, you're either coming with me now or I'm leaving by myself."

"Hey, what about me?" Chase asked, Wind shooting him a look. "Look, Wind... Kapra wouldn't lie. She's not like the Hulder."

"Shut up." Wind said. "We're going."

"I mean it! If Kapra says it's true then it has to be! She's always looked out for us. You can't stay mad at her. If she freed your people, then-"

"I said shut up!" Wind roared. "You think that some little weasel could pull that off?! You think they wouldn't have freed themselves already from the cage they're trapped in?!" Ambrosia stared in shock; she had never seen Wind this upset.

Before anyone could respond further, the Hulder from earlier returned, clearing his throat uncomfortably before addressing Arsenik. "Forgive me sir, but I just received this proclamation from the King. He is asking the leaders from each clan to acknowledge its receipt and understanding of its terms."

Arsenik hesitated for a moment before taking it, warily reading it over. As he did so, his eyebrows rose. Ambrosia took gentle hold of Wind's arm, preventing him from storming out of the room. After a few moments of tense silence, Arsenik looked up, extending his arm to Wind.

"... Why are you handing this to-"

"Imugi, unless you wish to make a greater fool of yourself, hold your forked tongue and read the parchment." Arsenik snapped boldly.

Wind growled, snatching it. "You high and mighty twerps and your fancy paperwork..." He growled, his eyes scanning over it. As he did, his eye movements slowed, his expression shockingly beginning to soften. He furrowed his brows, drawing his head back a bit in disbelief. "This has got to be a trick." He allowed Ambrosia to look upon it.

"Hey, um..." Chase went to speak, but one look from Wind silenced him.

"This is no trick, Wind... do you see? That is the King's official seal and signature." Ambrosia pointed out gently, smiling. "It seems that she does not cease to bring miracles to Virgo Island. If anyone is to inspire the union of clans here, it will be her."

Wind slowly looked up, handing Arsenik back the parchment. "Well, guess that was pretty damn good timing."

"Um, guys?" Chase asked.

"This proclamation from the King is describing his decree that all Imugi servants are to be freed immediately without question." Arsenik clarified. "It states that he came to this determination with the help of the foreigner who has provided him with enrichment and an understanding nature."

"I do believe Kapra is owed an apology, Imugi." Viktor snapped at Wind.

"Guess I can't argue with that." Wind sighed. "I'd do that, but she isn't here."

"Guys, um, I've been trying to tell you... the other human kind of disappeared." Chase said, everyone looking to the empty seat.

"Curse that- Viktor, find him immediately and-"

"Looking for us?" Pyramus said then, an arm around Kapra's shoulders. "I told her that things were being resolved... and that the... Imugi, is it? He has some lovely things to say to her." Pyramus shot Wind a look from under his blanket. "You may look big and tough, mon ami... but upset her like that again and you will know the meaning of hell. I do not fear men who don't know how to treat a lady right." He said as Viktor quietly ushered Kapra away from him, glancing at Pyramus warily. Wind rolled his eyes at him before sighing, addressing Kapra.

"Look. You can see why I had a hard time believing that. I felt insulted, actually. How in the hell did you manage to get that scum to do it? What in the hell did you trade?"

"I already told you." Kapra replied. "He wants me to unite the clans and help the Vi destroy this evil." Kapra said. Wind slowly sat down.

"That can't be all of it." He said.

Kapra hissed out a laugh. "Oh, right. Apparently I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Wind looked at her flatly. "Alright... you want to throw that back in my face, then-"

"I am tired of being doubted by someone every time I turn around!" Kapra exclaimed then. "My whole life I have been told that I can't do something or I'm not good enough. If you're so big and strong, then why didn't you free your people yourself?!"

Wind stared at her silently for a moment, everyone holding their breath. He finally leaned back a bit. "You've got me in a box." He let his head fall back for a moment before sitting up straighter. "I'm sorry. Guess I'm the idiot for once."

"You were the first person I came into contact with on this island, Wind. And when I saw you, even though I had no idea who you are I was hell bent on saving you because I didn't want to be responsible for anyone else dying. Was I scared? Of course. I barely trust other humans. You could have killed me with one blow, but I already told you that physical strength isn't the only kind of strength out there."

Wind's expression softened. "I guess you're right." He said lowly. "Maybe... you being there that day wasn't a bad thing. And... maybe you've had a worse time than I'm giving you credit for." Silence passed for several moments. "Tell me how you got the king to do it. I want to know."

"Wow... Wind's never apologized for anything before..." Chase said aloud. "That's... kind of scary too."

Kapra nodded. "There was one servant there... I had helped her when that bastard Alexandrite tried to hurt her. I made her a promise that I would help her and the Imugi people, and I was going to do what I had to in order to keep that promise. If we're going to have any chance of putting up a good fight, we HAVE to work together. Mist was able to see that... and now-"

"Hold on a second." Wind said, leaning forward a bit. "What name did you say?"

"... Mist?" Kapra said, clearing her throat.

"Is something the matter? I really must be missing something." Chase said. "Never saw Wind make that expression either. He's really creeping me out today."

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Wind asked.

"... An Imugi?" Kapra blinked.

"She's not just any Imugi, Kapra." He said. "She's our chief's daughter. She's one of the strongest of our clan."

Kapra was silent for a moment, shifting a bit in her chair. "She... didn't mention that."

"I figured she didn't." Wind leaned back a bit. "Guess I was wrong about you."

"You see? We're already making progress." Ambrosia smiled.

"It would seem so... it's about time." Arsenik said. "Miss Kapra, do you have any specific plans set to move forward with your task?"

"Well... I will have to visit each clan individually and try to gain their cooperation. I guess I learned I have a better chance with the Imugi now than I thought." She smiled, and surprisingly, Wind smiled back.

"Perhaps the Trold here should speak to his clan before you wander among them unprotected, Kapra." Viktor said. "They would happily devour you before you get a word in edgewise."

Chase shot a glare at Viktor then. "At least my clan isn't putting some spell on her!"

Viktor was taken aback by this. "What are you accusing us of now, Trold?"

"Guys, come on." Kapra sighed.

"I saw it, that night she was taken by the king in the first place! Which by the way, is YOUR clan's fault to begin with!"

"I am handling that situation and you will cease this banter immediately." Arsenik said with a hint of tension.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. You were the one doing the glowy eyes thing on Kapra in that room while you were sucking on her face! I wouldn't be surprised if you wrote that letter yourself-"

Viktor suddenly rose from his seat, narrowing his eyes. "You will not speak against my uncle again. Your savage clan has taken too much from me. You will not take away my uncle's reputation."

"Oh, because he wasn't the one who caused so many of my people to be poisoned during the wars." Chase growled. "Both my parents were killed by your miserable clan."

"As mine were slain by YOUR vicious clan." Viktor spat. "My uncle would never defile Kapra or any woman in such a manner. Unlike your people, he knows the meaning of decency and I will not believe you for a moment."

"Viktor, enough." Arsenik said. "Sit down."

It took a moment, but Viktor finally did so. "Chase, I know you're upset, but Viktor and Arsenik aren't the ones you should be upset with." Kapra said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Kapra, I'm not lying. You want all the clans to work together? How is anyone supposed to work with the Hulder when all they do is lie? They're doing it right now!"

"Chase." Kapra sighed. "I know... you're always looking out for me. We have bigger problems than this right now. I don't want you to watch your family die. I don't want to watch any of you die."

Chase made a face. "Fine. But just know I'm only doing this for you." He said, shooting a look at the Hulder present.

"Miss Kapra, I once again apologize on the Trold's behalf. He is making things unnecessarily difficult despite claiming to be your friend. However, perhaps he can at least assist you with the difficult task of gaining his clan's cooperation." He glanced around the room. "So. If all issues are resolved here... then I suppose we can all come to an agreement to aid miss Kapra?"

"Fine by me." Wind said.

"I'll help Kapra. And Ambrosia. And Wind. Maybe that guy over there, even though he's a bit odd." Chase said, Pyramus raising an amused brow.

"Very well. I did not... expect this meeting to transpire as it did, but perhaps something positive came out of it. Now, if we are done here, I have some personal matters I wish to address. Miss Ambrosia, do you require anything? Can I offer you something to eat or drink before you depart?"

"No thank you, sir Arsenik. I think Wind is eager to return home." Ambrosia smiled, taking his hand.

As they headed out, Chase's eyes shifted a bit, going over to Viktor when Arsenik gained Kapra's attention, requesting she follow him to speak privately.

"I have to tell you something." Chase said.

Viktor stopped, narrowing his eyes. "There is nothing further I wish to hear from you, Trold. Good day to you." He said before sticking his nose in the air.

"Hey. If you care at all about Kapra, I think you should listen. You didn't believe me the last time I tried to tell you something important."

"You have insulted my uncle in the worst possible way. I do not wish to listen to any more of your nonsense. The only reason I even allow you to speak to Kapra is because it is out of the kindness of her heart does she choose to remain civil with you. As my future wife I do not wish to cause her unnecessary pain-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Once this threat upon the island is averted, I plan to ask her for her hand. I cannot prevent her from speaking with you because I actually have the decency to treat her with respect, but I can at least ensure she is safe." He leaned forward a bit then, being unusually bold. "You will not cause her harm, Trold."

"How many times to have to tell you, I would never hurt Kapra! She's my friend, and I bet my life that if I could pry you away from her for a few days and get her away from your black magic, she would forget you in a heartbeat. She would see that I'M better."

"We're done here. Leave immediately or I will escort you out myself." Viktor said, turning to walk away. Chase clenched his teeth for a moment.

"Hey. Hang on a second, I meant what I said earlier! That night, Arsenik had Kapra under some spell that was putting her in some kind of trance." Chase said.

Viktor forced a laugh. "You continue to attempt to defame my uncle."

"Look, pal, if you would get your pointy nose out of your rear end for a second, you would see I'm trying to HELP you. And I'm not really trying to help you, but being you think you're Kapra's knight in shining armor or something..."

"Highly unlikely. As if you know anything about the Hulder and our ways, anyhow." Viktor said.

"Then how do I know out about your glowy eyes if I didn't actually see it in action, huh? Forget you. When Kapra's in trouble, I'LL just help her myself. Some good husband YOU'LL be. She deserves a heck of a lot better than you." He said, storming off.

Viktor was about to head in the opposite direction when Chase's last statement sunk in, hesitating a moment. He furrowed his brows in thought, shaking his head before continuing on his way.

* * *

 **Alright, take a deep breath! This was a lot to take in for the first chapter. Drama is already ensuing, but this is only the beginning! Will Kapra be able to unite the clans as more and more Virgo Island natives lose their lives to the growing forces of the Origin? Who else will stand in their way? What does Ambrosia's ominous vision mean for our heroes? Keep an eye out for updates! In the meantime, please leave your thoughts in a review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. The Things One Finds

**Good afternoon, readers! I am back with a new update! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and you're getting back into the groove! I'm so excited of what's to come- it's definitely going to be a roller coaster ride. So, if you want your anticipation to settle, please enjoy this update!**

* * *

Kapra smiled and nodded at Arsenik in thanks when he brought her some tea. "Kapra... I still cannot believe you are here." He smiled as he paced a bit. "I brought you aside because there are subjects I wish to discuss with you privately."

Kapra blinked as she sipped on her tea. "Like...?"

Arsenik sighed. "I... still feel extremely guilty of what transpired. I still have not found the one who exposed you to the crown, and... I feel I have failed you in this manner."

"What happened wasn't your fault, Arsenik. And I guess it turned out to be a good thing." Kapra replied.

"Be that as it may... it could have gone far worse. I would not be able to live with myself. I have lost a great deal in my life. Loss... changes a person." Arsenik said. Kapra nodded. When he said this, Pyramus came to mind for a moment. And, as if he could read her mind, he decided to change the subject. "At any rate... I also wished to express my concerns regarding Pyramus."

Kapra sighed. "Arsenik... you don't have to worry about him. He's not going to do anything to me."

"That is not what concerns me." Arsenik said, his expression growing more serious by the moment. "I am concerned of what he will do in order to possess you."

"He's not going to do anything like that, either." Kapra got up, stopping Arsenik from pacing. "Look... I know that you're trying to make sure I'm safe. Pyramus isn't the problem right now."

Arsenik turned to face her more, furrowing a brow. "Kapra... tell me. Did... something occur between the pair of you in the palace? I do not pose this question with vile intent. What I mean to say is... was there perhaps some... mutual exchange of understanding?"

"... I guess you could say that, yeah..." Kapra shrugged. She blinked when he took her hands.

"Be very, very careful. Becoming too close to someone that destructive, volatile... it will lead you down a dark path which you will lose your way. I will not allow this. I have seen how he behaves around you. I have felt him watching you even when you are not in the same room. He is like a predator stalking his next victim, Kapra. Let me assure you that despite what he may tell you, what he feels for you is not love. Perhaps he may have felt this at one time, but it has become corrupted." Arsenik said.

"You're right about that. He's literally been to hell and back. But with enough time and patience, and defeating the dark ones... I have a feeling he'll come around. If he wanted to do something to me, he would have in the palace. He had many opportunities, trust me."

Arsenik nodded, withdrawing. "I will trust your judgment for now. But if he should ever give you reason to feel fear, or pain... I shall see to it personally that he is severely punished for it. I will not allow anyone to bring harm to you." He took her hand, bending down to kiss it. Kapra smiled a bit, but tilted her head when their gazes met.

That look in his eyes... the way they seemed to glow... it seemed familiar.

Before she could think too much on it, however, Arsenik politely excused himself before swiftly exiting the room. Kapra was left with her thoughts, buzzing from all that had already occurred that morning.

* * *

In the Imugi territory, several gathered inside a large cave, some assisting an older male as they sat him up, giving him water to drink. Suddenly, several became alert, glancing beyond some of the trees. They began to whisper in hisses and low snarls, soon seeing their people returning. Mist was at the head of the pack, watching as families were reunited. She proceeded inside the large cave, about to seek out someone when she was stopped.

"Mist. He is very ill."

The young woman hesitated for a moment, furrowing a brow. "Bring me to him." The older Imugi glanced over when he saw someone approaching. His tired eyes lit up a bit when Mist crouched down, bowing so her forehead touched the ground. "Father. I have much to tell you."

"You returned while there is still life in me. There is not much time. A darkness has fallen over the wood."

"I know this. I was freed only because of the one who seeks to vanquish it." Mist said.

"You made a great sacrifice for the Imugi. Many were able to undergo the change because they were not confined to a stone cage. You have proven yourself to be a strong leader among us. Your mother would be proud."

Mist nodded firmly. "Now, we must get you well."

"No. You must do what I have become too weak to do. The Imugi already look to you. Only the strong survive. Remember this, daughter." He weakly pointed to her claw necklace. "Remember also that your mother's spirit remains with you."

Mist nodded a bit slower this time. "Yes, father." She rose, turning to the Imugi that were looking on. "Hear me. The Imugi are now a single people once again. We are no longer divided by our conquerors. I come with a message. An evil beyond even them lurk in the shadows. It seeks to bring great destruction. Among them, they brought two creatures called humans. It is the female human who drove the king to free us. She showed the strength of not her body, but her heart. My father has left command to me. Many of you seek revolt against the crown. This is not the path I believe we should take. We need to take up our strength against the greater evil. If the humans should need us, the Imugi will fight with them." In response, the Imugi cried out in roars and chirps, Mist maintaining a firm expression as she looked upon all of them. Deep down, she had always looked up to her father, especially when her mother perished in the wars. He was her strength, but now he had become weak. She could no longer remain silent, lingering within the shadows.

She had to be the leader her father raised her to be.

* * *

Wildfire nodded slowly when a Valkyrie reported the return of the Imugi people to their territory, narrowing her eyes a bit. Brooks was with her, raising a brow as Wildfire scoffed. "That Barium is a bigger fool than I expected. Do y' know what this means? That was their punishment from the wars. The fact that it's been undone... means that it was almost like they weren't punished at all. Think about it. The Cucuy lost many of their people. The Trold had many of their own executed. I brought the head of our former queen to his feet." She curled her lip. "The other clans will move to act. Retaliation will go against the Vi and the Imugi."

"The Imugi may turn around and protect the Vi." Brooks replied. "Maybe that was what the Vi wanted all this time."

"Not necessarily. There's one factor we're forgetting. The Imugi aren't very fond of the Phoenix. Their sense of entitlement makes them feel they owe nothing to anyone. Hard to understand when they live in caves and can't even make a decent meal. Not t' mention, anything sets them off. Our wolves are more tame than the Imugi are on a good day. At least they know who their alphas are." Wildfire stood. "I want posts set up along the border. Make them small, discreet. All eyes on the surround. Anything moves, I want to know about it." Brooks nodded, heading out of the small hut. Wildfire glanced out the window, watching some of the other Valkyrie harvesting from their small gardens, others forging and sharpening weapons. She went into her cupboard, taking out a bowl shard and staring at it for a moment. "You used me for your little game, Ambrosia... I'm going to return the favor soon enough." She growled lowly, shoving the shard back into the cupboard and slamming it shut.

Just then, Brooks ran back into the small house. "Wildfire-!" When she went to question her, she grabbed her hand. "There's no time, one of the wolves are tracking something!"

Wildfire nodded, the two catching up. Once they reached a clearing, the two stared at what the wolf had found. Brooks shut her eyes tightly as Wildfire's expression became stone cold. "Send it back to camp."

"Wildfire... we should keep it for protection-"

"Send it... back... to camp." Wildfire shot her a look. As Brooks did what she was asked, Wildfire bent down, looking over the pair of Valkyrie corpses. She slowly took one hand in hers, flipping it over.

Their veins were dark.

"Do you think they were poisoned?" Brooks asked.

"... Unlikely." Wildfire stood to her feet. "This is the Vi's doing."

"How do you know?"

"They are working with the fallen one. The human. The human brought those creatures here that attacked us both. This is the crown's way of beating the other clans into submission." She got to her feet. "Set up a gathering."

"I don't want to leave you out here alone, Wildfire."

She spun around then, anger in her eyes. "I don't care what you think you want! When I tell you to do something, you do it!" She shouted. "Valkyrie are not weak, Valkyrie do not give in to intimidation!" She placed a firm hand on Brooks' shoulder. "This darkness is not going to be the death of us. We will take down the whole bloody Vi clan if we have to, but we will NOT be shoved into a corner like mangy dogs!" She took a step back. "Now go back to camp and build a pyre."

Brooks nodded firmly, bowing her head briefly as she started to jog back. Wildfire returned her gaze to the corpses, curling her lip as she unsheathed her hunting knife, stabbing it into a tree angrily.

* * *

A Trold stabbed his meat with a knife, using it to hold up the large piece and tear large chunks off it. As he licked his chops, he was about to take another bite when he heard a thud. Turning, he rolled his eyes when he saw who had hopped down from the tree above. "Get lost, runt."

"Grant, give me a break, will you? You barely even see me nowadays... and that would still be the case, but... my pal's been kind of... occupied lately." Chase said as he headed inside the animal-skinned tent to plop down.

"And so that gives you a reason to bother me?" Grant barely glanced at him. Just then, another Trold dashed inside, nearly tripping over himself. "Foster. Why in the hell are you empty handed?"

"It was those things again! The ones people have been talking about!"

"What things? You don't mean the dark ones, do you?" Chase asked.

"I was hunting and I came across some Valkyrie. Didn't think twice about them but then we were ambushed. They... didn't make it. I would have helped but those dark ones came in droves."

"Doesn't answer my question, Foster. Why're you empty handed?"

"Did you hear what he just said? Those are the ones my friend Kapra is trying to get rid of." Chase said.

"Oh, you mean your walking food?" Grant asked as he tore another chunk off his meat. "Like that little lamb could even swat a moth."

"Hey. You watch what you say about her. She's stronger than you think." Chase said, snickering when he managed to snatch some food from his elder brother.

"But Chase, what if those things come after us? They saw me, I even sliced up a few of them."

"Yeah, trying to save your girlfriends. You're a wimp, Foster."

"Yeah, no offense, but Valkyrie aren't worth losing your life over." Chase said, handing Foster some food.

"But the way they died..." His voice trailed off, frowning as he ate quietly.

"Oh, boo hoo. Don't forget how many of us have been executed. If you're going to be a baby, don't cry over those witches. Lucky you don't meet the same end from coming back here without a morsel. You and the runt can go on a night hunt now. Have fun trying to catch something in the dark." Grant said, making the pair groan.

* * *

Barium sat in a large, circular meeting room where he spoke among the Vi councilmembers as well as his brother, who sat at his left. He held up a hand when chattering began to swell, silencing them.

"I know you all have many concerns. I called this meeting in the hopes of addressing them." Barium said.

"Your highness, what do you plan on doing about a staff? The Imugi were used to complete a variety of laborious tasks both within the palace and upon the grounds. Things will surely fall into disarray if there is no one to complete it."

"Great question. I thought about this myself when I realized that the Imugi should be returned to their own people. The day I decided this was something I would consider doing, I took a walk. I realized that up until now..." Barium sighed. "I have been very ineffective as a leader. I've wasted enough time on myself. On that walk, I saw people, my own people, who did not have the means to live decently. If I have been so blind as to not see suffering within the Vi Clan, what have I failed to see among the other clans of Virgo Island? What about the Phoenix, those we are sworn to protect?" The room was silent for several moments. "Therefore, I have included in the proclamation that those who will take the place of the former Imugi servants will be those who are in need of shelter, food, that we will serve them in addition to them serving us. They will not be treated like animals, but as people of the community."

Alexandrite silently wore a scowl, having been told he was not to interject during this meeting. The councilmembers looked at one another with surprise before turning their attention back to Barium.

"This... seems like a reasonable solution, your grace."

"Excellent. Now, if no one else has any other concerns they would like to share, I will call an end to this meeting." When no one else said anything, he smiled, rising from his seat. He said nothing to Alexandrite, who silently rose himself to exit the room after him. He felt very bitter about what had been going on, hoping that the last few tricks up his sleeves would produce something in his favor.

Until then, he would bide his time.

* * *

Kapra rose from her seat in the library, stretching out a bit before folding up a map of Virgo Island. She headed out, wandering through the halls. As she did, she stopped, looking up at a large painting she rather liked. She smiled lightly, not noticing someone approaching behind her.

"A beautiful portrait, is it not?" Arsenik asked, smiling as he moved to stand beside her. "It does not do them justice, I'm afraid."

Kapra looked up at him. "Are they your parents? Is the boy you?" She asked.

"No. That is my brother and his first wife... the chief of our clan after our parents perished. The boy is me... and as you can tell, my sister-in-law was with child. She did not survive birthing Viktor. It was one of the last things we had done before she died. She so wanted a painting done... I am glad my brother gave in to her insistence." He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kapra frowned lightly. Arsenik placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Viktor has lost much in his life as you have." He sighed lightly. "I am sure in this uncertain times... he will lose much more. I only hope at the end of all this... he and I both find the peace we so desperately seek."

"You will. As long as I'm around... I'll make sure that happens." Kapra replied as she looked up at the painting.

Just then, a Hulder approached Arsenik with a sense of urgency. "Sir, forgive me for alarming you, but it's an emergency. We-... we have found Lylith."

Arsenik widened his eyes. "What is her condition? Is she alright?"

"Found Lylith? Wait, what's going on?" Kapra asked.

"I will inform you shortly. Please excuse me." Arsenik said, going with the Hulder guard to the infirmary. Arsenik frowned deeply, moving to lift the blanket when the guard stopped him.

"Sir... she is alive, but... I must warn you. Her attackers have mutilated her." The guard said bitterly.

Arsenik looked at him in shock, slowly lifting the blanket. He shut his eyes tightly, exhaling slowly. "What... vile creature could have done such a thing to a young woman? Where was she found?"

"Western end of the neutral territories... she could barely speak, I have no additional information to give, I'm afraid."

Arsenik nodded. "You may go. Find Ravyn and tell him to come here." After the other Hulder left, he slowly took off the blanket, looking down at Lylith. "Well, my dear... you have what I promised. I give you permission to seek out my nephew." He paused then. "This does not mean, however... that he will necessarily take your hand. He already plans to make Kapra his wife. She returned to us just last night. A true blessing." He spoke softly as he looked upon Lylith, no longer cringing. "We could both learn something from her. I know that I will be punished somehow for this. But for now... I can simply tell you that perhaps in the future, you will think twice before betraying me. You and Ravyn both."

Meanwhile, Kapra wandered the corridors, finally spotting Viktor.

"Oh. There you are, Kapra. I was looking for you in the library, and-"

"Viktor, I think you should speak to Arsenik. I overheard a scout telling him something about Lylith. It doesn't sound good."

He frowned at this. "Oh, dear... I have not seen her in a few days. I admit that with your absence I was caught up in my own emotional turmoil... perhaps if she has become more reclusive, I should encourage her to-"

"I don't think that's it. I heard something about... her being found somewhere." Kapra noticed that Viktor's face paled at this. She was about to say something when he wordlessly took her hand, practically dragging her down the corridor. When he found Arsenik, he hurried over to him.

"Viktor. There is something I must-"

"Where is Lylith?" Viktor's voice cracked.

Arsenik glanced at Kapra momentarily. "I cannot bring her to you yet. I understand your concern, but I must first explain something to you. Come with me and I will inform you of what's happened."

"V- Very well, but Kapra is coming too. I know Lylith isn't fond of her, but... I promised Kapra there would be no more secrets between us."

Arsenik stiffened for a moment before nodding. He led them to a room within the infirmary, sitting them down. "Viktor... forgive me for not saying anything to you sooner. I figured the last thing you needed was more emotional turmoil. Lylith... had apparently wandered off on her own and had been missing for three days. I sent a small search team to look for her, and... she was found this morning."

"Oh goodness... Arsenik... please, tell me... tell me she's not-"

"She's alive. But Viktor... I must warn you. Lylith was not brought back to us in good condition. She was viciously attacked. Her face..." He shut his eyes a moment. "... the poor thing, is... I understand that miss Ambrosia is to meet with Kapra today, so one of her cousins have been sent to care for her. It is not going to be a quick process, however. Her wounds have already begun to fester. It will take some time before she appears decent again."

Viktor could only cover his mouth, Kapra frowning as she gently squeezed his other hand. "I'm so sorry about this." She said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Kapra. I am all the more relieved you are here... my nephew will need you now more than ever. I must leave you two for now, but please come to me if you need anything. I am so upset I must be the bearer of ill news."

As he left the room, Viktor remained silent. Kapra sighed, turning to face him more. "Viktor... if you need some time alone with Lylith..."

"I can't believe this. She was missing for three days and I had no idea." He frowned.

"Look. I may have not gotten along with her... but this is never something I would have wished on her. She will need your help to recover, and... I know she means a lot to you." Kapra said.

Viktor finally glanced at her, smiling through his gathering tears. "I don't deserve you. Truly..." He gently hugged her, sniffling lightly. "I promised I would remain by you today for your meet with the Imugi..." He sighed. "Here you are, offering me your support once again, and once again, I am not returning the same gesture to you. I don't understand how you could possibly love me sometimes."

"Because things happen that are out of our control, Viktor. It doesn't mean I'm going to give you up." Kapra said. "Stay here with Lylith. She needs a friend right now. I'll do what I have to do. I'll still have Ambrosia and Wind."

He nodded. "I cannot say this for miss Ambrosia, but for the Imugi- er, Wind... Kapra, I don't trust him. He may have made amends somewhat for his outburst this morning, but... Imugi have little to no control over their animalistic instincts. If he did something to you..."

"He won't. You have to trust me on this, Viktor. This has to be done, and as soon as possible. Once we have them on board, I have three more clans to get on board."

"It's not you I don't trust." He sighed. He was about to say something about Chase, but their last conversation came to mind then. Uncertainty buzzed about his head, nearly making him dizzy. "Please be careful. Do return as soon as you can."

"Hopefully I'll come back with better news." She replied, kissing him briefly. She then got up, Viktor sighing forlornly as she departed. He turned towards the other end of the infirmary, making his way to where Lylith was situated. Kapra was right... she needed him, now more than ever.

* * *

Chase grunted as he unloaded an elk carcass from off his back, placing it on the ground. Foster came up from behind, the pair taking out hunting knives as they began to skin their kill. "You were great back there, Foster."

"Glad someone thinks so..." He sighed. "Grant's still on my case for not scavenging those Valkyrie."

"Why didn't you? You usually go with whatever our brothers tell you. Wish you would have been around when Kapra was with me. You would like her." Chase sighed. "Now she's been lured into the big Hulder spider web."

Foster sighed. "I just... I'm tired of just going along with what everyone else is doing. I'm not a kid anymore, Chase. Neither are you. I want to do what I want. Those Valkyrie didn't deserve that."

"Come on... don't tell me you actually like them. They're a bunch of witches." Chase cringed.

"No... but what about you and that human girl? She could be far worse."

"You don't know her." He sighed. "She has a heart of gold. That's why the Hulder want her so badly. They'll take anything worth their while for selfish reasons. That Viktor... he's becoming a bigger pain than Arsenik. I bet he's using his hypnotism on Kapra and not saying anything."

"And what's with you and that Phoenix girl? And that Imugi? And you think I'm weird for feeling bad about those Valkyrie?"

"Hey, Wind's my pal! Also... he and Ambrosia really like each other."

"Yeah, okay. Everyone knows the Imugi hate the Phoenix's guts."

"And WE'RE supposed to hate the Valkyrie's guts."

"Good point. I just... those shadow things... the way they killed them..."

"Yeah. That's what Kapra's been trying to stop. The king wants her to get all the clans to fight together, but... all we do is fight each other."

"You think our brothers are going to agree to anything? They'll only be thinking of methods to roast her."

"There's got to be something we can do, Foster! Kapra's depending on us."

"'We?' Since when am I involved?" Foster rose a brow.

"Look, you've got to help me. Grant'll never listen to me, you know that."

"Grant doesn't listen to anybody. So what?"

"So we've got to help Kapra to get the others to fight with her. It's our only chance of surviving."

"Okay, okay... you know, I really missed having you around, Chase. It hasn't been the same."

"Yeah... don't worry. You'll see how great my friends are." Chase smiled as the pair continued to skin their kill.

* * *

Wind sighed lightly. "I am so glad I am finally away from that twerp for five minutes."

"Now, Wind... you know sir Chase is very kind to you. He sees you as a dear friend."

"Pfft. Yeah, he annoys the hell out of me. He should follow someone else around for once."

"I know you don't mean that." She smiled softly, kissing his cheek as he rested one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Why did I agree to go this route with you again?"

"Because you love me?" Ambrosia giggled.

"Maybe because it's better to keep you out of trouble this way. I can keep a better eye on you."

"Oh Wind, I knew you cared." She said as he rolled his eyes, but maintained a playful smirk.

Just then, Kapra approached, Wind getting to his feet as he helped Ambrosia to hers. "Alone?" He rose a brow.

"Yeah... something came up. Maybe it's for the best- not that Viktor would hurt anybody, but I'm not sure how Mist would feel about a Hulder coming into her territory."

"Huh. Maybe there's some hope for you yet." Wind smirked. "Let's go."

As they traversed, Ambrosia glanced up at him. "It must be exciting... seeing your whole family again."

"Yeah, it's going to be a huge, happy reunion." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't have siblings or anybody that was in servitude?" Kapra asked, and Wind's expression hardened at the mention of siblings.

"My brother died before we were sentenced. And don't feel bad about it. I don't." He said, Ambrosia quieting as Kapra rose her brows in surprise. She decided not to continue pursuing the subject.

Meanwhile, Mist remained stoic as she fed her father water, holding his head up with one hand. Though she kept up a strong front, on the inside, it pained her to see what he had been reduced to.

"Mist... you've done enough for me. The Imugi who served their sentence need your guidance now. Being trapped in the stone prison hindered their growth toward the change. You must help them to embrace and be one with the power within. Remember... to obtain this power takes strong will."

"Yes, father." She get to her feet, turning to look out the cave. Her shadow was cast upon the inner wall, its shape transforming into a crouched creature as she dashed into the wood.

* * *

Night narrowed his eyes as he made his way through the corridor. He had seen Ambrosia leaving to go somewhere with Wind and Kapra, a deep loathing growing in the pit of his stomach. He approached a door, knocking upon it. When it opened, he took a step back. "We have a guest."

Alexandrite smirked lightly. "I will go to him. Keep Onyx and my brother occupied." He said, moving past his cousin.

The Prince made his way along quieter corridors, descending stairs before approaching a figure obscured in a cloak of dark feathers.

"It's done." He said. "Now, we just need her testimony and they will be convicted. It will be her word against theirs. They will believe her and pity her. They will demand justice lest their pleas go unanswered and they threaten war. You will have your satisfaction, and I will have what I have longed for."

Alexandrite chuckled. "I never thought you would seek me out for assistance... I'm flattered, really. See you and I... we're not all that different, are we? As for your proposition... I will ensure my brother is convinced that this is the best course of action. An up and coming chief taking one from another clan as their mate would add fuel to the fire... form unfavorable alliances against the crown and the Vi... threaten our security." He took out a parchment, handing it to the other to read it over. "You will have every opportunity to take what you have deemed is yours."

"I will make the arrangements. Your brother should expect a letter within a few day's time. Then we shall move forward."

Alexandrite nodded. "You have been most helpful. I would love nothing better to see that pair of rebels fall under Vi steel. Now, you mustn't linger. We will meet again soon enough, after all."

The figure nodded, turning to take his leave. As he exited the castle, he strode briskly toward camp, his hands pulling back the hood of his cloak.

Arsenik wore a pained expression. He knew this would break his nephew's heart.

He knew this would falsely condemn two innocent persons to death.

He knew this would undo everything the object of his desire sought to fulfill.

He knew he was taking the path of weakness, and that he was too far along to turn back now.

* * *

 **Well, that certainly had to make some jaws drop! Will Arsenik continue down this dark path, or will he see the error in his ways and do the right thing? Also, we have a new OC, Foster! You will definitely be seeing more of him throughout the story, and I hope he is a nice addition to the Trold clan. In the meantime, thank you again for reading, and stay tuned for the next update!**


	3. The Games Begin

**Good afternoon, readers! It's time for a new update, and for Kapra to begin her mission to unite the clans. Will she succeed? Will she fail? What obstacles will she encounter? Read on, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Viktor slowly approached the bed where Lylith was resting, exhaling slowly. She had a blanket covering her head, slowly kneeling by her bedside. "Lylith? Are you awake?" When he did not receive a reply, he cautiously extended his hand, biting his lip as he carefully began to peel the blanket away from her. He was about to reveal her face when her sudden gasp made him jump, her hands flying to conceal herself. He frowned at this, breaking the silence after a few moments. "Lylith... it's just me. It's Viktor."

"... Please... be so kind as to not look upon me." She replied, her voice hoarse.

"It's alright. I am here for you now. I'm going to help you." He extended his hands to take hers, slowly removing them from her face. He stopped when he did, his heart lurching in his chest. Deep scars covered her entire face, her former beauty marred as she began to tremble. Viktor stared in disbelief for a moment as she began to sob, drawing her close as he made an attempt to comfort her. Despite her arrogance, despite all that had caused a rift between them... this was the girl he had grown up with. And here she was now, utterly broken. "L- Lylith-"

"I don't expect you to waste your precious time... I have been reduced to a wretch, Viktor. I have no one to blame but myself. It is the price for chasing something I cannot have. And now, none shall have me."

Viktor bent down, holding her face in his hands and looking right into her eyes, a swell of determination filling him. "I will not abandon you, Lylith. I swear to you, I will make sure you recover from this. I will hunt down every clawed beast until not a single person on this island is threatened. "What was it, Lylith? Wolf? Bear?"

She bit her lip, furrowing her brows. "If I tell you... everything that we lost... fought for, as a clan... the little peace we have... will all be for nothing."

Viktor drew back a moment. "I don't understand..."

"This was no beast that you would seek out upon a hunt." She breathed, looking up at him. "This was an attack intended against me, to harm me, in retaliation. I know their faces. They have been guests under this very roof, and despite Arsenik's kindness towards them... they conspired against the Hulder." She looked into his eyes as Viktor widened his.

* * *

Wind slowed to a stop when he entered a familiar patch of wood. "We're close. Stay behind me." He said before the three proceeded forward. His ear flickered when he heard a twig snap, curling his lip lightly. He slowly looked up into the trees, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, he thrust his arm forward as a large python leapt upon them from the air. His clawed hand grabbed the wriggling creature, pinning it to the ground. As it hissed and snapped, it transformed back into Imugi form, jumping to their feet and snarling at Wind. He did not charge, Wind simply holding his ground.

"You bring trespassers into our midst!" The other Imugi hissed.

"Yeah, they're with me. Back off." Wind spat.

"Please..." Kapra stepped forward to stand beside Wind. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Like you could do anything to us. You do not belong here... leave now, or die."

"Kapra, let me handle this, he's not going to listen to you." Wind said.

"I came here to see Mist." Kapra continued. "Please, let me speak to her." She said as a pair of amber colored eyes appeared in the shadows behind them, eyeing Ambrosia.

"Look. Just stand down and let us through. They're with me." Wind emphasized.

"You dare speak as if you have the right to that kind of claim! I know you, Wind! Where were you when we needed you most? You are weak, you always have been weak. You cannot even undergo the change!"

Wind growled, about to snap back when something pounced from the shadows. Ambrosia gasped as what looked like a gigantic panther lunged right for her. At the last second, however, it soared over her, landing between the three and the other Imugi as it emitted a bellowing roar. Its eyes pierced the serpentine Imugi, and in mere seconds, he furrowed his brows as he crouched into a submissive stance. The growling of the panther waned, slowly turning to face the small group. Kapra widened her eyes as Ambrosia clung to her arm. Wind did not flinch, staring at the panther for several moments before Kapra observed, to her surprise, Wind lower himself to his knees, touching his forehead to the ground in a bow. Just then, the panther transformed, Kapra blinking when she finally recognized who now stood before them.

"Kapra." Mist spoke her name, taking a step closer as she looked down at Wind. "You've returned a stray to us. Come." She narrowed her eyes a bit at Ambrosia before turning, heading towards the caves.

Once they reached the heart of the Imugi territory, Kapra cleared her throat when she felt many pairs of eyes on her. Some emitted low, threatening growls and hisses, only ceasing when Mist led the group into a larger cave. Kapra looked around, noticing carvings, etchings and drawings covering the inner walls. "These are beautiful."

Mist stopped, glancing at her briefly before looking at the wall. "These tell the stories of our people. Our greatest triumphs, and failures." She said before turning to them. "Wind. Wait outside with the Phoenix." She said, Kapra glancing at them once before continuing onward with Mist. They approached the other end of the cave, where an older Imugi lay.

"Father." She spoke to him quietly, motioning to Kapra after a few moments. He smiled weakly, Mist reaching out to help him as he moved to sit up.

"Please, you don't have to get up, sir." Kapra said.

"I will muster the strength for this much. You mustered the strength to help free my daughter and my people from servitude. Now they can undergo the change freely, their bodies and souls will no longer be captive."

"The... change?" Kapra asked.

"When we come of age, every Imugi summons the spirit animal inside them. They become one and the same, and can change at will. The greatest and most defining moment of any Imugi is to undergo the change for the first time. It is what we all strive for."

"I see." Kapra glanced at Mist. "So that's how you did that." She said as Mist smirked lightly.

"We are indebted to you, Kapra of the Human clan. I know why you are here. You have come to seek the help of my daughter- not for yourself, but to destroy the darkness that has come to Virgo Island. She will fight with you, Imugi will fight with you so that we may all survive."

Kapra smiled, nodding her head respectfully. Mist remained stoic, simply observing. After some time, her father laid back down to rest, and the pair went out to stand just outside the cave. "I will follow my father's word. But I know what comes next in your journey. Seeking the help of the other clans... will they give it to you if they know I am by your side?"

"That doesn't matter, Mist. I have to try." Kapra said.

"There is doubt in your eyes. You must not let it show. There is no place for it."

"But Mist... what if I fail everyone? What if I can't save Virgo Island?"

"You have a strong heart. Let it guide you. The heart is the core of your strength. You must fuel it." Mist said, standing tall. "Strike me."

Kapra blinked at this. "Uh... what?"

"Strike me. You want me to fight by you, to trust? I only fight with those who are strong."

"But... compared to you I'm nothing, Mist."

"You are right. You believe you are nothing, so you are nothing. Know you are strong. Strike me."

Kapra bit her lip. "Please don't kill me." She exhaled slowly before lightly hitting her stomach.

"Do not see this as hurt. See this in proving your strength to me. Again." Kapra nodded, balling up her fist and striking her again. "Harder." After doing this several more times, she finally reared her fist back with determination, losing herself for a moment as she clenched her teeth, striking Mist as hard as she could muster. Mist moved back slightly, adjusting her balance as she ground her foot down to maintain her stance. She then stood tall once again, looking down as Kapra stared at her own hand in shock. "You are ready. That strength that you had inside... that is what will help you overcome your greatest enemy. Even if it is fatigue, or strain. Enemies come in all forms." She gave Kapra a nod. "I must speak to Wind. Stay here."

Meanwhile, Wind sighed as he stood with Ambrosia. "Wind, please don't be upset. I'm sure it's wonderful that you're able to see your family again."

"Yeah. It'll be wonderful when they decide to tear you to pieces." He replied lowly. "They don't exactly think the allies of their captors are the greatest thing, and you're one of them."

"Well, you and I get along, don't we? Give them time. I will prove to them I mean no ill will." Ambrosia smiled.

"Ambrosia, one of these days you'll wake up and stop being all sunshine and rainbows. You don't know how to face reality sometimes." Wind shook his head.

"And YOU don't know how to look on the brighter side of things." Ambrosia smiled as she gently tapped his nose with her finger, giggling lightly as Wind rolled his eyes.

Just then, Mist approached the pair, glancing at Ambrosia warily. "Wind. Come."

"Not without her." Wind said, Mist stiffening.

"She can go to Kapra and stay with her." She snapped. "Now come."

Wind sighed when Mist stared at him unblinkingly once they were alone. "What?"

"How often are Imugi truly threatened?" She asked.

"... Very rarely."

"And what happens when Imugi ARE threatened?"

"... We're supposed to hold hands like a big happy-" He hissed when Mist slapped the side of head. He growled, his shoulders crouched a bit. Very few would be able to do this and live to tell the tale. However, she was the chief's daughter, and harming her would be the death of him.

"You have strayed. We are not a clan of strays and wastrels. You have forgotten who you are."

"Forgotten who I am? I know exactly who I am. What about you, teaming up with the human girl?" Wind asked.

"I am doing what I can to protect my people. The other clans are nothing to us. Only because we now share a common enemy have I agreed to fight alongside them." She said as Wind shook his head. "You do not fight for Trold, or Phoenix. You fight for Imugi."

"You know who should have been the one who got killed the day my brother's wicked life was ended? Me. He was right. He was the stronger of us."

"One twin overpowers the other. That is the Imugi way. One must conquer the other so they may keep the spirit animal. But Thunder is not here, is he? You are."

"And what good am I? How am I supposed to teach them to change if I-" He exhaled sharply, hissing a sigh. "Look. We've got worse things to consider here. I hate to admit it- she's already proven me wrong on more than one occasion as it is- but the human's right. Those things lurking in the woods aren't going to discriminate. They're already leaving a path of corpses all over the island."

"I know this. I have seen strength in the human. Her heart is strong. But she cannot do this alone. It is strong because it is full of love. Love is both a tool and a poison. She must be careful. Something so powerful used against her could be the end of her." Mist said. "And I say the same to you about the Phoenix. Remember this every time you look into her eyes."

"Is it your problem if I take her as my mate?"

"It is. Their actions resulted in our suffering. They helped to place the crown on Barium's head. He then went on to try and conquer the clans. We fought. We lost."

"They had the support of the other clans last time out of fear. That's the only reason why we lost."

"It is meaningless now. That was then. This is now. As you said, we have greater things to concern ourselves with." She stood up a bit straighter. "As of now, the human has the Imugi as her ally. But if any are to get in our way- I will treat them as any other obstacle."

"Fine." Wind nodded firmly, about to turn and take his leave.

"Wind."

"What?"

"... It was her, wasn't it?" She asked as Wind glanced over his shoulder. "When you nearly died as a child from that snakebite. It was she who nursed you back to health. The Phoenix girl."

He nodded quietly. History liked to repeat itself, Wind noted to himself- he thought back to the day when Kapra had come to his aid the day she was plunged into the world of Virgo Island. "Yes." They said nothing more to one another, Wind heading back to meet up with Ambrosia and Kapra.

"Did she give you third degree burns?" Kapra asked.

"Good thing her spirit animal isn't a dragon or she may have." Wind said.

"Wait, wait. Hang on. One of your spirit animal things- is actually a dragon?"

"Yeah. It's the most powerful spirit animal our kind could have." Wind said as they began to head out. "And the rarest."

"But Mist is the chief's daughter... her spirit animal is a panther."

"I already know that... so what?"

"So shouldn't she be able to turn into a dragon?"

Wind sighed. "We don't get to pick what our spirit animal is, Kapra. It's something that is a part of us from when we're born. When we mature, we're supposed to connect with our spirit animal. It fuses with our body and soul, and we can change at will from that point forward."

"That's... that's pretty awesome, Wind. So... what's your spirit animal?" Kapra asked.

"... I don't know yet. I may never know." He replied before speeding up his pace. Kapra frowned lightly at this, Ambrosia matching her expression. She knew more than anyone how failing to undergo his first change tore him up inside. They both decided not to speak on it further, moving onward. Just then, they halted when they were suddenly surrounded, blonde warriors circling them with arrows drawn. Ambrosia gasped, Kapra keeping her close as Wind ran a hand down his face. "You've got to be kidding me." He said as a familiar cherry blonde stepped forth, the fur collar of her cloak just barely brushing the shaved sides of her head.

"I'm afraid we aren't, Imugi. Glad we were able to catch ye." Wildfire chuckled. "Like that one?"

Wind growled. "We don't have time for this. You may not know when to give it up on this kidnapping thing, but-"

"Actually..." Kapra interjected, the Valkyrie tightening their grip on their bows as she took a step forward. "I'm glad we ran into you, Wildfire. I've been meaning to see you."

Wildfire rose a brow at this, pursing a lip as she approached Kapra. "Have y' now, fallen one?" She said as she paced around Kapra, looking her over. "And why's that?"

"Because... you need my help. And I need your help." Kapra said. Wildfire laughed at this.

"What makes you think I need your help?" She spat.

"Have you lost anyone recently, Wildfire? Have your people been compromised?" Kapra asked.

At this, Wildfire's face tightened. "As a matter of fact... we have." She said tensely. "I know all about you and Barium's little plan to either force us into submission or wipe us out. You think I'm stupid?" She forced a chuckle. "Well I have a little somethin' to say to the good king, and to YOU, fallen one. You will wipe out every last bloody Valkyrie before we bend the knee in submission to your attempted intimidation!" She turned to the others. "Round them up! And if the Imugi doesn't cooperate, slice the Phoenix's throat open!"

"I hate to admit this..." Wind growled as they were seized. "... but for once, I agree with the head Hulder. She is a nutcase." They were then shoved forward as they made their way to Valkyrie camp, Kapra groaning as she scrambled to figure out a way to get them all out of this alive.

The entire island's well-being was depending on it.

* * *

Arsenik made his way back into the keep, glancing around for a moment before he made his way towards the infirmary. His fast-paced stride halted when he saw someone he did not expect to be there. "Viktor?" He rose a wary brow as he approached. "Where is Kapra? I thought you were both going to set out to meet with the Imugi today."

"... I have to find Kapra." Viktor responded lowly, Lylith now asleep as he jumped to his feet. "You must come with me."

"Viktor, what is the meaning of this? You allowed her to go without-"

"- protection, yes! I've made a terrible mistake, and I swear if that monster lays one hand on her-!" Viktor exclaimed, attempting to hurry out of the room when Arsenik stopped him. "Arsenik, there is no time to waste!"

"Viktor, stop being hysterical and explain to me what has-"

"Lylith was not attacked by a woodland predator. She was attacked by the very people Kapra has placed her trust in, one of which she is with right now, she and miss Ambrosia both! That Imugi and the Trold accompanying him for several weeks now are the ones responsible for harming Lylith! They see the Hulder as their enemy and if Kapra maintains her loyalty to us... who knows what may happen!"

Arsenik mentally swore to himself, holding Viktor's shoulders firmly. "Listen to me. Stay here with Lylith. Gather as much information as you can. I shall seek Kapra out myself."

Viktor realized something then. "Oh no... it's already nearly nightfall." He breathed. "They should have returned by now... Arsenik, what if something already befell her?!"

"I will find her, Viktor. Stay here and-"

"No. No, I'm not a little boy anymore. I allowed Kapra to fall headfirst into danger, and I will be the one to seek her out."

"You are going nowhere in this condition. You are being rash, panicked and unfocused. That is how men get themselves killed. You rushing in without a single plan or thought will only cause more harm to yourself, and Kapra as well. If you care for her, you will do as I tell you and stay put. I will get to the bottom of this."

Viktor struggled with this for a moment, shutting his eyes tightly. "... Alright."

"Good. Watch over Lylith. She needs you now." Arsenik glanced towards her for a moment before whirling around, heading out of the infirmary. As she lay with her back facing them, her eyes were wide open, staring at the wall bitterly.

* * *

Wind hissed out a frustrated sigh as he and Ambrosia were bound to a wooden pole. Kapra had her hands bound as well, but stood before Wildfire as she paced about.

"So tell me, fallen one. Why did you come for me?" She asked as Brooks stood back a bit, watching on silently.

"Look... whatever you're thinking this all is, it isn't. There's no conspiracy with the Vi or the Phoenix or me. These creatures are not just hunting down your clan. They will kill everyone. No one on this island can control them or reason with them even if they wanted to. I wanted to speak with you, Wildfire... because if we want any chance of defeating them, we need to work together. And while all the clans here are arguing and fighting among themselves over stupid, petty things, there's a threat to all of us out there if we don't put our differences aside."

Wildfire nodded slowly. "Fair enough. Let's say for argument's sake I believe you. That the good king's in agreement of this and you've been chosen as the savior of Virgo Island." She leaned forward a bit. "What do I get for services rendered, hm?"

"Uh... how about your life? The lives of your people?"

"We could do just as well going into hiding. Let the rest of you clean up the mess."

"You really don't get it, do you? But how could you, you have no idea what these things are capable of."

"And you do... because you came here with them."

"You're right. I came here as their prisoner. I came here from another place, another world, a world THEY destroyed! I watched it fall to ruin and I am not going to let the same thing happen here. I was brought here for a reason, a reason given by the dark ones. But I am not going to live and fight for that reason. We all have choices to make. Now, the choice is yours. You can either help me, or sign your entire clan's death warrant without a shred of hope. You may not believe it, Wildfire... but I want to help you. Please... you are just as much a part of this island as the other clans, so you have just as much of a part in this." Kapra pleaded.

Wildfire stared at her warily for a moment. She glanced behind her, muttering something to Brooks before facing Kapra once again. "Come. You and I, alone. You want me to be your ally... perhaps we can come to a compromise, hm?" Wildfire smirked. She glanced over at Wind and Ambrosia for a moment before Kapra hesitantly agreed, the pair heading to Wildfire's cottage. Once inside, they sat down across from each other at a small table. "Not what you would expect for a Queen, hm? We don't waste our time on hoarding treasure or building magnificent halls. We live off the land. We're hearty. We don't need big palaces and servants at our beck and call. But... we refuse to BE servants as well."

"Wildfire... all I'm asking is for your support. We all have a common enemy now. I'm not doing this for fame or glory. I want the same thing you want. To protect your people."

"You're right... somewhat. But that's not all I want out of life." Wildfire leaned back. "I like you, fallen one. You don't quit. You don't back down. I like a challenge. It makes me challenge myself, to become stronger. I can't say that about everyone. A particular person comes to mind as I say this."

"Who?" Kapra asked.

"Ah... that leads me to my proposition. You will have my support. You will have me fighting by your side, you will have my warriors, weapons, and any resources you need."

"That's-... Wildfire, that's great!" Kapra exclaimed.

"I'm not finished yet." Wildfire smirked. "There's one thing I want in return."

"What's that?" Kapra asked.

"... Ambrosia."

Kapra fell silent then. "I... beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Ambrosia brought this terror upon my clan. She nearly had me and Brooks killed. And... in case Barium or his bastard of a brother Alexandrite decide to pull a fast one on me... I need collateral to secure my cause. They turn against me, I break the very treaty that put them on the throne... by killing one of the very people they are sworn to protect."

Kapra furrowed her brows deeply. Before her were two choices. Either defend Ambrosia, the woman who saved her life, and risk losing what may make or break their chances against the dark ones... or betray one of her dearest friends in order to potentially save everyone else.

"... You promise... that if these terms are met... I will have your support?"

"You have my word, fallen one." Wildfire said with a serious expression, holding up her hand. She took out a blade, slicing her index and middle finger before taking Kapra's wrist, drawing a small symbol. "This is a sign of my promise. If I break it... it gives you the right to kill me without retaliation."

"Well, I don't want to do that, but... I'm going to need time, Wildfire. Ambrosia is my friend. What do you plan on doing with her?"

"None of your concern. Don't worry... I don't plan on killing her, if that's what you're asking. At least... not yet. I can see you're not going to just hand her over to start. That's fair. But just remember. You get my support when I get the Phoenix."

Kapra sighed, nodding. She got up, Wildfire following her as she headed back out to the heart of their camp. Wildfire commanded the others to release Ambrosia and Wind, as well as Kapra's binds. Once free to go, Kapra glanced over her shoulder, Wildfire smirking lightly. As they left, Brooks approached her.

"What happened, Wildfire?" She asked.

"The fallen one's fallen right into my trap. She thinks we've made a deal. She needs us, Brooks. Once I have my hands on the Phoenix, we march straight to the palace steps. Perhaps the girl was right- they are not behind the attacks. However... they think they're going to undo the Imugi's punishment and not anyone else's? I could care less about the Trold and the Hulder... but we shall receive our just payment."

* * *

Ambrosia frowned lightly at Kapra, noticing how quiet she had become as they headed back up north. "Lady Kapra? Is everything alright? Did... Wildfire not grant your request?"

"Her 'sky god' may have fallen if she did. What did the two of you expect? You think you're going to get anything out of that lunatic?" Wind asked.

"She said she was going to think about it." Kapra lied, hating to do it. She needed time to think, time that she didn't have.

"Surprised she even said that. She's not one to get people's hopes up." Wind commented. "You two were in there a while, thought she was chopping you to bits or something."

"Wind! I cannot even bear the thought of something so terrible!" Ambrosia frowned.

"Will you relax? After what she's survived, I'm not surprised." Wind replied.

None of this made Kapra feel any better, this whole situation sitting like a rock in the pit of her stomach. Just then, torches began to approach, Wind's guard going up as he ushered Kapra and Ambrosia behind him. When Kapra saw who came from the clearing, she moved past him, telling the pair it was alright.

"Arsenik? Is that you?" Kapra called.

"It is, Kapra. I'm relieved I have found you." Arsenik said, holding up a hand to about a half a dozen Hulder accompanying him. "Forgive me for seeking you out like this... I know you are attending to important matters, but you must come with me to the keep immediately. I received a report that you were in danger." He said, glancing at Wind for a moment.

"It's okay... we're fine now. There was just a misunderstanding." Kapra replied.

"Good. Nevertheless, I ask that you return with me now. Viktor is very worried." He held out a hand, placing an arm around Kapra's shoulders before looking towards Ambrosia. "Miss Ambrosia... I advise you to be careful."

"Oh... of course, sir Arsenik, but... why give me such advice now?" She asked.

"You will learn why in time. Forgive me for leaving this interaction on such short notice... but it is urgent I return with Kapra. Goodnight to you all." He said before whisking her away, the other Hulder remaining close. As they went on their way, Wind narrowed his eyes.

"Can't have her be away for five minutes, can he? Something's up."

"I'm sure everything will be alright... he's just worried, I'm sure." Ambrosia said.

"It's more than that. I could smell a weird vibe from him. I don't trust them, Ambrosia. One thing that runt's got right. They're all sneaks and liars."

"Now Wind, that's not nice. Sir Arsenik and sir Viktor mean well."

Wind sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ambrosia, please, not now." He groaned. He had a long day as it was- he could only hope for an uneventful night.

* * *

Viktor was watching over Lylith, glancing behind him when a shadow loomed over him.

"I'll take it from here." Ravyn said to him.

"Oh, hello Ravyn... it's alright, I don't mind-"

"I wasn't asking." Ravyn curled his lip. "Arsenik should be returning any moment now with your fair maiden."

"Y- Yes, let me- thank you, Ravyn." He briefly bid Lylith farewell, heading out of the infirmary. Once he did, Ravyn slowly sat beside Lylith, extending a gloved hand to pet her head briefly.

"... After what I have done... I know I have no right to be near you... let alone touch you." He said lowly.

"I place no blame upon you, nor do I spite you for what I have become." Lylith replied.

"Did you tell him?" Ravyn asked.

"Yes. We have to make this real, so I am. I don't care if the human dies because of it. I don't care who dies because of it. They're both wretched clans anyhow." She said bitterly, beginning to shake as her eyes became moist with tears. "My heart has been filled with such hatred..."

"As has mine." Ravyn glanced away, unable to look at her in such a state. What a bloody coward he was, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Viktor proceeded to the main doors, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Arsenik approaching with Kapra by his side. Without hesitation, he ran out to them, practically throwing his arms around her. Arsenik glanced at them for a moment before telling the others to head inside.

"Wow... was I gone for that long?" Kapra chuckled as she hugged him back.

"Thank heavens you're safe. I would have never forgiven myself if that monster hurt you." Viktor spat.

"Look, I'm fine, Wildfire roughed us up a bit but she let us go. How did you find out about that, anyway?"

"I'm not talking about the Valkyrie! I'm talking about-"

"Viktor. Shall we continue this inside?" Arsenik said, ushering them both to their chambers. Once in Viktor's bedroom, Arsenik exhaled slowly. "Now. Tell me exactly what Lylith told you."

"I wish for Kapra to hear this as well." Viktor said.

"As I already told her, she needs rest from her day's journey. She must have expended much energy between dealing with the Imugi and the Valkyrie both."

"She will not be speaking with the Imugi again, Arsenik. Or the Trold. Lylith told me with conviction that it was those two individuals who attacked her. I- I think this would even be grounds for declaring war if I was not so against the idea!"

"Viktor, will you calm down and-"

"No I will not calm down! Look at what's happened to Lylith! This was a vile act of pure hatred against her, our clan! What if that had been Kapra? It could have been any of us!"

"I will speak to Lylith and hear her testimony myself. If what she says is true, I will move through the proper channels and make the King aware of what has happened. We will need solid evidence that this took place before we pursue them. In the meantime, we must let Kapra do what she needs to. She cannot know of this."

"So you will just let her walk among a pack of lions? The Trold will tear her to shreds!"

"Viktor-"

"I won't allow it!" He exclaimed, Arsenik raising his brows in surprise. "She is to be my wife, Arsenik. I will not place her in harm's way, and I cannot withhold this from her."

"She's already in harm's way whether you have anything to say about it or not. If you truly fear for her well-being, you will be sure to accompany her next time." Arsenik said. "What do you think will happen if you tell her, Viktor? Everything she has worked for will crumble." As Arsenik said this, Viktor's face sunk.

"Oh heavens... you're right." He frowned deeply. "But I promised her I would not keep any more secrets from her."

"This is for her own good. You will not speak another word of this, do you understand? I will handle this matter. Now. You need rest as well. I've place some incense in your bowl. Use it and try to ease your mind." He said before turning, quickly heading out of the room.

He swore under his breath. He did not want her to tell Viktor this soon. This would certainly complicate things.

* * *

 **Secrets, secrets and more secrets abound! How will Kapra handle her current dilemma? What else does Virgo Island have in store for our heroes? I hope you're beginning to be drawn into the suspense, things will certainly be heating up more as we go along. In the meantime, please leave a review of what you think will happen and any theories you have! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	4. The First Plan

**Good morning, readers! I have been working diligently despite my schedule, and I hope you've been anticipating what's to come! Kapra has a lot on her plate: how will she handle it? Read on and find out! Please enjoy this next update!**

* * *

Kapra sighed, staring at the ceiling within her chamber. She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head.

"If I tell them outright, Wind will never agree to it. And I don't blame him... but if I don't do this, Wildfire will never agree to help me." She said to herself. Just then, she heard the door open quietly, glancing over to see a familiar face donning his signature blanket.

"Bonjour, mon amour... or should I say, bonne noir." He winked, closing the door behind him. "It's been a while since we spoke... decided to drop in."

"Hey..." Kapra ran a hand through her hair. "I have... a dilemma."

"Oh? You, a dilemma? How shocking." He said as Kapra rolled her eyes.

"I knew getting the clans together would be a challenge, but... I had no idea I'd have to trade off lives here. I'm trying to save them, not be rid of them."

"Hm... tell your friend Pyramus everything. I suppose lover boy has no ears to spare tonight?"

"He's got enough on his plate. So does Arsenik."

"Are you sure about that, dearie?" Pyramus asked as he draped an arm around Kapra's shoulders. "So, what's on your mind?"

Kapra bit her lip. "I spoke with Wildfire today... she's the head of the Valkyrie clan."

"Hm... did she not offer her assistance?"

"She... did, but... she wants Ambrosia in exchange."

"Not surprised... I would want her too. Pretty little thing."

"Pyramus." Kapra gave him a look.

"D'accord, d'accord... I will stop being distracted. So... why not just give her to them then?" He asked.

"Because she's my friend and I don't want to betray her like this." Kapra rested back to stare at the ceiling once again. Pyramus did the same beside her, glancing at her for a moment.

"I sometimes forget who I'm speaking to." He chuckled softly. "Have you told the lovely Ambrosia yet that she is very popular?"

"No. Because she'll tell Wind, and then he'll start a shit storm." Kapra said.

"Do you not expect a man to protect the woman he loves? It's more than I can say for yours."

At this, Kapra sat up. "If you're going to keep talking trash about Viktor I'm going to kick you out. You shouldn't be in here as it is."

"Fine, fine..." He glanced up at her. "Look, dearie. You're the woman with a plan. Don't look at it as black and white. Sometimes, when people play dirty, you've got to play their game."

Kapra nodded, hugging her knees. "I'll come up with something. I need to sleep on it."

"Well..." Pyramus stretched his back as he sat up. "If you need me, ma cherie... you know where to find me." He said lightly, smiling before rising to head out the room. "In the meantime... I'll be dreaming of you being the amazing woman you are. Bonne noir, mon amour." Kapra rolled her eyes as he blew her a kiss, resting back to stare at the ceiling.

"He's right... I need to stop doubting myself." She said before closing her eyes, eventually nodding off.

The next morning, Viktor was slumbering in his bed when a gentle shaking roused him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Kapra...?"

"Hey. There's something I need to go over with you. Come on, let's have breakfast. We're going to need to keep our strength up today." She said, smiling as she headed out. As she did, she stopped when she noticed Pyramus leaning against the wall in the corridor.

"So... did you have your epiphany?" He smirked lightly.

"Well, I've got something in the thinking tank. It may just be crazy enough to work." Kapra said as Viktor headed oout of his bedroom, straightening himself up before glancing at Pyramus warily.

"Good morning, mon ami. Any gossip to share among friends today, hm?" Pyramus asked.

"No. Good day to you." Viktor said, placing an arm around Kapra's shoulders as they headed to the dining hall. Pyramus watched after them quietly, chuckling to himself before following them.

* * *

Barium sat in concentration, reading over some parchments. He glanced up when he heard the door open, smiling lightly as Bo Peep entered. He placed the papers aside as she approached, taking her hands.

"Good morning, your grace." She smiled lightly, kissing his hands.

"Good morning, afternoon, evening... it always seems to be when you're near." He chuckled.

"You've been in high spirits, my sweet." She said, moving behind him to gently massage his shoulders. "I was speaking with some of the deer this morning. Our human friend has been quite the diplomat."

"I had faith that she would be." He sighed lightly. "It would be a miracle if she could do what I have failed to accomplish. I would be forever in her debt."

"You could offer her a position in the high council... or perhaps employ her as your advisor. After all, then I could ask her to pretty, pretty please, consider asking my hand in marriage." She smiled as he rose his brows, looking back at her. "Oops. I was supposed to have forgotten about that, wasn't I?"

Barium couldn't help but smile at this, sighing lightly. "A lot has changed, hasn't it...? Bo, I know that-"

There was a knock at the door then, Onyx approaching when granted entrance. "Your grace, a letter."

"Thank you, Onyx." Barium nodded, taking it and placing it aside as Onyx nodded once, taking his leave. "I should probably read this."

"Alright..." She said with a bit of a pout, kissing his cheek. "I'll meet you later. But... you'll spare some alone time with me, won't you?"

"I'm sure I can manage." Barium chuckled as Bo exited the room. He sighed lightly, picking up the letter when he noticed the seal was that of the Hulder. "Hm. I wonder what this is about." He opened the envelope, his eyes scanning over the words. His face slowly dropped, exhaling slowly as he rested his head in his other hand. After a few moments of allowing the contents of the letter to sink in, he took a blank piece of parchment and a quill, quickly writing a response.

This would certainly complicate things.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she stared out the window, frowning to herself. Rosemary came out of the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

"Jasmine, are you going to sit there looking hopelessly out the window all day or are you going to help me shell these nuts?" She asked, puffing out her cheeks in a pout.

"Rosemary, look at them. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Never in my life would I fathom one of our own courting an Imugi, and here our cousin is doing just that." Jasmine said.

"Well, if you don't pry yourself away from the window you won't live to find your own prince charming! And you have the gall to bark orders at me day after day!" Rosemary exclaimed before storming back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Wind grumbled as Ambrosia finished making a small crown of flowers, standing on her tippy toes to place it on Wind's head. "Now you will be blessed with good digestion. My grandmother told me what when I was young, I remember just where we picked this particular flower also."

"Great. Exactly what I needed." Wind rolled his eyes. Just then, his ears flickered when he heard footsteps approaching, turning to see Kapra and Viktor making their way towards them.

"Hey." Kapra snickered then. "I like your new fashion statement, Wind."

Wind growled lowly, rubbing his forehead. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Good day to you lady Kapra, sir Viktor. I was teaching Wind some of my family's old wives' tales that have been passed on to my cousins and I."

"I can see." Kapra said, glancing over at Viktor when she noticed how quiet he was. "Hey, you okay?"

Viktor snapped his head up then. "Yes, do forgive me. Good morning to you, miss Ambrosia. And... good morning to you as well... Imugi."

"Viktor." Kapra gave him a look. "He has a name."

Viktor's face tightened at this. "Right. Wind... always a pleasure."

Ambrosia lightly nudged Wind, who rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Practically bosom buddies now, aren't we?"

"Okay, well if your heartwarming greetings are done... we have some serious topics to discuss." Kapra said flatly.

"Ah, yes. We still have other clans to seek out! I spoke to my elders early this morning. They would love to make your acquaintance and hear your message, Kapra." Ambrosia smiled.

"Thanks, Ambrosia. That's a huge relief." Kapra nodded to her. "But there's one clan we need to secure before we can move on. The Valkyrie."

"Haven't we been there, done that?" Wind rose a brow. "Wildfire's not going to budge."

"Wrong. When she pulled me aside yesterday, she said there is one way she would pledge her support to my cause."

"Oh, yeah? What's that? Your head?" Wind asked, Ambrosia gasping.

"Wind, that's far too gruesome." She frowned.

"He's capable of far worse, believe me." Viktor muttered.

"Sorry, what was that, Hulder? Couldn't quite hear you." Wind curled his lip.

Kapra cleared her throat, shooting Viktor a look. "Anyway... before I say this... just know that I have a plan. It's a risky one, but I know we can pull it off."

"This can't be good." Wind groaned.

"... Please don't freak out." Kapra sighed. "Wildfire would give her support- warriors, weapons, rations... in exchange for Ambrosia."

"Oh, my... m- me?" Ambrosia's eyes widened. "I don't understand..."

"WHAT?!" Wind practically roared. "Okay. You honestly think that I'm going to consider that idea for one second? You think I'm going to let her come within arm's reach of that lunatic?!"

Kapra felt herself being tugged back, Viktor standing by her protectively. "Don't you even think about laying a single claw on her." He said lowly.

"Okay. Let's take five minutes and let this sink in." Kapra said as Ambrosia moved in to help ease Wind's tension. While she did this, Kapra turned to Viktor. "Will you calm down? What is going on?"

"Kapra, I do not trust that... that creature." Viktor frowned deeply.

"Viktor..." She sighed. "I thought we were past this. Wind agreed to help us, just like you did. So if you're on board with this, you'll settle what... prejudices you have aside, and be civil."

"Kapra, this is not about prejudice." His expression softened, taking her hands. "I'm trying to protect you. I... I love you more than anything. If something were to happen, something terrible, and I was not there to stop it... I couldn't live with myself."

Kapra exhaled slowly, squeezing his hands gently. "I know that. But you need to stop being so ready for Wind to do something. That's not who he is. You need to trust him, and me." She looked behind her when Wind approached, sighing lightly.

"... So. Ambrosia wants me to keep my mouth shut, and... hear what you think we should do about this. But I'm telling you, if I don't like it, you're going to know about it." Wind said.

"I know this is not something you wanted to hear. I like this as little as you do, Wind. But the fact of the matter is, with Wildfire, she seems to be the type who's for all, or for nothing. So, before I tell you my plan... I need Chase here." Kapra said. Viktor nearly choked, silently dreading what she had just suggested.

"Really? You're just going to torture me today, aren't you?" Wind responded flatly.

"Do you want to help me save this island from the dark ones, or not?" Kapra put her hands on her hips.

Wind sighed, running a clawed hand down his face. "You'd better have something good up your sleeve. I'll get the runt." He said before heading off, Viktor sighing lightly in response. Ambrosia noticed the tension leave him.

"Sir Viktor, are you alright? You needn't fret over Wind. He really does mean well." Ambrosia smiled, hoping her words would reassure him. Viktor simply sighed. If only the pair of women with him knew what he did, then perhaps they would understand his anxiety.

* * *

Chase sat by a small pond, he and Foster skipping rocks after devouring a hearty breakfast. "Man, that elk was good."

"And the best part is, we have plenty more to last." Foster said as he skipped a rock.

"No, the best part is that Grant will stop breathing down our necks for a day or two." Chase rolled his eyes as he took a flat rock in his hand, rubbing it against his chest for a moment before flicking his wrist. "Ha! Got you on that one."

"I forgot how fun you were to hang out with, Chase. I don't know why I stuck around with those other fjols for so long. I can see why you always run and do your own thing." Foster said. "I should have been that smart."

Chase sighed. "I'll always love our brothers and sisters. But... I just feel like they hold me back sometimes." Chase said, skipping another rock. Just then, he perked up when he saw someone approaching, smiling widely. "Wind!" He called. "Good to see you, buddy!"

"... Don't call me that." Wind said when he stopped. "Kapra needs to see you. She's waiting with Ambrosia and that Hulder twerp."

"Oh boy, Kapra! Hey Foster, you should come! You'll get to meet Kapra and then you'll see how great she is!"

"No. No, he really shouldn't. I can barely deal with one big mouth as it is."

"Hey, it's okay Wind, you'll always be my pal, you don't need to worry about that. By the way, this is my brother, Foster."

"Don't care. Let's go, and try to be quiet." Wind said, turning to head back. As they made their way, Wind growled to himself as Chase chattered away behind him, discovering that Foster was a talker as well. When he finally reached the Phoenix village, he stared at Kapra flatly as he approached. "If I have to spend one more minute with these two, I'm going to smash their heads together."

"Kapra!" Chase beamed, lifting her off the ground in a hug. She took a moment to regain her balance once placed down, but smiled as she greeted him.

"Good to see you again, Chase." Kapra giggled.

"For heaven's sake, she's not a bear! You're going to break her neck man-handling her like that!" Viktor exclaimed, placing a protective arm around her.

"Pfft, what's that buttercup doing here?" Foster snickered.

"Don't remind me. Just ignore him. Kapra's a saint for liking that uptight-"

"Chase." Kapra gave him a look before sighing. "There's a reason I asked for you to come here."

As Kapra spoke to him, Viktor stared at the ground. Here he was, forcing himself to be civil to the two criminals who harmed Lylith and left her for dead. The same pair he was allowing Kapra to seek help from. The thought of either of them harming a single hair on her head made him feel sick. He could only try to keep calm, all while his head spun.

"But Kapra, we can't just hand Ambrosia over to the Valkyrie!" Chase frowned. "Who knows what they'd do to her."

"We don't have a choice in the matter. But we do have a choice in what happens AFTER the exchange, and the deal is sealed. Once I do my part, my end of the bargain is fulfilled. That doesn't mean the same for the rest of you. This is where you come in, Chase. There's no denying it- being you're a Trold, you're faster than any of us here. This is what I was thinking. We do the exchange in the morning. You post yourself near camp until nightfall without being detected. Once evening falls, you can sneak in, smuggle Ambrosia out of Valkyrie territory, and get her back to safety. You'll have to leave something behind so they don't think I have anything to do with it. This way, Wildfire still has to uphold her end of the bargain, without Ambrosia's life being compromised." Kapra said. "Look. I know we're taking a huge risk here. This is why I'm not leaving this decision up to me." She turned to Ambrosia then. "Your life is at stake here. I'm not going to force you to do this. If you don't want to do this... I'll figure something else out."

Ambrosia glanced around her, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Lady Kapra... there is no doubt in my heart. I will do this without question." She said, Wind closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "You've done more for us than we could have asked for. If Lady Wildfire insists that this is the only way, then I will do what I must to help."

"Thank you, Ambrosia. Alright. With that said... I'm going to go back to the Valkyrie. I'll set up a meet-up for tomorrow morning. Take the rest of the day to prepare and plan anything you need to. We'll meet early tomorrow morning before we set out to make the trade." Kapra said. Chase approached her, patting her back.

"Don't worry, Kapra. I'll make sure nothing happens to Ambrosia. You can count on Foster and I."

Wind approached then, wordlessly taking Kapra to the side, much to Viktor's dismay. "If they do so much as leave a scratch on her, you're going to pay the price."

"Wind... I'm worried about her too. But we have to remember what's at stake here if we don't do this." Kapra said, Wind tightening his lips.

"It's alright. You don't need to be cross with Kapra. She's looking out for all of us. Come, let me make you a snack, hm?" Ambrosia smiled lightly. When Wind stormed off, Ambrosia gave Kapra an apologetic glance before following him.

"Hey. Chase." Foster whispered to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You really trust these people?"

"Of course I do." Chase said as Kapra approached.

"Hey... Foster, right? Thank you again for coming to help us."

"Yeah... so what is this, some secret alliance or something?"

"Well, sort of... it's an alliance, I guess... to defeat the dark ones. We have a lot to do before that has a chance to happen."

"That's pretty good then, I think." He glanced at Chase, shrugging. "I wonder what our clan would think about this."

"I hope to find out soon, after we secure the Valkyrie's support. At that point, we would only have a few more clans to get on board. The Cucuy is small, but they're still just as important in my eyes."

"We're going to be the best kidnappers ever! Uh, well, maybe not- that sounded better in my head." Chase scratched the back of his neck as Kapra laughed.

"Nice, fjol." Foster chuckled as he nudged Chase, who shoved him jokingly.

Viktor approached then, taking Kapra's hand. "We should be leaving now. They're bound to be serving lunch at the keep. Good day to you-... Chase." He struggled to say his name, remaining close to Kapra as they headed out of there. Chase grimaced at the back of his head as he whisked her away, Foster looking between them.

"Uh... care to explain?" Foster asked.

"I don't know what she sees in that guy. She can't go for five minutes without him hovering over her like a life-sized leech. I can't believe she's marrying him."

"Woah. She's MARRYING a Hulder?! Is she crazy?" Foster laughed.

"It's not funny! I don't trust that Viktor. The only reason I haven't cracked his skull open like an egg is because we have bigger fish to fry right now." Chase growled.

Meanwhile, Kapra frowned a bit. "Viktor, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Kapra. You needn't worry about me." He replied. She stopped, taking his shoulders and turning him to face her.

"You've been tense all morning. I know something is wrong."

Viktor sighed shakily. He hated lying to her. Perhaps he could say something in a way that would voice his concerns without revealing the true depth of it. "Kapra... we still aren't... completely sure about what attacked Lylith. I'm just... I'm feeling more protective for that reason, and... I don't want to take any chances. I cannot allow anything to happen to you."

Kapra's expression softened. "Viktor... what happened to Lylith was horrible, but... she was alone. She was unprotected, and maybe something in the forest saw her as food, or threatening nearby young. That sort of thing happened on Earth sometimes, too. But I'm not alone. I have you, Arsenik, Chase and Wind. I have enough protection to last a lifetime."

Viktor bit his lip. He knew that if he said any more, Kapra would start asking questions. "I know this. It just... makes me uneasy."

In response, Kapra stood up a bit taller, kissing him briefly. "I'm not going anywhere. You have to remember I still have a job to do. You're always welcome to help me, even if it's moral support." She smiled.

"Always, Kapra." He replied, drawing her into a hug. Inside, he felt as if he were being torn in two. He wanted to trust Kapra, she had never deceived him. But what Lylith had told him, this was not something he could just ignore. He tried to maintain a smile as he led her back to the keep, hoping he wouldn't have to see the pair of ruffians for the rest of the day. After a hearty meal, the pair headed out once again, moving south towards the Valkyrie camp to speak to Wildfire.

* * *

Arsenik had just returned from a hunt, gathering weapons to store while the other Hulder collected their kills to skin. As Arsenik was organizing the weapons, a scout approached him.

"Sir, a message for you. It has no seal."

"Thank you." Arsenik nodded, sending him away as he took the letter. He glanced around, heading into his chambers where he opened it, reading it over. He nodded to himself, sighing lightly. "Hopefully this will give her enough time to complete her task... if not... then I will simply have to do what I can to make up for their absence. There is nothing that I can't do in their place." He said to himself before locking the letter in his drawer. He rose to exit his bedroom, opening the door and halting when someone stood just on the other side.

"So... when does this all begin, hm?" Ravyn asked.

"If there is something I wish to discuss with you, I will call upon you." Arsenik said.

Pyramus was wandering through the corridors, stopping when he heard voices. Sensing an odd vibe, he pressed his back to the wall, silently listening.

"Anything that concerns Lylith is MY business." Ravyn growled. "Has a trial been set?"

"No. The accused will be collected first, and then the victim will be called to identify them. If I need your assistance, you will be the first to be made aware." Arsenik growled, yanking his arm out of Ravyn's grip. "You did this, Ravyn. You had a hand in the betrayal against me. Each day, you will look upon the consequences every time your eyes rest upon her ruined face. When you do, you will think about the choices you've made, and the ones you will make in due time." He said before storming off, Ravyn clenching his gloved fists as he shut his eyes tightly. As he too stormed off, Pyramus narrowed his eyes, his spine stiffening as he took some time to process what he heard.

* * *

Kapra erred to the side of caution as she and Viktor approached the Valkyrie camp. They both kept an eye out for anyone nearby, hoping this wouldn't turn ugly. Just then, quick, but light footsteps were heard, Brooks making herself known as she pointed a spear at them.

"Why are you here?" She demanded to know.

"I'm not here to start any trouble. I just want to speak with Wildfire. She gave me a proposition and I'm here to give her my answer." Kapra said.

Brooks glanced between the pair, narrowing her eyes at Viktor. "Not this one." She went to stand between them, but Viktor wrapped a protective arm around Kapra.

"She'll not be going anywhere without me." Viktor said firmly.

"She either comes alone or you both turn around and go back to where you came, Hulder." Brooks curled her lip.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Let me do this, Viktor." Kapra said, kissing him briefly before Brooks took hold of her arm, Viktor furrowing his brows as he watched her being led into the camp.

Once they made their way into the heart of the territory, other Valkyrie stared at Kapra warily as she made her way into their midst. She cleared her throat, feeling as if she was going to be subject to being under a microscope regardless of which clan she was dealing with.

"Wait here." Brooks said once they reached Wildfire's cottage. She entered, nodding her head briefly. "The human is here. She wants to speak to you."

Wildfire rose her brows, pursing her lip. "Send her in." Brooks did as she was told, Kapra being sent in before the door shut behind her. "So... have you come to give me an answer, then?"

"I have." Kapra said, moving to sit across from Wildfire. "If you promise to give me your full support, then I will return here tomorrow morning with Ambrosia."

Wildfire nodded slowly, leaning back a bit. "I'm surprised you've come to this answer so quickly, fallen one. Barely a day. It seems that you continue to disprove my expectations." She leaned forward then. "I can't help but feel a bit suspicious there may be more to this than you're letting on."

Kapra sighed. "Wildfire, when I say I'm going to do something, I stick to it."

"Does she know what your plans are with her?"

"Yes. She said she's willing to come here if it means it's going to help my cause."

Wildfire smirked then. "Can't call y' a liar there... that sounds exactly like something she would do. She's oblivious, that one. She doesn't see what's plainly in front of her. She doesn't see things for what they are... but what she wants them to be. I can tell you've been guilty of this at times too." She tapped the edge of her blade against her chin. "I've already told you I like you, fallen one. I can't read you very well. And though that frustrates me... it also motivates me. See... I don't like when I don't have the upper hand. But it is in those times where I push myself to be stronger. There is nothing in this world I can't overcome if I work hard enough." She lowered her voice then. "You want a little advice? Take it from me... you know how I got to be this stone hard, this tough? There's only one thing I put my complete trust in. The one who put me here, who gave me life. The Sky Goddess. But she has no physical presence here. So, I have to trust in m' self. What my gut tells me. What my eyes, ears, my senses tell me. Those who speak words speak lies. This is why we honor the wolves. They are incapable of disloyalty, of lies. Their nature is what Valkyrie aspire to."

Kapra nodded. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Wildfire."

"There are times... when I think about what it would be to have a different life. Perhaps that's why I loathe her so much. She's got it so easy and she doesn't even have a clue." Wildfire said, Kapra furrowing her brows. "Don't be the same as Ambrosia, Kapra." At this, Kapra rose her brows upon Wildfire speaking her name. "Trust no one. Those who are your friends one moment will become your enemy. Those who are your enemies one moment can become your friends. Just like the seasons, like nature, it is always changing." Kapra had no idea what to say to this, Wildfire once again leaning back in her chair. "You bring her to me tomorrow morning as we agreed. No one is to accompany you. If any of my warriors report anyone besides you two entering past our posts, I will tell them to kill you, Ambrosia, and whomever else is with you. Am I clear?"

Kapra stiffened a bit in her chair. "Understood." She was taken aback by how quickly Wildfire had switched right back to business mode.

"Good. You may go now, fallen one. Just remember what was spoken between us today. If y' know what's good for you... you'll heed my words." Wildfire said, standing up and offering her hand. Kapra cautiously took it, Wildfire drawing her into a hug as she whispered in her ear. "I killed my own chief years ago because she betrayed our ways. I can be your strongest ally or the death of you. The choice is yours, Kapra." She then drew back, reaching out to open her door. "Have a safe journey. We'll meet again tomorrow."

Kapra could only nod wordlessly, heading out as Brooks escorted her to the border of their territory. As Wildfire watched, she smirked to herself, leaning against the doorway. Despite her ominous words, Kapra knew she couldn't allow Wildfire to shake her confidence. She had to focus on the plan and what was to come next.

Her life wasn't the only one hanging in the balance.

* * *

 **And we leave this chapter on Wildfire's ominous words! Does this plan have any chance of success? Will Ambrosia perish? Will Wind and Chase find themselves in trouble again in the meantime? Keep an eye out for the next update to find out more! Once again, thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts in a review! See you next time!**


	5. What Transpires in Quiet Spaces

**Good afternoon, everyone! It's raining outside and it's a perfect day to curl up with a good read! So if it's also raining by you, here is some great material! Just a small discretion for this chapter- there is an implied love scene, so bear that in mind as you read on- I did my best to ensure the details are not graphic, but strong enough to at least imply what's transpiring. Aside from this, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Arsenik placed on his feather cloak, waiting for Lylith to finish fixing her own, drawing a hood over her head.

"We must be discreet. Once we reach there, you say exactly what I told you. Understood?" Arsenik said.

"... What is the point anymore, Arsenik? What more do I have to lose?" Lylith spoke lowly.

Arsenik took a step closer. "You brought harm to someone who is dear to me. You are partially responsible for this. I warned that betrayal against her would be betrayal against me, but you and Ravyn both failed to understand that." He shook his head, turning for a moment as he shut his eyes. "Do you not think I feel pain each time I look at you, Lylith? I loved you, like a sister. You know there are consequences for turning against your own. This is not just about Kapra and I, at the end of all things. You betrayed the Hulder for selfish reasons, and-"

"And have you not done the same?" Lylith lifted her head, staring at him bitterly. "Ever since that bloody human girl came to the island, everything has been about her."

"She did not 'come' here. She was casted here like a fallen angel into the deepest depths of hell. Her world was destroyed. Her family, gone. And still, after all she has endured, she prevails. She fights for us, previously complete strangers, so we will not suffer the same fate. She puts me to shame, Lylith. All of us. Yes, I cared deeply for you. Yes, I would have without hesitation granted you permission to ask for my nephew's hand. Do you think it does not torment me each time I see how she looks at him?!" He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he exhaled slowly. "I must be careful. I cannot make outbursts like this, it is unbecoming of me."

"... Why are you telling me this?" Lylith asked barely above a whisper.

"Because... the scars upon your face... the deep, painful scars... I have them too. Both old and fresh, festering together in my heart. It too has made me ugly. I loathe what I see in the mirror. It was never what I wished to be. I wished to live righteously, to follow that path in every action I take. But here I am. There is no turning back. Now come, we must make haste." Arsenik whirled around, striding out of the room. Lylith hesitated for a moment, taking in what he had said to her before following him.

* * *

Viktor paced about worriedly, biting his knuckle as he sighed shakily. Every second that passed only made him more anxious. He hated that Kapra was among those blood-thirsty warriors and he was like a sitting duck, unable to do anything if she found herself in trouble. When he heard approaching footsteps, he snapped his head up, quickening his pace when he saw Kapra leaving the Valkyrie territory. He hugged her close once they reached each other, sighing with relief.

"It's done." Kapra said before he could ask anything. "I'm to come here tomorrow morning with Ambrosia. No one else, no exceptions."

At this, Viktor widened his eyes. "B- But Kapra, what if they've planned an ambush?!"

"Viktor, remember that I have the King on my side. As long as he's around and focused on what's important, I have nothing to worry about." She said. "He's backing me up on this."

"Would he support you if he knew that what you're doing is breaking the very treaty which placed him on the throne in the first place?" Viktor frowned as they began to head back to the Hulder territory.

"You know about the plan, Viktor. Nothing will happen to her." She looked up at him. "I thought you trusted me."

"As I have said before, Kapra... it isn't you I distrust." He reached over to take Kapra's hand in his. "How you handle such burdens as you do is beyond me."

"I don't have a choice." Kapra frowned a bit. "Once we finish this, I can move onto the other clans. The only big hurdle I can see as far as I'm concerned will be the Trold. I don't know if Chase and Foster's support will be enough."

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't have any dealings with those heartless barbarians." Viktor muttered, clearing his throat when Kapra looked over at him.

"They are still a part of this island, Viktor. They can still fight and help us." She said, Viktor quieting himself. He couldn't let himself slip again. "I'm going to bring word back to Ambrosia. I'll meet you back home."

"No." Viktor cleared his throat. "I... would rather stay with you, if you have no objection, Kapra. I have great concern for your safety, and... I feel more at ease when I am by your side."

Kapra blinked for a moment, smiling slowly. "Hey, I'm not complaining... I just thought that maybe you would get tired of escorting me around, and-"

"I will never grow tired of assisting you in your affairs, Kapra. You already know that you mean everything to me." Viktor smiled lightly. This wasn't necessarily a lie.

They eventually reached the Phoenix village, Ambrosia standing when the pair approached. "Do you bear any news, Lady Kapra?"

"Yes... Wildfire and I came to an agreement. I'm going to bring you to her tomorrow morning, and we have to go in alone. Once-"

"Wait just a damn second." Wind said when he approached from behind Kapra and Viktor. He roughly placed down a basket of fruit he had helped pick, having been asked by Ambrosia because he was so tall. "You're telling me that I can't even GO with her to be traded off?!"

Kapra took in a deep breath, clearing her throat. "Wind, I'm sorry, that's the only way she would agree-"

"This isn't happening." He cut Kapra off, practically towering over her as Viktor remained so close that he was nearly standing on Kapra's feet. "This smells like a dirty trick. You want to kill yourself, be my guest. You're not dragging Ambrosia into this. I knew this was a bad idea."

"Wind..." Ambrosia approached him, taking one of his clawed hands as she tried to calm him. "Kapra is looking out for me. She has a plan set in place so as little harm comes to me as possible."

"'As little harm as possible...' Yeah, say that when they bleed you dry." Wind spat.

"Wind..." Ambrosia reached up, turning his face gently to look at her. "All my life, I have run from danger. When you saved me that night... I realized then that danger is not going to let me run anymore. So, I must face what is to come. If it is for the greater good of this island... then I will do my part. I promise... I will return to you."

Wind curled his lip, shooting Kapra a look. "You better hope she does."

"Is that a threat, Imugi?" Viktor asked, his spine tensing as he stood a bit taller.

"Like you could do anything to me, you twig. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because Ambrosia keeps whining about it. Even then, I feel like I'm out of my mind." He grimaced.

"Well, while you're feeling out of sorts you will not be coming anywhere near Kapra." Viktor stated firmly.

"Viktor, it's fine. Just take a deep breath. He's worried for Ambrosia, I don't blame him for how he's feeling right now." Kapra said. "I feel anxious too."

"Well unlike him, you're not going to go around clawing out the eyes of innocent civilians!" Viktor exclaimed, instantly regretting it. Wind widened his eyes, slowly turning to stare daggers at Viktor.

"What did you say? Is that what you think? Huh. You really are an idiot. And you." He looked at Kapra. "You're an idiot too for putting up with this freak of nature."

"Viktor, we're going home." Kapra said, rubbing her temples. "Wind, I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, you are." Wind clenched his teeth.

"Both of you, please!" Ambrosia cried. "Sir Viktor, that wasn't a very nice thing to say. And Wind, what you said wasn't nice either. You both should have something to say to one another." Ambrosia said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Bite me, Hulder. Come on, Ambrosia. I'm not letting you waste one more second of your precious time on that dandelion."

Kapra sighed as they left. "Viktor, I don't understand why you still-"

"We need to go back home. There's something I need to tell you. I can't hold it in anymore." He took her hand, Kapra blinking in confusion as he began to practically drag her out of the Phoenix village.

* * *

Barium looked up when there was a knock on his door. Onyx approached, nodding firmly. "Your grace, your appointment has arrived."

"Thank you, Onyx, bring them into the questioning room. I'll be there momentarily." Barium said, glancing over at Bo and a couple of his mistresses. "I'll return later. Go to your chambers." He said, Bo tilting her head curiously as he rose, leaving without another word. He sighed lightly, heading down to the room, closing the door behind him. At this, Arsenik rose, nodding his head at him.

"Your grace. Thank you for meeting with us." He spoke.

Barium nodded, glancing over at the hooded Lylith. "Lylith is her name, right?"

"Yes, your grace." Arsenik replied, glancing back and motioning for her to get up. She did, slowly approaching them.

"If I may..." Barium extended his hands, hesitating when Lylith shrunk back.

"Forgive her, your grace... she is still very fearful." Arsenik looked at her. "Child, he will not harm you."

Barium reached forward again, slowly taking off her hood. He shut his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly upon seeing her face. "Is this... after the Phoenix have treated it?"

"Yes, it is." Arsenik said. "Her injuries were far worse when she was found."

"I will need to ask you both some questions... I need to determine whether or not there is anyone I should need to convict of a crime or if this was an accident-"

"This was no accident." Lylith cut him off, Barium staring at her for a moment. "This was an attack of the severest and most vicious kind-"

"Lylith. You will speak when your king addresses you. There are consequences for not following authority." Arsenik said, his icy blue eyes piercing the side of her face like daggers as she returned a similar cold stare.

"It's alright, Arsenik. Both of you, please sit. I'll call upon my staff to bring refreshments." Barium said as the pair returned to their seats. Once tea was ordered, Barium sat. Arsenik noticed the servant was of the Vi clan, far less brooding than their previous Imugi servants.

"May I bring you anything else, my lord?" The woman asked.

"No, thank you." He smiled lightly and nodded before she took her leave. He then turned his attention back to Arsenik and Lylith. "Arsenik, I must ask this of you first. When did you realize Lylith was missing?"

"I'm afraid it was not until apparently three days after she had not returned. I had not seen her for this amount of time, so I began to search about the grounds. As you know, she has no family. Both her parents perished in the Trold ambush years ago. You see... she is very close with my nephew. I thought it odd when she had not shown her face at all about the keep. I questioned some of the staff, and they too had not seen her. I then put together a small, discreet search party."

"How soon did they find her?" Barium asked.

"The following morning, she was brought back to us in the most terrible of conditions." Arsenik replied.

"Where was she found?"

"In the neutral territory. She was bleeding, filthy, and freezing. She had barely eaten anything for three days. It's a miracle she is alive." Arsenik said as Lylith felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"Lylith. How did this all begin? Were you abducted, or did you leave Hulder territory on your own?" Barium asked her.

"I left on my own. I... wished to reflect on a few matters. I thought taking a stroll upon the neutral grounds would be ideal for such activity." She replied.

"I must ask you this, and if you aren't sure, say so. It is very important you answer this honestly. Did you happen to cross any clan borders that were not your own?"

"No."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm certain. I know where the borders are. I came nowhere near them." Lylith insisted.

Barium nodded. "I will have Onyx accompany us tomorrow afternoon and you will show us the path you took and where you were found." He glanced at Arsenik, who nodded. "In the meantime... I want you to describe the attack against you now, Lylith. How did it begin?"

"I had not been there long. I was thinking to myself when footsteps approached. I saw it was the Imugi and the Trold whom the human girl has relations with. I decided to be civil and wish them a good day. I went to leave them, and they began to jeer and mock me, accusing me of betraying the human girl by handing her over to you for questioning. I tried to simply leave them as they were, but they pursued me. They told me I would pay for what was done. They told me that the Hulder would know their message upon finding me. I... I couldn't defend myself if I tried... I couldn't run..." She closed her eyes, tears escaping from them. "I begged for them to stop. They would not cease until they were satisfied, until I was bleeding and nearly blinded before they finally left me there to die."

Barium closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "Very well. I will note your claim. You will bring me to the neutral territory tomorrow, and then I will make a final decision on how to proceed."

"I cannot thank you enough for this, your grace. I hope for nothing more than to see Lylith avenged for the pain she has endured." Arsenik said.

"You may both go now. If you should need any further assistance, please seek me out." Barium said as they all rose, Arsenik bowing his head before he and Lylith took their leave. When they did, Barium held his face in his hands, running a hand through this hair.

Everything he had worked for. Everything he knew Kapra had been working for may have now been compromised.

What in the hell was he supposed to do with this? How could the clans possibly be united now?

* * *

Kapra was practically catching her breath once Viktor shut her inside his room, resting his head on his arm as he leaned against his door. "Viktor..." Kapra said as she sat on his bed. "What the hell is going on?"

Viktor turned to walk over, sitting beside her. "Kapra, you know that I trust your word and your judgment."

"Viktor, just tell me what-"

"Do you trust mine?" He asked, staring at her.

"Yes..." Kapra replied, glancing back at him warily.

"... You cannot have any further relations with the Trold and the Imugi."

She sighed. "How many times have I told you, they have names-"

"They are monsters." He said firmly before taking her hands, turning her to face him. "There is a reason I have been so on edge these past few days... there is a reason I have feared the worst each time they have been anywhere near you. I learned something very disturbing, that if it were to happen to you, I-... Kapra, I may go mad just fathoming the thought."

"Viktor, what is it you think they did that is so terrible?" Kapra asked.

"Kapra... when I spoke to Lylith... she told me, in absolute confidence that they-" He was cut off when his door opened, Viktor stiffening when he saw Arsenik was there. He approached the pair, furrowing a suspicious brow.

"Is... everything alright...?" Arsenik asked.

"Yes..." Kapra glanced between them, clearing her throat. "We were discussing some things."

"I see. Well, I'm sure you're both famished. You should have something to eat." Arsenik said.

"We'll catch up with you... thank you, Arsenik." Kapra said.

"Of course." He nodded at them, slowly making his way across the room, leaving the door open a crack. Viktor remained tense, about to go to the door.

"Viktor, you are not running away from this." Kapra said. She was surprised when instead of walking out the door, Viktor closed it, turning to face her.

"No... I'm not." He said, exhaling shakily.

* * *

Foster stuck his tongue out in concentration, closing one eye as he seemed to draw something into the dirt with a twig. He heard someone approaching him, Chase crouching down and tilting his head.

"Uh... what're you doing there, Foster?" Chase asked.

"Drawing a map. We were talking about the best way to sneak into the Valkyrie camp, so I'm doing this so I remember it better." He said. "I do this before going on hunts, too. Makes traveling a little easier." He replied.

"Okay..." Chase shrugged, seating himself next to his friend. "So... what did you think?"

"Think? Of what?" Foster asked.

"Of Kapra of course!" Chase laughed.

"Well... she's alright, I guess... don't like that she's with that Hulder, though."

"Me neither... Ambrosia's friends with them too. They're too nice for their own good." Chase frowned.

Foster sighed. "I guess we're all odd in our own way."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"The hell are you fjols doing? Are you children? Look at you, drawing in the dirt!" Grant shouted as he shoved Foster.

"Oh, shut up Grant!" Chase snapped. "We're planning something here!"

"What? A way to bring a stack of carcasses to our camp? I'm hungry, go hunt something instead of sitting around here with your thumb up your-" He stopped, taking a closer look at the dirt drawings. He looked at Foster a moment before throwing his head back to laugh. "I didn't think it was actually true, Foster. Boy, you make Chase here look tough!"

"Hey, I AM tough!" Chase exclaimed, shoving Grant's shoulder. Grant rolled his eyes, able to knock Chase off his feet with one shove.

"What, Grant? What stupid idea do you have shaking around in your brainless bald head now?" Foster snapped, Grant tightening his lips for a moment.

"You're chasing those crazy Valkyrie girls, aren't you?" Grant asked, some of their other kin approaching upon hearing Grant's suspicion.

"What? Foster has a thing for THEM?!"

"They'll tear his guts out in a second for their rituals!"

"Maybe that's what Foster likes. He's practically a girl himself!"

"Aww, look at wittle Chase and Foster, we don't like to eat things with big doe eyes!"

"We like prancing around with Valkyrie and Phoenix girls!"

As the Trold mocked Chase and Foster, laughing and taunting them, they were taken off guard when Chase jumped to his feet, taking two of them and smacking their heads together. The others stopped laughing, Chase baring his teeth.

"Now you fjols listen up! You can make fun of me, you can even make fun of Foster because he could kick your sorry behinds if he wanted to. But you do NOT make fun of my friend Ambrosia. She's a better person than any of you could DREAM of being. Maybe if you weren't jerks all the time, YOU'D like the Phoenix too."

"Like the Phoenix? Maybe with some sage..." One Trold snickered.

"Or topped with some fresh cane sugar." Another added.

"Hey! Don't forget that our brothers were slaughtered because of those pasty weaklings!"

"That's because WE were the ones who were killing them!" Chase shouted.

"They kept stopping us from hunting! They would intercept our kill and heal them with their blood! They cry and whine if something happens to a butterfly! Would you rather we starve?!"

"Maybe we don't HAVE to kill other PEOPLE, Grant!" Chase growled.

"Then maybe the Phoenix shouldn't be such easy targets." He scoffed. "I don't know who's more pathetic, you or Foster. Can't hunt worth anything, can't kill worth anything, can't SHUT UP worth anything..." Grant curled his lip. "You better bring back some good kills tonight or you're not having a morsel." He said before heading off, the other Trold following him. Chase glared at his brother, Foster taking hold of his shoulder.

"Hey- Chase come on, don't listen to them. We've got more important things to worry about, remember?" Foster said.

"You're right. Thankfully he didn't scrap your map." Chase snickered.

"You're such an oddball, Chase." Foster chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Okay. So we can go through these patch of trees right?" He asked, the pair crouching down as they began to finalize their plans for the following night.

* * *

"She said WHAT?!" Kapra exclaimed, Viktor wincing a bit.

"Kapra, please... uncle will be cross enough knowing that I've even discussed this with you-"

"So he knows too?!" Kapra questioned.

"I- I told him... Kapra, I was so worried, I had to tell him. This is why he sought you out that night, when you had gone to speak to the Imugi." Viktor said as Kapra shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what this is compromising?" She asked.

"I do, which is why uncle insisted I didn't tell you, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. We made a promise to one another, and I didn't want to keep it from you." Viktor frowned.

Kapra rubbed her temples, sighing. "Viktor, if you had told me sooner, I could have started getting to the bottom of this sooner."

"I'm sorry... you have so much on your plate as it is, and-"

"And this is going to put a huge pile on what I already have if I don't fix this. NOW." She sighed, going to the door when Viktor stopped her.

"Kapra, please. You're exhausted. There's no denying it."

"Viktor, the dark ones are not resting, and neither can I. Each day that passes, they get stronger. I'm going to talk to Arsenik." She said before exiting the room. As he slowly lowered himself to sit, he bowed his head, looking at the floor. These days, it seemed that whatever decision he made was always the wrong one- if there was even a right one to begin with.

Arsenik was in his study, looking over a few things when he heard his door open. He glanced up, surprised to see Kapra there as she shut it behind her. "Kapra, what brings you here?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She said as she strode over. "Arsenik, we have a huge problem, and I need your help."

He frowned at this, slowly pushing everything aside. "What sort of problem?"

"Viktor just told me that Lylith said to him, in confidence, that Chase and Wind were the ones who attacked her. Arsenik, I know for a fact they didn't do anything to her."

He tightened his lips for a moment, exhaling slowly. "Kapra... despite asking Viktor not to disclose this with you, it seems he has."

"Why did you keep this from me?" She asked.

"Because I know you are working closely with them to complete the king's task. I did not wish to get in the way of what he has appointed to you."

"Arsenik... you have to trust me. I know they didn't do it." Kapra said.

He sighed lightly. "I know you have an open heart, Kapra. It is something I greatly admire. With that said... in my position, you cannot expect me to neglect Lylith's word, not in this case."

"I can understand that." Kapra sighed. "Can I... speak to her?"

Arsenik cleared his throat. "The king specifically requested that she is not to speak to anyone until he makes a decision."

"Fine. I'll ask him to make an exception then." Kapra said, about to leave when Arsenik took her hand, stopping her.

"Kapra... please. I am asking you to trust me. Perhaps what you see in them is something they choose to show for the sake of keeping your trust. But when you are not present... they are something else entirely. You must believe that they are not who you believe they are."

"Arsenik... I have a bad feeling about this. That... someone is trying to frame them or something." Kapra bit her lip.

"I am sorry you feel this way. I can tell you that Lylith is of sound mind... she remembers everything very clearly." He said, mentally swearing. He was livid that Lylith told Viktor in the first place, prematurely.

"Alright. Thank you, Arsenik." Kapra said before turning to leave. Arsenik shut his eyes, sighing as he rubbed his temples.

He began to see that the very reason he was doing all of this was slipping from him.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she approached Ambrosia, who was placing away some linens. "Ambrosia, it's becoming increasingly late. Your... friend... is still stalking about the cottage outside."

"He's acting creepier than usual, Ambrosia! Can't he just go home?" Rosemary chimed in.

Ambrosia chuckled a bit, clearing her throat. "He's just protective of me, is all. He wishes to make sure I'm safe."

"I certainly don't like all this business you've been involving yourself in. Just what are you planning with him, the Trold, the human?" Jasmine put her hands on her hips. "It's making the high guard very suspicious."

"Nothing... important." Ambrosia said. She couldn't disclose the Valkyrie deal with Jasmine, she would do anything in her power to prevent it from happening. Not that Ambrosia could blame her... but she had to help Kapra. She was depending on her. Despite placing her life in jeopardy, it was for the good of the island and everyone living on it.

"Well, just be careful and keep out of trouble. I can't always watch over you like a child, Ambrosia." She said as she hugged her cousin. Ambrosia hugged her back, Jasmine surprised when the warm gesture lasted longer than usual. Rosemary was surprised when she was drawn into the hug also, Ambrosia sighing lightly. "Ambrosia... are you alright? Is something upsetting you?"

"I'm fine, Jasmine." She smiled. "I just... want you both to know how much I love you."

Rosemary chuckled. "Of course you love us, we're the best!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "We love you too, Ambrosia."

Later on, Ambrosia stood in the doorway of each cousin's room, quietly going in to kiss their foreheads as they slept. She placed a small vase of flowers by each of their bedsides before quietly venturing out of the cottage, wandering over by a certain tree. She looked up, a pair of amber colored eyes meeting her gaze. Barely a moment later, Wind was on the ground, his eyes flickering up to rest upon the full moon. "You should rest."

"I will." She smiled lightly. "I was just worried about you, is all."

Wind scoffed, shaking his head. "I will never understand you, Ambrosia. You're the one who may die tomorrow, and you're worried about me."

"I will not perish, Wind. Lady Kapra and sir Chase will make sure I return here safely." Ambrosia reassured.

A sigh. "You're going to freeze out here. You're not used to taking the raw elements."

"That's what I have you for." Ambrosia chuckled softly, taking him off guard when she hugged him close. Being shorter than him, she rested the side of her head against his broad chest, closing her eyes. "See? I'm warming up already. You always kept me warm. Even on the coldest of days, you were always a source of warmth."

Wind said nothing at first, simply resting a hand on her back in a half hug. He stared at her face, what he could see of it. Her long, raven hair. Her porcelain skin. He would never tell anyone this... but he couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than her.

That was what he was afraid of. If that perfection was destroyed because he was unable to stop it.

He always thought himself like an impenetrable shield. But with his doubts of ever uniting with a spirit animal- instead, he wished to unite with the very woman he least expected to, who anyone would least expect him to... he could feel his shield crumbling. He had to put it back together again. He no longer cared what was expected of him. To hell with expectations. To hell with traditions and standards. He wanted what was his. His other hand took hold of Ambrosia's chin, slowly tilting it up to get a better look at her face.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow." He started. "If anyone's going to take you as their prisoner... I want them to know that they can't ever really have you."

Ambrosia tilted her head. "Wind... what do you mean?"

"I want you, Ambrosia." He said with a hint of need in his voice. "Right here, right now." She stared at him in response, seeming unsure. Her hesitation frustrated him as he let go of her chin. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't going to take something that wasn't going to be given willingly. "You really are a mouse." He scoffed, shaking his head. "You run from everything except the final trap. The one that finally gets you." He took a step back. "I'm not going to beg. But I'm not going to watch you fall, either. Because if I do, Ambrosia... I may slice every last throat on this damn island."

"Wind... where are you going?" Ambrosia frowned.

"Away from here. Away from you. You're never going to get it. You're like a child." He said as he turned, wearing a pained expression as he began to storm off.

"Wind... please, don't go..." Ambrosia said as she tried to follow him. "Wind!"

"Don't follow me, Ambrosia. I'm not your damn teddy bear." He snapped without stopping.

Ambrosia bit her lip, her heart racing as she broke into a run to try and keep up with him. When she saw he was becoming farther and farther from her, she extended her arm. In that moment, everything stopped. Wind widened his eyes, his gaze darting over his shoulder as he was unable to move a single muscle. Ambrosia kept her arm extended, a lump forming in her throat. "I ran away from you when you needed me most." Her voice shook as she spoke. "Don't make the same mistake as I did. Deep down... I have always... felt such regret when it comes to mind. I don't want to lose you again. I won't lose you again."

Wind hissed out a breath. "You say that as if I belong to you."

"You do belong to me." She said boldly, Wind blinking in surprise. "I will survive this. I will return to you. I will never run from you again." She slowly lowered her arm, her telekinetic grip on him fading. He stared at her for several moments as moonlight snuck through the spaces in the treetops, dancing along the forest floor just outside the Phoenix village. He then strode to her quickly, closing the distance between them as he took hold of her face. Her eyes fluttered closed, nearly becoming consumed in his passion. As they kissed, she felt her ribbon dress separate from her, as if Wind pulled upon the end of a string to make it undone. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, placing her on a low tree branch. She furrowed her brows, Wind lifting her chin to look at him.

"It won't hurt for long. I'm not a slow mover." Wind said lowly. A moment later, Ambrosia winced as they joined together, Wind emitting a low growl. Her scent filled his senses as he pulled back a bit before swiftly drawing back to her, eliciting a whimper from Ambrosia. They continued this cycle, picking up their pace before Wind lifted Ambrosia off the tree branch, turning her around. She clung to the base of the tree as they picked up where they left off, Wind keeping her steady. Wind held her close, both pressure and pleasure building between them before he erupted in a bellowing roar, the sound echoing through the wood. Ambrosia's knees nearly caved, but Wind held her close as in one swift move, he bore his teeth, sinking them into her shoulder. Blood was drawn as he broke her porcelain skin, Ambrosia biting her lip to suppress a cry. When he finally unlocked his jaw, Wind licked his lips before lapping up the excess blood from Ambrosia's shoulder. After they caught their breath, she finally glanced back at him as his amber eyes seemed to glow in the low moonlight. "Now you belong to me." He said lowly.

She smiled. "And you to me?" She asked.

"If you could manage this on me, then consider it done." Wind smirked, motioning to the bite as she giggled quietly.

"It may take me the remainer of the night... but I can try." She replied.

"Like you could match an Imugi, foolish girl." He said, his toned arms turning her to face him. "Fine. Give it your best shot."

The pair eventually reclined for the remainder of the night. There was a smaller, but certainly noticeable bite on his shoulder as he watched her slumber. His clawed hand threaded through her long hair, resting beside her as he nuzzled her face with his own.

As long as he was breathing, she would live. He would do anything to make sure of that.

* * *

 **Alright, if you all couldn't tell, I am a HUGE fan of Windrosa. Yes, this is how I will refer to this ship! Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter- we have some big character development going on here, and plots will continue to thicken as we move forward! So, please leave your thoughts for this chapter in a review, and thank you again for reading! Keep an eye out for the next update!**


	6. The Ominous Symbol

**Good morning, readers! I hope you are enjoying what is becoming the end of summer, as well as this fanfiction! This chapter is a bit longer this time, so set aside some relaxation time today for a (hopefully) good read!**

* * *

Kapra could feel herself wandering, her feet treading lightly in the forest among the neutral territories. She could hear light whispers upon the air, feeling as if she was walking among ancient trees, trees which had stood the test of time. She could see fragments of past things, things which were not her own. She could see fragments of people, beings who lived when the trees were mere sprigs. Were they even human? She then approached a tree greater than the others, an insignia glowing from within its bark. She heard the whispers growing, beckoning her to go towards it. It was as if the light itself was calling to her.

Then, there was silence.

She heard a shrill sound from behind her, but it seemed muffled. She whirled around, suddenly finding herself face to face with the phantom. A dark smirk grew as she extended her hand to grab Kapra's left arm, flipping it over to expose her wrist.

 **We are one... what is mine, is yours. What is yours...**

Kapra tried to break away, but her mind was overwhelmed when the sound of thousands of whispers filled her mind. Each one was like a string, attaching itself, connecting to her. The veins in her left wrist began to darken as a mark formed like black ink beneath her skin.

 **... is mine.**

In a single moment, the phantom had vanished, Kapra curling up in a fetal position as the surrounding grass and life began to wilt and fade. When she finally came to rise, she was surrounded by them.

The children of the Origin did not advance, nor retreat.

They waited.

* * *

Kapra gasped for air as she jolted awake, taking a few moments to steady her breath before closing her eyes. After some time, she reopened them, her mind settling as everything came back to her. She glanced out the window, seeing that it was still early morning. She couldn't dwell over a nightmare now, she had work to do. As she got up, she ran a hand through her hair. It was then that she saw it, stopping dead in her tracks. She slowly pulled her hand back, looking at her left wrist.

The mark given to her in the vision now darkened the veins beneath her skin.

Her eyes nearly crossed as she held it up to her face, staring at it. She tried to wipe it off, but this was no stain. Before she could dwell on it further, there was a light knock at her door. She quickly pulled herself together, striding over to open it. "Viktor-! Hey, I... I was already up..."

Viktor blinked, clearing his throat. "O- Oh, yes, of course... Kapra, I... needed to see you before you embark on your... mission, today."

Kapra nodded. "Everything will be okay. We have a plan in place, remember?" She tried to return her focus on what she needed to do today, shoving her left hand in her pocket.

"It won't make me worry any less." Viktor sighed. He drew Kapra into a hug then, to which she returned the warm gesture. Even still, she could not help but look at her wrist as he held her, unable to shake the uneasiness she was feeling. Just then, Viktor's sudden gasp snapped her out of her thoughts. "What in heaven's name is that?!"

"Oh crap, what?!" Kapra panicked, shoving her hand back into her pocket as Viktor let go of her, moving towards the window.

"Is that Lylith? And Arsenik? Why are they out there, and heading out of the grounds?" Viktor shook his head with disbelief. Kapra sighed with slight relief as she joined him at the window, but was also surprised to see this. "Guess they didn't expect anyone else to be up this early..." She turned him to face her then. "Viktor, you have to follow them."

"Wh- What? Are you mad? Arsenik instructed that no one is to speak to Lylith-"

"Exactly. I want you to see what they're up to." Kapra said.

"You... speak as if they are about to engage in some sort of... criminal activity."

"Viktor, I already told you, something is shady about this whole attack against Lylith. If you want to help her, and me, you need to find out what you can."

Viktor exhaled slowly, nodding. "Alright. I'll do what I can. Just... please, be careful, Kapra. If anything were to happen to you or Ambrosia, I don't know what I would do."

They hugged quickly, sharing a brief kiss before Viktor hurried out of the room. Kapra quickly gathered her things, readying herself before setting out as well.

* * *

Ambrosia slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them for a moment as she sat up. Upon first glance, she noticed she was back in her warm, cozy bed within the cottage she shared with her cousins. She quietly dressed, sneaking out of the cottage as she looked around. She heard the sound of feet making contact with the ground, turning and smiling upon seeing Wind.

"She'll probably be here soon... the human." He said, looking out upon the horizon. "You better come back alive... and in one piece."

"Don't worry, Wind." Ambrosia smiled, hugging his waist. He glanced down, noticing that the literal love bite on her shoulder had begun to scar. It was a mark that would remain, exactly as he intended. "My cousins are still asleep. I should be gone before I wake. You cannot tell them where I am or what I'm doing."

Wind gave her a nod. "I might end up joining them if I talk about this too much."

Just then, they heard someone approach, turning to see Kapra. "Hey..." She said, Wind curling his lip a bit. "We should get going. I have a feeling Wildfire isn't very patient."

"I agree..." Ambrosia turned to look at Wind, gently petting his face. "I will return within a day, Wind."

"You better." He growled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be looking out for her. Chase and I both. He should already be set up at his post." Kapra said before she and Ambrosia began to head out. Wind clenched his fists, hissing as he swiftly ran to the tallest tree nearby. He climbed it as incredible speed, a breeze making his hair sway as he watched Ambrosia leave her village. He watched over her until she disappeared from view, but even then, he did not descend from the tree. He would remain there until he saw her return- or until he decided he would return her himself.

* * *

Viktor made haste, about to head out of the keep to keep track of Arsenik and Lylith's whereabouts. As he turned the corner, however, he was halted by a voice.

"Viktor."

He winced, turning to see Ravyn approaching him. "Ah, good morning, Ravyn. Forgive me, but I do have to attend to some very important matters-"

"Arsenik instructed me to tell you that you will be leading the hunt today. He believes there is ample game northwest of the grounds. Take half a dozen and search the area." Ravyn cut him off.

"O- Oh... y- yes, I will do so just as soon as-"

"You will prepare and take up your weapons now. Arsenik stressed that you make haste and return before high afternoon." Ravyn said before shoving past Viktor, not giving him a chance to even reply. Viktor groaned to himself, running a hand down his face.

"Oh, dear... what am I to do?" He sprouted an idea then, nodding to himself as he hurriedly went to the armory to take up his weapons. He couldn't let Kapra down. Despite what he believed, he knew that what she wanted was to get to the bottom of this. She couldn't focus on all these things happening at once, the fact that she was handling all that she was already made his head spin. If he was to lead the hunt, he would do so on his terms.

Meanwhile, as he headed out of the keep, someone from the other side of the wall pursed his lip, having overheard the brief encounter between Viktor and Ravyn. Pyramus pulled his blanket tighter around him, smirking to himself.

"You go on your little hunt, lover boy." He said to himself. "There is only one here truly devoted to her. When I come back with the answers she needs instead of you... maybe she'll see how spineless you are." He snuck out of the keep, going in the direction he saw Arsenik and Lylith leave.

* * *

Kapra and Ambrosia were nearing the Valkyrie territory, the former glancing over. "Hey... how're you feeling?"

"I am alright. Nervous, to be sure... but I have faith that my friends will pull through for me." Ambrosia smiled. "Don't fear. I will be strong."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous too." Kapra said. She noticed Ambrosia tilt her head then.

"Oh... I think you have some dirt on your hand there."

Kapra glanced down, quickly shoving her left hand into her pocket. "I'll clean it off later."

Before Ambrosia could inquire further, they heard footsteps approaching, Brooks leading several other Valkyrie as they found themselves surrounded.

"Are you alone?" Brooks asked without so much as a greeting.

"Yes, just the two of us." Kapra replied.

"You two, search the area. You two, search them for weapons." Brooks nodded her head, the Valkyrie doing as they were told.

Kapra rolled her eyes as she was searched. "You would think I'd at least be going on a nice vacation or something..." She sighed when the check was complete, the other two Valkyrie returning shortly after.

"No sign of any unwelcome visitors." One said.

"Good. Come with us." Brooks said as Kapra and Ambrosia were escorted into the main campsite, approaching a setup where Wildfire sat on a makeshift throne made of woven twigs, branches, a large fire set up so her eyes seemed illuminated. She smirked when the pair were brought to her, pursing her lip and rubbing her chin a bit when they stood before her.

"Well, this is quite a nice surprise, fallen one. You kept your end of the bargain after all." She said before looking over, scowling a bit. "Ambrosia."

"Good morning, Lady Wildfire." Ambrosia said, clearing her throat a bit.

"Do y' know why I asked for you to be brought here?" Wildfire asked.

"No... I'm afraid I cannot account for the honor-"

"Oh stop with the formalities!" Wildfire snapped. "You get to prance around like a wee lamb without a care in the world and have anything and everything you want for yourself! You haven't worked or toiled a day in your life! You haven't shed a single ounce of blood in combat, you haven't had to fight for anything and y' have the gall to stand before me like we're meeting for a nice afternoon over a cup of tea! You're going to have your eyes open today, Ambrosia!"

Kapra began to notice an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. "Wildfire... I upheld my end of the bargain. Your word."

"You will have your word... as soon as we take our just payment. Barium thinks he can undo one clan's punishment and not another's. He took the Imugi as slaves for repayment, and set them free. I gave him the head of my clan's former queen as repayment. Now... I could have requested you bring one of the Phoenix elders here... but for personal reasons, this will do nicely." Wildfire curled her lip. "Ambrosia of the Phoenix, your head will serve as our repayment for what the Vi took from us! Bring her to me!"

As Ambrosia gasped, crying fearfully, Kapra went to dash forward, but was restrained by a pair of Valkyrie. "Wildfire!" Kapra screamed. "This was not part of our deal!"

"You have done what I asked, yes... and you will have me by your side and my armies!" Wildfire responded.

"You think that killing people is going to help anybody?!" Kapra shrieked.

"By taking Ambrosia's head, it will prevent war with the Vi. It will be our settlement."

"Prevent war?! Are you insane, if anything, this is going to CREATE a war!"

"You brought her to me, I can do whatever I wish with her now! Brooks, my cleaver." She hissed.

Kapra's breath hitched as she watched the Valkyrie force Ambrosia to her knees. She began to tremble, her vision blurring for a moment. She could hear what sounded like distant whispering over the chatter and chanting of the Valkyrie, her mind going blank for a moment.

 **You can only die how we see fit. The connection has been forged. Call, and they will come. The call lies within you now.**

As soon as the moment came, it passed. The Valkyrie restraining Kapra were taken off guard when she tore away from them, shoving one to the side and taking the knife off of another. At this, the other Valkyrie were taken by surprise, Kapra biting her lip as she looked at Ambrosia.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way." Kapra said before cutting her left wrist. She hissed as blood began to spill, the dark insignia on her wrist quickly reforming where it had been cut. The surrounding woods quieted to thick silence then, and Wildfire furrowed her brows as clouds blocked out the sun. She slowly turned her gaze to look at Kapra.

"What in the bloody hell did you just do?"

"... You're the one who will have their eyes opened today, Wildfire." Flashes of shadow appeared then, seeming to move at inhuman speed. Ambrosia frowned deeply as in a matter of seconds, dark ones surrounded Kapra, but faced outward. The Valkyrie readied their weapons. "I am the link, Wildfire!" Kapra shouted. "I'm the last sacrifice, everything that is fated to happen rests on me now! If you don't help me to destroy this evil... it's going to destroy us. It's already started with me!" She said before raising her wrist, the dark ones hissing as she revealed the insignia.

Ambrosia widened her eyes in shock, Wildfire clenching her teeth. She grabbed the cleaver, marching forward. When she did this, the dark ones hissed, lunging forward to attack her. When Wildfire began to slaughter them, more seemed to come from the trees, grabbing the Valkyrie near Ambrosia and stealing the life from them. Ambrosia took this chance to run a short distance after barely avoiding them, whirling around to wave her hand. Upon doing this, several dark ones were blasted back as she tried to make her way to Kapra.

Meanwhile, Foster reclined in a makeshift hammock, tearing off a piece of meat from a large animal bone. "You know, I like this plan." Foster said. "Relax all day..."

"And hunt Valkyrie by night?" Chase chuckled from below as Foster shot him a look.

"We should probably just focus on saving your Phoenix friend." He responded.

"Oh come on, Foster! Aren't we allowed to have some fun?" Chase chuckled.

"Maybe after we rescue her." Foster replied.

"Wait a second... you don't LIKE Ambrosia, do you?" Chase smirked. "Not that I'd blame you..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Chase, you are such a fjol. I'm not head over heels for every girl I see, not like you are." Foster shot him a look as he tossed the skinned bone at him, Chase laughing as he deflected it with his forearm.

"She's really pretty. Kapra is too. At least Ambrosia isn't with those Hulder... Wind is much less dangerous."

Foster rose a brow. "You really are delusional." He was about to say something else when they heard the sound of distant screaming. He sat up, he and Chase glancing at one another. Moments later, the pair sped through the trees, Foster coming to a halt when he spotted one of the dark ones dashing towards the Valkyrie territory.

"Foster, come on! Hey, Foster, snap out of it and let's go!" Chase shouted, the taller Trold frowning before following Chase. The memory of watching the pair of Valkyrie perish at the hands of one of those creatures flashed in his mind, pushing him to run faster. As soon as they reached the camp, the Valkyrie not even bothering to address them, Foster lunged, unsheathing his sickle as he began to slice through dark spawn. Chase unsheathed his daggers, joining his friend in the slaughter.

Ambrosia finally reached Kapra, who was trembling as she stared at her wrist. "Kapra, what is happening?" She asked in a panic as she shook her. "Kapra, please, speak to me!"

Wildfire curled her lip, seeing the path to her and Ambrosia was clear as the rest of her clan fought off the dark ones. She began to stride towards them, cleaver in hand. When she was nearly upon them, Kapra's back to her, some of the dark ones noticed this, hissing as they began to dash towards her. Ambrosia glanced up, gasping upon seeing this. Leaving Kapra's side, Wildfire charged as she thought Ambrosia was moving to attack her. At the last moment, Ambrosia thrust her hand past the side of Wildfire's face, the Valkyrie queen whirling around as she saw about a dozen dark ones being blasted back from behind her. She slowly looked back at Ambrosia, who frowned deeply.

"Why did you do that?" Wildfire asked.

"Because... we are friends, Wildfire. You may not believe so, but... we've known each other for so long. Please... hate me if you must, but... you must help Kapra. She is losing control... she is losing this fight. She cannot do this alone. But together... we can save this island. We can come together and fight for peace."

Wildfire's thoughts raced through her mind as she looked around. She narrowed her eyes, giving Ambrosia a nod. "One time, Ambrosia." She said as she unsheathed her sword. "One... time."

Foster scoffed as he turned another dark one to dust. "These guys are nothing."

"Yeah, after a while, they kind of are!" Chase said as he sliced through another pair with his daggers.

Just then, Foster heard the sound of struggle as he whirled around. Brooks had been surrounded by a half a dozen dark ones, managing to slice several of them before one managed to pierce her chest, her scream filling the air. Wildfire was too far off to get to her, Foster widening his eyes as without hesitation, he sped to her. Sickle in hand, he tossed it, the weapon hurling through the air. It sliced through the dark one, embedding itself into the tree just behind it in one swift move. As Brooks gasped for air, the color returning to her face, the remaining dark one went to attack Foster when a dagger soared through the air this time, slicing through the dark one and nearly reducing Foster to a head kill. He narrowly dodged the weapon as it too embedded into the tree just behind him. He looked from the dagger back to Brooks, who took a moment to catch her breath as she stared at Foster warily.

At this point, the dark ones in the area began to gravitate towards Kapra, who slowly rose to her feet. She was still in somewhat of a daze, feeling as if she were underwater. Suddenly, something flashed in her mind, the first insignia she saw in her vision the night before. Upon seeing it in her mind, her vision became clear, clenching her teeth as she once again rose her left wrist. The dark ones stopped short, Kapra groaning as her head seemed to throb. Ambrosia furrowed a brow as she and Wildfire watched this, hearing low whispers upon the air as Kapra took in a sharp breath, swiftly dropping her arm.

"Go back to hell." Kapra muttered. The air was suddenly filled with piercing screeching as the dark ones were blasted back, the force making Kapra stumble a bit before falling to her knees. Ambrosia rushed over, helping to keep her steady.

Brooks glanced over at the commotion from where she was, moving towards the tree behind Foster to retrieve her dagger. When he took a step back, however, she stopped, her eyes widening when he reached back to grab the knife. He saw her visibly tense up, hesitating a moment before flipping the dagger so he was holding the bladed end. He cautiously extended his arm, offering her weapon to her. She looked from him to the weapon, quickly snatching it off of him before sheathing it. He was about to take a step towards her when her hand went to the hilt of the weapon threateningly, Foster taking a step back with his hands up.

"Hey. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just about to do the same thing you're doing." He motioned to his sickle behind her.

"You'll wait until I'm a good distance away, Trold. If you think I'm just going to stand around while you run around with a weapon, think again." Brooks spat, adjusting her fur shoulder pads as she headed off. Foster blinked as she did so, his face softening a bit. His gaze was broken when he felt a heavy shove against him, Chase staring at him flatly. He took his hand, placing the sickle he had already removed from the tree into it, and then proceeded to head towards where Kapra was.

"Fjol..." Chase muttered under his breath.

Once they reached her, Kapra was now back on her feet, the insignia on her arm not as pronounced as her pupils shrunk. She took in a breath, feeling like herself again.

"Did you conjure them?" Wildfire asked her, her jaw set.

"No. But I called them. You need to understand, Wildfire... we can't afford to kill off our own. And by that, I mean everyone on this island. No more petty games. This needs to end now. They are going to do whatever they can to sacrifice me, or, turn me over to their side... we're running out of time."

"After what just happened, you expect me to do a single thing you say?" She hissed when Chase and Foster approached. "I knew it. They were waiting this whole time."

"They came because I was in danger. They're my friends, Wildfire, Ambrosia is my friend. This is what you do for those who are loyal to you. You fight for them. They can be your allies too. You just need to take down this wall you've built around yourself." Kapra said.

Wildfire scoffed. "The day I fight alongside a Trold is the day I-"

"- die?" Kapra asked, Wildfire's eyes flashing for a moment. "Your former queen was killed by none other than you because you felt she was a coward. By surrendering to Barium, by refusing to fight his rule, you killed her and offered her head as payment."

"Why're you telling me something I already know, fallen one?" Wildfire spat.

"Because by refusing to fight with me, with the Trold, with all the clans who are threatened by something much greater than all of us, are you not doing the same exact thing? Running away, hiding, being a coward?" Kapra asked.

Foster gulped as Kapra said this, imagining that one would not say something like this to Wildfire of the Valkyrie and live to tell the tale. He glanced at Chase for a moment, wondering if his friend was prepare to watch the human lose her head right before his eyes. However, as the moments passed, Wildfire's expression softened for a moment to everyone's shock, nodding.

"... I've already said that you're a smart one." She looked up at her. "I'm beginning to think it may be in your favor." She took out a dagger, slicing a cut in her finger before taking a hold of Kapra's left wrist, observing the dark insignia. "You may have to lose this hand if y' can't find a remedy for this."

"I don't think it makes a difference at this point." Kapra said as Wildfire drew a symbol of her own over the insignia.

"You have me by your side... my clan, weapons, rations. But I will say this. If they manage to take control of you... and there is no turning back... I will not hesitate to kill you." Wildfire said.

"If that's what it comes down to Wildfire... that's exactly what needs to be done."

She nodded. "You have my word. You'd better get searching for something to get rid of that." She shot a look at Ambrosia then before shouting to the others. "Tilbake til leiren!" She straightened up, the remaining Valkyrie moving back towards their camp, carrying the few who perished in the battle to set up pyres for. Kapra exhaled slowly, glancing at Ambrosia and the pair of Trold.

"That went well." She said sarcastically as Chase approached her.

"I'll carry you, Kapra. You look worn out." Chase said, he and Ambrosia exchanging worried expressions as they began to make their way back up north.

* * *

Arsenik and Lylith, both wearing hooded cloaks, stopped when they spotted Barium on horseback not far from them. Barium noticed them, dismounting before he approached them. The pair gave a small bow before they removed their hoods.

"Thank you for meeting me here today." Barium started.

"No, your grace, we thank you for taking this time for us." Arsenik said, turning to Lylith. "You must show his highness exactly where the attack transpired."

She nodded quietly, clearing her throat. "It was a bit further west." She said.

"It was still within this neutral territory, right?" Barium asked. "You're absolutely sure?"

"I am." Lylith said, Arsenik watching her as she led the way. They did not notice someone remaining concealed behind the trees, Pyramus slowly emerging behind one, smirking under his blanket as he quietly followed them. The three eventually stopped, Lylith turning to them. "It was here. I'm sure of it."

Barium inspected the area, pursing his lip. "There are no main pathways here. If they were coming through here, it wasn't because they were just passing through."

"They must have followed me then." Lylith said, Arsenik giving her a look, signaling her to hush.

"Were they following you?" He asked, and she cleared her throat.

"I remember... I was sitting on that rock back there. They approached me and began to jeer. I decided to leave, hoping they would cease their banter." Lylith said.

"But why go in this direction? Should you not have headed for home?" Barium asked.

"I- I..." She glanced at Arsenik for a moment. "I believe I was too fearful to think clearly."

"So they pursued you?"

"Yes. I told them to leave me be. Then, they accused me of betraying the human girl. I told them again to please let me be. I tried to run, but the Trold easily caught me. All I can remember from that point on was the Imugi attacking me while the Trold held me steady. I begged for them to stop. His claws just kept slicing at my face..."

Barium sighed. "When did they stop?"

"When they were satisfied. They left me for dead. They threatened death if I spoke to anyone of it." Lylith answered.

"Lylith... thank you for sharing this with me. I know it must be very difficult to talk about. I will take some time to think about the next course of action. Arsenik... we will keep in touch." Barium said. "Will you need an escort back?"

"No, your grace. Lylith is safe with me. I will ensure no further harm comes to her." Arsenik said with a bow.

They took their leave, Pyramus moving further back to avoid being seen. He waited until they were out of ear shot, slowly emerging as he began to follow the pair of Hulder. As he was making his way, he did not notice someone begin to stalk behind him at first. When he sensed eyes on him, however, he slowed to a stop, straightening his spine. His hand moved slowly, almost unnoticeably, to his belt. Suddenly, in one swift move, he had his gun in hand, whirling around as he unlatched the safety off it. When he saw who stood before him, his eyes widened underneath the blanket, his expression softening as he began to tremble.

Meanwhile, Viktor had been leading the hunting party closer to the neutral territories, frowning when he had not once come across Arsenik and Lylith. As something caught his eye, however, he told the others to halt. Arsenik hissed when he heard something, sighing lightly when Viktor approached.

"Oh... good day, Uncle. Lylith..." Viktor frowned as she drew her hood over her head.

"Viktor... tell me. Did Ravyn give you my message?" Arsenik asked.

"He did. This is why I am leading the hunting party... as you requested." Viktor cleared his throat.

"And did he tell you WHERE I instructed you to lead the party?" Arsenik asked.

"Yes, but you see... we did not find very much, so I thought the neutral territories would offer something-"

"Because there AREN'T about four other clans on this island who have the same idea. We have an entire spread of the eastern wood entirely to ourselves where there is more than enough game to hunt, but instead you chose to come here, where the woods are more open and if the game here has not been hunted already, other clan activity has frightened them off. Gather what you have and return home at once." Arsenik then turned on his heel, heading home without another word. Lylith lingered for a moment before following him, her gaze meeting Viktor's briefly. Viktor sighed, doing as his uncle had instructed him.

He had let down two people today.

* * *

Chase, Kapra and Ambrosia had reached the Hulder territory, Chase gently placing Kapra on her feet.

"Thank you, sir Chase, I will assist lady Kapra from here. If you please, being you are the fastest of us, can you deliver a message to Wind that I have returned safely?" Ambrosia asked.

"Roger that!" Chase smiled. "I'll be back before you know it!" He piped before he sped off towards the Phoenix village.

Not long after Chase made his departure, Ambrosia turned as Arsenik approached with Lylith. They halted when they came upon Kapra and Ambrosia, and he cleared his throat in surprise.

"Miss Ambrosia, Kapra... I did not expect to see you here... you have... already gone to meet with Wildfire?" He asked.

"Yeah... things didn't exactly go as planned, but... we accomplished what we went there for a little quicker than expected." Kapra responded, concealing her left arm behind her. Arsenik noticed this, but chose not to verbalize his observation.

"Very good. I'm glad you have both returned safely." He said.

"Thank you, sir Arsenik..." Ambrosia glanced at Lylith then. "Lady Lylith... are you faring well?"

"... As well as I can, miss Ambrosia." Lylith replied.

"Arsenik... I'm glad you both are here, actually. There was something I was hoping to speak to you both about." Kapra said.

"You may discuss what you wish with me, my dear... but unfortunately, the King is still requesting that no one else communicates with Lylith until he comes to a decision on how next to act." Arsenik said.

Kapra exhaled slowly. This is what she was afraid of. She felt she had been pushed into a corner. If she didn't find out something soon, Wind and Chase's lives could be compromised. She felt a small twinge in her neck, closing her eyes a moment before her mind went blank for a moment. Without hesitating, she shot her hand out, grabbing Lylith's wrist as she made a run for it. Both Arsenik and Ambrosia were shocked, the latter turning to look at Arsenik.

"I- I don't understand, what is she-"

"I will handle this, miss Ambrosia. Wait here." Arsenik said before striding after them.

"Unhand me this instant, you hateful wretch!" Lylith shouted before Kapra yanked her into a storage closet, shutting the door and blocking it. "Just what are you planning on doing with me?!"

"I want the truth, Lylith." Kapra turned, her left hand flexing and relaxing. "I know that Wind and Chase weren't the ones who did this to you."

"Of course you don't." She spat. "You just want to protect your savage friends."

"Someone is setting you up, Lylith. Believe it or not, I want you to see justice for what was done to you." Kapra said.

"Oh, don't make me laugh! Why would you have even a single care about what happens to me?" She asked.

"Because regardless about what we think about each other, what happened to you was wrong, and the ones responsible should be punished." Kapra said, Lylith smirking as she scoffed. Just then, there was a heavy pounding at the door.

"Kapra, please don't do this. I don't want to see anything befall you. I am doing this to protect you both." Arsenik said through the door, becoming more anxious by the second.

"You must know..." Lylith said as Kapra looked back at her. "It was I who wrote the letter. It was I who wanted to see you hang. You have taken everything from me. My pride... my dignity... the man I love. The chance of being part of a family again instead of that homely little girl everyone pities. I could have proven to everyone that I was worth something better than that. I could have remembered what it was like to love, to be loved." She hardened her expression. "Now, you're going to pay the price for what you've taken from me. You're going to watch those mongrels lose their heads."

Kapra furrowed her brows. "Lylith... I was never trying to hurt you... this is your chance to make things right. I know you would never do something like this willingly-"

"You know nothing about me!" She shrieked. "Do not presume to believe that I will be convinced of you feeling even a morsel of remorse towards me!"

"I promise you this, Lylith. I will make sure the one who did this is punished. What happened to you was terrible, but blaming someone who had nothing to do with it is just as terrible. Please, Lylith." Kapra begged, receiving a scowl in response.

"No. Witnessing your pain... the satisfaction of knowing you can only watch helplessly as two people you hold dear are stolen from you... just as I had... that will be far more worth punishing the one who took my beauty." Lylith said bitterly, Kapra staring at her in disbelief. Just then, Arsenik managed to pry the door open, Kapra gasping when she felt her arm being grabbed. Lylith backed away as Arsenik hesitated, having been about to say something when he stilled. Kapra bit her lip as she saw he was holding her left arm, lifting it so he could look upon it a bit closer.

"Arsenik... I'm sorry I had to do this, but... I need to know the truth. Innocent lives are at stake here, and-"

"How long have you had this?" Arsenik cut her off, his expression changing as his fingertips graced over the darkening veins in her wrist.

"I want to wait until Viktor is here before I say anything. And Chase, and Wind." Kapra replied.

"This cannot wait." He said, but was cut off when Viktor arrived, having returned home.

"Arsenik? What's all the commotion-..." He stopped upon seeing Kapra. "Kapra...? Oh, heavens, you're alright!" He beamed, rushing over to her as he drew her into a hug. Lylith watched this from inside the small closet, slowly drawing her hood back over her head. Arsenik glanced at her, motioning for her to follow him. Kapra gave him a look, and Arsenik sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kapra... this is how it must be." He said to her, Viktor looking between them in confusion. Before he could ask, he escorted Lylith back to her chambers, secretly fearful of what may have been said to Kapra.

Meanwhile, outside, Wind growled lowly as a few Hulder guards prevented him and Chase from entering the keep. "Ambrosia!" He practically roared. "Ambrosia, get out here and get these pair of idiots to let me see you before I tear them to shreds!"

"Imugi, if you keep making a ruckus, we will have no choice but to-" The guard was cut off after Wind hissed, grabbing the end of their sword and bending the metal with one hand.

"If you poke me with that one more time, I'm going to do that to your neck." Wind growled as the Hulder gulped a bit, withdrawing the now bent sword.

"If I were you, pal, I wouldn't get him angry." Chase said, curling his lip.

"Kid, shut up." Wind shot him a look before he clenched his fists. "Ambrosia!" He continued to shout for her. Finally, he calmed a bit when he saw her emerge from the keep, spotting him as she hurried over. "Gentlemen, please, there's no need for fighting."

"Yeah, because we'd kick your rear ends!" Chase laughed.

"I said shut up, runt." Wind snapped at him as Ambrosia moved past the guards, smiling as she approached them.

"I told you I would return safely." She said as she hugged Wind's waist.

"Tch. Would have been nice if you came straight home instead of being with these fools." Wind snapped lightly. Deep down, however, he was just relieved she had made it out of the Valkyrie territory alive.

"I can't do that now... something is afflicting lady Kapra. She wishes to have all her friends present so she can explain the dark omen which appeared on her skin."

Chase frowned then. "Huh? Dark omen? Is THAT what that thing on her arm is-" He was cut off when Wind shoved Chase, making him stumble a bit.

"What happened in that camp, Ambrosia?" Wind asked, his jaw tightening.

"We will explain everything inside... oh, please excuse me, sirs." Ambrosia said politely to the Hulder guards as she passed them, Wind growling lowly at them as he and Chase followed her inside. The pair of platinum blondes exchanged wary glances at one another, the first frowning at his bent sword.

"What odd friends our Chief has made..." He said, sighing lightly.

* * *

 **And there you have it for now, folks! Yes, there is a lot going on, and there will be for some time. Until everything comes together, there will be a lot of back and forth type scenes for the next few chapters. If you are having any trouble keeping track or making sense of something, I can do my best to make things clear without spoiling anything- if you have any questions about the characters themselves (aside from my OCs), then please check out PoisonAppleTales' social media pages, and play the games if you have not done so already. They're very good, I assure you, and they are in the process of remaking their Beauty and the War demo! So, thank you once again for reading, and stay tuned for the next update!**


	7. The Uncovered Indication

**Good afternoon, readers! It's a beautiful day today and a perfect day for fanfiction! Are you ready for the next update? Nothing too action packed, but there will be some sprinkles of intensity throughout. As always, please enjoy!**

* * *

Pyramus' hands trembled as he slowly drew the blanket off his head, his long, messy locks of hair cascading about his face and draped off his shoulders. "... M- Mon amour?" His voice shook.

"Salut." She smiled, slowly approaching him. "It has been a long time."

Pyramus felt as if he was frozen for a moment. He then strode forward, embracing the young woman and planting dozens of kisses on her face. "I cannot believe it... how... when...?"

"Shh... my sweet, you will know everything you need. Follow me." She took his hands as he could not take his eyes off her, leaving the blanket behind. He was surprised to have been led to an old, worn door seeming to have appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the wood. "This is where I came from. It led me to you. It beckons you, my sweet." She went around him, resting her head against his back as he stared at it curiously, her arms coiling around his waist. "The door will open only for you."

"Why...? My darling, we can be together anywhere... we need no such-"

"Are you afraid?" She asked. He did not notice the hand caressing under his chin was now like ash and smoke. "You have strayed, my love... you need to remember what you were brought here for."

The door suddenly flew open, Pyramus caught off guard as he was shoved inside. He scrambled to his feet as the phantom entered, slamming the door shut. Pyramus widened his eyes as it disappeared, blending into the fading, peeling wallpaper. He whirled around as he found himself in what seemed like a house that had fallen into ruin. When he looked back, the phantom had disappeared. "Cherie? Mon amour? What did you do with her?!"

"She tricked you." Pyramus quickly turned at the sound of his voice, resting his gaze on a young girl, the first sacrifice. She approached, her messy, strawberry blonde hair swaying a bit. He noticed a large gash across her throat. "She's tricked all of us." She said. "She's angry."

"Amanda..." Another voice spoke then, an equally disheveled, but far more unstable woman spoke from an armchair as an old record played, slowly turning her head to look at her. "... why do you talk to people who never stick around for long?"

Pyramus looked around, trying to find a door or a window which to get out of. He quickly moved past Amanda, finding a door on the other end of the room. He was about to open it, when suddenly, a familiar voice came from the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She slowly emerged as Pyramus widened his eyes. "She's not going to let you leave until she lectures you. Besides... there's a few questions that need be answered, don't you think?"

* * *

Within the Hulder keep, Wind hissed when Kapra and Ambrosia explained what happened when they had gone to the Valkyrie camp. "WHAT?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't go over there right now and skin every one of those maniacs!"

"Because that could break the already uneasy bonds I've been trying to build, and then we're right back to square one." Kapra said.

"So you're just going to let them get away with nearly draining Ambrosia dry?" Wind growled.

"We don't have a choice, Wind. The ones we're trying to fight will do a hell of a lot worse to Ambrosia if they aren't stopped." Kapra replied, Wind drawing back tensely, making Viktor jump when he struck the wall, making a sizeable dent.

"Imugi, will you please restrain from destroying my place of residence?" Arsenik asked flatly.

"That's not the worst thing though..." Chase said then. "Something happened to Kapra."

"Yes... there is something you still have not explained, Kapra." Arsenik said with worry as he took her hand gently, turning it over to reveal the insignia on her wrist, along with the darkness of the mark spreading through her veins.

Viktor put a hand to his mouth in shock, nearly shoving Arsenik out of the way as he took her wrist, his fingertips shakily touching her skin. "A- Arsenik, we need a physician right away-"

"This is not something can be cured by conventional methods... if at all." Ambrosia said. "Please, sir Arsenik, sir Viktor... allow me to take Kapra to my village, bring her to my people. She wishes to see them anyhow to speak her message... perhaps they can find some way to reverse this."

"I whole heartedly agree, miss Ambrosia... but we should first determine how she was afflicted in the first place, when she was afflicted. If we know the cause, perhaps a solution will be made clear." Arsenik said.

"I can tell you that." Kapra spoke up then, everyone glancing at her. "There should be no surprise that this is the work of the dark ones... the phantom in particular. I had a vision... I was here, but... it was like it was from a different time. I wanted to see if I could find anything, but then she came. She said to me: 'we are one. What is mine is yours, what is yours... is mine.' When I woke up... I had this." She held up her wrist for everyone to see.

"Kapra, if I may..." Arsenik withdrew a small pin from his lapel, taking her wrist to briefly prick her skin. Upon tasting her blood, his eyes widened as imagery flooded his mind.

"Uncle?" Viktor frowned worriedly. "Arsenik, what do you see-"

"It's worse than I thought." He said lowly, his hand shakily placing the pin back on his person. "She has had some form of... exchange with this 'phantom.' It has made some kind of connection that it will completely consume her." Arsenik said, appearing disturbed. "Slowly, but surely... Kapra will be lost as she becomes..." His voice faded.

"The third sacrifice." Kapra furrowed her brows. "By the will which is lost." They all looked at her as she stared at her wrist.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Chase suddenly piped. "Kapra's not going anywhere without my say so!"

"But I don't understand... if this is what the phantom was planning, why would it not do so from the very start?" Ambrosia asked curiously.

"Because they were weaker then." Wind finally spoke. "None of you can't tell me you haven't noticed how many Islanders have been dropping. From all the clans. Even a few Vi and Phoenix have turned up dead. These things are feeding off of everyone and everything."

"I don't think they are the ones feeding from them... well, they are, but... they're like worker bees. They harvest the life force from someone or something, and then they filter it back to her somehow... the phantom." Kapra said. "Two things are for sure. She is the key to their forces. And the second thing is... we're running out of time. If she takes over my body... you're all on your own."

A silence fell over the group, Viktor slowly wandered over, trying to keep it together as he held Kapra close to him. Chase stared at his feet, his heart sinking. Without saying another word, he surprised everyone by dashing out of the Hulder keep, sprinting across the open field as he ran back to his home. The darkening veins under Kapra's skin burned in his mind as it began to rain. It reminded him of the flow of blood he came upon the night his mother was slain.

He had felt so helpless then. He would not be the same now.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, he barely noticed Foster calling his name until he felt a light shove.

"Hey, Chase! Wake up!" Foster shouted, raising a brow when Chase shrugged him off. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"My friend's going to die." Chase said as he glanced over his shoulder, his expression hardening for a moment. "That stupid phantom isn't letting up!" He shouted angrily as he yanked a rock out of the ground, hurling it. Foster frowned as Chase sunk to the ground, hanging his head. He glanced over at his own wrist, staring at the bracelet.

"Why is she going to die, Chase? I mean... can't we stop it?" Foster asked.

"The only way to stop it is to kill the phantom." Chase replied. "No one knows how to do that. How am I supposed to help her now?"

Foster squatted beside him, staring ahead as he thought. "She's trying to get the clans together, isn't she?"

"I think that the thing spreading on her arm is a little more important right now, but she is... why?" Chase asked.

"Well... she still hasn't spoken to our clan. I don't think you want her to become Grant's next meal, do you? If we could convince him somehow before she walks up here and ends up on the end of his spear, maybe we could... I don't know, smooth things over? The faster she gets the clans together, the faster she can find a way to kill the phantom." Foster scratched the back of his neck a bit as Chase's expression softened.

"You're right... but do you think Grant's going to listen to us knuckleheads?" Chase asked.

"It's worth trying, I guess... nothing else we can do." Foster shrugged before Chase pat his shoulder.

"You know, Foster... you're not so bad." Chase hopped to his feet, offering a hand to help Foster to his.

"I guess you're alright too, pal." Foster chuckled as he lightly nudged Chase's shoulder. "Come on. Let's have a nice afternoon with our wonderful brother."

"Don't make me gag." Chase rolled his eyes as they headed toward their camp.

* * *

Viktor watched somberly as Kapra joined Ambrosia and Wind, the three heading out of the keep. He felt Arsenik place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's what she needs right now, Viktor." He said. "She can seek the healing she needs as well as deliver her message to them. She will be making progress on both fronts. In the meantime, we will also make progress." He said as he took a sword, placing it in Viktor's hand. "You need to train. It's been a few days, you cannot become lax. Work on your solitary technique while I fetch Ravyn. It will help you get your mind off your worries."

"Alright, Arsenik." Viktor said quietly, taking the sword and heading out to the training fields. Meanwhile, Arsenik wandered the halls until he came upon Ravyn.

"You're handling things wonderfully, aren't you, Chief?" Ravyn said mockingly as he glared at him. "I suppose the human's affliction was rather convenient for your little scheme. It makes for a good excuse to send her away with the Phoenix girl so she doesn't continue to snoop, and then her pathetic excuse of a mate will be too worried about her to-"

Ravyn was cut off when Arsenik took hold of his collar. "Do not ever refer to her affliction as convenient again, or I swear to you I will-"

"What? Order another convenient affliction of your own against Lylith? I think she's suffered enough, don't you think? Although, she's already ruined... what's ruining her a little more to you, then?" Ravyn spat as Arsenik retracted his hand.

"I've already explained this to you... that was punishment for betrayal from BOTH of you." Arsenik responded.

"Don't play this game with me, Arsenik. This has nothing to do with turning our back on the Hulder for the king. This has to do with that human girl. You forced me to leave Lylith to rot for three days. Perhaps... watching the human girl's life drain slowly, agonizingly... her pretty face become reduced to hollow skin and bones will be just satisfaction for-"

In a flash of rage, Arsenik took hold of Ravyn's collar once again, his eyes igniting with the sharpest ice as he flung him across the room as if he were a rag doll. Even Ravyn was surprised by this sudden display of strength, Arsenik taking a moment to collect himself. "My nephew needs training. Go to the sparring field." He said as Ravyn got to his feet. "And Ravyn... speak such words against Kapra again... and I will without hesitation end your life where you stand." He said before whirling around, storming down the corridor.

* * *

As Kapra, Ambrosia and Wind made their way into the Phoenix village, Ambrosia paused for a moment. "I do beg your pardon, lady Kapra... but if it isn't too much trouble, might we first make a short visit to my aunt's? It has been some days since I have checked in on her last. I must not leave this to my cousins alone."

"Sure." Kapra smiled lightly before Ambrosia continued to lead the way, approaching a small cottage. She knocked lightly on the door before proceeding inside.

"Aunt?" She called out softly. "It's Ambrosia, I've brought some friends with me to visit you." She smiled, heading inside as she began to tend to some things. Kapra looked around, glancing back as she noticed Wind was hovering by the doorway.

"I'll just wait here." Was all he said before he looked out on the horizon.

Kapra shrugged. As she wandered inside, she noticed that some of the surfaces were a bit dusty, may things in the house seemed untouched. Curious, she followed to where Ambrosia went, stopping when she saw she was removing some dead flowers from a vase, taking some fresh ones she had picked to replace them. She glanced over, smiling lightly.

"Aunt, I have a dear friend with me today." She said as Kapra approached. "Her name is Kapra. She is from another world called Earth. Her clan is called Human." As she spoke, Kapra noticed that the woman seemed unresponsive, unfocused, simply staring at the wall ahead of her. "She has come to help us."

Kapra cleared her throat. "Ambrosia... is she...?" She frowned a bit, and Ambrosia took in a breath as she smiled sadly.

"She is in a deep sleep." She responded as she held the woman's hand. "Our cousin, her son... perished in the wars. Ever since that day, when his body was returned to us... her pain and agony has left her to slumber. I visit her often... hoping that someday, when I open the door, she will be awake."

Kapra sighed lightly, pulling up a chair to sit in. "Ambrosia... on Earth, sometimes... there are conditions that would be diagnosed for... for people who experienced something... very traumatic. Sometimes they can work through it, but... not always."

Ambrosia looked up at her. "You have experienced war among your clan as well... have you not?"

"Yeah. Humans... had a lot of wars. Over the centuries... countless people died. If we had come together... maybe we could have stopped the dark ones. But it was too late when we finally figured out they were more of a threat than we were to each other." Kapra said. She noticed some paper and a quill, taking some to draw on it. As she did this, Ambrosia frowned as she looked at Kapra's wrist.

"But hope is not lost, Kapra. Hope for this island... hope for my aunt. She is still here with us. She still has not given up." Ambrosia said. "The chance remains. Just as the chance for all of us remains with you. You are still here." She said hopefully.

"Thanks, Ambrosia. I hope you're right." Kapra replied as Ambrosia stood to tidy up a few other things. "Um... you need help with anything?"

"No, thank you. I promise I won't be very long." She replied.

As Ambrosia did some small chores, Kapra continued to doodle on the piece of paper. She thought it had been forever since she drew anything. She glanced over at Ambrosia's aunt, reaching over to touch her arm. "Huh, she's feeling a little chilly. Hey, Ambrosia? Do you have any blankets around?" Kapra asked as she got up. When she did, the breeze of her movement whisked the stationary off the table, floating down to the floor in front of where Ambrosia's aunt sat.

"Ah, yes, here..." Ambrosia said, handing Kapra a blanket from one of the small linen closets. "You're very kind, Kapra." She smiled before going back to taking care of some things. Kapra came back into the first room, placing the blanket around the woman's shoulders. She did not notice that she was no longer staring at the wall, her gaze having slowly lowered to the floor. Kapra went back to the table, hesitating when she noticed her stationary wasn't there. When she looked over and saw it was on the floor, she went over, about to pick it up when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She looked up, noticing the woman had raised her hand to point at her. Kapra tilted her head warily.

"Hi... um... did you need something?" Kapra asked. "Is the blanket okay?" She frowned when the woman said nothing, continuing to point. Kapra stood up, putting the drawing on the table. "Ambrosia? Ambrosia, um... I think your aunt needs something."

Ambrosia soon came back into the room. "Is everything alright? I-" Ambrosia stopped when she saw her aunt turn her head towards the table, pointing as she began to try to mutter something. When she found the will to move again, she hurried over to the woman, taking her hands. "Aunt? Aunt, look at me." She beamed as her eyes began to well up with tears. "Aunt, can you hear me?"

"T-... T-..." The woman tried to speak, Kapra watching curiously.

"Ambrosia, I think she's-" Kapra went over to the table, putting two and two together as she brought over her doodle. "Are you trying to look at this?" She asked, holding it up for the woman to see. "Have you seen this before?"

"T-... To-..."

"Kapra... what is this symbol?" Ambrosia asked, still in disbelief that her aunt was moving, speaking.

"It's what I saw in my vision... the one I had before I woke up with this." Kapra held up her wrist. "It was on this tree..."

"Tor- Torch... Torch..." The woman spoke barely above a whisper. "L- Light..."

"Ambrosia?" Wind came in then, sensing some commotion from inside. "You okay?"

"Yes!" Ambrosia exclaimed, tears rolling down her face. "Wind, look... she is speaking!"

"T- Torch... l- light..." The woman continued to mutter.

"It is a sign, Wind... she is awakening from her sleep." Ambrosia hugged the woman, closing her eyes for a moment. Wind glanced at Kapra, having a feeling she had something to do with it. If Ambrosia was happy, he was fine with what was happening.

"I'll get your cousins. They'll want to see this." Wind said before departing.

"Kapra... I can't believe this... the light is returning to her eyes." Ambrosia said.

"Ambrosia... do you have any idea what this is?" Kapra asked as she held up the doodle.

"I can't say I know for sure... as soon as my cousins arrive, we must bring it to the elders straight away. Maybe this is meant to help us somehow... if my aunt's response is any indication... it must represent something very encouraging." Ambrosia smiled before hugging her. "I cannot tell you what happiness this has brought me."

Kapra simply smiled, returning the hug as she sighed lightly. Was this truly a sign of better things to come?

* * *

Viktor focused as he sparred with Ravyn, biting his lip. He could tell something was amiss, Ravyn's eyes seeming to be sharper than usual, his muscles tense, every move fueled by something akin to hatred. When Viktor dodged the swing of Ravyn's sword, he curled his lip, adjusting his cloak. "I've had enough." He said as he sheathed his sword.

"Is something wrong, Ravyn?" Viktor asked.

"Do not speak to me." He shot Viktor a look. "You're nothing but a coward." He turned to storm off. Viktor tightened his lips a bit at that, standing up straighter.

"Ravyn, I don't know what exactly it is you have against me, but I will not tolerate any further insults from you."

A laugh. "O, great war Chief, such fear you evoke in me!" Ravyn shouted mockingly.

"Says the one walking away from a spar." Viktor surprisingly snapped back. Ravyn slowly approached him.

"Do not provoke me, Viktor. I could kill you in an instant."

"Is that a threat?" Viktor narrowed his eyes. "I thought we were past this pettiness... but apparently we are not. You confided in me your feelings, and I told you mine. There are greater things to be focusing on."

"You're referring to Lylith, correct? I'm referring to her also... but not in the same context. Oh, if you had any idea how much I despised you, and why... perhaps you would understand my hostility." Ravyn pursed his lip. "No... I won't kill you. That would be far too easy. Ending you so quickly, it's just not right. I would rather watch you suffer. Suffer, like I have."

"How exactly have you suffered, Ravyn? How am I the cause of such suffering? I've done nothing to you."

"Exactly, you bloody fool, you do nothing! You do not fight, or advance! You run, you hide, you cry upon the breast of your uncle like an infant!" His hand tensed as he stopped himself from grabbing Viktor's throat, withdrawing his hand. "No. You will suffer. You will watch your little human whore waste away until she is nothing."

Viktor felt a tightness in his chest, his brows furrowed deeply. He clenched his teeth as something seemed to snap inside him. He grabbed his sword, his voice cracking as he cried out. Swords clashed, his eyes narrowing as he did not cease his pursuit. He finally managed to knock Ravyn to his feet, raising his sword in the air.

"Nothing, nor no one, will ever take her from me, you-"

"Viktor." Arsenik was suddenly there, approaching as he stood over them. Viktor snapped out of it, glancing up at his uncle as he silently gestured for him to stand. Before Viktor could get to his feet, still trying to wrap his mind around what happened, Ravyn shoved him away, getting to his feet first as he stormed off without a word. Arsenik took another step forward, extending his hand. Viktor bit his lip, taking the hand as he was helped to his feet. "What have I told you about how a warrior fights, Viktor?" He sighed when his nephew bowed his head. "We do not wrestle our enemies like savages. We see the battle as a dance. Remain graceful, poised, light like air. Too much is weighing upon your mind. You must clear it." He handed Viktor his sword before unsheathing his own. "Breathe, and then we shall begin."

Viktor rose his brows as high as they could go. "W- Wait, you and I are sparring? But Arsenik, there is no way I could ever-"

"Take up your sword, Viktor." Arsenik cut him off, turning to take his stance. "I will move first. You must anticipate the enemy's first move- even if their first move is to not make one." Viktor exhaled sharply, trying to remain calm. However, he could not shake Kapra from his mind. The distraction cost him as in a flash, Arsenik was there, knocking Viktor off his feet. "You're still distracted, Viktor." He said as he helped his nephew up. "The enemy does not care about your emotions. In fact, they will take advantage of them." He said as he once again readied his stance. Viktor cleared his throat, gripping his sword. Barely a moment later, swords clashed, trying to keep up with Arsenik before he was knocked down again, his sword swiftly snatched from his hands, nearly crossing his eyes as the point of his sword was inches from his face. "You are following the enemy. You must make the enemy follow you." He extended his hand. Viktor felt more and more defeated, taking it as he got to his feet. "If you are to be in my place someday, Viktor... you must be ready to protect the Hulder. You are unfocused and distracted. You are allowing so much to sway you that you've been reduced to something as wavering as parchment. This is what I fear. You must let go of what causes this."

"Arsenik... how can I let go of something I can't even control?" Viktor asked.

"That makes it even easier. Either seek a way to control it... or leave it behind." Arsenik responded, handing Viktor his sword. "Continue training." Was all he said before he headed back towards the keep. Viktor sighed as he tucked a strand of his long hair behind his ear, resuming his solitary techniques.

* * *

Pyramus frowned, taking a step closer. "... Maranda?"

"Surprised to see me? I got dragged here after what happened at your place..." She said as she lifted her hoodie over her head, bullet wounds having left dried blood stains on her shirt.

"We're a matching pair..." Mary leaned back in the armchair as she smirked, giggling. "Don't think she likes me though. I don't give a shit." She licked her lip, laughing as she let her head fall back.

Pyramus went to take a step towards her, but she moved back. "Maranda, love... I didn't mean-"

"Don't... call me love. What didn't you mean, exactly? Lying to me? Luring me into your sick, twisted web and then shoot me five times?! I wanted to be free. I ended up going from one trap to another. You BOTH lied. You, and her." She looked behind her. "Speaking of which, she's coming. I hope all your little games were worth it."

Pyramus shook his head. "W- Wait, Maranda... if you're here, wouldn't that make you-"

"This third sacrifice I keep hearing about? No. I got dragged here because when I was killed, these two were sent back here to be trapped. I got dragged along with them, so here I am. Have fun dealing with the queen bitch." She said before walking away from him. Pyramus' heart sank before he heard a whoosh sound, turning to see someone sitting in the love seat. Amanda moved over by Mary, seeming uneasy.

"Bonjour, Pyramus." The Phantom smirked, her crimson eyes burning into his. Her long, smoky black hair draped over her shoulders, essence rising from her and dissipating into the air. She was translucent, a black gown cascading down into airy nothingness. "It's been some time since we had a chat. I'm pleased you could join us. Come, sit next to me." When Pyramus hesitated, she rose a finger, making the "come hither" gesture. Pyramus felt as if he were being tugged by an invisible string, dragging on until he sat beside her. "You're not acting like yourself..." The Phantom pouted mockingly. "Your... performance has been rather disappointing." She looked up at Amanda then. "Sweetheart, pour me a drink."

Amanda shakily nodded as Mary glared at her, the strawberry blonde carefully pouring a glass of wine. She brought it back to the Phantom, who waved a hand at her to shoo her away. "Why did you bring me here? I can't be doing much work if I'm all snuggled on this loveseat."

"This place has some charm to it, but it's still... quite decrepit, is it not? Much like yourself." The Phantom shot a look at him. "You have a job to do, and I'm stuck doing all the work. If you wish to get what you want, you'll do your part. Sabotage what you need to sabotage. Ruin what you must ruin. If you want me, 'love...'" She chuckled. "You'll do what I ask. Don't forget who... what... you really are." As she turned his face to look at him, she smirked as a pair of horns sprouted from his head, appearing demon-like. "There is a price to be paid for what you have done, incubus. But once you do my bidding, you can have your reward." She glanced over. "See these three? They've done their work."

"Is this what you call paradise?" Pyramus asked.

"Would you like to see the alternative?" The Phantom smirked. "Now. I'm going to send the naughty boy back to class... and when I do... he will have a better understanding of his assignment. You've lost your way, Pyramus... that girl has gotten under your skin. But I've gotten under her skin..." She smirked, and Pyramus' expression changed when he looked up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You will see when you return... but just remember, 'love...' the clock is ticking. Decide which side you're going to be on when time comes... or I will." She scowled before rising, a door reappearing as it flew open. Strong winds took hold of Pyramus as the Phantom laughed, the last thing he saw before being blown like straw through the door was Maranda's face, framed by shadow.

As he was cast into the dark void beyond, feeling like he may very well have fallen forever, he realized something in that moment.

He had done this. He had done all of this. In his pursuit to find love, he had done just the opposite.

The thought of just ending it all crossed his mind again... but then he remembered that this was how all of this started. Not with just himself, but ending something. He was tired of things just... coming to an end. It was a never ending cycle that drove him to the brink of madness like a skipping record. When his mind withdrew from its momentary blank, he wondered what the Phantom had meant. What had she done to Kapra? Why couldn't he be there when she needed him most? When he needed her the most?

He felt himself cross through what felt like a thin barrier, light returning to his senses before it was stolen away just as quickly. He felt himself collide into something, swearing when he felt himself come into contact with a solid surface. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head as he shielded his eyes. When he looked at the light flooding in, he tilted his head when he realized he was inside a large tree. How did he get here? Had he returned to Virgo Island?

The tree he found himself in was obviously dead, hollowed out. He dusted the broken bark on him, grunting as he hoisted himself up to peer through the hole he made. He froze when he noticed something not far away then, resting on the grass.

His blanket.

He bit his lip in concentration, grunting as he tried to pull himself up. He had nearly made it out when something shifted underneath his foot, causing him to slip. The prior solid surface he first landed on gave way this time when he fell, the dirt and clay crumbling as he fell even further. Before Pyramus could even get a handle of himself, his head hit the new surface, hard like stone, and he became still as he was knocked unconscious.

Above the ground, the blanket remained on the grass where it had been dropped, no one having any idea that its owner was now lying underground. Nearby was the tree which Pyramus had fallen into- it seemed to have been a very strong, magnificent tree at one time, very long ago. It had been greater in size than all the others, but time had reduced it to ruin.

* * *

Jasmine looked at Ambrosia in shock. "I don't believe this... it's a miracle."

"THAT'S all it took for her to wake up? A drawing?!" Rosemary threw her arms up.

"There is no need to fret, Rosemary... this is a cause for celebration." Ambrosia beamed. "Aunt has returned to us."

"Well, saying that much is still to be debated... so there will be no celebrations for the time being." Jasmine said.

"Hm... perhaps you are right, Jasmine... there are still things lady Kapra and I must do." Ambrosia replied. "Jasmine, perhaps you could help me with something."

"Oh dear... each time you say that we end up getting into some kind of trouble." Jasmine put her hands on her hips.

"It's about lady Kapra... she has... received a disturbing physical mark of some kind... I am not sure if there is a way we can reverse it." Ambrosia said.

"Everything seems to be about her lately. I'll go out to her and take a look. Rosemary, stay here with aunt." Jasmine said before heading out the door. She spotted Kapra standing by Wind, approaching her. "Human- Kapra." She cleared her throat. "Ambrosia has requested I inspect your injury."

Kapra nodded, rolling up her sleeve. "Jasmine, right? It's not exactly an injury... I woke up with it this morning."

The moment she graced her fingertips over it, she gasped lightly, taking a step back. "This is... this is beyond my cousins and I." She said bluntly. "I don't think a cleansing spell will reverse this. It's too strong, too deeply rooted."

"So... does that mean I'm screwed?" Kapra winced.

"There is a chance the elders may be able to assist you. They possess the scriptures and recordings of ancient magic and healing which may prove to be more effective than anything I would attempt." Jasmine said.

"I figured this is how it would turn out... I appreciate you taking a look anyway." Kapra said, about to turn when Jasmine took her shoulder gently.

"Kapra... I do not know you well, and... I can only imagine the sort of trouble Ambrosia has been getting herself into. But I can sense you are looking out for her. She means very much to Rosemary and I. Please... protect her."

She smiled. "Between Wind, Chase and I... nothing is going to happen to her."

"Damn straight." Wind finally spoke, smirking a bit as Jasmine rolled her eyes. Ambrosia approached then, frowning when Jasmine told her what she concluded.

"I was hoping there was at least something we could do..." She said.

"Give her this herbal remedy for now. It certainly won't hurt." Jasmine said, handing it to Ambrosia. "Wait until she is in a calm setting."

"Thank you, Jasmine... Kapra and I should go to the temple straight away."

"Very well. But Ambrosia, the Imugi- Wind... should stay here. It's bad enough he's been seen roaming about the village, the elders will not appreciate his presence in the temple." She glanced at Wind. "No offense."

"Like you care if I'm offended." Wind scoffed.

"I'm offended that no one has suggested anything for lunch yet! I'm starving." Rosemary pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, will you hush, Rosemary? If you're so hungry than go harvest something. Take a basket with you." Jasmine sighed. "You should move quickly, Ambrosia. I have a feeling the human's ailment is doing just that."

"I agree..." Ambrosia said as they shared a brief hug before the pair bid their farewell, heading into the heart of the village as they made their way towards the caverns where the temple rested. Ambrosia glanced over at her friend, hoping more than anything that the elders could figure out a way to help Kapra.

* * *

 **Alright! So a lot of back and forth once again, and this will continue for another several chapters as things begin to build up. Will the Phoenix elders be able to help Kapra? Will Chase and Foster be able to convince Grant to give her a chance? More to be revealed in the next update! Until then, thank you again for reading and see you next time!**


	8. The War To Begin All Wars

**Good afternoon, readers! Back a bit sooner than expected to bring you a new update! This chapter was actually going to be a bit longer, but I decided to move some scenes to the next chapter. Are you ready for more? Two new OCs who will prove very important to this story will be introduced, so keep an eye out for them! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Grant stared daggers at Chase and Foster, looking between the two of them. "You dragged me away from Barb to waste my time on this bull shit?" He said tensely as he seemed to get angrier by the second.

"Come on, Grant! You're our Chief, the only one that's going to be able to convince those other fjols to listen to Kapra is you!" Chase exclaimed.

"No. You're the one who's a fjol, and you're the one who's going to convince ME to not kill you for having to listen to your stupid face!"

"Hey." Foster finally spoke, taking a step forward. "Have you even seen those things out there?"

"If they're not bothering me, then I don't care what's out there. The only things bothering me now are you and small fry here." Grant growled.

"Well, I have seen them. I fought them. I watch how they kill. You may not care, but I do. They're not going to stay away forever. You're the one who's stupid, Skip was nearly dead when he and Buzz came back from a hunt. They're getting closer. If Chase thinks this Human girl can help, then I'm sticking with what he says. You want to watch us all become worm's meat, be my guest." Foster said, nudging Chase. "Come on. He's hopeless."

Grant laughed then. "I'M hopeless?! You know, speaking of Buzz... he said he saw something from that scuffle in the Valkyrie camp. You two boneheads were there, and he thinks he saw you getting all warm and fuzzy with one of them."

"Shut up, Grant. We were helping the Human. They were going to take her and her Phoenix friend hostage." Foster said over his shoulder.

"That's not what I'm asking you. What's her name, huh? She's the beta wolf, isn't she? What was it... Brooks, right?" Grant snickered. "Maybe next time, you'll let her drop. I know how badly you want some of that Valkyrie tail."

At this, Foster snapped, clenching his teeth as he whirled around to charge at Grant. Chase had to move quick, holding his taller friend back. "Foster! FOSTER!" He pulled him back, shoving him to the ground and holding his face. "Hey. He's not worth it! Come on." He said before helping him to his feet. "You're a jerk, Grant. We WILL get the Trold to help us, with or without you!" Chase spat before they stormed out of his tent.

Grant rolled his eyes as they finally left, glancing over his shoulder. A beautiful Trold woman came out from behind the curtain, sighing as her bare arms rested on the backs of his shoulders. "Well that took long enough."

"Tell me about it." He turned, the topless woman chuckling as he bit her playfully.

* * *

Bo giggled lightly as she snuggled against Barium's side, leaving lingering kisses along his arm. "I do love when you make time just for me."

Barium sighed. "It's been a while, hasn't it...?" He glanced over.

"You have been rather busy as of late. Care to tell what's been keeping my bear-bear away?" She giggled lightly.

"It's... complicated. Not to mention worrisome. We're on thin ice already, Bo... this may just break what little stability I've made with all these problems."

"What do you mean, my love?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Alexandrite stared out the window for a moment, glancing to the side when someone entered his room. "Ah, Night."

"You wanted to see me?" He replied.

"Breaking hearts again, are you? I noticed Diamond was crying her eyes out today, much to my annoyance."

"I can't help what they feel about me." Night said, pouring himself some wine.

"Can you not say the same for yourself?" Alexandrite finally turned as Night avoided his gaze.

"It doesn't matter. I can have anyone I want." He said, taking a drink.

"Everyone except her, cousin." He walked over to hold up a glass, Night hesitating a moment before pouring him a drink. He nodded to Night in response, taking a sip. "That girl... Ambrosia. She is very impressionable, naïve. Pluck the Imugi like a flower and throw him to the wayside, and she will become accustomed to you in time. The thing with those who aren't very smart is they adjust easily. They're very gullible."

"I guess." Night said as he took another drink. "Barium hasn't given the order yet."

Alexandrite licked his lips after taking another sip. "Don't fret. The order will be made soon enough. When it is made... you may personally seek out the Imugi. Leave the Trold to Onyx. If he's rowdy enough, we may not need a trial. Onyx can just behead him for disorderly conduct and be done with it. Then, the human will have no protection."

"She still has the Hulder." Night pointed out, to which Alexandrite laughed.

"Those tricksters? Ha! They would sooner watch her hang if they could benefit from it." Alexandrite chuckled.

"The one seems to have a particular liking for her." Night said.

"Yes, Arsenik's nephew. He could never protect her. He can barely protect himself. He could never be a true fighter."

"If the human is gaining the support of the other clans... it could be a problem." Night mentioned.

"That will never happen. My brother allows his hope to blind him. I see the truth which he refuses to accept. The human will never achieve anything on her agenda nor on his." He said, taking another drink of wine as they spoke.

* * *

Kapra blinked as Ambrosia led her to a large temple, looking around. Ambrosia noticed her awe, stopping to smile.

"It's magnificent, is it not? This temple is almost as old as the island itself." She said as she and Kapra proceeded inside. "The elders live here until the end of their days. Each time one passes, another is chosen to replace them by the remaining elders." She explained as Kapra looked around at the large space, walking among numerous pillars. When they approached the other end of the grand temple, Ambrosia seemed to be looking for something. As she did, Kapra heard light footsteps, about to alert Ambrosia when she felt herself levitate from the ground.

"Ambrosia, what's happening?!" Kapra exclaimed as someone emerged from the shadows. An older woman, wearing formal dress robes and had her hair done in a neat updo emerged, her hand extended. Jewels hung from her hair, ears, neck and wrists, drawing Kapra closer as she drew out from the shadows.

"Outsiders are not permitted in this sacred place." The woman narrowed her eyes, about to draw her hand back when Ambrosia hurried over, falling to her knee.

"Supreme elder, please, do not harm her." Ambrosia begged. "She has come with me."

"Ambrosia. Why have you done this? You know it is forbidden."

"She is Kapra- the human. She wishes to give you her message... and to seek healing." Ambrosia explained. The supreme elder's gaze shifted back to Kapra, who grunted when she was released from her telekinetic hold. She took a moment to get to her feet, brushing herself off.

"Forgive me for my ill manners... but this temple, and all within it, must be carefully guarded and protected. It is growing late, night is falling. You may take shelter here." She said.

"Thank you..." Kapra said warily. "Supreme elder?"

The woman rose a brow. "You may call me Melissa, if you wish. Follow me."

The pair followed the woman to the sleeping quarters, setting a place for them. "Thank you, supreme elder." Ambrosia smiled, bowing her head lightly.

"We shall speak in the morning." Melissa said, eyeing Kapra warily. "Do not wander." Was all she said before exiting the room.

Kapra sighed as she laid down, staring at the ceiling. "Do you think she'll want to hear what I have to say?"

"Do not take her behavior the wrong way... Phoenix are very protective of not just themselves, of life, but the retention of our history and teachings." Ambrosia said. "You see... this is how the recent wars began. The Trold and Phoenix clans have not been particularly fond of one another for a long time. The Phoenix frown upon their acts of cannibalism, and they are frustrated with the Phoenix's desire to salvage life. So... they began to attack and kill my people. When many lives began to be lost, they sought out the help of the Vi. It was our only chance."

Kapra looked over at her as she spoke. "Do you think I have a chance, Ambrosia? To get the Trold's support?"

"I believe if anyone has a chance, lady Kapra, it would be you." She smiled lightly. "You should rest... it has been a long day for both of us." She said as she settled in, closing her eyes. Kapra eventually did the same, hoping she would feel more alert in the morning.

* * *

Mist slowly opened her eyes, glancing over to see another Imugi knelt beside her. They looked at each other wordlessly. A few moments later, Mist was knelt beside her father, staring at him with a calm but somber expression. "Leave us." She said to the other Imugi, who shape-shifted into a hawk before soaring out of the cave. Mist closed her eyes for a moment, placing her hand on her father's forehead. He did not smile or acknowledge her presence, Mist exhaling slowly before reopening her eyes. She lowered her hands to take off his necklace, which bore a lion's claw. She placed it around her neck- the lion's claw and the tip of the gazelle's horn hung about her neck now as she stood, leaving the cave.

Later on in the morning, after preparations were made, Imugi gathered around a hole that had been dug. She stared silently as he was honorably placed inside with his weapons and a few other sentimental items. All the Imugi except for Mist and those who began to fill the hole back up knelt down with their foreheads touching the ground. As a gentle breeze passed, Mist glanced over her shoulder, seeing someone farther back. She turned to face forward once again, remaining still and silent until the end of the ceremony.

Once the Imugi began to disperse, going their own ways, Mist finally spoke. "Wind." Her eyes flickered to meet his gaze before he approached. "Why did you come?"

"Because he was my chief." He said simply.

"Your answer should be; 'because I am Imugi.' But it is not." Mist replied.

"That's just it. I'm not." Wind glanced to the side, looking through the trees. "You wondered why I didn't stay to help the others with the change? Can't teach something you don't know yourself, can you?"

Mist thought to herself for a moment. "You see yourself as weak. You see yourself as less than what you are because you have not undergone the change." She said as Wind stared at her silently. "The change is not found by force. It is not found by you at all. It finds you. You see yourself as weak, inside. So, that is when it will find you."

"What? The hell is that supposed to mean?" Wind rose a brow.

"It means that when you are your weakest... when everything that is your strength is lost, that is when you will see that it is you who held strength all along. It sleeps now... deep inside. Your time has not come yet to awaken." She said to him before turning to head off. Wind reflected upon this for a moment.

"She's been marked." He finally spoke, Mist stopping to look at him. "The human. The darkness... it's going to take her soon."

Mist displayed a slight frown at this. "She cannot conquer it alone. Even the largest of trees cannot make a forest." She glanced up at him. "The path has been laid before you, Wind. You had better get to work." She turned, not saying anything else as she headed back into the caves. Wind sighed lightly, turning to head out of the Imugi grounds.

* * *

Kapra entered the main temple alone after having been requested by Melissa to meet her in private. She was wearing Phoenix robes now, having been given fresh clothing and food that morning. She stopped just before the altar, Melissa descending from her high seat. Kapra noticed that parts of her hair were let down now, cascading down to her lower back as she approached her. Melissa was silent at first, wordlessly taking Kapra's hand, pushing up her sleeve to observe the dark veins of her left wrist. As she did this, Kapra took the folded stationary out of her pocket. "Melissa, um... I was wondering if you knew... what this was."

As she let go of Kapra's left hand, she took the stationary to look at it. She drew back a bit in surprise, raising a brow at her. "Where did you find this?"

"I didn't find it... I saw it in a vision. I woke up with this mark after I had seen it on some tree..." Kapra replied.

Melissa was silent for a moment. "It takes a great deal of power to overthrow something which has existed for so long. An ancient, formless power. Many believe darkness and evil are the same thing, interchangeable. This is not necessarily true. I believe darkness is far more potent than evil. Darkness and light can influence good and evil. Good and evil cannot influence darkness and light. Light will always be light. Darkness will always be darkness. Not unless it is destroyed. Good and evil can come swiftly like a tidal wave or fade like the evening sun. It can disappear and return. Darkness and light never fade. They simply move from place to place unless they are destroyed." Melissa said before motioning for Kapra to follow her. They weaved through corridors until they came upon a large space where numerous scrolls were kept. "This is where we keep the ancient testaments... the foundation of all who now dwell upon Virgo Island." She took her further, moving down a corridor where the temple met with the caverns of the mountain which it sat in front of. "This is the oldest of artistic displays... it is the story of our creation." She said.

Meanwhile, as this was happening, Pyramus awoke from where he had fallen underground. He groaned as he was able to push himself into an upright position, his eyes adjusting to the low light. He looked up, seeing that where he had fallen through was too far to climb up now. From the outside of the hollowed out tree... one could barely make out an insignia, parts of it having fallen inside with the other bark below.

Melissa stood back as Kapra held a lantern, using it to light up the tall cavern walls. They revealed illustrations and ancient inscriptions to detail the story of their creation. "Melissa... why are you showing me this?"

Pyramus took off his shirt, hissing at the dampness and chill to his bones as he tore off a piece of the fabric. He found a good-sized stick to wrap part of the fabric around, digging into his pants pocket to take out a lighter. He flicked it once, twice, three times before it sparked, igniting the fabric as he held it out like a torch. As he shuffled through the underground space, he noticed he was walking upon and along stone, not soil.

"The foundation of all life on this island, within this world, is being threatened. If it were to crumble... we would all fall. Darkness was once conquered before the construct of time came to be. A great fire dispelled the darkness, the lifeblood of this powerful creature feeding the world trapped within it with new life. The Great Phoenix... the bearer of the first torch, the mother of the Gifted and Virgos." Melissa said. Kapra widened her eyes when the insignia she saw in the vision was displayed inside the cavern wall. "That is what this symbol means. It represents the first torch, the creation of all life here."

"The first light..." Kapra breathed. "So... you came from her?"

"All life here came from her. Her... and the first King."

"Who was that?" Kapra asked.

"The first king, and the father of her children and their mortal children, came from the native folk inhabiting the island. They survived in the bitter cold and darkness until she came. Their hair was like silver silk, their skin as pale as snow. Their eyes glowed like glimmering sapphires. The Great Phoenix was enchanted by their beauty, and made her new form in their image. Her skin became as pale as theirs, but her hair was made as dark as the everlasting night which had finally come to its end. The native folk welcomed her with open arms, they revered her, and she went on to birth many children with the one she chose as King. Though the Great Phoenix was immortal, the tundrafolk were not. So, their children were the first half-breeds. They possessed many talents and gifts. Some were gifted with the power to connect with nature- the forest, the sky. The twins- each pair contained one animal and one who could communicate with that animal, binding them for both their lives. Some were born with the power to overcome any physical obstacle and move faster than time itself. And of course, the Phoenix- those who possessed the same healing power as their mother. The Great Phoenix and her King were overjoyed with the life that was created. They lived within the shimmering tree which rested upon the very center of the island... a tree which some of her children nurtured so they may find their home comfortable. It was the most beautiful and largest of trees."

Pyramus stopped when he saw something which looked like a drawing on the wall. It was very old, but as he ran his fingertips over the markings, it seemed as if it had been done in great haste.

"So this is where all the clans are descended from... the Phoenix, the Hulder, the Trold... they all came from the same place. They were united once..." Kapra said as she looked at the illustrations.

"Indeed... they were united once. Until the whispering began." Melissa said, glancing at Kapra before they continued onward.

Pyramus hissed as whispering began to fill his senses, stumbling as he traversed deeper and deeper into the underground cave. He thought he was beginning to see things out of the corners of his eyes, hearing the sounds of distant screaming, crying and suffering.

"Whispering?" Kapra asked.

"When their many children began to have children of their own, they began to have those who were completely mortal. They did not possess talents as the other had, but were born leaders and possessed strength and valor. The Great Phoenix saw they were more susceptible however, and she took them under her wing to love and care for them. They were her precious ones. The mortal children loved their mother, naming her 'Vi.' In the old tongue, Vi means light. That is what she was to them, in every sense of the word. They went on to call themselves 'Virgos,' which translates to 'the children of light.'"

"So that's where the Vi got their clan name from..." Kapra said.

Pyramus was practically crawling across the stone floor, flashes of people he did not recognize being slaughtered, screaming and fleeing for their lives.

"Melissa... what was the whispering?" Kapra asked.

"One of the Virgos turned the Gifted against one another. They wanted all of their mother's love, even sacrificing some of the other Virgos in order to do so. This was the darkest time in the history of Virgo Island... the first war of many. The Great Phoenix wept as her children began to slaughter one another... not even her blood could save all of them. As difficult as it was, her King tried to stop her from expending so much of her power. However, she said that she would never stop giving life until hers was spent. Eventually, the Great Phoenix's physical form could no longer go on. The King wept bitterly, as did her many children and the Virgos. The King demanded that the deceiver who poisoned the children against one another was found. It was revealed to be one of the Virgos, one who had taken up leadership for the others..." Melissa held up the lamp to show the illustration. "This day was known as the unveiling of the Deceiver."

Pyramus eventually felt a stone wall in front of him, gasping for air as the swell of sound quieted. He held up the fading flames to the wall, revealing the hasty illustration. Though the blood which had been splattered upon it had been erased many ages ago, his eyes widened when there was something in the illustration which had not been. Before he could even register what it could mean, he heard soft shuffling coming from the darkness behind him, whirling around.

There was only one way out. The path to freedom was now blocked. Now he could only brace for what was to come.

Kapra stared at the illustration before turning to Melissa. "Do you think... that history could... be repeating itself?"

Melissa stared at her for a moment. "Not repeating... but reversing. Plunging back into the darkness which the Great Phoenix had once dispelled. Returning to the root..." She motioned to Kapra's wrist. "Just as this must be undone... so must how the darkness has destroyed the people of Virgo Island. You are the catalyst, Kapra of the Human clan. You have the power to unite the clans and restore peace. However... beware of the Deceiver... for this individual will do all they can to keep you from completing this task."

There was no doubt in Kapra's mind who could be the Deceiver in present time. She nodded firmly, looking at Melissa. "I know what I have to do."

"As do I. I will inform the other elders of what I have shown you. I will tell them who you are, and that we will stand by you if the time comes." Melissa responded.

Ambrosia turned at the sound of footsteps approaching, seeing Kapra emerge from the Elders' corridors. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah... I have some work cut out for me, but... I have Melissa's support. If revealing some of the deepest secrets of Virgo Island says anything... she's definitely putting her dependence on me."

Underground, Pyramus tilted his head as the footsteps stopped before him. "You are... Ambrosia... are you not, mademoiselle?"

"No, child." The female spoke with the gentlest of voices. She smiled, but there was great sadness within it, in her eyes. "I know you are not from this world. You have seen great pain too. You have experienced great heartache."

Pyramus was awed by her beauty, taking a step closer. "My lovely lady... what is your name?"

"I am Vi. It is the name my children called me."

* * *

Arsenik sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, finishing up a parchment before placing it in an unlabeled and unsealed envelope. He strode through the corridor, coming to a screeching halt when he nearly walked right into Viktor.

"A- Arsenik, do excuse me..." Viktor cleared his throat.

"Forgive me." Arsenik said as he quickly tucked the letter into the folds of his cloak.

Viktor nodded. "I should be going, then." He said, moving past Arsenik.

"Viktor." Arsenik said his name, making him stop. "I... know we have been distant as of late. Everything that has been happening... it's been difficult for both of us."

As he said this, Ravyn was approaching Arsenik from the other direction, halting when he saw the pair. Arsenik glanced at him, slowly extending the unlabeled letter. Ravyn curled his lip, snatching the letter as he shot a glare Viktor's way. He then departed, striding briskly down the corridor as Viktor approached his uncle.

"He's been more cross than usual as of late..." Viktor noted.

"Disregard him. Come. Let us walk." Arsenik said, placing a gentle hand on Viktor's shoulder.

"Arsenik... there's been so much on my mind." He sighed lightly. "Witnessing Kapra's state... being helpless to do anything about it..."

"I must apologize also, Viktor. I've been taking my own anxieties out on you as of late. I do hope you forgive my harshness. It was misplaced."

"You don't have to, Arsenik... you have been dealing with so much... Lylith, the King... everything..."

"Even so. I have no excuse." He stopped, turning to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. "I have already said this, but... you are the most precious thing to me, Viktor."

Viktor smiled lightly in response. Something came to mind however when he looked at Arsenik, something he had forgotten about until he saw a glimmer in his eyes. "Uncle... Trold aren't... very smart, are they?"

Arsenik rose a brow. "Why...do you ask this, Viktor?"

"... When we had that meeting... the day we were informed the Imugi had been freed... The Trold said something odd to me afterwards."

"I'm sure whatever it was, it can be easily forgotten. You should fret over Kapra, not some ridiculous thing that some Trold-"

"I am, Arsenik. He said he saw someone place Kapra under the reverie... how would he know this, unless-"

"That is impossible. You know that under the law of both Hulder and the crown, it is forbidden unless the situation is life-threatening." Arsenik said.

"I know this. So... how would he know of it?" Viktor asked.

"Viktor, just because it is outlawed does not mean it is unknown. Why is this something you are drawing so much attention to?" Arsenik asked. "He is clearly trying to slander me."

"Why is this something you are brushing aside so easily? Arsenik, what if someone is trying to take advantage of her? I won't allow it!"

"Neither would I, Viktor... calm yourself. She is perfectly fine."

"'Perfectly fine?' She is dying, Arsenik. Is that what you would consider fine? Is it fine that I cannot do anything to stop the darkness from spreading within her? Is it fine that I cannot protect her?"

"Viktor, you're becoming hysterical. You are working yourself up and it serves no purpose-"

"She is MINE, Arsenik." Viktor almost growled, reducing his uncle to silence. Viktor held his head for a moment, sighing. "U- Uncle, please... forgive me..."

Arsenik remained silent for a few moments, drawing him into a hug. "It's alright, Viktor. We both care a great deal for Kapra. It will be difficult to watch her condition worsen... but you are not alone." Arsenik said. He furrowed his brows.

The look in Viktor's eyes had been something he had never seen before. For some reason, though... it seemed familiar.

* * *

 **And here is where we end for today. An interesting story provided by a new OC, Melissa! So in Beauty and the War by PoisonAppleTales, according to their clan bios, Phoenix are generally named after flowers and plants. So, when looking up plant names, I remember (I have been getting into essential oils this year!) that Melissa is a very powerful essential oil, it's very cleansing and has many benefits. I thought that would be the perfect name to represent a supreme elder of the Phoenix clan (if anyone from PoisonAppleTales is reading this, I hope you do too!) So, please leave a review of what you think of the creation story and everything else going on! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!  
**


	9. What You Are, Who You Are

**Good evening, everyone! Happy Labor Day to everyone, I hope you are enjoying some rest and relaxation before school and work starts back up again. To help you enjoy the day, here is a new update for you to read! I have been working as diligently as I can to keep this ball rolling (it's been a tough week, so I did not achieve as much as I originally intended) and I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chase sighed as he hung his head, sitting on a log by the lake. "I'm sorry, Chase." Foster said as he stared out at the body of water. "I'm sorry I messed things up with Grant."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault he's a fjol." Chase said, rising to his feet. "I just wanted to help Kapra. I don't want this... thing, whatever it is to kill her."

"I know. I know you care about her, Chase." Foster said, continuing to stare ahead as Chase stopped to stand next to him.

"Sometimes I hate being a Trold." He said, scratching his arm.

"Me too." Foster replied to Chase's surprise. "Or maybe I just hate being around Grant. But if we don't like being Trold, then what are we supposed to be?"

"Maybe it doesn't matter 'what' we are. It's 'who' we are, you know? Trold, Human, Phoenix... does any of that really matter anymore?"

"I guess if what everyone is saying about those creatures are true... it may not." Foster said.

"Well... thanks for trying to help me, Foster. It's good to know I have SOMEONE in my clan who understands me." Chase smiled. Foster glanced over, returning the gesture for a moment before it faded.

"Chase... there's something I have to say, and... I only trust you."

"What is it?" Chase tilted his head. Foster was about to reply when about a half a dozen footsteps were heard approaching. The pair of Trold turned to see Onyx leading several Vi soldiers, stopping before them. Foster glanced at them with confusion while Chase's expression melted into a scowl. "What do you fjols want?"

"Question should be 'who,' Trold." One of the soldiers said, snickering to himself. This stopped however, when Onyx slowly turned to glance back at them. The soldiers cleared their throats, standing at silent attention before Onyx resumed addressing Chase and Foster.

"Chase of the Trold clan. You have become a prime suspect in the assault against Lylith of the Hulder. By order of the King, his majesty requests you are placed under arrest and will be subject to questioning to answer for this crime. You will be deemed guilty until you are proven innocent. You will be promptly escorted to the palace immediately." Onyx said.

"Woah, hey, wait a minute, I didn't do anything to anybody! What is this?!" Chase shouted as the Vi soldiers seized him.

"You just go and do this when we're minding our own business?! He didn't do anything!" Foster shouted, a pair of the Vi soldiers having to restrain him.

"You will not interfere, Trold. If you refuse to cooperate and allow the King's order to be carried out, you will be arrested for treason." Onyx warned Foster.

"He didn't attack anyone! Let him go!" Foster clenched his teeth as both he and Chase struggled.

"Foster!" Chase shouted. "Whatever happens, you have to help Kapra, understand? Answer me, Foster!"

"You'd better get out of this." Foster hissed. Chase nodded to him, a familiar glint in his eyes before he tore his arms away from the Vi soldiers, about to break into a run. Onyx wordlessly strode over then, taking out a spikeless mace to beat him over the head with. Once Chase was knocked unconscious, three Vi soldiers began to carry him off. "No, Chase!" Foster growled as Onyx silently approached him.

"If you pursue us, you will receive the same outcome." Onyx warned a second time as the Vi soldiers released him from their hold.

"You've got the wrong person." Foster said lowly, setting his jaw. Onyx said nothing, turning as he helped the other Vi soldiers carry Chase off. At a loss of words, Foster frowned deeply as he lowered to the ground, kneeling down as he stared at the dirt. Having watched one of his best friends being taken away, he narrowed his eyes, raising his head.

Chase had friends. He had helped them in the past... now, he needed their help.

* * *

Wind looked up when Ambrosia emerged from her cottage, approaching him. "Kapra is with the Hulder now. I made sure she was returned safely."

"So... anything interesting happen while you were visiting your little secret society?" Wind asked.

"Elder Melissa showed Kapra the caverns within Mount Virgo... things that most Phoenix have not even seen. She must truly trust Kapra to have done this." Ambrosia replied. "Even I have never been able to see the caves guarded beyond the temple. The mountain is very sacred to the Phoenix. It is apparently where life first began."

"Sounds like a lot of trash to me. What are they, some kind of cult?" Wind rose a brow.

"Wind... the elders are the safe keepers of our past, how we came to be." Ambrosia replied.

"Tch. So you weren't invited to their little gathering?" He asked. "Odd that they would show Kapra around and not you, don't you think? She's an outsider. You're a Phoenix."

"What elder Melissa showed her must have been important for Kapra to know. Something that will help us all."

"Then why not show it to everyone, then?"

"It wouldn't be a secret anymore, silly." Ambrosia giggled, Wind rolling his eyes.

"I'm guessing she's going to go back to her little love fest with the dandelions now?"

"Wind, don't call them that... it isn't polite." Ambrosia scolded.

"What she sees in them, I'll never know." Wind's back separated from the tree he was leaning on, Ambrosia stopping him as she hugged his arm.

"Should that matter to you? It is not you who is in love with them." Ambrosia smiled at him, and he rose a brow.

"You're actually getting better at this, Ambrosia. Who would have thought?"

"I have a good teacher." She giggled, and he smirked as his clawed hand tilted her face up, bending down to kiss her. After a few moments, Ambrosia drew back to look at him, their foreheads just barely touching as she lightly rubbed her nose against his. "It tickles." She said as she chuckled lightly.

"Then why are you doing that?" Wind asked a bit quieter.

"Because I like being tickled sometimes." She said. At this, he smirked. A moment later, Ambrosia burst out in giggles as his hands went to her sides. "N- No Wind- Wind stop- too much! Too much tickling!" Despite his claws, his hands did not cause her any injury.

"You'd better get the upper hand or give up, Ambrosia, or I'm not going to stop." Wind said.

"Alright, I surrender, I surrender!" Ambrosia laughed, Wind letting up as she reclined in the grass. He sat beside her, resting one arm on his knee. Ambrosia smiled playfully then, sneaking up on him as she pounced from behind. "I've got you now!"

"Ambrosia, really? Hey- come on, knock it off-" Wind's sentence was cut off, emitting a manly chuckle as she tickled him. He reached behind him after some time, scooping Ambrosia up to place her on the grass. His thumbs massaged her wrists, hovering over her as he settled on his knees. "You little sneak."

"I had you that time." Ambrosia giggled as she wriggled her arms out of his grip, interlocking her fingers with his.

"Don't you know to never provoke an Imugi?" He asked, a smirk lingering in his features. He bent down, the pair kissing a bit more passionately.

It was then that a sound reached Wind's ears.

As one of his ears flickered, he broke the kiss, sitting up with alertness. He remained vigilant, looking around the sparse trees in their area of the village.

"Wind? Is something wrong?" Ambrosia asked.

"I heard something." He said. Not a moment later, he detected footsteps approaching. "Get up. Stay by me. I don't like this." When several individuals emerged from the trees, Night at the head of the small group, Wind curled his lip. "Now I REALLY don't like this."

"Good afternoon." Night said with an air of arrogance as he approached, the other Vi soldiers hanging back a bit when they saw Wind. "Well... aren't you a lovely couple." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want, numskull?" Wind spat.

Night pursed his lips. "A few things, actually." He smirked then. "You're keeping her quite close, Imugi. Afraid she may run to me and abandon you?" He laughed when Wind hissed. "That may just happen now... because of the main reason why I'm here."

"And what's that? For Ambrosia to feel sympathy for you after I break your neck in half?" Wind scoffed.

Night laughed. "She won't be feeling sympathy for me, Imugi. I'm not the one who's about to be arrested."

"What are you-" Wind hissed then. "What the hell are you blathering about?"

"Wind of the Imugi clan, you are charged with the attack of Lylith of the Hulder. By order of the King, you are to be questioned and-... blah blah blah, you get the idea." He glanced back at the other soldiers. "Take him away."

As the other soldiers approached with an air of caution, Ambrosia gasped, jumping in front of Wind as he remained somewhat calm, his spine rigid as he held his ground. "You cannot do this! Please, sir Night, there must be some mistake. Surely you must believe me when I tell you that Wind would never harm someone like that! What happened to lady Lylith was-"

"Will you open your eyes, already? Look at him, look at what he is! He is a danger to everyone, and yet you allow him to stay here where he could gut this entire village! It's time to stop playing this game, Ambrosia. I've had enough of it. I know deep down, he isn't the one you want." Night said.

"The only one here who is a danger now is you, sir Night." Ambrosia said boldly. "I know that Wind would never do this. I will speak to the King myself if I have to, but I cannot just allow you to take the man I love for a crime he did not commit."

Night gritted his teeth, looking to the other soldiers. "I'll take care of her. Take the Imugi back." He turned back to Ambrosia then. "Step out of the way, Ambrosia."

"I will not." Ambrosia said defiantly. "All my life, others have protected me. It is my turn now. If you are to arrest Wind, arrest us both."

"Ambrosia, I'm not going to arrest you. Step out of the way. You're putting yourself in danger."

"No!" She held her arm up then, the spinning light intensifying in her mind. "Stay away from us, or-"

"Ambrosia." Wind said her name lowly, shaking his head. "Don't do this." Despite trying to stay calm, his jaw tensed, his fists clenched.

She turned, looking over her shoulder. "I cannot let them take you..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"This isn't you. You don't hurt people, Ambrosia. It's not who you are. They want me for some reason, and nothing you do is going to stop them." Wind said as the Vi soldiers went over, and he did not even bother to fight back as they began to take him away. Ambrosia could feel a lump forming in her throat, hesitating a moment before running after him.

"Wind!" She cried, falling to her knees before him as she gave him a parting kiss, holding his face. "I will set you free. No matter what, I will find a way." She said as the soldiers placed chain linked cuffs on his wrists, her hands petting his hair.

Night felt a tightness in his chest as he strode over, motioning the soldiers to shove Wind forward. After staring at him bitterly for several moments, he approached Ambrosia from behind as Wind was restrained. As she watched helplessly, one of Night's hands moved some of her hair away from her shoulder. When he saw the scar of Wind's bite, his expression softened a bit, leaning in a bit closer. At this, Ambriosia looked over her shoulder, taking a step back.

"Stay away from me." She said to him, her lip trembling. "You know how much I am hurting. If you truly cared, you would set him free!"

"You won't need to hurt with me, Ambrosia. Loving me would be so much easier." He said as he moved closer to her once again. "Let him go, Ambrosia."

When Wind caught sight of how close Night was to her, his hand extending to gently draw Ambrosia closer to him against her wishes, something snapped for the first time since they had arrived.

They could say whatever they wanted to him. He could care less about that.

They could do whatever they wanted to him. He could care less about that, too.

But touching one hair on Ambrosia's head, however, his mate... nothing would stop him from seeing red now.

He easily tore away from the Vi soldiers, roaring and snarling as he charged straight for Night. Everything came to a halt, however, when he felt strong resistance. The chains on his arms prevented him from moving further, taking nearly a half a dozen men to hold him back- and even then, it was a struggle.

"Wind, no!" Ambrosia cried, moving to run to him when Night held her back. This sent Wind even further into a rage as Ambrosia begged for Night to let her go, crying Wind's name. From the cottage, Jasmine hurried out with Rosemary behind her, her eyes widening.

"What is going on here?!" She exclaimed.

"Take her inside. I'll explain everything when that animal is secured." Night said, taking Ambrosia's arm to give to her cousin. "Get her out of here." He then strode up to Wind, rearing his fist back before sending several blows to his face, avoiding his teeth. "Take him and lock him in the sturdiest cell in the palace." He said as Wind was yanked back, the Vi soldiers taking him away. Ambrosia was a sobbing mess as his roars echoed through the air, falling to her knees as she wept. Jasmine hushed her, confused and disturbed by what she had seen as she attempted to get her cousin to her feet.

"Rosemary, help me get her into the house." Was all Jasmine said before they headed inside.

Neither of them had ever seen Ambrosia so devastated.

* * *

Later in the day, Kapra slammed her fist onto the table, making Viktor jump as she rested her head in her hands for a moment. "Damn it! I did not expect them to move this quickly!" She exclaimed, Ambrosia sitting in front of her within the Hulder keep. When she had finally composed herself, she had gone there to seek help for Wind, much to the dismay of her cousins.

"I know you have much on your mind, Kapra... I did not wish to disturb you with this, but-"

"No. Thank you for coming and telling me. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Kapra sighed, getting up to pace around. Viktor frowned, standing to take Kapra's hand. He stared at her wrist for a moment before shaking his head, refocusing.

"Kapra... I know you are upset by this ill news, but... becoming excited will do you no good." Viktor frowned.

She stopped, closing her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath before reopening them. "Ambrosia, I'm sorry... but I need a moment with Viktor."

"Of course... if you wish, I can wait-"

"We're going to his room. We'll be back soon to try and figure something out." She said, taking Viktor's hand as she led him out of the sitting area. As they went down the corridor, Arsenik pressed his back to the wall, remaining unseen. Once the pair was in Viktor's room, he blinked when she locked the door. "I didn't want to have to do this."

"... Do what, Kapra?" Viktor frowned.

"I know how much you care about her, Viktor. I know how much she means to you. Lylith. I wish that everything that you believe was true. I wish we were on the same page, but we aren't. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. But sometimes... the truth hurts." Kapra said as Viktor hung his head, frowning deeply.

"I understand." He replied after a few moments. "Despite what I promised... I have failed to support you... time and time again. If... you no longer wish to pursue me, I... understand."

Kapra took a step closer to him. "That's not why we're in here, Viktor. We're here so you know the truth. Then, you can make your own judgment." She reached into her pocket, taking something out. "This is called a voice recorder. It captures the sound of someone's voice so you can hear something someone said." As she said this, Viktor looked at her curiously. "You're going to recognize the voice on here. This is not going to be easy to listen to... but you need to hear it."

Meanwhile, Lylith sat in her bedchambers, a pair of Hulder soldiers guarding it. Ravyn approached her door, narrowing his eyes when they stepped in front of it.

"I don't care what Arsenik told you. You either step out of the way willingly, or your necks will suffer for it." Ravyn growled.

Lylith looked up as the door opened, Ravyn entering and closing it behind him. She was quiet as he made his way over, sitting beside her as she bowed her head. He extended his hand to move some hair away from her face, but he withdrew it when she looked away.

"I would not describe myself as tender." He finally broke the silence between them. "But somehow... I felt this emotion every time I saw you. I still do... but it is different now."

"... Each day brings new differences. 'Different' isn't the appropriate term for what this is. Different can be a good thing. Nothing... about this situation is good." Lylith replied.

"I know I don't even deserve to dwell under the same roof as you. Everything I tried to do for you... the result was the exact opposite."

"This was not your fault." Lylith said.

"I am a fool. And a coward." Ravyn shook his head. "If I truly... loved you..." He seemed to struggle to say the words as she looked at him with surprise. "I would have cut him down, right then and there, at the very notion of harming you. I would have fought with every fiber of my body to protect you. Twice I have wronged you."

"... I... knew you always cared for me, Ravyn, but... love?" She looked up at him with shock. "How long...?"

He extended his hand to tuck a strand behind her ear, and she did not look away this time. "Always."

Lylith looked down, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong." He replied.

"I've broken your heart. That feeling of dread, of despair... I know it all too well. Had I any idea you felt the same..." She said quietly as she hugged her knees, a lump forming in her throat.

"I remember the first time I looked upon you. Arsenik and I were on the cusp of manhood. We had just returned from a hunt. William led it, of course. As we were all heading inside, lessons were being held." He chuckled to himself. "I would have never even bothered, but... something compelled me to follow the sound of the children's choir. So I made my way over, and you were among the children singing." He was silent for a few moments. "I remembered how perverse I thought I was... someone my age at the time looking upon a small girl and believing she was the most beautiful, divine creature that ever lived. I swore to myself... from that day onward, I would watch over you, keep you safe." His expression hardened then. "If I had any idea that I would end up doing just the opposite- abandoning you, ruining you... I would have stayed far away from you. Sometimes I still think upon the idea. Putting you from my mind, my sight. But as I said earlier... I am a fool. We will continue to destroy and ruin one another."

"... All because we both pursued something we could not have." Lylith said, her voice trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks. She let her head rest against his arm, closing her eyes. They remained silent and still, simply grateful that they had each other in their misery.

Ambrosia's hair hung in her face a bit as she looked down, sighing lightly. Her heart ached, yearning to see Wind again. She could not bear the thought of him being bound in chains and locked in a cage. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, Viktor appearing in the doorway. He made his way over to her, lowering himself to take her hands in his as she looked at him with slight surprise.

"Miss Ambrosia... I promise you, here and now... I don't know what the whole truth of this is as of yet, but... just know that I will do what I can to make sure the Imugi-... Wind... is released from his imprisonment." He took in a deep breath. "I will help to find the answers we need... and make sure those responsible are punished."

Ambrosia smiled sadly, nodding once. "You are very kind, sir Viktor. Thank you... for understanding."

"Please... do not thank me. Thank Kapra." He replied. "She asked me to escort you back. Arsenik is about in case she needs assistance, possibly in his study. She is turning in early... she has planned a busy day tomorrow."

"Certainly. Please convey my gratitude to her upon your return." She said as the pair headed out of the keep.

Meanwhile, Kapra stopped upon passing Pyramus' room, frowning lightly as she knocked on his door. "Pyramus?" She opened the door, peeking inside to see he was not there. "Where has he been...? I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble." She said to herself quietly, heading for her bedroom.

* * *

Arsenik arrived at the secret meeting place in the woods, keeping his head cloaked. Soon, another pair of individuals arrived, one turning to address the other.

"Night, keep watch. Let me know if you see anyone within the vicinity." Alexandrite's voice was heard. Night gave him a nod, placing some distance between them to patrol the area. "Arsenik. I'm sure you're aware of the King's order."

"I am, your grace. It seems things are moving smoothly." He replied.

"Smoothly, yes, but not quickly enough." Alexandrite said. "I'm sure there are those already working to unravel our plans. We must move faster if we are to avoid any major setbacks. After all..." He took something out from under his cloak, handing it to Arsenik to read. He held up his lantern, his eyes scanning the words. "... you do want your prize sooner rather than later, do you not?"

"This is well drafted." Arsenik said. "Is... there a trial set?"

"My brother will inform you of any necessary action on your part. For now, we will be questioning the Imugi and the Trold. Your Lylith had better be prepared to act her part. Make sure she has her story straight and she is ready to answer difficult questions."

"I have been counseling her. By the end of the trial, even the accused themselves will believe they did it." Arsenik said, but not with much enthusiasm.

"Come now... surely this must be exhilarating for you. After all, they are nothing more than filthy mongrels anyhow. I'm sure they've done something to deserve their punishment." Alexandrite said. "Once the trial is over and they are sentenced... I will make sure my brother's seal appears on this parchment. You have my word."

"Thank you, your grace." Arsenik bowed his head lightly, the pair taking their leave as Night rejoined his cousin. As Alexandrite headed onward, he stopped when he thought he saw something, Night raising a brow.

"What is it?" He asked, Alexandrite seeing a blanket on the ground in the low light.

"... Nothing. Let's go home. It's becoming chilly out here." He replied before moving on.

* * *

Pyramus furrowed his brows, having listened as Vi told him her story. "It burns... doesn't it? Like a fire that cannot be quenched. Watching the ones you love, die..."

"No. It is a knife. A sharp blade that cuts deeply." Vi replied. "But no matter how much blood I spilt, the tears I wept, I could not save them. My children loved one another once. Now... they still harm one another. My greatest wish... would be to see them love one another again. To pursue life... instead of death."

"There is someone who is trying to do that, darling. I must get back to her." Pyramus said.

"You are not from here... neither is she. But I was not from here, either. The natives here survived in darkness. Their eyes guided them through it. Darkness is cunning... so they had to be also. But... I gave them light. The light thawed their hearts. It took away the everlasting night. But darkness still dwelled within them. And the one I came to love... he chose it over the light."

"What do you mean? How could he choose anything over someone like you?" Pyramus asked.

"Because some mistake love for power. They believe they are trying to gain love, when what they truly desire is power, control." Vi said. Pyramus lowered to his knees, staring at the stone floor.

"I knew what love was, once." He said barely above a whisper. "She was my angel. You were probably the same to him." He slowly looked up at her. "Tell me... divine mistress... how can one redeem themselves when they have fallen so deep into the abyss?"

Vi smiled sadly. "Redemption begins with the truth. As difficult as it can be... as painful it may sting... it is in this pain where healing begins. It it how we open our eyes." She looked behind him, Pyramus looking over his shoulder at the dead end. His eyes rolled up as images flashed into his mind, hissing when he returned to his senses. He looked behind him to see that she was gone, illustrations and carvings reflecting the flashbacks having appeared on the stone walls around him. He slowly rose to his feet, wandering back towards where he came.

* * *

Viktor returned from escorting Ambrosia back to her village, sighing lightly. He was about to head up to his bed chambers when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped when Arsenik emerged from the shadows, smiling softly.

"Good evening, Viktor."

"Same to you, uncle." Viktor cleared his throat. "I'm about to turn in for the night."

"I see. I was hoping we could spend some time together. Sit." Arsenik said, pouring a glass of wine for each of them.

Viktor bit his lip for a moment before slowly seating himself, taking a sip. "I... want to apologize... for my outburst."

"Do not trouble yourself over it. I completely understand you are under great distress." Arsenik said as he took a sip of his own wine. "Where were you?"

"I was escorting miss Ambrosia home... I did not want her to be on her own so late in the evening." He replied.

"Ah, miss Ambrosia. How is she faring?" Arsenik asked.

"She is... well." Viktor said, never being a good liar. Arsenik knew this, clearing his throat.

"You hesitated there, nephew. Is there something she is having trouble with?"

"Well, she has... expressed her deep concerns for Kapra." Viktor said.

"Indeed... so the Phoenix elders were unable to help her?" Arsenik asked.

"No. Only defeating the phantom can save her." Viktor frowned as Arsenik took another sip.

"It's a shame I'm caught up in this business with Lylith. I would be able to help Kapra more. It pains me that I am not there for her as much as I should be. But... I assure you. If everything goes smoothly with Lylith... if those who harmed her are convicted quickly... I will personally assist in seeking out this phantom myself and ending it. Then, Kapra can be saved... and then you can enjoy your life together." He said, gently reaching over to lift Viktor's chin. "There would be nothing to stop you both from loving one another."

Viktor furrowed his brows deeply. His uncle was right. Until this business with Lylith was resolved, it was taking time from Kapra, from uniting the clans against the phantom and saving everyone.

But more importantly, it would save Kapra. It would save the woman he loved.

He knew now that Lylith was no longer credible. There was something shady, something sinister about all of this. But taking the time to find out just what, or who, was responsible, would take even more time. Time that they did not have. Viktor shut his eyes for a moment. He knew this would result in two people being sentenced for a crime they probably did not commit. It would break Ambrosia's heart, it would cause suffering and loss for two clans and it would hurt Kapra to see two of her friends being lost to Onyx's blade.

But Viktor loved Kapra more than anyone. He could not lose her. He would not lose her.

"Uncle?" He finally spoke.

"Yes, Viktor?" Arsenik replied as he took another sip of his wine.

"Kapra... wanted to keep this between herself and I... but I cannot hold it in. It's too important. I... need to tell you something." Viktor bit his lip as his uncle set his glass down.

"You can tell me anything, nephew. You know you can trust me. It's who I am."

* * *

 **And that's all for today! So, we have some plot lines brewing here and it's beginning to cause quite a stir! (Forgive me if these puns are horrible.) So, what will happen next? Is there any hope for Wind and Chase? What will Pyramus do now that he has heard the story from Vi's spirit? Find out more in the next chapter! Thank you all again for reading, and see you next time!**


	10. The Offensive's Tactic

**Good afternoon, everyone! I hope you are enjoying your weekend, and are in the mood for some reading! Things are going to start getting a bit more intense for a while, and the stakes will definitely be increasing as time goes on. Are you ready? Please enjoy this latest update!**

* * *

Chase grunted as he kicked at the cell bars for the umpteenth time, growling before he slammed his body weight against it. "Let me out of here!" He screamed. "I didn't do anything to anybody! Kapra needs me out there!"

"You never know when to shut up, do you?"

Chase stopped then, quickly moving to the other side of his cell. "Wait a second... Wind? Wind, is that you?"

"No. Never heard of 'em." Wind lied, rolling his eyes.

"It IS you! I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" Chase beamed for a moment, but it quickly faded. "But... why are you in here too?"

"Probably the same reason you are. I knew being associated with you would get me in trouble down the line."

"Does it have to do with that Lylith girl?" Chase asked.

"Yep. Really pulling this out of their rear ends, aren't they?" Wind shook his head. He was seated, his back resting against the stone wall of his cell. "There's something more to this than they're letting on."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

Before Wind could answer, they squinted as the door to the prison cells opened, Onyx entering with several Vi soldiers.

"Wind of the Imugi clan and Chase of the Trold clan; you will now be escorted for preliminary questioning." Onyx said, the Vi soldiers opening their cells to restrain them for escort.

"Here we go again..." Chase groaned, shooting one of the soldiers a glare as they shoved him forward.

Inside the interrogation room, Alexandrite wore a slight expression of satisfaction as he looked upon the pair silently. He stood next to Barium, who sat across from them with his hands folded.

"You two can't seem to escape the grip of trouble." Barium started as he looked between the two. "A very serious accusation has been made against you both. There are still some questions I need answers from the other side, but at this point... unless you can prove without a doubt that you did not do it... unless someone steps forward to make a claim that would clear your names... it doesn't look good."

"We didn't do anything to her... I swear." Chase said, frowning.

"I want to believe you, Chase. I hold Kapra in very high character, and she holds you both in high character. There are many who believe in you enough to come to your aid. But Lylith was harmed, very badly. Someone needs to atone and take responsibility for the crime committed against her."

"So I guess that makes us the perfect candidates for everything that goes awry here, huh?" Wind spat.

"You will speak when you are spoken to, Imugi, or I will-"

"Alexandrite." Barium shot a look at his brother. "I will handle this or I'll give you something else to do." Alexandrite hardened his expression as he gave him a single nod, falling silent. Barium then turned his attention back to the pair. "That's not what I want you both to think. This is why I want to get both sides of the story personally before we proceed with a trial."

"We have to do another one of those things?" Chase asked.

"Yes. It's the only way we can make a sound decision, Chase."

"But... how can we prove something wasn't done by us when we haven't even been around her?" Chase asked.

"That is something I will be determining as we go on. For now... I will ask you some questions that may help this case."

Alexandrite was seething. Why couldn't his brother just wait for the trial to go through all of this? The pair had made an impression on him, he could tell. It was that human girl... she was the catalyst for all this. She was responsible for all the recent changes that he found displeasing.

"Alright then. Get on with it." Wind said.

"So if you were not where Lylith was on any of the days I have written here... where were you? Who were you with?" Barium asked.

"Well... I think it was... this day right here... I was with Wind and Ambrosia. She wanted to see the Hulder because she had a nightmare or something, so we went with her." Chase said.

"It was the day you passed out the decree that you were going to free the Imugi from servitude." Wind added.

"Yes... so you were both present in the Hulder territory? Was Arsenik aware of this?"

"Yeah, he was sitting with us." Chase said flatly.

"This was before Lylith was found, but after she disappeared... so he had no idea about Lylith's condition or testimony at the time. What were you doing on this day, here? This is when Arsenik told me she had gone missing." Barium asked.

"Wait a second... Wind, weren't we-"

"- both staying with Ambrosia..." Wind finished his sentence.

"You and Chase both were taking shelter in the Phoenix village on this day?" Barium asked.

"Well, we stayed the night..." Chase scratched his head.

"That still leaves the entire day, brother. If Lylith took leave of the Hulder keep in the afternoon, that leaves many hours for them to assault her. They probably took up shelter in the Phoenix village in the night to avoid being caught." Alexandrite said.

Barium sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "What were you both doing the day she was found? This day, here."

"I went with Kapra and Ambrosia to my territory." Wind said.

"And another thing, I would like to add..." Alexandrite said as Barium shot him a look. "Did you happen to notice that she was attacked the night you freed the human girl? Perhaps they planned this beforehand, and struck once the girl was released from us."

"That's not true!" Chase exclaimed, Wind hissing as he shot him a look.

"Kid, shut up." He said lowly.

"That is a good point. I shall find out from Lylith what time of the day- or night... she was attacked. I will also have to ask Ambrosia some questions." Barium said. "I'm sorry to say this, but until we can prove you not guilty of this crime, we will have to keep you in the prison cells."

Chase frowned deeply. "Look, your majesty... Kapra's trying to get the clans together. She's been doing a pretty good job, but... Grant isn't going to be very easy to win over. She needs my help."

"I know this is what she is doing, Chase. I appreciate that you want to help her. But I cannot just neglect this claim. It wouldn't be fair to Lylith or the Hulder, and I have to be fair. It's my job as a King. Someone must be held accountable for what was done." Barium glanced back at his brother. "Call Onyx."

As Chase bit his lip, Wind looked over at him. "Just face it, kid. Those Hulder are going to keep pushing until we're six feet under."

As the guards came in to escort the pair as led by Onyx, Chase looked at Barium as they were being taken out of the room. "If we don't kill the phantom soon, Kapra's going to die. She has a cursed mark on her arm now." He wasn't able to say anymore as he was taken through the door, but his last words left Barium doing a double take.

"What did you say?" Barium asked, about to pursue him before Alexandrite stopped him.

"Barium, he's going to say anything to make you sympathize them. Don't let his words sway you." Alexandrite said.

"Alexandrite... that girl is doing what neither of us could ever do. She is uniting the clans against a common enemy." Barium said.

"A common enemy that she brought upon us." Alexandrite hissed. "They are all conspiring against you, and-"

"You think that the answer to everything is some kind of conspiracy, Alexandrite!" Barium exclaimed. "Barely anyone on this island knows your face and yet they all seem to know that you look for any excuse to brutalize them!" He tore away from his brother. "Everything is going awry while I've been sitting here in this palace. Not anymore." He said, heading to his chambers to place in his cloak.

"Where are you going? Barium, if something happens to you-"

"Then at least I will be known as a King who took to action, not just sit in his high tower and twiddle my thumbs. Maybe if the clans see that I am out there actually doing something, they will do something." Barium said before striding briskly down the hall.

As he did, Alexandrite narrowed his eyes, tightening his lips. He slowly paced back up to his own bedchambers, shutting the door. "You placed your trust in me once, brother." He said to himself. "I've given no reason for you to lose it. But if you no longer trust me... then there should be no reason for me to earn it. The Islanders do not know my face? Perhaps it's time they learned it, then."

* * *

Viktor paced outside of Kapra's room, biting his lip as he twiddled his fingers. He jumped a bit when the door opened, Kapra hesitating for a moment.

"Hey." She blinked, shutting the door behind her. "Is everything okay?"

Viktor's eyes wandered to her wrist for a moment before clearing his throat. "Yes, um... I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"As okay as I can, I guess..." Kapra replied. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm just worried for you." This was no lie.

"Worrying every second isn't going to help. Take a deep breath. We still have work to do. I want to go see the Cucuy today. There aren't many of them, but they should at least know they're being considered and acknowledged. We need all the help we can get." Kapra said.

"I shall accompany you." Viktor said.

"Cool. After that, I want to see the King. I have to talk to him about what's going on with the clans, and with Chase and Wind." Kapra said.

Viktor frowned then. "Perhaps... we should complete the task of uniting the clans first."

"You know that we have to move fast with the other problem, Viktor. If Alexandrite is behind this, he's not going to rest until Wind and Chase are executed." Kapra replied.

Before Viktor could reply, Arsenik approached the pair, glancing at Viktor for a moment before turning his attention to Kapra. "Good morning, my dear. How are you faring?"

"Okay, thanks." Kapra replied, to which Arsenik smiled.

"I hate to interrupt... but it seems that his majesty has stopped to visit." His smile faded a bit then. "He wishes to speak with you, Kapra."

"Oh. Perfect." She rose her brows with surprise. "I'll be right down."

"He is waiting in the drawing room." Arsenik said before Kapra started to head down the hall. Arsenik watched her go off before turning to look at Viktor. "Did you know of this?"

"I- I had no idea, uncle." Viktor said. Arsenik approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Viktor. Let's think for a moment, shall we? You are to become our chief someday. I will not be around forever, and you are my heir. You will inherit all my responsibilities. Do you think you will be received well if your efforts led to one of our own, a young, innocent woman who was viciously attacked by a pair of monsters, not seeing the justice she deserves?"

"Arsenik... I told you what she said to Kapra, she-"

"She is under an incredible amount of distress, Viktor! Of course Lylith is going to be harsh and bitter. She is not in her right mind. I have told you time and time again, do not take matters into your own hands without consulting me first."

"Will I need to consult you about these matters when I am chief, then?" Viktor asked to Arsenik's surprise.

"You are not a chief yet. And for good reason. You still have much to learn. You have to trust me, Viktor. I've given you no reason to distrust me, have I? Have I?" Arsenik repeated the question, maintaining a calm tone.

A sigh. "No..." Viktor bowed his head.

"Lylith has been your dearest friend since you were children. She needs you, Viktor." Arsenik said.

"And Kapra needs me. The things that Lylith said to her... if a man had said those things..." Viktor hardened his expression. "Kapra means everything to me. And despite what they are, the Tr-... Chase, and Wind, mean very much to her. I may not like them, but I understand this fact and I will respect it because I love her. Kapra does not particularly like Lylith, either. But she still gave me unwavering support when she was brought back in the condition she was in. She was even willing to help her."

"I know this, Viktor. Kapra and Ambrosia are very similar in the way they are righteous. But sometimes, being righteous isn't enough. Sometimes, the circumstance demands more than that." Arsenik replied.

"And what exactly are you expecting me to do, Arsenik?" Viktor asked.

"I am asking you to allow whatever is to come, to come. If the Trold and the Imugi are found guilty, they are found guilty. If not, then not. We cannot allow our personal feelings to get in the way of what needs to be done. Believe me when I say this, Viktor... it leads you down a path you cannot come back from. I am asking you not to interfere with any affairs concerning Lylith and her accused attackers. Leave it to me, and the King."

Viktor sighed. "Very well. I will do as you ask." At this, Arsenik hugged him.

"I know this is difficult, Viktor. We must do what is best for Kapra. She and Lylith both need you. Lylith needs for you to allow the King to do his findings without interference, and Kapra needs you by her side as she fulfills her own tasks. Part of being a chief is knowing where you must be at what time, and what you must do. I assure you... together, we will save them both." Arsenik said.

In the drawing room, Barium looked up when the door opened. Kapra entered, approaching him before bowing.

"Kapra... no. You don't need to do that." Barium said, motioning for her to sit in the spare seat. Once she did, he folded his hands. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"I have a few ideas..." Kapra said. "Either way... I'm actually glad you came. I've been wanting to speak to you." She replied, to which he smiled lightly.

"I've received some reports... it seems you've been the diplomat this island has needed. I only wish it was under better circumstances." Barium commented.

"Same here... but your majesty, I need to-"

"Barium. Really, it's okay. I know my brother and cousin have probably corrected you in the past, but... I assure you, you don't have to use the fancy titles with me. You have earned that." He cut her off to say.

"Okay... yes, Barium... so I needed to... ask you a few questions." Kapra said. "It's... a bit urgent."

"I see. I have a few to ask you myself... it seems we have a bit of catching up to do with one another. If you don't mind... I'd like for you to tell me how you're progressing with the other clans." He said.

"I'm being as persistent as I can, but... I wouldn't be honest if I said it was easy." Kapra replied. "The Hulder clan was supportive right from the start... the Imugi too."

"Of course. It was you, after all, who helped me to see that keeping them as servants wasn't benefiting anyone. Regardless of their part in the past wars, against my ascension to the throne... if I keep punishing them, then what kind of King will they see me as?" He sighed. "I've learned a lot in a short time because of you, Kapra. But the choices I have to make aren't getting any easier... and I can see you feel the same." He looked up at her. "I know you want to ask me about your friends." He frowned a bit when Kapra's expression confirmed his statement. "I know this is a difficult situation for you. You are very close with the Hulder, but you are close with the others also. But what is not debatable is that a crime transpired. Someone has to answer for it."

"Barium... you said something to me a while back when I was staying in the palace. Something... that may apply to this situation even though I wish it didn't." Kapra said.

"And what's that?" Barium asked.

"You told me that the Hulder can be kind and generous... but if there is something they are after... something they want more than anything... that they don't care who is hurt, or who has to die, for them to get it." Kapra said.

"What are you implying?" Barium asked.

"I think there is more to this than what is being said." Kapra replied. "I think Lylith is lying about who her true attackers are."

Barium sighed. "I wish I could take your word, Kapra... but I can't do that. It wouldn't be the right thing to do. I need proof, I need evidence that it was in fact someone else who facilitated this attack."

Kapra leaned forward a bit. "Then let me find the proof you need. Barium, you want me to unite the clans. But if we don't get to the bottom of this, it's going to make it harder for me to do that."

He nodded. "I will absolutely consider any evidence you bring to me. I trust you above all others. The trial will begin soon. If you are able to bring me something solid, I will clear their names."

"Thank you." She said, leaning back in her seat.

"So... have you been able to gain all the clans' support in the meantime?" He asked.

"All but the Cucuy, who I haven't spoken with yet, and... the Trold."

He sighed slowly, nodding. "Don't worry about the Cucuy. I will speak to them myself. As for the Trold... I do not expect you will even gain at least an audience without some struggle, I'm afraid. But I'm curious... you have already spoken to Wildfire?"

"Yes. She's given me her word that I have her support." Kapra responded.

Barium's brows rose. "How did you manage that?"

Kapra pursed her lips. "Maybe I shouldn't say."

"I'd fall over if you told me the interaction was pleasant. Even when she wasn't chief of her clan, she was fierce." Barium said. "She fought hard to take the crown for herself during the dethroning wars... that is what the most recent wars are known as. It was the first time in many ages that the Hulder was no longer the ruling clan."

Kapra tilted her head. "I had no idea they ruled for so long."

"Oh, yes. Countless generations. They have a very extensive royal history dating back to the first age. Of course, none of the Islanders really know anything about the first age. The first age is known as the age of mystery because there is almost no information about it, how we came to be.

Kapra cleared her throat. She could not tell him what Melissa had revealed to her, not yet. "So... how did you become the King if the Hulder had been ruling the whole time... if I may ask?"

"The second to last Hulder king, Arsenik's uncle... he helped fuel the outbreak of the dethroning war which lasted almost two decades. The Phoenix were being slaughtered by the Trold because of their disagreements, and he refused to help the Phoenix when they sought out his help. He saw them as nothing but a constant bother at that point... he was ready to sit back and watch them kill each other. He only sought power, and to him, this was a game to see who would come out the victor. So, the Phoenix came to us for aid, and we answered their call. Then, he died suddenly. At that point, his younger brother, Arsenik's father, took the crown. He declared war on the Vi, accusing us of treason and murder because we were blamed for his brother's death."

"How did he die?" Kapra asked.

"He was poisoned." Barium responded. "So, my brother and I fought alongside our cousins and father for our lives. When my father was killed in battle... my brother and I knew we had to eliminate our enemy. We persevered and eventually overthrew the crown, and I took the throne with the Phoenix's support. The Hulder were forced to leave the palace."

"Wow..." Kapra blinked. "Overthrowing the clan that had ruled for all that time... sounds close to impossible. You're stronger than you come off to be."

He chuckled lightly at this. "Thank you. But Kapra... it was either that, or face death. We didn't rebel to take the throne- that was just a part of the end result. We had fought for our lives. Even when I did take the throne, though... the wars continued. All the other clans saw that I had usurped the clan which had ruled for thousands of years. Everyone began fighting one another, and us, wanting a piece for themselves. Not to mention the Hulder fought at the same time in an attempt to regain the throne while trying to suppress the other clans. It was chaos. Getting control of all of them was no easy feat. Many days I thought it would be the end of my brother and I, but... we survived. It took years before we were able to establish some form of peace, as uneasy as it was. We had to place harsh punishments on the clans. Many had to be publically executed. But my brother told me at the time that to prevent another rebellion against us, we would have to put them in their place." He sighed. "It wasn't something I wanted. But... what is done, is done."

"It's not easy being a King... is it?" Kapra asked.

"No. So I can imagine that your position is not easy, either." Barium replied.

"Barium... did you happen to know Willyam? Arsenik's brother?" She asked.

"Yes... he became the first chief of the Hulder. Once his father was killed, he was very cooperative. I would even go as far as calling him a friend. He tried to just accept the way things were, he wanted to live a life of peace. He did not wish to be the cause of more death. Arsenik, however... did not believe there could ever be peace among the clans. He was willing to fight when his brother was not." Barium said.

"Well, that's what I need to do now... I need to fight for the people I care about." She replied.

"Kapra... I understand what a lie can do. Even one can cost many lives. If you can find the truth for Wind and Chase's names to be cleared, I will honor it. If it could help avoid another war... I will support whatever you can uncover." He then glanced down. "Speaking of uncovering..." He reached over, taking Kapra off guard when he took a gentle hold of her hand. He then turned it over, able to see a bit of the cursed mark plaguing her wrist.

"Who told you?" Kapra asked when he did this.

"Chase... mentioned this when I was questioning him." He glanced up at her. "What does this mean?"

Kapra sighed lightly. "It means I don't have much time. The phantom... she connected with me somehow. I can summon the dark ones. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I feel like I am opening someone else's. I feel like my mind is slowly merging with something far darker, like an eclipse. If we don't come together to defeat her... she's going to take me completely."

Barium appeared a bit disturbed at this, wincing a bit when he rolled up her sleeve. "I see... have you consulted the Phoenix about this-"

"There's only one way this goes away." Kapra cut him off. "You can probably guess what that is."

He furrowed his brows as he nodded, rolling her sleeve back down. "I know what this all means to you. As I fought for my life before... you are doing the same now. I know how much you need Chase right now... but if I-"

"I understand. I understand that you have a job to do." Kapra said. "I will try to figure out how to do mine. If there's a way to get the Trold on board, I'll do my best to find it."

Barium gave her a nod. "Please... do not hesitate to speak with me if you need anything. Kapra... you have no idea how grateful I am to you. I will hold off the trial for a week to give you some time."

"Thank you." Kapra said with a bit of relief, standing when Barium did.

"Please take care of yourself." He said, patting her shoulder lightly. He went over to the door, seeing himself out. Kapra watched as he briefly spoke with Arsenik before leaving the keep.

Kapra sighed lightly to herself as she gazed out, closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, she got to her feet, about to head out of the grounds. As she did however, a voice stopped her.

"Kapra?" Arsenik called, approaching her. "Are you... going somewhere?"

"Yes. There's something I have to do. Hopefully I'll be back tonight." She replied.

"Here... why don't you let me fetch Viktor, perhaps he can assist you with your affairs." Arsenik said.

"I can't bring him with me this time, Arsenik. This is something I'm going to have to do on my own."

"Whatever the King may have said to you... there is nothing wrong with asking for help. Is there... a particular reason you don't want Viktor to join you?"

She sighed lightly. "Because I'm going to see the Trold, Arsenik. They will definitely reject anything I say if I come strolling in with a Hulder."

"Kapra... you cannot just wander into the Trold territory without protection. They will attack you." Arsenik said with concern.

"They can't do anything to me. I can't die yet, remember?" Kapra reminded him. Arsenik was about to reply when Viktor entered the gardens, glancing between them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, reaching out to take Kapra's hand.

"Yes. I was just about to head out, actually." Kapra said, glancing at him for a moment.

Viktor cleared his throat. "Might I have a word with you for a moment? Alone?"

"Perhaps that should wait, Viktor. Kapra seemed in a hurry to fulfill her task. Go with her and ensure she returns safely." Arsenik said.

Viktor hesitated a moment, Kapra sighing lightly. "Viktor, come on." She motioned for him to go with her, Arsenik watching them warily as they bid him goodbye and headed off. Once they were far enough from his earshot, Kapra exhaled sharply.

"Viktor... I told you that you needed to stay around the keep and see if you could catch wind of anything suspicious with Lylith." Kapra said with a hint of annoyance.

"I can't do that, Kapra. There's no time for dealing with that issue. We must work together to defeat the phantom and save you. That is my priority."

Kapra closed her eyes for a moment. "We discussed why figuring out what happened with Lylith is just as important-"

"I told him, Kapra." Viktor sighed lightly. "I told Arsenik about what you discovered. I'm sorry, but-"

"Why did you do that?" Kapra snapped. "I told you that we can't have anything getting out until we have a plan!"

"Consulting my uncle is not considered information 'getting out.' With his help, we could even figure this out faster."

"But if Lylith knows about this, if any shady people involved find out that we're on to them, they could put more obstacles in our way! You don't think I wanted to tell him too? He's in a very sensitive position right now, one that puts him in the middle of everything. If he says the wrong thing to the wrong person unintentionally, it could cost us lives." She shook her head. "I need to go. I need to do this." She said, beginning to walk away from him.

"Kapra... Kapra, please..." He strode over to take her hand. "I'm sorry, truly... but I'm... I'm scared." His voice shook. "I can't- I won't lose you." He held her wrist. "This... frightens me. Every day, it... gets worse. Every day, a small piece of you fades. All I want is to keep you safe, but... how can I keep you safe from something like this? This is no enemy I can fight with a sword, it's... inside you. No remedy can cure it, no chanting-"

Kapra stopped him, taking his hands. "There is one thing you can do, Viktor. I need you to believe in me. Do I have all the answers? No. Do I know if everything I'm doing is going to work? No. But I need you to believe that I will find the answer, that I will find what works. I feel the same as you do. I look at you and I can't bear the thought of one of those things sucking the life out of you. We both have something to lose... but that's what keeps us going. That's what love is. I need to go to the Trold. I have to try.

Viktor nodded, gently drawing Kapra into a hug. "I will do as you ask." He said before kissing the top of her head. When they parted, he watched her go for a short while before heading back to the keep. He only hoped that what he said to Arsenik had not complicated things.

* * *

Alexandrite slammed his fist down when Arsenik came to consult with him. "How in the bloody hell did this happen?! I told you to make sure that human wretch stays away from her! Now she is going to be sticking her upturned nose into our business!"

"Your grace." Arsenik said firmly, not appreciating him speaking ill against Kapra. "This is a delicate situation for both of us-"

"No, it's a delicate situation for you, it's an inconvenient one for me. Your personal feelings for the human girl are insignificant to me. We have a bargain between us, and if you want to make that pathetic creature yours, you will do as I ask you and make sure she doesn't get in the way. Otherwise, we both lose our key to our satisfactions, do you understand?" Alexandrite said tensely as Arsenik set his jaw, keeping his temper in check.

"Understood, your grace." Arsenik said, barely bowing his head as he got up to leave.

"And, Arsenik?" Alexandrite called, making him stop. "Keep that nephew of yours on a leash, before I put him on one myself." He smirked as he noticed Arsenik's fists clench for a second, releasing them as he sighed.

"As you wish, your grace." Arsenik said without even turning around before continuing out of the room. As he did, Night narrowed his eyes, remaining silent as he watched him make his way down the corridor and out of the palace.

He entered the room where Alexandrite was, clearing his throat. "Did you need me to do anything?"

Alexandrite glanced up at him, hesitating a moment before placing his glass down. "I know how badly you want this, Cyanide. You know... I don't blame you. That Phoenix girl is very fair. I myself... have considered pursuing her from time to time." He smirked a bit as Night straightened up a little. "There it is. You do feel deeply for her. You have been a great help to me, Night. I promise you, when the Imugi and the Trold are executed, she will be yours." He rose, patting his shoulder. "Now, cousin. There's something I need you to do for me. It shouldn't be too difficult for you."

* * *

 **Well, what will we have in store? Will Kapra be successful with getting the Trold on board? Who will Viktor place his trust in? What does Alexandrite have in mind? Find out these and more in upcoming chapters! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	11. The Fine Point

**Good evening, readers! Didn't expect an update here, did you? Well, amid the work schedule chaos, I have been working between three fanfictions- this, my It/TMNT crossover, and an AU BATW fic that are all starving for my attention (and I still have a JJBA fanfiction I need to eventually get back to finishing, too!) But being I am on such a BATW hype at the moment, I have decided to allocate some time into writing a bit more for this before resuming work on some of my other projects! I do hope you find this a pleasant, rather than an UNpleasant surprise! And of course, please enjoy!**

* * *

Foster remained determined as he made his way through the neutral territory, hoping to find the human girl that Chase called his friend. He needed all the help he could get in hopefully clearing his name and releasing him from imprisonment. His thoughts were suddenly broken when he heard a sudden rustle of the bushes near him, a large buck springing forth and running past him. Foster blinked at this. About a moment later, he was dashing through the trees; despite what he had to do, he wasn't about to miss out on a large meal. He noticed the buck had been shot once in its hind leg, slowing it down enough to where Foster was able to catch up to it. He then tackled the animal to the ground before quickly ending its life to spare its suffering. He pursed his lip, nodding to himself as he looked at the carcass before hoisting it easily onto his back. He was about to carry it off when suddenly, something else pounced into the area, making him reel back a bit as he was met with the sound of snarling and the sight of snapping teeth. He looked up, maintaining his balance as he noticed that the wolf which had come into his presence was not alone. He blinked upon seeing that none other than Brooks was accompanying the large beast, dismounting it quickly as she took out a crossbow to point at him.

"It's not polite to take things that aren't yours, Trold." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Foster furrowed his brows in confusion, glancing at the arrow sticking out of the buck's hind. "Is... that your arrow?" He asked.

"Hm... I do wonder." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, maintaining her stance. "Hand it over or you'll be a matching set."

"Now hang on, hang on..." Foster said, placing the animal on the ground. He went to approach her, but he stopped upon her tensing, gripping the bow tighter. "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to say that maybe... we could split it."

"What is this? Do you take me for a fool?" Brooks asked. "I don't share with Trolds." She spat.

"Look. You may have had a good start, but I killed it. You know that on Virgo Island, it's finders keepers when it comes to food in neutral territory. So, we can either split it up, or we can have a standoff and then it's going to get real ripe, real quick." Foster said.

Brooks curled her lip a bit, exhaling deeply. "Fine. But you keep the rear end." She said.

"Really? The hind legs here have a ton of meat on them-"

"You get the rear end." She repeated a bit more firmly.

"Okay, suit yourself." Foster shrugged. He unsheathed his hunting knife, Brooks watching him warily as he began to cut up the animal. He glanced at her every now and then. "You know... you're going to distract me if you stare at me like that." He said a bit quietly.

"I'm not letting my guard down, especially with a weapon in your hand." She replied.

"Hey, come on..." He got to his feet, and she hissed lowly. "Honestly. What do you think I'm going to do, huh?"

"Who knows. You Trold are capable of anything." She said through her teeth.

Foster sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, you know what? Take the whole thing. Hopefully you don't mind that I handled it." He turned to head off, a frown growing in his expression. As he made a small amount of distance, Brooks finally spoke.

"Why do you care what I think, Trold? Why should that matter to you?" Brooks asked a bit warily, but she seemed a bit more curious.

"I have a name, you know. It's Foster." He replied, turning to look at her. "And maybe because I don't care that you're a Valkyrie. I mean... you helped me that day... when those things attacked."

Brooks scoffed. "You were in my territory. It's a good thing Wildfire didn't decide to kill you."

"Would you have killed me if you had the chance? No. Because you did have a chance, and you didn't. If you really hated me, you would have gutted me."

"So you've never killed a single Valkyrie in your life, then?" She asked, raising a brow.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "A few weeks back... I saw them. Two Valkyrie. They were hunting around here, and so was I. We ran into one another. One of them saw me. I was going to back off, let them do their thing. I don't look for fights." He spoke as Brooks listened to him silently. "But then, the shadow people came. I came back and sliced them up, and the pair of Valkyrie would have made it. One was in pretty bad shape, but... she probably would have made it. But then... more came. There were too many. I had no choice but to run."

Brooks' expression hardened, looking up at him. "Because that's all Trold do. They kill. And what they cannot kill, they run from. You're all the same. So why don't you take your half of that buck and do what you do best?" She said bitterly, whirling around to return to her wolf.

"I didn't want to leave them to die!" He exclaimed, his voice shaking.

"And if they were your own kin? Would you have fled then?" She asked.

"I... I don't know. I don't ever want to be in that situation again, honestly." He said, scratching the back of his neck as she scoffed.

"This is why the clans will never truly be united. It's everyone for themselves. I had to watch a little lass, barely ten years old, weep for her older sister that was found dead that day. She had to watch her lifeless body burn and ascend to the Sky Mother before her time." She reached down, hoisting up her agreed half of the kill by its antlers. "Think about that, Foster." She said as she secured the kill before remounting her wolf, heading off without another word.

After he could no longer see her, Foster sighed, shaking his head. He had no idea if he would have done any different if Trold had been there, or if perhaps even folk from a different clan entirely had been there.

Did that simply make him a coward, then?

He ran a hand through his messy hair, letting his head hang for a moment. When he thought he heard footsteps approaching, he snapped his head up, breaking from his thoughts as he became alert. He hopped to his feet, unsheathing his sickle as his eyes darted to and fro. When he finally saw someone emerge from the clearing, he calmed a bit, but kept his guard up when he noticed the footsteps stop suddenly.

"Foster?" Kapra asked, approaching him.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly.

"I'm... actually glad I ran into you." She replied.

"He's not here, if that's what you're asking." Foster said. "Chase was taken by-"

"I know." Kapra cut him off. "That's part of the reason why I'm here."

"Why? You think I can do anything about it? You think my clan can do anything about it?"

"I want to tell you, them... that I will do everything I can to make sure Chase's name is cleared. In the meantime, we have bigger problems to worry about. If we don't do something about it, nothing Alexandrite has in mind for Chase will compare to what the dark ones will do to him, to all of us."

Foster exhaled deeply, glancing to the side. "Still don't know what you think I can do about it."

"Please, Foster. I can see you care about Chase and that you're close with him. We need to work together and fight for him now." Kapra said as Foster glanced back at her.

Moments later, she followed Foster as he led her back to his clan, stopping after some time to look over his shoulder at her.

"I can't promise that they won't try to gut you. Or make you into Human stew." He warned.

"I figured that. But I have to try. There's too much at stake." Kapra extended her arm forward, rolling up her sleeve to show him the mark. "It's getting worse by the day."

Foster's expression softened, remembering what Chase had told him. "Okay. Not much farther. Just stick close, in case one of them sees you and tries to snatch you up."

The pair continued onward until they reached the Trold camp. There were several campfires, and Kapra noticed they weren't as large as the ones in the Valkyrie camp. They also seemed to sleep in tents, whereas the Valkyrie had small shacks and a few cottages. Kapra even noticed some Trold lounging in the trees surrounding the area. While Kapra observed the area, Foster looking for an easy way to Grant- or rather, the easiest way to him. Neither of them noticed something looming over them until they heard a low growl. Foster groaned, wincing as he and Kapra slowly turned around. She widened her eyes when she saw a massive individual standing behind her, almost reminding her of a giant or a Golem as he stared down at them.

"Foster...? Who's this?" Kapra asked nervously.

"Hey there, Buzz..." Foster forced a smile. At this, Buzz only grunted, growling lowly as he looked at Kapra. "No, Buzz, she's not yours." At this, he growled louder, extending his hand.

"Um, no- hey- don't do that-!" Kapra tried to escape the large hand, but Buzz easily plucked her off the forest floor by her collar, his footsteps making the ground vibrate as Foster put a hand to his face.

"Well, that was smooth... she's definitely fresh meat now." He said as he dashed after the large Trold. "Hey! Buzz, you put her down, right now! I mean it! Don't you give me that look, I let you have that whole bear the last time I managed to bring one down, and without your help!" He crossed his arms, giving Buzz a look as his growling lowered. "That's what I thought. Now put her down."

With a groan of annoyance, Kapra was released, hissing as she hit the ground after dangling about six feet in the air. Foster helped her to her feet as she dusted herself off, thanking him under her breath. She glanced back at Buzz warily, who only curled his lip before turning to shuffle the other way.

"Would not want to get on his bad side." Kapra commented.

"He's one of the few of us who have more strength, than speed. Even Grant wouldn't dare mess with him when he's really going off. He once smashed a full grown bear's skull with his fist. 'Round here, they nicknamed him the last Titan."

"The... last Titan?" Kapra tilted her head.

"Yeah. Not many of us really care about old stories, but Chase told me once that his mother used to tell him stories passed to her by her parents that Trold are descended from the ones called Titans and Spindles. The ones who were the strongest, and the ones who were the fastest."

Kapra did not have much time to reflect upon this having relation to what Melissa had shown her in the Phoenix temple, Grant approaching with a Trold woman at his side.

"Look, Barb... maybe Foster is useful after all. Brought us back a juicy treat." Grant said as Kapra and Foster turned around. The woman licked her lips, glancing between them.

"She's not here for that, Grant." Foster started. "She's here because she wants to help Chase-"

"Shut up. I told Chase time and time again to stay his scrawny self out of trouble, and now he's on the chopping block again. I'm not going to keep saving him."

"You never even tried to save him the first time, Grant!" Foster shouted.

"I said shut your mouth, Foster!" Grant spat.

"Please..." Kapra took a step forward, and Grant narrowed his eyes. "If you don't want to hear him, at least let me speak."

Grant approached Kapra, leaning forward a bit so he was at her eye level. "I don't talk to my food."

Despite feeling intimidated, Kapra took in a breath as she straightened her spine. "If you don't hear me out... you won't be talking to anyone."

"Heh. You're threatening me? I could make you my toothpick if I wanted to." Grant chuckled.

"It's not a threat from me. It's a threat from the ones who are on this island, right now, killing people off regardless of where they're from or what they think." Kapra said. "I'm here because I'm trying to protect you."

Grant drew back, raising a brow. "You hear that?" He called out, other Trold looking over as he smirked. Some of the leaner ones wore what looked like leopard patterned fur, others wore parts of animal skulls on their heads, shoulders, or arms. "This little morsel said SHE'S trying to protect US!" At this, they all erupted in laughter, even the women were quite built, some even very muscular.

"She's telling the truth, Grant. I've seen those things, they're not something you should play around with." Foster tried to say above the laughter.

"Look. Tell you what. When they come here and make trouble with us, we'll break their spines in half. Easy, right? Otherwise, I don't care if they wipe out the whole island. Maybe I'll even be the next king."

"So you don't care if they kill all the animals on the island too? Your food source?" Kapra asked.

"You still don't get it, do you, toothpick? We'll eat anything that moves. You know... Islanders say that Imugi are the most fearsome creatures on Virgo Island. They're pretty wicked, I'll admit that. But I had a taste of one, once. See... they may be strong... they can change into animals, making them stronger than the actual animal itself. But if they can't change... they don't stand a chance against one of us." Grant smirked. Kapra stared at him warily, Wind coming to mind at this. "So, what makes you think that you're going to even have a chance of getting out of here alive? Your little sob story doesn't convince me. The only thing I'm convinced of is that you're going to make a tasty dinner tonight."

As the others laughed again, Foster furrowed his brows, leaning down to whisper to her. "Look. Chase'll gut me if he ever finds out I did this, let alone if you become Grant's meal. Stay quiet, and I'll try to get you out of here, okay? I knew this was a bad idea."

At this point, however, Kapra was not listening to his words. She understood she was faced with a difficult task- persuading Grant to join her in the fight against the phantom and the dark ones seemed impossible. Unlike Wildfire, who even as stubborn as she was, knew when she was clearly outmatched and knew when it was time to compromise, Grant knew no wrong. He was certain that there was no one who could ever defeat him, no one who could ever be stronger than him, so he never had a reason to be afraid, to doubt. It also gave him no reason to believe that anyone would dare challenge him.

It was in that moment that Mist's words came to Kapra's mind.

 _Do not see this as hurt. See this in proving your strength to me. That strength that you had inside... that is what will help you overcome your greatest enemy. Enemies come in all forms._

As Kapra looked up, Grant was still standing tall, a smirk in his features. His hands were on his hips, and Kapra then remembered something Chase had said to her when they first met.

 _Well, usually we say hello to each other in my clan by punching each other, usually our shoulder. Trold like reminding each other how tough we are._

Before Foster could say anything further, Kapra balled up her right fist, rearing it back before punching Grant as hard as she could against his shoulder. Not expecting this, Grant swayed a bit at the action, his smile instantly fading as the entire camp was quickly reduced to silence. Foster's eyes widened, staring at Kapra with disbelief as Grant straightened up, wearing a somewhat similar expression. A thick tension filled the air for several moments as no words were spoken. Kapra's heart thumped in her chest, wondering if she had just spelled certain death for herself.

"I dare you to do that again." Grant finally broke the silence, staring at her unblinkingly.

Kapra went to rear her fist back, Foster stopping her. "You must be out of your mind."

"Trust me." Kapra said to him, looking at Grant. She then reared her fist back, punching his abs as hard as she could.

She had no idea that punching them would be like sending her fist into a concrete wall.

She hissed, knowing then that she had sprained her hand, but she kept it together. As her jaw tensed from the pain, she looked on as Grant stared at her for a moment.

"... You know I could kill you as fast as you can blink... right?" Grant asked.

"You're probably right about that." Kapra said with a strained voice.

Grant said nothing at first, continuing to stare at her. Then, before Kapra could even register what had happened, she felt herself being forced back. Foster hissed as he saw Grant send her flying with one shove to her own shoulder. He dashed at him to try and give Kapra a chance to escape, but Grant angrily shoved him aside. Kapra attempted to get to her feet, but Grant strode over, taking her by the neck. He lifted her into the air, scowling as he watched her feet dangle. As he spoke, Kapra's brows twisted as her airway was cut off.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you... you've got guts, for a toothpick. But you're pretty dumb to think you could convince me that you're anywhere near as tough as a Trold. I'll remember your attempt when I'm cooking you tonight." His grip tightened, Kapra struggling more as he threatened to crush her windpipe. "Any last words?" He asked, chuckling when she couldn't even manage to choke out a single word. "That's what I thought. Alright, who's ready for a feast?!" He shouted, the other Trold shouting enthusiastically. Foster winced, gritting his teeth as he propped himself up.

"Grant... you fjol, let her go!" He shouted.

"When are you going to learn, Foster? There's not a single thing on this island that can kill me! What is anyone going to do if I break her in half, huh?" Grant snickered.

Just then, the sound of a gunshot roared through the air.

Grant hissed immediately after, dropping Kapra and falling to his knees. He looked at his arm, a bullet wound now present as he began to bleed.

Shocked silence fell over the clan as Kapra caught her breath, looking up as someone approached. "P- Pyramus?" She choked out as he knelt down, helping her to her feet.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you-" Grant started to say.

"She tried to appeal to you in the kind way." Pyramus said lowly, resetting the gun and pointing it at him. "I'm going to appeal to you in the only way you claim to understand."

"Pyramus, wait!" Kapra exclaimed, gently placing her hands on his arm. She stared at him for a moment, Grant shifting his eyes between the two as he hissed from the pain. "Killing him is not going to accomplish anything. I came here to unite the clans, not use an iron fist to dominate them."

"What did you do to me?!" Grant roared.

Pyramus glanced at Kapra through the sides of his eyes, slowly lowering his arm. "You may be fast... but nothing is faster than this." He said to Grant.

"What is that?" Foster stormed over. "What kind of weapon is that?!"

"One that I hope none of you ever have to be killed by." Kapra replied, glancing at Pyramus warily. He had been gone for days- how did he just show up all of a sudden out of thin air? "But that's not why I'm here. Because even that could not stop the dark ones, the ones that are on this island, killing people, right now. If something as fast and dangerous as a gun, like you, cannot kill them easily, then refusing to join the other clans to put up a resistance against the Phantom will be a definite death sentence." Kapra said. The Trold exchanged wary glances, surprisingly shaken by this weapon that they had never seen the likes of before.

Grant slowly stood up then, grimacing at Kapra after looking at his arm. He had never been injured like this- until he could figure out how to outdo this weapon... he knew then that he'd have to play along. "You made your point, toothpick. You humans are more resilient than I thought. We'll help you in your little fight. If you're going to make this big of a deal about it, we'll help you, and then you'll get off our backs, understand?"

"Crystal." Kapra replied.

"Now get out of my sight." Grant curled his lip, growling as he stormed off.

"You're going to want to get that arm looked at-"

"I'll deal with it myself!" Grant snapped at Kapra, striding briskly into his tent. The other Trold stared at Kapra, some with anger, some with curiosity.

"If you two know what's good for you, you'll get out of here while you can." Foster said. Pyramus said nothing as he nodded, turning to head off.

"Foster... I'm sorry things happened the way they did." Kapra said to him.

"That doesn't matter now. Help Chase. He's the one you need to appeal for now." Foster said before they went their separate ways. Kapra caught up with Pyramus, who remained silent.

"So... are you going to tell me where you've been for the last few days, what you've been doing?" Kapra frowned when she was met with silence. "How did you find me, how did you know I was there?" When he still said nothing, she moved in front of him, stopping him. "You do not just disappear for days, come out of nowhere and save me, only then to explain nothing." She said as she narrowed her eyes a bit. "What is going on, Pyramus?"

"Did you care that I was gone?" He asked finally, and Kapra sighed.

"Of course I did. It isn't like you to just vanish from me for this long." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Did you try looking for me?"

"Pyramus... you know how much I have on my plate right now. Do you have any idea how much has happened?"

"Do you?" He asked her, taking Kapra aback. He then moved closer to took her face in his hands. He stared at her for a moment before wordlessly taking a step back, his hands slipping from her cheeks. "Come, dearie. We have some catching up to do, no?" He said, Kapra watching him for a moment before they headed back towards the Hulder territory.

* * *

 **Well, another end to another intense ordeal! Yes, Kapra has finally gotten the consent from all the clans to pledge their support in working with one another in order to take down a potentially greater enemy. However, as some were reluctant, even forced, to a degree... is there a chance that this shaky alliance will fall apart? Find out more in the next update! Thank you to those who have read, and please leave your thoughts in a review!**


	12. The Time To Act

**Good evening, everyone! I hope you are all having a great week and preparing for what I hope is a happy, healthy Thanksgiving! I have been trying to work as diligently as possible on my fanfictions despite being busy, and regardless of how long it takes, I intend to finish all of them! Thank you all for your patience and bearing with me! I won't ramble on for much longer, so please enjoy this next update!**

* * *

In the keep, Arsenik pinched the bridge of his nose. "Viktor, you cannot be serious."

"She's right, Arsenik. I need to trust her. If she insists upon addressing the Trold on her own, then I must abide by her wishes." Viktor responded.

"Well, let's hope that it isn't her dying wish, then." Arsenik hissed.

"Do you think I enjoy this, Arsenik? Do you think I enjoy watching her suffer? I have to believe that she can do this. I have to believe she is strong enough. Otherwise... I may just keep her like a beautiful flower in a dark, windowless room. No light, no quality of living, where she would wilt... fading away, petal by petal, piece by piece, until there is nothing left." He looked at his uncle as he stared at him. "She was meant to flourish."

Arsenik was about to say something then, when something he saw made his expression change. "Good gracious-" He strode forward when he noticed a pair of figures approaching the keep, stopping when he realized who the pair was.

"Good afternoon, Arsenik." Alexandrite said, who was joined by Night. "May we speak?"

"Oh... of course, please." Arsenik said, ushering the pair inside. Night looked around as Arsenik continued on with Alexandrite.

"Arsenik? What- oh... your grace." Viktor bowed lightly, clearing his throat. Alexandrite rose a brow at him.

"Perhaps your drawing room would do, despite the fact that it's quite chilly on that side of the keep at this time of day." Alexandrite said, Arsenik nodding as he escorted the snobbish prince.

Viktor furrowed a brow, about to follow them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Night, who shook his head. "Believe me. What they're doing is in our favor. But... I would watch your back if I were you."

"What do you mean? What are you implying?" Viktor asked. Just then, footsteps approached, Pyramus and Kapra entering the keep. Viktor felt his heart skip a beat. "Goodness, Kapra!" He exclaimed, striding over to take her hands, drawing her into a hug. Pyramus observed this with a hint of bitterness, looking up when he noticed that Night was present.

"Kapra, darling... it seems we have guests." He said, making her look over.

"Night? What are you doing here?" She asked warily. Not a moment later, Alexandrite and Arsenik exited the other room, Kapra's gaze darkening a bit. "Oh... good afternoon, your highness."

"Indeed, it is, human." He rose a brow. Pyramus narrowed his eyes, noticing something very subtle. He did not make a verbal note of it, keeping this to himself as the prince seemed to be pocketing something small. "We won't impose on you any longer... I'm sure you have much to do." He wrinkled his nose. "It sounds like you were rolling around in filth... oh, wait. That's just how the Trold are." He sneered, turning to Night. "We're done here. Let's depart."

Pyramus watched them as they let the keep, glancing at Kapra when she looked at him unsurely. Arsenik approached them then, clearing his throat.

"Kapra... what a relief it is that you have returned safely." He said, about to take her hand when Pyramus took a step forward.

"You can thank me for that, mon ami. She was nearly reduced to- hm... what was the term they used for her, again? Ah, oui... a toothpick." Pyramus curled his lip.

"What in all that is sacred do you mean by that?!" Viktor exclaimed.

"Viktor... there is no need to become excited. She is here before us, completely intact." Arsenik said flatly.

"Funny. They were about to break her neck when I came upon the scene... her porcelain... slender... neck." He said, Viktor clearing his throat as he drew Kapra closer to him.

"He's not lying." Kapra said. "But... the good news is that Grant, though begrudgingly, agreed to pledge his clan to uniting against the dark ones. So... with that said... I plan to visit Barium tomorrow to share the good news. Then, I have to start working on the next major problem. Getting Chase and Wind off the hook."

Arsenik's face fell a bit, forcing a smile. "I'm sure the King will be pleased with your great accomplishment as well, Kapra. I had no doubts that you would be able to pull it off."

"Thanks, Arsenik... yeah, it'll be a load off his shoulders. But I need to speak to Ambrosia first. I plan on going her village tomorrow morning."

Arsenik sighed lightly. Despite his efforts, it seemed that he would not be able to sway her from what contradicted his own intentions. He had not foreseen that his own wants would bring her pain as well- pain which he was ultimately the cause of.

The two people he was fighting for would not only drive them apart as intended, but he feared they would discover him.

"Very well... but you've had quite a day. You should turn in for the night, regain your strength." Arsenik said.

"I am pretty wiped..." She said, stopping to look over at Pyramus. He was still quite disheveled, even his blanket was a mess. "But, um... can you just... get him cleaned up? He looks like he's had it pretty rough too."

As she said this, Pyramus couldn't help but smile lightly, even when Arsenik hesitantly complied with her request. He still did not understand how she could continue to be so kind.

That was when he became afraid. That her light was slowly fading, never hoping to return once it was gone.

At any rate, he sighed lightly as he was escorted to the baths, given fresh linens. The attendant was about to take the blanket along with his clothes to wash, but he yanked his arm back.

"I'll wash this one myself, dearie." He said, the attendant leaving him as he gingerly entered the large, marble basin, practically melting into the lukewarm water. He felt the chills and the cold flowing out of his bones, replaced by a warm comfort as the sparse wisps of vapor embraced him. The ends of his golden locks floated and curled up upon the water's surface, allowing his head to fall back as he closed his eyes.

When he was finished, he carefully stepped out, dressing and drying his hair. It hung messily as he wandered the corridors, his damp blanket folded neatly. He was about to enter his chambers when he stopped, noticing Viktor just leaving Kapra's. They both caught sight of one another, Viktor hesitating as he shut her door. Pyramus' brow rose when he stood in front of it.

"Anticipating something, mon ami?" Pyramus asked.

He cleared his throat. "It's nothing." He said. "Kapra... told me what happened today... a bit more explicitly. She... wishes it could have gone better."

"Oui..." Pyramus said as he wandered over, Viktor standing close to her door. "Did she say anything about me?"

Viktor's expression hardened at this. "She's relieved that you've been found. She was worried."

Pyramus smiled, his expression softening. "That brings me immense pleasure."

"What do you want?" Viktor asked bluntly.

"I want to know why you distrust those who have saved the one you are clearly trying to guard right now, and then trust those who are clearly trying to do her harm. Ask yourself this; if I really wanted to do something to her, do you think she would have even walked through those doors? No one had any idea where I was... you had no idea what she was up against... I could have lied. I could have told you anything and you would have no means to prove it." He pursed his lip. "Funny. That sounds a lot like some damsel in distress you're quite close with, no?"

Viktor narrowed his eyes. "I will not speak out against Lylith until I know for sure whether or not her claims are valid-"

"Still a silly little boy." Pyramus clicked his tongue. "Oh, how I envy you. If I could be that naïve again... ignorance truly is bliss. Ignorance to pain... enjoy it. Savor it while it lasts." He said. "By the way... has her arm worsened?"

"Go back to your room and cease this immediately." Viktor said firmly.

"Oh. Am I in time out? Very well, then. I'll have to visit her later on, then. You know... it's a full moon out. Passions are always high during this time." Pyramus chuckled as Viktor glared at him. "Very well. I don't want you to throw a hissy fit. Bonne noire..." Pyramus said, flashing a smile before turning to wander back to his room. As he did, his smile faded, replaced with a grimace.

He had something to tell, show Kapra, something he hoped would change her mind about everything.

She would be his if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Ambrosia sat on the edge of her bed, her hair drawn over her right shoulder as she allowed her nightgown to slip off her left shoulder, revealing her porcelain skin. She would have been the definition of perfection, if not for the presence of discoloring upon her shoulder. She did not see it this way, however, smiling sadly as her fingertips graced the markings. The indentations were not so deep now, having healed fairly quickly. The scar left behind was a reminder of what was shared between her and the one she loved. They had overcome much pain to find that love, and endured it even now from their separation.

She lightly tugged the fabric over her shoulder, covering the bite mark before settling into her bed. She drew the covers up, curling up on her side. She missed Wind terribly, growing more anxious of his fate by the day. She wanted more than anything to be enveloped in his embrace again, to listen to him speak to her in a hushed growl. As her fatigue finally dragged her into sleep, the moonlight peeking through her curtains was obscured by something. A dark figure quietly unhinged her window, silently making their way inside. Ambrosia was in a deep slumber now, completely unaware of the intruder. Hands quickly and quietly bound her hands and feet, shoving a burlap bag over her head before hoisting her up, quickly making their way out where they had come in. They smirked to themselves as they looked up, the moon becoming obscured by clouds as they made their way out of the Phoenix village under the cloak of darkness.

The following morning, Bo Peep bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly as she held Barium's hand. Alexandrite stood on the other side of his bed, his expression hard as stone.

"Cucuy. Fetch one of your Phoenix friends. He does fancy Ambrosia in particular." Alexandrite demanded, Bo looking up at him as tears streamed down her face.

"I want to stay with him... he needs someone to keep him company." She said. At this, Alexandrite stared at her for a moment before striding around the bed, shoving her to the ground.

"My brother has fallen ill, and rather than see to it that he is cared for, you would sit here and cry like a helpless child?! He is your King, and I am his brother, and you will do as I command you!" He shouted.

Bo exhaled shakily, slowly standing before turning, regretfully making her way out of the room. As she did, Night and Onyx passed her, making their way inside.

"What is his condition, your grace? If he is recovering, say nothing. If he is... worsening..." Onyx spoke.

"He is very ill. We must have only trusted individuals in his presence at all times." Alexandrite replied.

"Why do you say this?" Onyx asked. At this, Night and Alexandrite briefly glanced at one another, the prince clearing his throat.

* * *

Jasmine's ponytail swayed, glancing over her shoulder. "Rosemary, for goodness sakes, keep up!"

"I'm so tired..." Rosemary groaned. "We've been walking for hours..."

"You listen to me right now. Our cousin is missing. We have no idea where she is, who she is with and what condition she is in. I swear, if she is out there placing herself in danger because of that Imugi I will execute him myself!" She snapped, turning around. "Ambrosia! Ambrosia!"

"Ambrosia, just come back home so I can rest my aching feet!" Rosemary called out.

"Jasmine? Rosemary?" A voice called out, the pair of women turning to see someone approaching them along the woodland path.

"Oh, Lady Bo Peep." Jasmine gave her a light curtsey despite being a bit disheveled. "Forgive me, but have you seen our cousin at all this morning?"

"Ambrosia? No, I was actually on my way to seek her assistance, it's very urgent." Bo replied.

"You will have to forgive us then, for she was missing from the house upon waking this morning and we have not seen a single hair on her head." Jasmine said.

"Oh, um... perhaps I could ask you for assistance, instead?" Bo asked.

"I'm afraid I must decline, I can offer you my services when we have found my cousin." Jasmine said hastily.

"You do not understand, this is very serious!" Bo exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon, but Ambrosia having disappeared without a trace is equally as serious as your dilemma I'm sure-"

"The King has fallen very ill." Bo cut her off, to which Jasmine and Rosemary exchanged shocked glances. "Please." Her voice shook then, moisture welling up in her eyes. "I cannot just stand idly and watch him die. He is the joy of my life-"

"Rosemary, accompany Lady Bo Peep back to the palace. I shall continue to search for Ambrosia." Jasmine said.

"Oh, thank you... thank you both!" Bo Peep exclaimed, Rosemary glancing at Jasmine unsurely before hurriedly heading out of the woods with Bo.

Alexandrite and Night remained in the room with Barium, the former staring at his brother as he lay in bed, his face like stone. Night paced about slowly, quietly, stopping as he stared out the window, overlooking the Vi territory and part of the Phoenix village. "When will the trial begin?"

"Tomorrow. He may have given the human extra time to scramble for evidence, but the last thing he needs is to be burdened with such things. I want him to have as little on his plate as possible if he is to wake."

"You mean... when he wakes." Night stressed.

"Of course." Alexandrite said. "This is all her fault to begin with. Fret not. She will pay."

Just then, the door to the bedchambers swung open, Onyx striding into the room. "Your grace."

"Onyx, why in the bloody hell are you coming in here and making so much noise-"

"We have a problem. I will require your presence and command if restraint is necessary." Onyx cut him off.

"Oh for- are our guests acting up?" Alexandrite snapped sarcastically. "Deal with them yourself!"

"No, your grace, it is not the Imugi and the Trold who have proven insubordinate. I ask you with urgency to follow me to the front gate quickly." Onyx replied, to which Alexandrite and Night exchanged a confused glance.

Meanwhile, Bo Peep and Rosemary made their way through the woods, coming upon a clearing as they eventually closed the distance between them and the castle. They were about to approach the main gate when Bo gasped, halting when she caught sight of something. Rosemary soon realized what had caused her alarm, she too stopping in her tracks. The pair reeled back, pressing their backs against the stone wall.

"Please tell me I'm seeing this because I've had barely anything to eat this morning and I'm hallucinating..." Rosemary whined to herself, Bo peeling away from the side of the castle to peek around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of the sight again.

Wildfire, along with about a dozen other Valkyrie, stood at the bottom of the main steps, a gentle breeze rustling her fiery red hair as she waited. Vi guards stood by with their weapons in hand, watching her closely. The air was thick with tension, Wildfire barely even blinking. Moments later, Alexandrite, accompanied by Night and Onyx, came through the door to stand upon the top step, Night raising a brow as Alexandrite scowled.

"What is the meaning of this?! We haven't the time to waste on this nonsense!" Alexandrite shouted.

"The feeling is mutual." Wildfire replied. "I came here to see the king."

"The King is unable to meet your unannounced arrival." Alexandrite spat. "In his absence, any who wish to seek word from the crown shall be counseled by me. So my council to you is that I should have you all arrested right here and now for marching upon these grounds with weapons fully stocked on your person. State your business quickly and leave, or you shall be dragged out!"

Wildfire shrugged. "Very well. But Let me make one thing clear. I've no intention of using any of these weapons against the crown, or even against the Vi." She moved forward, ascending a step. "But I have come here to settle the crown's debt to me."

Alexandrite scoffed. "Our debt to you? The crown owes you nothing. You've some nerve, coming here with a threatening air and disturbing the good people of-"

"Get off your high horse, you blathering fool!" Wildfire hissed, Alexandrite widening his eyes angrily. "I didn't come here to listen to your rambling. I came here to settle a debt!"

"What is this ridiculous debt you speak of?!" He shouted.

"When the battles were put to rest by the good king, each of the clans, with the exception the Phoenix and the Cucuy, were punished for their involvement against the new crown. The Hulder were cast out of their ancient home... many of the Trold were executed... the Imugi became your slaves, and our Queen's head was placed in his hands! Her blood, her life, was placed in the hands of the King in an offer of submission!"

"Why are you telling me something I already know? Do you not enjoy your new rank within your clan?" Alexandrite asked sarcastically.

Wildfire sneered. "The king returned his Imugi slaves to their people. Their punishment was undone." She pursed her lip. "So what are we owed, then? I will not stand about watching one clan receive something, and my own being left to wonder why we have been swept to the wayside!"

Alexandrite snickered then, bursting out into laughter. "You truly are nothing but a petty, raving lunatic. Why don't you ask the sky what should be done? Isn't that what you usually do?"

"I don't have to ask the Sky Mother this time. The answer is simple. You see... for us, a life was taken. A life which I understand cannot be returned. What do you suppose the price of a life is then, your majesty?"

"The price of your intrusion will be your own life if you do not collect yourselves and leave these grounds immediately. I will not entertain this ridiculous conversation any longer!" Alexandrite snapped.

Wildfire nodded slowly. "Very well. In that case, being you do not wish to put any effort in determining a fair price for our former Queen's life... then perhaps this will suit our cause well enough." She smirked lightly, looking over her shoulder and nodding once.

A pair of Valkyrie worked their way to the front of the group then, each of them holding an arm of someone who was under their captivity. As Alexandrite glared upon the scene, Onyx clutched the hilt of his sheathed sword, and Night furrowed a brow. Wildfire turned, grabbing their captive with one hand, a small whimper being muffled from the bag obscuring their face.

"Who is that? You know the price for abducting individuals from another clan. You really are stupid, aren't you?" Alexandrite said.

"Is this price worth what I seek to be repaid?" Wildfire asked, before yanking the bag off with a single tug, throwing it to the ground. At this, Alexandrite's eyes flashed with shock. Onyx hissed, unsheathing his sword. Night's breath hitched as he shook his head.

From the adjacent castle wall, Rosemary covered her mouth as Bo Peep's heart skipped a beat. The red-head dug into her bag, taking out a small piece of parchment, a quill, and a tiny vial of ink.

Rosemary did a double take at this. "You just carry those things with you?! Come on, we haven't the time to waste on writing-"

"Exactly... wings move far faster than feet." Bo replied as she hastily scribbled something before standing up straight, looking to the skies as she emitted a chirping sound. Moments later, several birds fluttered to her, tweeting as they flapped their small wings. She chirped back to them, handing the small note to one of them. The birds then took to the higher air once again, carrying the note with them.

"What is that supposed to accomplish?!" Rosemary exclaimed as Bo smiled hopefully.

"Getting help here as soon as possible." She replied. "I know exactly who has the best chance of doing just that."

* * *

Kapra had finished eating breakfast, getting her things together to set off. She slung her bag over her shoulder, making her way towards the courtyard. She glanced around, having thought that Viktor was waiting for her. She thought of something then, about to turn around when she nearly bumped into someone.

"Where do you think you're going, human?" Ravyn asked, curling his lip.

"I'm trying to find Viktor and Arsenik... I wanted to tell them something before I go." She replied.

He stared for a moment before taking her arm forcefully, pushing up the sleeve to see the darkening veins. "I hope your death is agonizing." He spat, glaring daggers at her. "Everything that has happened to Lylith shall be done to you ten times over."

Kapra frowned, yanking her arm back. "What is the matter with you? I didn't ask for any of this to happen. In fact, I'm trying to actually HELP Lylith despite-"

"Don't you dare... say her name." He growled, taking a threatening step towards her. "Fret not. Your suffering will begin soon enough. And I will relish in every second of it."

Before she could respond, a bird fluttered between them, chirping excitedly as it seemed to try to get Kapra's attention. They both stopped, and she noticed the small bird carried something. She blinked in confusion, holding out her hands. The small creature dropped the note, Kapra unraveling it and reading the message it contained. She slowly lifted her head, furrowing her brows as Arsenik approached with Lylith. The pair stopped upon seeing Ravyn and Kapra were there.

"Ravyn." Arsenik said tensely. "I told you to wait by the door for when we were finished. Can you not follow the simplest of instructions? Take Lylith back to her chamber."

"Arsenik." Kapra said then, pacing over to him. "I need to borrow one of your horses."

He blinked. "Kapra, I'm not sure what is going on, but if you would explain the reason for your distress, I would be more than happy to-" Arsenik was surprised when Kapra cut him off by shoving the note into his hand, moving quickly past him as she headed towards the stables. Completely caught off guard, Arsenik did a double take before opening the note, reading the message. "Oh... good gracious-!" He exclaimed, whirling around.

As Kapra made her way toward the stables, Viktor caught sight of her. "Oh, Kapra, are you ready to-... Kapra?" He frowned, quickening his pace to keep up with her. When he saw her sprint into the stables, he shook his head in confusion. "What is she-"

"Viktor, you must stop her!" Arsenik shouted from behind, hurriedly making his way over. "Viktor, Kapra is going to get herself killed, she isn't well as it is and there is no way she will be able to fight against-" His sentence was broken when they saw one of the stable doors burst open, Kapra speeding away from the keep on horseback. "Oh, great mother of mercy...!" He breathed, dragging Viktor as he tried to hastily explain what was happening. "If she goes in there in an attempt to diffuse the animosity, there is no doubt that she will be harmed!"

"What are you talking about- Arsenik, what is happening?!" Viktor cried, Arsenik whirling around.

"Ambrosia has been abducted by Wildfire, Viktor! And now, Kapra is going to try to save her, and we may very well lose them both if we don't do something!" He replied tensely, his hands trembling.

"Oh my goodness, how could this possibly happen?!" Viktor exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat. It was then he noticed something as Kapra grew farther and farther from them. "Wait a moment... why is she heading south?"

* * *

"Jasmine! Jasmiiine!" Rosemary cried, gasping for air as she began to have a hard time running. She finally spotted a familiar raven-haired ponytail, hissing in a breath as she stumbled. "Jasmine, you're as deaf as a tree knot! For goodness sakes, can't you hear me-" Rosemary stopped, blinking as she stared at Bo Peep flatly. "How did you get here before me?!"

"Oh, well... I do tend to move quite quickly... and a kind elk may have also offered to help when I asked for it." She cleared her throat, smiling to herself.

"Rosemary, listen to me closely. We must go to the Hulder." Jasmine said in a panic.

"And what do you expect THEM to do?! If the PRINCE can't get her to stand down, you think the Hulder are going to-"

"Rosemary, this is not some hardened criminal we're talking about, this is Ambrosia!" Jasmine shouted, her voice cracking before closing her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. Bo Peep frowned, taking her hand to hold it.

Inside the house, Ivy slowly lifted her head at the sound of voices. She turned her head, looking out the window. She was able to see Jasmine and Rosemary, as well as a Cucuy girl... she appeared kindly.

But... where was her little Ambrosia?

Aside from her son, Ambrosia was one of the most precious people in her life. Her smile was always like a beacon of light. Her pure happiness, her innocence was like a flower that bloomed in her heart. In many ways, she was like a daughter to her. She remembered reading stories to the girls, and Ambrosia was always so entranced by her tales, seeming to weave her words into pictures within her mind.

"You think I don't know that?! You don't think my stomach's in a bind because I know what's going to happen?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

Jasmine glared at her cousin. "Don't you dare to even suggest the notion-"

"Once Wildfire is set on doing something, it gets done! Right now, she means to kill Ambrosia to satisfy what scheme she has up her twisted sleeve!" Rosemary frowned.

Ivy's brows furrowed, her head slowly turning from the window to look at the wall ahead of her. It was there she saw him.

"Mother." Her son spoke. "You must let me go. If you do not... you will lose those who still remain."

She blinked, and in that moment, he was gone. The fog she had been in for so long began to dissipate. She gripped the arm rests of her chair, standing to rise. She exhaled slowly, shaking her head for a moment to gather her thoughts before turning, looking towards the door.

One step.

Then another.

A third.

She eventually reached it. Her hand extended, fingertips gracing the doorknob. A sharp inhale. Fingers turned it, a click sounding. Light began to pour in as the door creaked, loosely swinging open. She took a step forward, and she found herself no longer wasting away in a desolate, dusty room, breathing in stale air.

There was one person who had doted, loved, toiled, sacrificed, and smiled so many times to get her here.

She had to bring her back home.

She had to save Ambrosia.

* * *

 **You weren't expecting that, were you? Yes, not only have I given Ambrosia's aunt a name, but she has finally snapped out of her grief in order to prevent the death of another loved one. You see, watching incredible stories like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, you learn that even the smallest characters have an important purpose. When playing the demo of Beauty and the War, I knew I had to give Ambrosia's aunt some kind of purpose. It's a small detail, but one that could develop into something greater, and that is what I have attempted to do here. With that said, what do you think will happen next? Will Ambrosia be saved? What does Kapra have planned? What does Alexandrite have up his sleeve? Find out more in the next update! In the meantime, leave a review with your thoughts, and I wish you all a very happy, healthy Thanksgiving! If you are not from the U.S, I wish you good tidings anyhow! Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	13. The Deathless Dispute

**Good evening, readers! I have returned with another update! I've been making a bit of progress, so I have decided to post another update tonight. My vacation from work ends tomorrow, so I'm trying to squeeze as much in as possible! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this update, and that it's a nice start to the upcoming weekend!**

* * *

The breeze whipped through Kapra's hair as she sped across the island, knowing there was one way that Ambrosia could be saved without bloodshed. Her heart raced just as the horse did, knowing that time was not on her side. When she finally reached where she was headed, she jumped off the horse, stumbling and picking herself back up as she ran through the trees. She eventually stopped, entering one of many caverns in the area. "Mist!" She called out, nearly out of breath. She heard a soft thud then, whirling around to see a black panther staring at her from a short distance away. The animal slowly shape shifted, and Mist stood before her.

"Kapra. You are tense." Mist rose a brow.

"Mist, I need your help. The Valkyrie have captured Ambrosia. They're going to publically execute her at the palace. If we don't get there soon, she's-"

"The Phoenix girl?" Mist asked. "What do her troubles have to do with me?"

"You are the only one who can go in there and get her out without an entire war starting." Kapra said.

"That does not answer my question." Mist said sternly. "Phoenix are helpless creatures. It is why they need so much protection. They are like flowers, and Imugi, like trees. Do the trees help the flowers endure great storms? No. They simply live among one another, and nothing more. This is what I live by."

"Mist... if something happens to Ambrosia, and by some miracle, Wind manages to get out of his sentence alive, he will declare war against the Valkyrie, and even the Vi won't be able to stop it."

"Imugi have nothing to do with this, Kapra. This will have to be settled between the Valkyrie, the Vi, and the Phoenix. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." Mist said. "I cannot help those who cannot protect themselves." She turned, about to walk away from her.

"What if I told you that an Imugi was about to be executed by the Valkyrie instead?" Kapra asked. Mist stopped, turning to look back at her.

* * *

Ambrosia choked out a cry as Wildfire held her steady, pressing the blade of a dagger to her throat.

"My patience is becoming thin, your highness." Wildfire said. "What will it be? Gold? Weapons? Some of my Valkyrie kin who have become the king's whores? I would love nothing more than to drink the blood of their betrayal."

"I will have your head for this, you wretch." Alexandrite spat. Night felt a growing tightness in his chest, wanting nothing more than to run in there and snatch Ambrosia away from the danger she had yet again placed herself in.

"Not before the Phoenix have yours. Isn't the whole reason you're up there, and I'm down here, is that it's your job to keep them all safe? You haven't been doing very well, have you? You don't think I know that Islanders all over have been keeling over? You've got no other options. You will either repay me the debt I'm owed, or I'll take it m'self." Wildfire put more pressure on the blade, which made a very thin cut into Ambrosia's neck. She bit her lip, her eyes darting to the side to try to look at her.

"Wildfire... please... you don't have to do this... we can work something out civilly... we can make peace from this." Ambrosia's voice wavered, a large tear rolling down her porcelain cheek.

"Peace..." Wildfire said to herself, glancing down at her darkly. "You'd be right about that, lass... and wrong. You speak of the wrong sense of that word. I do want that... a, piece. A piece of what, you wonder? You know, I could have dragged any of your bloody kin up here. But there's a reason I chose you in particular for this... and you know the exact reason."

"I never meant to hurt you... all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy... we're friends..." Ambrosia's voice cracked before Wildfire yanked her upwards, the pair face to face.

"We are not friends." Wildfire growled. "I will bathe in your blood, Ambrosia. Perhaps then I'll be given what you stole from me, too."

"I don't understand... I never stole anything, I swear..." Ambrosia cried.

"Shut it!" Wildfire shouted. "I'm done with your blissfully unaware bullshit!"

Just then, some of the Vi soldiers parted as someone wandered towards the castle steps. Some of the Valkyrie rose a brow in bewilderment, Ambrosia inhaling sharply when she saw who was making their way towards her. Wildfire tilted her head in confusion, doing a double take before scowling deeply.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Alexandrite exclaimed, watching the scene unfold.

"Aunt...?" Ambrosia said just barely above a whisper. Wildfire furrowed her brows as the woman dared to approach them.

"My Ambrosia." Ivy smiled lightly, her mind still a bit unfocused. "I was waiting for you."

Night hissed, taking Alexandrite's shoulder to whisper to him. "The woman is her aggrieved aunt, she isn't in her right mind. We have to get her out of here or she's going to get herself killed."

"Aunt... you're up... you're walking..." Ambrosia smiled tearfully.

"I want to hear a story, Ambrosia." Ivy slowly looked at Wildfire. "Please... let my niece come home. I want her to sit with me. I want to pick flowers with her in the field. I want to brush her hair. It's gotten so long."

Wildfire curled her lip, glancing at Ambrosia bitterly for a moment. "Go home, Ivy. Ambrosia and I have business to settle here."

Ivy frowned as Onyx made his way to them, trying to take hold of her as gently as possible. "Woman, you must be brought back to your village. It is too dangerous for you to be here." He said, shooting Wildfire a glare as Valkyrie moved to encircle her and Ambrosia, preventing him from getting close to them.

"But... I want Ambrosia to come home too- please- my Ambrosia! She's my little flower bud, please! Don't take her from me..." Ivy began to weep, not strong enough to conjure her powers after having been dormant for so long. A tear ran down Ambrosia's cheek, her heart breaking upon seeing her beloved aunt in distress.

"Wildfire, please let me go to her." Ambrosia begged. "Let me speak to her for just a moment, then you may do what you will-"

"No! I've had enough of your schemes, Ambrosia! You've played the victim for far too long, now you will actually become one!" Wildfire shouted, raising her blade into the air. Brooks shut her eyes, not wanting to see the fair woman perish. Despite what Wildfire personally thought, Brooks had still considered Ambrosia as a friend, deep down. Night clenched his teeth, unsheathing his sword as he was about to dash to them against Alexandrite's wishes.

He did not reach them in time.

A screech sounded, the wind picking up as a large Eagle swooped in, snatching Wildfire's hunting knife in its talons. The Valkyrie queen snapped her head up with angered shock, watching as the airborne animal screeched again, circling the large gathering before tossing the hunting knife away. It hovered for a moment, its gaze meeting with Wildfire's for a moment before diving down, its shape changing to that of a person as they landed swiftly.

An Imugi now stood before them.

Just then, Wildfire, along with the Valkyrie, looked on with disbelief as the ground began to shake. Alexandrite could not believe his eyes. "Vi, retreat! Retreat, you bloody idiots! To the main doors!" He shouted as winged animals arrived, descending from the sky in the same fashion as the first Imugi. Animals of all shapes and sizes stampeded into the area on feet of hooves, pads, claws and more, taking the Vi soldiers' prior place. They soon surrounded the Valkyrie present, who looked around uneasily, some exchanging frightened glances with Wildfire. Though not as confident now, Wildfire stood firm as a panther approached, growling lowly. One Valkyrie cried out, charging to attack it. The beast snarled and roared, the other Imugi crying out in a wave of chirps, shrieks and roars as the panther shoved the Valkyrie to the side, but did not pursue.

"Keep your posts!" Wildfire shouted. She wasn't going to command the women to go on a killing spree just yet. She narrowed her eyes as the panther grew taller with each step she made, before finally, Mist stood before her, appearing none too pleased. "Mist of the Imugi. You've got some nerve coming here and interrupting a very important settlement."

"This settlement is not yours to make. Not with her." Mist replied.

Wildfire seethed for a moment before nodding slowly. "I wonder... why isn't daddy dearest leading this pack instead of you? Oh... that's right. I forgot that he was stuck in the ground. Can any of you change into a worm? Perhaps he'd make a good dinner before the Trold decide to go scavenging." She smirked, Mist clenching her fists for a moment before exhaling slowly.

"I am not here to speak of my father. I am the chief of my people now. As you must know as a chief of your own, it is our burden to protect our kin-"

"Queen." Wildfire stressed. "I am the Queen of the Valkyrie."

Mist straightened up more, easily towering over the red-head. "It is all the same. But I will tell you this now. If her blood is spilled, you will give me no choice but to kill you in revenge."

A moment passed before suddenly, Wildfire threw her head back to laugh. "And what in the bloody hell is Ambrosia to you, exactly?"

Night furrowed a brow, a growing suspicion in his mind making his heart pound in his chest as he practically begged for Alexandrite not to intervene in a hushed whisper. As this was all happening, Kapra listened to the conversation from behind the stone wall of the palace gate, her heart racing as well.

"To me, she is nothing." Mist replied. "But this does not matter now. I still must kill you if you slaughter her. Otherwise, I am no chief to my people."

"Let me guess... you made some sort of deal, did you now? I always thought that the Imugi hated the Phoenix's guts... yet here you are, threatening war for one." Wildfire said.

"It is true... we are not fond of them. But one of us has found a great fondness of this one. Great enough to consider her one of our own. Now, she is one of us. If you spill her blood, you spill Imugi blood." Mist narrowed her eyes.

Wildfire laughed a second time. "You really must have gone mad with grief, Mist." Her smile faded then. "I'll assume that to justify the reason why I haven't slit your throat yet. But if you don't take your pack of beasts and go about your way, my mercy won't last for long."

"Neither will mine if you do not release her." Mist said, standing firm.

Wildfire's patience was dwindling fast. "Give me one reason why I should listen to an overgrown feline like you-"

"This woman has been claimed." Mist said, and Night shut his eyes tightly.

His worst suspicion had been confirmed.

He knew for sure that Ambrosia had grown quite close to the beast who was within their captivity in that very moment, but he had no idea how far they had gone. Unable to listen to anymore, Alexandrite glanced over his shoulder as Night stormed through the main doors, raising a brow. He pursed his lip as he returned his attention to the scene unraveling before him.

Wildfire stared at Mist as if she grew a second head. "She's been... what now?" She snickered. "Do you really take me for a fool?"

"I do not lie. This woman mated willingly with one of our own. She now bears the mark of his claim." Mist said, glancing at Ambrosia.

Wildfire's arrogance faded slowly, staring at Mist with a stone hard expression. She then looked at Ambrosia, hoisting her up to practically tear her blouse away from her shoulder, shoving her hair out of the way. Ambrosia winced from being handled so roughly, Wildfire staring at the very scar that validated Mist's words. She began to tremble with anger, looking up before glancing at the other Valkyrie. "Fall back." When they returned a confused glance at first, Wildfire's eyes lit up with rage. "Did you bloody hear me?! FALL BACK!" She screamed, the women not hesitating a moment longer as they followed her command. Wildfire whipped her head over her shoulder before shoving Ambrosia at Mist. She looked down as Ambrosia regained her stance, adjusting her blouse as Mist remained still. "Well then, Ambrosia." Wildfire started bitterly. "It seems I was wrong about you, after all. Enjoy being a brood mother to animals and wild beasts." She spat, before smirking slowly. "Oh... I almost forgot. The lad's on the chopping block, isn't he? And d'you know what the best part is? Not one will want to touch you now, not after this. Your beauty has been tainted." She jabbed a finger towards her before lowering her voice. "Maybe Arsenik will realize he was wrong about you, too." She continued to glare as she finally moved back, mounting her wolf as the Valkyrie prepared to depart. She shot a look at Alexandrite, who could not even speak. It was a rare occasion to be sure, as Wildfire nodded to him. "Our business is done here."

As the pack of wolves and their riders moved out of the area, Wildfire's gaze met with Kapra's as she rode past the gate wall. She hissed to herself, growling angrily as the pack of Valkyrie eventually disappeared from sight. The Imugi began to disperse as well, making their way back to their territory. Mist slowly looked up at Alexandrite, saying nothing as she too turned to leave. As she did, Ambrosia watched her for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Mist..." She called softly, the Imugi woman glancing over her shoulder. "Thank you."

"... Do not thank me. I was unaware of your claim before today." Mist replied before continuing to walk away. Ambrosia spared a glance at Alexandrite before picking herself up, beginning to head towards the gate. Onyx returned to his side, telling him lowly that Ivy had been brought home safely.

Kapra rushed out from behind the gate, she and Ambrosia hugging tightly. "I seriously thought you were a goner. I raced to get Mist here. Come on, I'll explain more when we get you back home." She kept an arm around Ambrosia, the pair walking off. As they did, Kapra looked towards the main entrance to the palace, seeing Alexandrite staring at her warily. He headed inside, storming through the corridors.

"Night!" He called out upon entering his chambers, angrily pouring himself something to drink.

"I'm here." He said from the doorway, closing the door before approaching his cousin. "We need to talk."

"Indeed! I am going to draft an arrest warrant for Wildfire, she is to be held in captivity and-"

"No." Night cut him off.

Alexandrite paused, turning on his heel. "Did I... hear you correctly?"

"You did. Wildfire can wait. You want that Imugi within our prison cell to suffer?" He asked, taking a step forward. "I want that more than you do, now. I had no idea just how low that creature had stooped. He will pay for this."

"Then we'll kill it! You are a genius, cousin! We can add this vile act of nature to his charge... he will surely be sentenced to death!" Alexandrite beamed, patting Night's shoulder. However, he did not return his smile.

"That is true. However... there is something which would make him suffer more. You may not like the idea at first... but this proposition I have would require the Imugi to live." He took a step closer as Alexandrite stared at him warily. "But I promise you... it would being both of us satisfaction."

* * *

Jasmine sighed lightly as she entered the sitting area of Ivy's cottage. "She's finally gone to sleep..." She said as she sat down, Bo having remained with them as they waited anxiously. Arsenik and Viktor had arrived earlier after having failed to catch up to Kapra, as well as to offer the Phoenix cousins moral support. When the door opened then, they all got to their feet, gasping as Kapra helped Ambrosia through the door.

"Ambrosia!" Rosemary exclaimed, the pair rushing over to hug their cousin.

"There is no need to fret, I am alright now." Ambrosia smiled lightly.

"No need to fret?! You were nearly executed by that insane woman! What happened?" Jasmine demanded to know.

"I was taken in the night... I was kept somewhere in the forest until late morning. Then, Lady Wildfire brought me to the palace, wishing to have me executed in order to settle a debt. If it were not for Kapra..." She smiled at her. "I would probably be dead."

"What about US?!" Rosemary threw her hands up. "We searched for you ALL morning and ran to the palace, and back here, and-"

"Of course, Rosemary. I owe all of you my life." Ambrosia nodded. "But... what about aunt? Was she brought back safely?"

"Yes, thank goodness... she is in her bedroom." Jasmine said, Kapra helping Ambrosia down there as Bo fetched her some water.

"Well, ladies... I'm afraid I must depart. My Bear-Bear's been deprived of me for far too long." She said.

Kapra noticed a hint of worry in her eyes then. "Hey... is everything okay?"

"Oh, well... Barium, he..." Her voice shook then, Rosemary clearing her throat.

"He's very ill." She finished for her. "We were going to see him, but... then the whole thing with Ambrosia happened, so..."

Kapra's eyes widened in disbelief as Viktor covered his mouth. Arsenik exhaled sharply, his gaze falling to the floor. "Good gracious... is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know..." Bo replied. "I just... all I want is for him to be alright again."

Kapra frowned deeply. Bo was taken a bit off guard when Kapra approached her, giving her a hug.

"We'll do what we can to help him. Go, stay with him. And Bo... thank you. I know that letter was from you. I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if I hadn't gotten the warning." She said.

"Anytime, Kapra. Just remember, if you need me, I'm just a few flaps of a feather away." She smiled through her tears, collecting herself to take her leave.

At this, Jasmine turned to Kapra, sighing lightly. "That was very quick thinking on your part. Perhaps... the Imugi is not as much trouble as he's worth after all."

"Look, Jasmine... I know that your opinion of them isn't... the greatest. From what I've seen of Mist, the feeling is mutual. But there is too much at stake to be focusing on that now. We're going to have to set prejudices and other nonsense aside." Kapra said. She glanced over as Viktor gently took her hand.

"It's true, what you did was nothing sort of heroic... but please at least warn me before you decide to perform any more amazing feats, my heart nearly gave out earlier." He sighed lightly, and Kapra couldn't help but snicker.

"Indeed." Arsenik chimed in. "Something could have happened to you, and you would have been isolated, without any means to call for help."

"I know. But it couldn't wait. I really could wallop Wildfire for this. What the hell was she thinking?!" Kapra exclaimed.

"I'm very grateful... to all of you." Ambrosia said, looking around. "I do wish I could convince Lady Wildfire that I mean her no harm... something is deeply troubling her, but... she does not seem willing to tell me what it is."

"I could care less what it is!" Rosemary exclaimed as she bit into a muffin. "Next time I see her, I'm going to give her a good kick in the rear!"

"I would barter our entire cottage to see that. And for goodness sakes, will you stop-" Jasmine went to grab the muffin. "-eating!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but eat when I'm stressed! Or nervous. Or happy. Or sad." Rosemary replied, taking another bite as Jasmine groaned.

After a small bit of laughter, Kapra sighed then. "Now we have to address another problem." She sighed. "The trial is coming up, and I have nothing to present as evidence. And the King is ill... that is definitely not a good thing."

Ambrosia frowned then, approaching her to take her hands. "Fret not. We shall come up with a plan together. There must be something we can do. I have faith that you will lead us to more success and save our friends, Kapra." She smiled.

"I hope so... Chase and Wind are depending on us..." She sighed.

* * *

Alexandrite hissed, storming into his bedchambers. "Barely a day in his stead and nearly the entire island has erupted into chaos! This is the mess my brother has left for me to deal with!" He tossed off his cloak as Night followed him, watching silently for a moment. "I should have ordered Onyx to take her head right then and there... I despise that fiery bitch." He grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for himself before handing another to Night. "Just you watch, cousin. Under my rule, the lowlives we are forced to share this island with will learn their place."

"You speak as if Barium were not here. As if he were dead." Night rose a brow, Alexandrite glancing over at him. The flickering lights of the hearth danced in his eyes, illuminating them like smoldering embers.

"You know exactly what I mean, Night." He set the cup down. "Do you think I wanted this? To resort to these measures?" His voiced lowered. "But he has left me with no choice. The human must be stopped. Those who conspire with her must be destroyed. Tomorrow will be the first step. We will seek to eliminate two of her allies. Then, we will work on her Hulder friends. Eventually, I'll seek out the other clan leaders. If anything, the human has been a blessing, a means to an end." He shrugged. "She will suffer all the more by watching all her work crumble before her own demise."

Night narrowed his eyes then, remaining silent for a moment. "Well... one will be eliminated as you planned. The other..."

"There is no guarantee that what you have proposed will work. Besides, leaving him alive is too much of a risk." Alexandrite replied. Night tensed up silently for a moment before slamming his fist down, his cousin looking over in silent shock.

"I have done everything you asked me without question. I have done things that would make me out to be like the monsters you wish to execute. Things that would result in an immediate death sentence! I've betrayed one brother for another!" He exclaimed, Alexandrite turning to face him fully. "And not just for that... but for what continues to burn inside me."

"... You mean who." Alexandrite replied lowly. "And you have done these things without question because I am your Prince, and it is what I have commanded. So perhaps you should cease questioning it now, Cyanide."

"Then let me ask you not as my Prince, then... but as my cousin." Night replied, to which Alexandrite rose a brow. "Let me do this. It is the only way I have even a sliver of a chance. You can at least witness him agonize over the one person he fights for now."

Alexandrite narrowed his eyes, his jaw tightening for a moment. "You have been very loyal to me. Even moreso than Onyx. If I would have asked him to carry out the same tasks I asked of you, he would have denied me outright." He nodded to himself for a moment. "Very well then. I will delay the trial until a later time. I will blame the delay on the events which transpired earlier today. Besides... the human still thinks she has more time than she actually has to prepare a defense. Take that time to do what you must."

Night gave him a nod. "Thank you." He shifted the weight on his feet before bidding him a quiet goodnight, turning to take his leave.

"Cyanide?" Alexandrite called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I am allowing this one time because you are my cousin." He rose his gaze to meet his. "In many ways, you are like a brother to me. With that said... do not ever raise your voice to me in that manner again." He threw back the rest of his wine, turning to go to his armchair. He reached over to take about a book, flipping it open to read it. Night lingered for another moment before exiting the room. As he did, he glanced over, thinking he heard something. When he saw nothing, he continued to his own chambers.

Someone emerged then, her strawberry curls bouncing a bit as she tiptoed down the corridor. Bo Peep had no idea what they were referring to, but she knew that whatever it was they were scheming would not yield good results for their enemies.

She hoped she could find out more before it was too late.

* * *

 **This was definitely an intense chapter. I hope it was intensity well received, however! I definitely felt the adrenaline going when writing the scene with the Imugi coming onto the scene to confront Wildfire. At any rate, thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts on this chapter and what you think is going to happen next! See you next time!**


	14. The Root of Poison

**Good evening, readers! I hope you are all doing well, and that you have been anticipating a new update! I believe we are about a little past the halfway mark now with this story, give or take a bit. I won't go on for too long, so please relax and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Shit!" Kapra exclaimed, making everyone present jump. Bo cleared her throat as Kapra sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is bad. I need to get to Ambrosia and tell her. Maybe we can at least think of something to say that will work into our favor until we come up with something more solid. Damn it, why is Alexandrite being put in charge of this, of all the people?!" She exclaimed.

At this, Bo's gaze lowered to the floor. "There is no other alternative... Barium is seriously ill."

Kapra sighed. "So it really is that bad, huh?"

"Ambrosia has been asked to go to the palace today to evaluate him. Kapra, I-... I'm terribly frightened." She took out a handkerchief to dab her eyes. "Please forgive me, it's just... seeing him so helpless... lying in bed with such a pale complexion... the thought of losing him is..."

"I understand. You would rather die yourself." Kapra replied.

"Yes..." She blinked at her for a moment. "Anyhow... I thought I should inform you of what I heard as soon as possible. I would stay longer, but... I don't want to be away from Barium for too long."

Kapra nodded. "Bo?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"... I think... deep down, he really does love you." She glanced over at her, to which Bo took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled.

"I do believe you're right. He just doesn't know it yet. I'm going to do what I can to make sure he lives so he can figure it out." She giggled lightly, but Kapra could tell it was a bit forced. They bid each other farewell, Kapra sitting in thought for some time before someone entered the room.

"Hey, Pyramus." Kapra sat up a bit. "Everything okay?"

He approached her, wordlessly taking her hand to look at her wrist. His nearly obscured gaze flickered to meet hers then. "He pretends to be so concerned. He pretends to care so much about this. Do you know why he does this? Stares at the darkness spreading in your veins?"

Kapra sighed, wriggling her wrist out of his hand. "Pyramus, I don't have time for this, I just found out-"

"Because it is the one thing he has absolutely no control over." Pyramus cut her off, sitting beside her. "What will it take for you to believe that Arsenik is the gatekeeper?"

"The gatekeeper to what, exactly?" Kapra asked flatly.

"To fulfilling what you have worked so hard for. Your happiness. Your love. Your life." Pyramus replied.

She shook her head. "You are accusing the wrong person for all this... animosity. The one behind all of this is Alexandrite. Now Bo just told me that Barium fell ill all of a sudden. You don't find that to be too much of a coincidence?"

"Oh, not at all, dearie. But let me ask you this... do you think his highness is working alone? Or does he have accomplices?" Pyramus asked, his expression becoming serious as Kapra's face softened in thought.

* * *

Ambrosia was escorted into the palace by Onyx, trying to keep up with him as they moved through the corridors. They turned the corner, and she was soon greeted by Alexandrite.

"Your grace..." She curtseyed, the Prince giving her a nod before she stood up straight. "Sir Onyx has told me... I'm so terribly sorry that such misfortune has befallen the King. I will do anything I can to help."

"I appreciate your assistance in this matter, Ambrosia. I'm afraid your services will have to be as general as possible. He is not in a state to undergo extensive evaluation. If you can determine a remedy to be administered for the next few days, I am hoping he will gain enough strength to ensure a more proper diagnosis." Alexandrite said.

"I understand. I will try to be as brief and quick as possible so he may resume his rest." Ambrosia nodded, proceeding into the room.

"Onyx, you may go. If you see the Cucuy girl, put her to good use for something other than wandering about idly and daydreaming." Alexandrite curled his lip.

Inside, Ambrosia frowned as she approached Barium. He was unconscious, breathing shallowly. She gingerly pulled down his bed sheets a bit to open his shirt, hoping that listening to his lungs and his heartbeat would be a good start in determining what was ailing him.

A short time later, she emerged from the room, speaking to Alexandrite about what herbal remedies may be able to help for the next few days. He thanked her, calling Night over to escort her out of the palace this time. As he turned to leave, however, she called his name.

"Your majesty... forgive me, but... I was hoping... you could help me with something. Something weighing greatly on my heart." She began. As Alexandrite turned, he and Night exchanged a brief glance.

"Ambrosia, come. The Prince is very busy. He must perform his own tasks as well as the King's in his stead. You may speak to him another day." Night said.

She bit her lip, sighing with defeat as she nodded. "Very well... forgive me, your majesty."

"It's alright. Good day to you, Ambrosia." Alexandrite said, turning on his heel.

As Night proceeded with Ambrosia down the corridor, he suddenly took hold of her arm, moving her into a nearby room and closed the door.

"Sir Night, what is the meaning of this?" Ambrosia asked with confusion.

"I think it's time we've spoken about a few things." Night replied. As Ambrosia went to move towards the door, he stepped in her path, blocking her. She frowned, furrowing her brows as she took a step back. "Ambrosia... I do not intend to harm you. I simply wish to talk."

"I don't trust you." She narrowed her eyes. "Please allow me to leave."

"And I don't trust your judgement." He took a step forward. "I do not approve of your relations with the Imugi. The worst has been confirmed. How could you even think to give yourself to such a brute? How many more mistakes will you make before you learn?"

"He is not a brute." Ambrosia said firmly. "I do not expect you to understand this. I do not expect you to understand the love shared between us. And if the worst befalls him... if I am forced to watch him die..." A lump formed in her throat, glancing away as moisture brimmed in her eyes. "... I will forever loathe you, Cyanide."

Night drew back a bit in shock. He watched as she turned from him, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle a quiet sob. After a few silent moments passed, Night slowly took a step closer. "You say you do not trust me. I suppose I don't blame you. Every woman I've ever told I loved..." He shook his head. "It was all a lie. Men have needs, Ambrosia... and I am no exception. Perhaps if I had the right woman by my side... a fair maiden with enough kindness... patience... honor... I could change." He stopped before her, and she glanced at him warily. "If I could ask for your trust this one time... could I have it?"

"Concerning what, Sir Night?" Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.

He stared back for a moment before motioning her to sit before doing the same, across from her. "Perhaps you will not loathe me so when I tell you."

* * *

Kapra stared at Pyramus in surprise. "How... do you know all this?"

"Because I spoke to her." He replied.

"Wait, you spoke to... Melissa? When? That's where you were all this time-"

"No. I had been following the Prince and his pompous lackey when something happened." He recounted seeing his love, becoming trapped in the door, seeing the other two sacrifices, Maranda, and the Phantom.

"Hang on a second. Who is Maranda?" Kapra asked.

"She was... a troubled soul, as I had learned. Much like myself." He chuckled lightly, but there was a hint of sadness to it. "When such destructive forces meet, catastrophe can be the only consequence."

"But what does she have to do with all of... this?" Kapra asked.

"There was a time that she was supposed to die. But by an incredible chance of fate... she didn't. What should have been a miracle became her worst nightmare. Somehow, some way, the first two sacrifice's souls managed to escape the clutches of the Phantom. They manifested inside her body, and so in order for the Phantom to retrieve them, Maranda had to die." He said, glancing over. "But the Phantom had her hands full. If something went wrong, all the work she had done would be for naught. There was also another thing she had to worry about."

"What's that?" Kapra asked.

"You. The third sacrifice. She had to find a way to link it all together. A post for the strings to connect to. When she discovered me, that I was a valuable asset, that's exactly what she did. She drove us both to the brink... and when Maranda died in my arms... I was again reminded of her. Ma cherie. What I had done had led to another beautiful life lost." He glanced over. "But I had no idea that I would then do the same to yet another. That was the day you saw them. The day that the poison flowing through my veins, the poison which would have killed me, was given to you as a means to seal your fate... and that of all."

Kapra stared at him silently for a few moments, nodding slowly. "So that's where you were all this time. Trapped with them? How did you escape?"

"No. After I departed that dreaded place, I fell. I fell deep within the tree of the Great Mother. Beneath the tree, its hollowed base, its decaying roots, was the path to the truth. And once I reached the end, I found her." Pyramus said.

"The Phantom?" Kapra asked.

"No. Vi. The Great Mother herself, the First Phoenix. The Bearer of Light." Pyramus replied, and Kapra's mouth hung open for a moment.

"That's impossible." She shook her head. "Sh- She's an ancient being, she died eons ago-"

"Her soul remains. She spoke to me. She revealed the deep pain she still endures. History... is doomed to repeat itself as it did long ago."

"I already know that, Pyramus. I spoke to Melissa, the high Elder of the Phoenix. She took me to the temple, she showed me the inscriptions, the story of the rise and fall of Vi and her children. There was a deceiver among them, one who turned them all against one another. The reason why to this day, the clans still wage wars against one another." Kapra said.

"Yes. But Kapra... there is something you must know about the deceiver... something that I know will change your suspicions. You must trust me. There is something that I know the words and pictures in the temple left out, something which will change everything you know about what happened all those years ago... and what is to happen now." Pyramus said lowly, leaning closer to her.

Before he could say anymore, footsteps approached, Kapra straightening up as Arsenik entered the room. Pyramus scowled lightly, swearing under his breath. "Miss Kapra. How are you faring? Mistress Bo Peep seemed to be in a bit of distress when she arrived."

"Yeah, um... there's a few things I need to talk to you about." Kapra replied. She looked back over when Pyramus took her hand, making her stop.

"Dearie... look at me. I need you to know something." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I think she's had enough activity this morning. She is still weary from yesterday. She needs to recline and rest her mind." Arsenik shot him a wary glance.

"You could at least be more subtle about wanting to personally pamper her..." Pyramus hissed, and Kapra sighed lightly.

"Pyramus. Just hold on for a little longer, okay? There's a lot going on right now. I promise... we will figure out the prophesy together. But right now, I need to focus on Wind and Chase. If I don't have something soon, they're going to have a death sentence on their heads. Please, Pyramus." Kapra said, and the man sighed.

"I do not know how much longer I can hold on, my love. This hole being dug beneath your feet continues to grow." He replied, to which Arsenik cleared his throat.

"I would appreciate if you did not address her by such terms. She is, after all, to be betrothed to my nephew at some point." Arsenik said, to which Pyramus snickered before laughing.

"You are truly a comedian, aren't you? You expect me to believe that you are serious about that? That you don't want her for yourself?" Pyramus snapped.

Arsenik shot him a glare. "If you do anything to upset her condition, I will wipe that arrogant smirk off your face." Arsenik growled. "Come, miss Kapra."

"Sure." She frowned to herself, glancing over her shoulder at Pyramus as they left the room. Why couldn't he just cooperate, if not for his own sake, then for hers?

Once in another room, Kapra sat down, Arsenik moving behind her as he shrugged out of his cloak. His hair fell just above the shoulders of his tunic, his long fingers gently massaging her shoulders. "There we are... just relax. You're toiling far too much in your condition."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked. "Where is Viktor today?"

Arsenik's smile faded a bit. "Leading the hunt in my stead. Fret not... he is always more eager to return to you."

"Yeah..." She smiled lightly. "I hope there's a light at the end of this tunnel."

"There shall be. Once the darkness is defeated... happiness will await you, my dear. I'm sure of it." He replied.

"Arsenik..." She sighed. "I know that... you're in a tough position, but... this trial is looming over me more than ever now. Especially now that Alexandrite is taking it into his own hands... I need to work even harder now to clear Wind and Chase's names. I need to speak to Lylith."

He bit his lip, his brows furrowing. "My dear... as badly as I wish to help you... I was given specific instructions by His Majesty. If I do not abide by them... I fear what may happen to my people, my home... Viktor..."

Kapra shut her eyes for a moment as his fingers gently rubbed her shoulders. "I understand." She reopened them a moment later. "Maybe there's something Ambrosia and I can conjure up. She was able to save them once with her testimony... but things were different then. Nothing is getting easier."

"I am aware of this." He bowed his head a bit, knowing he was the reason for all of it. "You must continue to have faith. It's all any of us can do. We must have faith that what we desire most can be granted to us."

"Alexandrite won't have a problem with that." Kapra replied lowly. "Arsenik... you heard what Bo Peep said yesterday." She tightened her lips then. "It's too much of a coincidence."

"What is, Kapra?" Arsenik asked.

"All of a sudden, Barium, who's healthy as a horse, becomes sick. Really sick." She glanced back at him. "You don't think there's something extremely suspicious about that?"

His fingers graced along her shoulders as moved down to kneel beside the chair. "Kapra... what you are suggesting... even having a thought of such an accusation, especially if it is false, or cannot be proven beyond a shred of doubt, would result in unquestionable death." He gently took her hand. "I implore you not to pursue such thoughts."

"Arsenik..." Kapra sighed, turning a bit more to face him. "There is a-... a reason I have to."

"What reason is this?" His eyes narrowed then. "It's him, isn't it? Pyramus." He hissed. "He will stop at nothing to try and get you killed-"

"No. He has nothing to do with this. I can't-... I can't tell you the reason. Not because I don't trust you, but I just... can't. But I will tell you this. Alexandrite... he will stop at nothing until every obstacle to gaining full control of this island is eliminated. What he doesn't know is that if that happens, he will be sealing everyone's demise... even his own." As she said this, Arsenik stared at her, frowning lightly. "He is the one person who will lead us all to our deaths. His greed for control makes him capable of anything. He would lie to anyone, hurt anyone, kill anyone, even... to get what he wants. He has to be stopped."

Arsenik was silent for several moments, a chill trickling along his spine. He took in a breath, standing to his full height to take a step back. "There is something I... wish to show you. Something I... do not show to many. It is the most vulnerable part of me. Even more so than my heart."

Kapra blinked as he began to open up his tunic, shrugging the garment off his shoulders. She blushed a bit as he did this, until her eyes focused on something on his chest, which was something akin to a perfectly sculpted statue.

A large, deep scar marred his skin, placed just to the right of where his heart would be.

"Arsenik..." Her lips parted a bit as she took in a slow breath, her eyes flickering up to meet his. It was as if he heard her unspoken question as he broke the silence between them.

"Years ago... I did something that I regret to this day." He started. "It was done out of pain... agony... heartbreak. Nevertheless... it was inexcusable. When the Trold murdered my sister-in-law... and my brother's grief drove him to take his own life... I was nearly driven mad. Viktor... he was the only person who brought me clarity. I would do anything to keep him safe. Alive... and that is what my greatest fear was. That they would come for him next." He paused for a moment. "I wanted them to feel the agony I felt. And it was Ravyn who planted the seed which resulted in my vengeance being carried out." He looked up, his expression numb as he shook his head. "I went to the Trold to offer a truce. So many of them, so many Hulder had been slain. In exchange, we would provide them with rations, and they would provide us with weapons to help protect ourselves against the Valkyrie. We took their weapons... and they took some of our rations."

"So... what was the problem?" Kapra asked.

He was silent for several moments, taking a step closer to extend his hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before lifting her face lightly, smiling sadly. "Do you know that when I saw you lying there... in your bedchamber, writhing, drowning in a pool of your own blood... it brought me the same agony and pain that I felt that night, watching the life leave the eyes of my sister-in-law?" Kapra was silent as he spoke to her. "When you lay lifeless, it wasn't just that you had died, that I had lost you... but the pain and suffering you had to endure before your life left you, which destroyed me. I know better than anyone of that suffering. And to see someone I care for so deeply-..." He shut his eyes for a moment, a lump forming in his throat. "Many Trold perished, Kapra. Men... women... children, even infants... felt that same pain you felt that night. Not one blade was drawn upon them, and yet so much blood was spilled. They soon discovered that the rations had been tainted with Essence of Snakeweed, but it was too late for many." A thick silence passed between them for several moments. "I have told you before, Kapra... there are many things I regret. Things which would change your opinion of me. This... despite what they took from me, I... I must live with what I have done." He forced a chuckle. "I was considered a hero by my people. The Hulder... they called me a savior. But I felt the complete opposite. The ones who suffered... were not the ones who murdered my family." He sighed. "One day... I was on a hunt. It was during this hunt when my men and I were ambushed by a group of Trold. Very few of us made it back alive. I would have perished myself... but the Trold just missed my heart here. Even so... the reason my wound never truly healed... the reason the scarring is so deep... is because the blade which stabbed me was laced with the same poison that killed so many of them. Viktor... I can barely remember what happened before my senses were overwhelmed, but... I remember seeing him so frightened. Vulnerable. Lost. Desperate to get help to me as quickly as he could muster. I was the only pillar he had left, lest he would crumble. When by some miracle I woke days later, he told me I had been inches from death. He never wished to see me in such condition again. This, Kapra... is why I am named Arsenik. I used poison as my weapon, and did not succumb to it when it was used against me."

Kapra was stunned. "A- Arsenik..." She choked out. "That's... that's-"

"Are you disgusted? Revolted by my actions?" He asked, drawing his hands back. "Can you see why I find difficulty in even touching those with such purity, such kindness like yours, Miss Ambrosia's? I fear I would taint them even by something as simple as brushing a single fingertip upon the skin." He bowed his head. "It does not matter how much kindness and civility I share now. It does not matter how many charitable acts I perform, how altruistic I am towards others. Nothing... absolutely nothing can erase what I have done. Sometimes, I wonder... why even try? Why bother climbing out of the abyss when the light is so terribly far away?"

She got to her feet, her brows furrowed. Arsenik turned away, expecting her to leave the room, to leave him. He wouldn't be surprised, or shocked.

At least, he thought he wouldn't be. Instead, what she did next made him feel just that.

He inhaled sharply when he felt her hands turn him gently, drawing him into a hug. He blinked as he looked down, her head resting right against the large scar on his chest.

"Arsenik... you're right. What happened to those Trold was... unforgivable." She looked up at him. "But that person who did that to them... that wasn't you. That's not who you are. That was the pain, the fear, the hatred you felt when you lost those who meant everything to you. You are not that person now. You never will be again. What happened during those times... I'm sure there are many who live with regret for something they did. That's what war is, it's what it does... it makes people into monsters. I don't want that for you. I don't want that for this island, Arsenik. It's what I'm trying to stop."

Just as Arsenik was about to reply, there was a quiet knock at the door. "Arsenik? I've returned from the hunt... I was told that you were in here. May I see you?"

He cleared his throat, quickly fumbling to grab his tunic, throwing it back on and buttoning it before straightening his spine. "I will be out in just a moment." He replied before glancing at Kapra for a moment, nodding to her lightly before ushering her forward. She was quiet as they made their way into the corridor where Viktor waited.

"Ah, Kapra... keeping uncle company, I see." He chuckled. "Perhaps after I finish up tending to our game, I can clean up and we can take a turn about the gardens-"

"No. I will tend to the game. Go and clean up. I'm sure you're famished, so Kapra may join you. She needs to nurture herself, today." Arsenik nodded.

Viktor beamed at this. "That sounds like a splendid idea. Thank you, uncle." He smiled.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now." Arsenik said, exchanging a brief glance with Kapra before heading down the corridor.

* * *

Viktor rested his head back as he soaked in one of the large basins in the bathing room, sighing contently. He cracked an eye open when he heard something, glancing over when he saw someone approach. He jumped a bit, relaxing when he saw it was only Kapra. "Goodness, you gave me a fright." He chuckled.

"I tried to be quiet, but... I should know you have pretty good hearing." She snickered, placing some towels to the side. "It's amazing what a catnap can do. Just thought I get a couple things for you on the way down here. You've said in the past that your muscles sometimes ache after a hunt."

He turned a bit more, glancing over the rim of the basin. "Kapra, you didn't have to... you're too sweet."

She approached, handing him a towel. She then turned, giving him a moment. She heard the sound of him emerging from the water, wet feet touching the ground as droplets of water cascaded upon the stone floor. As he dried himself, Kapra thought for a moment.

"Bo Peep came to visit today." She said.

"Oh? What did she have to say? Has the King's condition changed at all?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Kapra replied. "The trial's been moved up also." She sighed. "Viktor, I don't know what to do. Ambrosia and I can only say so much, but with Alexandrite running the show now... he's not going to entertain anything either one of us have to say."

Viktor sighed lightly as he dressed, combing his long hair. "Kapra... I wish there was more I could do for you. I may not personally like Wind and Chase, however... I see how much they mean to you." He approached, lightly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I tried asking Arsenik again to let me speak to Lylith, but... he's not going to budge. And he really wants to, but... I don't blame him for being afraid of what the repercussions could be if he did allow it." Kapra said.

"He won't even allow me to ask her questions related to the trial... I can see that it kills him." Viktor gently hugged her shoulders.

Just then, footsteps approached, Ravyn hesitating in the doorway to the bathing room, clearing his throat. "I'll come back later." He said lowly, having also gone on the hunt with Viktor. He was covered in blood from taking care of the game they had captured.

"Oh, we were just about finished, Ravyn." Viktor straightened up, taking Kapra's hand to lead her out. As she did, they exchanged a wary glance, Kapra looking over her shoulder as he proceeded inside. She stopped, thinking to herself for a moment.

 _'I wanted them to feel the agony I felt. And it was Ravyn who planted the seed which resulted in my vengeance being carried out.'_

"Kapra?" Viktor called, tilting his head. "Are you alright?"

She turned slowly, looking over at him as an idea came to mind, taking his hand and quickly leading him down the hall. "I know what I need to do."

"What are you talking about? Is something troubling you?" He took her hands as she looked up at him.

"The King ordered that no one speak to Lylith concerning the trial, right?" She asked.

"Uh... yes?" Viktor rose a brow.

"He didn't say anything about speaking to anyone else about it." She nodded. "Who is the one person who always stays close to her, more than anyone?"

Viktor furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "I don't understand... what are you-"

"I'm going to get Ravyn alone." Kapra forced a chuckle. "Why didn't I think of this before? If anyone knows anything concerning her... it's him."

* * *

 **Alright! As you have seen, this chapter was a lot of "opening up," but I assure you that there will be some intensity in the next one. So, what will happen when Kapra seeks out Ravyn? Will he cooperate? Find out more in the next chapter! In the meantime, please leave a review with your thoughts! Thank you again for reading, see you next time!**


	15. It Only Takes One

**Good evening, readers! I have returned after a few rough days at work to bring you a new update! I've been having some rough patches, but I'm hoping after I move through a few hurdles, that I reach a breakthrough. In the meantime, I thank you for bearing with me! I won't say too much more for now, so without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Wildfire's eyes were ablaze as she stared at the flames just outside her home, not having spoken since she had returned from the altercation at the palace. She didn't even spare a glance when Brooks approached her.

"Wildfire... how long are you going to keep this up?" She asked, sighing as she sat beside her. "You're going to get yourself killed over some Phoenix."

A few moments of silence passed. "She really did it. The dumb broad actually slept with that animal." Her lips poked into a smirk, chuckling quietly. "She could have had a real man."

Brooks sighed. "And you could have anyone you want." At this, Wildfire shot her a look.

"Why are you telling me something I already know?"

"... Speaking from experience." Brooks looked back at her. Wildfire scoffed. "You take things too seriously. Even more now than ever. Back when you weren't chief, you never had anything to do with the Sky Mother or anything like that. You were more... carefree."

Wildfire scowled as she stared into the flames once again. "Do you know why I hate Ambrosia?"

Brooks sighed. "Because she's got men falling all over her. I KNOW that already, Wildfire, when are you going to just get over it and-"

"It's not just that." She cut her off. "She doesn't have to work for a damn thing, and she takes everything for granted. She's too stupid to realize what she's got and I'm too smart and see everything I don't have. If I died tomorrow, who would give a shit?"

Brooks shot her a look then, shoving Wildfire's shoulder. "Don't you say that to me again."

Wildfire's eyes were wide. "Are you out of your bloody mind-"

"Don't you ever say that to me again Wildfire, or I swear, I will knock your teeth out." Brooks said. "I love you." Silence passed between them. "Despite everything, despite how we want to strangle each other sometimes or kick each other's asses, at the end of it all, I love you. Through everything, you're the only one who's ever stuck around. So don't you dare surrender now."

Wildfire said nothing for a long time, slowly nodding. "That's why I keep you around, Brooks. Talk me out of thinking about stupid shit like this."

Brooks smirked then. "You owe me one."

"Yeah, fuck off. I've lost track of how many you owe me." Wildfire nudged her shoulder.

Just then, Brooks whipped her head around when she heard something. "Wildfire." The pair hopped to their feet, standing alert as someone approached. They narrowed their eyes when the approaching individual walked into the light cast by the fire.

"You've got some nerve coming around here." Wildfire spat.

"Oh, really? No one's got more nerve than you. You're going to help me with something."

Wildfire blinked before throwing her head back in laughter. "You must have gone and lost your bloody mind!"

"No. I almost lost my fucking arm. And you may be the one to lose your mind if you're hit with one of these." When he held out his hand to show what he had, both Wildfire and Brooks rose a curious brow, glancing up at him warily.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you're wasting my time with this, or I'm going to beat you to a pulp, Grant."

* * *

Kapra sighed as she stuffed a couple things into her pockets, shutting her window before going over to the door. She quietly opened it, sneaking out as she made her way down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Viktor stared up at the ceiling, sighing lightly as he closed his eyes for a moment. His mind kept wandering back to earlier that day, soaking in the warm water in the bath house. He remembered drying off, watching Kapra as her back was turned. A part of him had wondered what he would have felt if she would have spared even a peek, if she would have approved at what she saw. However, the rational part of his mind scolded himself, trying to dismiss such thoughts.

Even more so, the thought of how blissful it would be if she had joined him.

He exhaled sharply, throwing the blankets over his head. Arsenik would surely give him a worse scolding if he had any idea. It wasn't proper to think in such a way, even if he did love her more than life itself. He did intend to propose to her, but he had to remain a gentleman until they were married, and perhaps even then. Treating a lady with respect was of utmost importance. Anything less would reduce him to a scoundrel.

It was then he remembered something Kapra had said afterwards- that she intended to seek out Ravyn to speak with him. He sighed, knowing that he deeply loathed Kapra, and feared for her well being. Unable to get her out of his mind, he threw off the thick covers, rising to his feet to silently and quickly make his way down the corridor. When he reached her bedroom, he took in a deep breath, knocking quietly.

"Kapra?" He called softly, clearing his throat before opening the door a crack. He peeked inside, opening the door more to enter. "Kapra, are you awake? Please, forgive my intrusion, but-" He halted when he saw someone rise from their seated position on the bed, turning to look at him.

"Not expecting me, were you?" Pyramus smirked, Viktor's spine becoming stiff. "Seems like we're not the only ones wandering about in the night."

"What did you do with her?!" Viktor's voice cracked, storming over. "If you laid one hand on her, I'll-"

"Calm yourself, lover boy... I have done nothing to her. Why must everything be my fault? What if it's yours, instead?" Pyramus replied.

"Where... is she?" Viktor demanded through clenched teeth.

"Right now, I do not know... but perhaps you know why she isn't nice and snuggled within her sheets?" He smirked. "I can still smell her lingering scent... so tantalizing."

"You will cease speaking of her in such a vile manner immediately and tell me what you know!" Viktor exclaimed.

"I've already told you, boy... you have all the answers, but you would rather blame the world than see the truth. And I do not just speak of Kapra, either..." Pyramus' gaze darkened then. "How many times will she get out of a dangerous situation before she finds one she cannot get out of?"

As this was happening, Kapra stopped when she caught sight of someone, inhaling deeply when she saw Ravyn wandering about. Filled with determination, she pressed forward, not hesitating when he turned upon noticing her.

"If you know what's good for you, human, you will leave my presence immediately." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll listen to what I have to say." Kapra replied.

"I kid you not. Trifle with me, and I'll-"

"I want the truth." Kapra cut him off. "Lylith was attacked, and I know for sure that it wasn't who everyone thinks it is."

He scoffed. "So you're calling her a liar, then?"

"No. Someone is framing them all. But I can't find out who, because I am not allowed to ask her questions. Someone is making sure she keeps her mouth shut. If Lylith's attacker is to be brought to justice, I-"

"As if she would tell you, anyhow." Ravyn interrupted.

"Look. Neither one of you may believe it, but I want to help her. I'm not allowed to talk to her, but no one restricted me from speaking to you." Kapra said.

"You will get nowhere with me. I know as much as you do. Now, away with you." He said, turning to head off.

Kapra tightened her lips then. "So you're going to just be the cause of more innocent deaths, then."

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "I am not sure what you are referring to, but-"

"You made Arsenik out to be a monster because of the ideas you put in his head all those years ago. He has to live every single day in regret because of you. This is your chance at redemption, Ravyn. I know you care about Lylith. And if you care about her enough, you will tell me the truth." Kapra said.

Ravyn slowly turned, his jaw tightening. "Very well, then. Follow me." He said tensely. He led her out of the keep, bringing her to a small, unkempt cottage. It was dusty inside, and seemed to have been abandoned long ago. "This was Lylith's childhood home. Before she came to live permanently within the keep... after her mother and father perished. This is where we shall have our... discussion." He said. "Let me explain something to you." He said. "I care not if you live, or die. Only that you suffer. Inevitably... regardless of what happens, you shall. And I have come to realize... so shall she. But there may be a chance that she can suffer less. I can free her of this madness. Arsenik will never get what he wants, anyhow." He thought aloud. "Perhaps... I should have done this long ago."

"Done what?" Kapra asked.

"You have placed blind faith in your precious Arsenik. If you think me wicked, than he is such ten times over." Ravyn said. "You believe me to be the cause of his downfall in character?" He pointed to the scar over his eye. "I suffered this the night we were ambushed. The night Arsenik lost his brother and his wife, the night Lylith's mother and father were killed. I am the only one who knows the truth of why this happened. You see... Arsenik committed the very act which resulted in the death of so many of our own for several reasons. Unlike his brother, who tried to cooperate with the new ruling clan, Arsenik believed that the Hulder should have taken the throne back by force. So he went out... in the cover of night, and set the western forest ablaze. He did this in an attempt to drive the Trold towards the palace in an effort to weaken both clans. However... he miscalculated. The wind changed... and they were driven right to us. The fires were ultimately blamed by a freak act of nature... but I know that to be false. It was blamed on greed for power, and a lust for someone he could not have... and it's happening all over again. He will destroy anyone in his way to get to the woman he loves now."

Kapra clenched her jaw as he said this, not believing a word of it. "And who would that be, dare I ask?"

"Why, you, of course." He grinned darkly. "Now... do you really want to know who harmed Lylith, who left her in the middle of the central woods to die?" He leaned in closer, Kapra backing up until she felt the wall. "... Me." When Kapra wordlessly widened her eyes, she gasped when he seized her, shoving her against the table, pinning her face against the dusty surface. "Do you know why I loathe you so? Do you know why each time I have to deal with your wretched presence, I wish for nothing but to tear your heart out?!" He shouted. "But it will not be your heart I tear out, no... Arsenik's scheming will all be for nothing. I must thank you, Kapra... you were foolish enough to seek me out, allow me to lead you into isolation where I can do anything I want. There's so much I could do, but I would rather just watch you die."

"Why?!" Kapra exclaimed. "Why would you do something that horrible to the woman you love-"

"Because Arsenik swore vengeance upon us when he found it was she and I who made the very letter that exposed you to the crown!" Kapra grunted as he slammed her face against the table. "He threatened that he would find a way to dispose of her if I didn't... so I was forced to tear away her beauty. I no longer care if I die... I am going to undo everything now. I will go before the King, the Prince, this whole bloody island and tell them the truth. I don't care if they torture me. It will all be worth it now... the answer was right in front of me, all this time. I can do this because as soon as I steal away your wicked life, Arsenik will have nothing to fight for, I will bask in his sorrow and despair!"

Just then, the door to the cottage burst open, Ravyn snapping his head up to see Viktor storm in. He hissed lowly as Viktor approached, sword unsheathed.

"Release her now, Ravyn... and I may spare you." Viktor spoke in an uncharacteristically dark tone.

"This has nothing to do with you, Viktor. Go cry to Arsenik like a good little girl and bring him here. I want him to watch the life leave her eyes. She had the audacity to come to me, to speak Lylith's name. I can no longer withhold the anger, the wrath, the lividness inside of me. I will end her life... I will watch you both fall into ruin." Ravyn spat. As Viktor threatened to attack, he yanked Kapra up, holding a blade to her throat. "Go ahead. Take one step closer. I'll bleed her dry. But before them, I will make her scream." He clenched his teeth as he rose the blade, stabbing Kapra's side. Viktor's heart stopped for a moment, trembling as she cried out. He inhaled sharply, his heart racing. His brows twisted up as Ravyn chuckled lowly. "That's right. Stand there, helpless, like the weakling I've always known you to be!" He twisted the blade embedded into Kapra's side, making her cry in agony as her knees threatened to cave.

Back within the keep, Pyramus had helped himself to a midnight glass of wine, chuckling to himself as he allowed his mind to wander. He stopped mid-sip suddenly, slowly drawing the glass away to stare at it. He watched as a drop of crimson red wine rolled down the smooth glass, dropping onto his hand. A moment passed before he suddenly flew from the bed, the glass shattering as he dashed out of the room.

Arsenik's eyes snapped open, having sensed a disturbance. He sat up, making his way to the window to open the long curtains. He closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, taking in a slow breath. He focused, returning his mental energy to the taste of her blood. His mind searched for a vision, something calling out to him. He followed the path, from the very beginning, his mind moved rapidly. His eye glowed from under their lids, searching.

Then, he saw it.

One drop. Two drops. Three. A river of red. Precious, precious blood spilling.

Hers.

He nearly stumbled, gasping for air as he ran for the door.

Ravyn scowled deeply as Viktor trembled with growing anger. "Perhaps deep down, you enjoy it. Watching her suffer. Watching her life fade at an agonizingly slow rate. I suppose I cannot call you a coward anymore, considering what I have done in your position." He curled his lip. "But not to worry." He shook his head. "It will all be remedied very soon."

"V- Viktor..." Kapra winced. "You have to tell them. You have to clear Chase of the charges." As this, Ravyn twisted the knife more, making her scream in agony.

"Let go of her!" Viktor shouted, his voice cracking.

"Oh, I intend to. When she is nothing more than a corpse, you may do all you like with her." Ravyn smirked.

Something snapped in Viktor then. He charged forward, Ravyn not even flinching. He tore Kapra away from him, and Ravyn furrowed a brow in surprise, having to exert more effort into defending himself when Viktor shoved him to the ground, savagely attacking him. He unsheathed a dagger, Ravyn having to roll out of the way as Viktor attempted to stab him with it, once, twice, several times.

Just then, Arsenik reached the cottage, sword drawn. "Viktor."

At the sound of his voice, he snapped out of his murderous rage, jumping to his feet. He glanced over, Kapra wheezing as she lay bleeding on the floor. He trembled, falling to his knees as he crawled over to her. "N- No, please-... you have to hold on, please-"

"Viktor. You must take her to the Phoenix, and you must hurry. She is losing blood quickly. She will die soon if she is not treated." Without another word, Viktor took Kapra into his arms, hurrying past him with her. Ravyn got to his feet, a deep scowl etched into his features. "Take one more step, and I will end your life, Ravyn." He said darkly, narrowing his eyes. He tried to maintain himself despite having seen Kapra's condition.

"She will perish, Arsenik. And all your wicked work will go to waste." Ravyn said to him. "It happened once before... and now it's happening again."

"Do not give me all the credit." Arsenik spat. "You hold as much guilt, as much responsibility. For present, and past actions."

"Do I? Do you believe we are truly kindred spirits? I have no remorse for what I am. I do not try to conceal it by any means. You try to make yourself out to be something you truly aren't. How long are you going to continue this charade, Arsenik?" Ravyn asked.

"For as long as I need to. Once everything is complete, I will never have to commit such heinous acts against another ever again. I can finally become the man I aspire to be. No longer must I toil over lies and toying with the lives of others." Arsenik said. "I only spare your life now so you may carry out your task. Once this is over... you will need to watch your back for the rest of your days. What you have done tonight... regardless of whether she lives or dies..." His voice began to tremble. "... they will have consequences."

"I could not agree more."

Both men turned to see Pyramus approach through the doorway, a deep scowl in his features as he dragged someone in, concealed under his blanket with him. Arsenik narrowed his eyes.

"This does not concern you. Go back into the keep immediately and remain in your chambers." Arsenik demanded.

"No, I don't think so." He wrinkled his nose as he shook his head. "I have an easier solution for the both of you. You're both counting on Kapra to die in order to solve your problems." Pyramus said before he tore off the blanket, Ravyn's eyes widening when he saw he was restraining Lylith.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Unhand her at once!" Ravyn exclaimed.

"Again... I don't think so." Pyramus looked up, directing his gaze to Ravyn. "You wanted them to watch the life leave her eyes, did you not?" His eyes darkened. "Well... it's your turn, mon ami." Pyramus smirked. "It does not feel good when the tables are turned on you, no?"

Ravyn was trembling as Lylith whimpered, biting her lip as she stared at him fearfully. As he wordlessly dashed forward, Pyramus shoved Lylith against the wall, and what happened next shocked everyone in the room.

He revealed his inhuman side.

Pyramus' eyes darkened to what appeared to be black orbs, his mouth opening wide as all the warmth seemed to be drawn out of the room. Airy sounds reached their ears as something began to protrude from his forehead; a pair of dark, ridged horns as he seemed to inhale more and more of Lylith's life force. What was merely moments seemed like an eternity before he released her, the Hulder woman falling to the ground like a rag doll. Her eyes were half lidded, barely breathing.

Arsenik could only stare in shock as Ravyn rushed to her, shaking her firmly. "Lylith. Lylith, look at me. Say my name. Lylith, damn you, say my name!"

"She tried to prevent this." Pyramus spoke. "She tried to make things right. But that is difficult to do... when the people she tries to save do so much wrong. Now, you can both live with the consequences." He hissed, drawing the blanket over his head as the horns shrunk. He then whirled around, storming off into the night. Arsenik stumbled back, his breath shuttering as he looked down at Ravyn knelt over Lylith.

* * *

Wildfire glanced from the healing wound on Grant's arm to his face. "That little thing did that? Man, you really are more of a wuss than I thought."

"The weapon that loosed this metal piece was powerful, Wildfire. More powerful than anything I've ever seen. If it could do this much to me... imagine what it could do to the king." He smirked.

"And why would I want to work with you? You barbarians do nothing but make our lives harder. Killing our wolves just to make a fashion statement, smuggling our rations, and just pissing me off in general." Wildfire hissed.

"You want that Phoenix's head? You want to be taken seriously? Get Barium off the throne. He and that pathetic excuse for a prince think we're savage. We can show them what savage really means." Grant said.

"And why are you asking my help for this?" She spat.

"Because even though I would love nothing more than to gut you, you've beaten the shit out of me enough times to make me learn that you're not someone to mess with. If anyone can get him off the throne for good, it's you. Then, the Phoenix are ours. They'll be completely defenseless." Grant said.

"Well... not anymore." Wildfire growled. "That Ambrosia's always got a plan up her sleeve. Now she's managed to get a leash, and the whole damn Imugi clan's on the other end of it."

"Okay, sure... they're pretty nasty. But if they had to take on both of our clans? They'd be wiped out without a damn trace. We could even threaten the Hulder to help us out. They're not so big and bad anymore, anyway." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't underestimate them. With Arsenik at their lead, anything could happen." Wildfire replied.

"Well, maybe if you got your head out from between your legs for a second, you'd see that-"

Before Grant could finish his sentence, Wildfire had a blade to his throat. "You'd better watch your tongue... or I may decide to cut it off." She lingered for a moment before drawing back to sheath it. "Besides, there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that? Your womanly sensitivities?" Grant said in a mocking tone.

"No, smart ass. The humans. What do we do with them?" Wildfire asked. "If you ask me, I want to make that one suffer. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"She'd make a good meal." Grant spat. "That other one's too scrawny."

"Well... it was her intention to get the clans to work together." She glanced over. "Maybe I should help her get what she wants. After all... isn't it her fault that Chase is on the chopping block?"

"That runt is always getting himself into trouble. Even if he does manage to get out, I'm beating the piss out of him." Grant curled his lip.

"His head's as hard as a rock. That boy will never learn." Wildfire said.

"We need to get our hands on that weapon... or figure out how to make one ourselves. With something like that, we could kill anything." Grant said.

"I never saw her with a weapon like that." Wildfire noted out loud. "What if they don't have any more?"

"We only need one. Faster than any knife, or arrow. Only one to kill him. Only one to take the throne." Grant said, Wildfire narrowing her eyes.

"I'll need some time to think about it. Get the hell out of here before the others wake." She replied.

Grant curled his lip, getting to his feet and dashing off. Once Wildfire was alone, Brooks approached. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing important." Wildfire replied.

"You're a terrible liar." She replied, Wildfire glancing over her shoulder to shoot her a look. "Look. Whatever it is you need, just... tell me."

Wildfire rose a brow then, pursing her lip before looking back at the fire. "The Trold that's been following you around like a pup. What's his name?"

Brooks scoffed. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Now who's a shitty liar?" Wildfire glanced at her warily. "What's his name?"

Brooks sighed after a few moments. "Foster."

Wildfire nodded. "Get some information out of him. Find out what he knows about the humans... and about the weapon they have with them."

"Why do you want to know about that?" Brooks asked.

"Because I fucking say so, that's why. Just do it." Wildfire said before getting to her feet, stretching her shoulders a bit before heading back towards her home. She left Brooks to simply think about what was said, furrowing her brows in thought.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter had some intense moments, that's for sure! Is Kapra going to make it? Is Lylith going to make it? Will Wildfire conspire with Grant and kill Barium, if he doesn't die before then? Is there any hope for Wind and Chase? Find out more in the next chapter! Until then, see you next time!**


	16. A Reason To Suspect

**Good evening, readers! I am back once again with a new update! I hope you're ready to be a bit confused; many of the scenes in this chapter are setting up for future ones. With that in mind, please sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chase sighed to himself, hugging his knees as he leaned his head back against the cold, stone wall of his cell. Wind was beside him, and was unfortunately decorated with far more chains and shackles than his prison mate. The pair had definitely seen better days, having been given just enough sustenance to stay alive and were worn from the terrible conditions of the dungeon and lack of care. Deep down, despite how irritating he could be, Wind was secretly grateful that Chase was there with him. The poor bastard, he thought. Still tried to keep a shred of optimism even after all of this.

"Hey, Wind?" Chase spoke, breaking the Imugi's thoughts.

"What?" He replied hoarsely.

"When do you think we have to do that trial thing again? Maybe Ambrosia will save the day again. She and Kapra will be an awesome team." Chase asked.

"I don't know. And from what talk I've heard, the king's sick. Which means that prince prick is going to be running the show around here. He's going to build a nice picket fence with our heads on stakes." Wind said.

"Well... I'm sure Kapra will figure something out." Chase said.

"You don't get it, do you? If it's up to him, he'll kill her. She's got no chance if the king kicks the bucket. And right now, neither do we." Wind replied.

Just then, the door to the dungeon opened, light pouring into the dark, damp chamber. A large shadow was cast, as cold as the chill plaguing the prisoner's bones as Onyx made his way through the dungeon silently. He stopped in front of their cell, lingering a moment before speaking.

"Imugi. The prince has requested an audience with you in the morning. Until then, you will be spending the remainder of the night in one of the front most cells." Onyx said.

At this, Wind and Chase exchanged a wary look. "What about him?" He nodded to Chase.

"He only requested to speak with you, Imugi." Onyx said before entering the cell, unlocking some of Wind's chains to escort him out. At this, Chase's face paled.

"Hey... wait, what are you going to do with him?" He asked.

"Whatever his highness wishes. Be silent and compliant, Trold, or you will suffer the consequences." Onyx said, heading out without another word, taking Wind with him.

"N- No! Wind! Don't you hurt my friend! Wind!" Chase exclaimed, tugging at the bars of the cell before sinking to his knees. As he let his head fall against the bars, he clenched his teeth, choking a sob. The only friend he had left in this hell had been taken from him, and he had no idea what was coming next.

What if Wind was right? What if they were all destined to perish at Alexandrite's hands?

* * *

Jasmine sighed, glancing over. "Ambrosia, you have barely said a word since you returned from the palace today. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry... I'm simply fretting over the King's condition." She replied.

"I'm sure he will recover swiftly with your care. There's no need to worry. He is strong, and very hearty." She assured.

"Maybe he just needs some love and tenderness..." Rosemary wiggled her brows, making Jasmine roll her eyes. "After all, he's been pretty busy as of late... not spending as much time with his adoring mistresses."

"That is none of our business and we shall not speak any more of it." Jasmine said, Rosemary sticking her tongue out at her in response. Just then, there was a frantic knocking at the door, all three becoming alert. "Oh, well don't all get up at once! For goodness sakes..." She huffed as she went to the door, cracking it open. "Oh... good evening-"

"Forgive my intrusion, but I beg of you, I am in urgent need of your help." Viktor's voice shook, and when Jasmine opened the door wider, she gasped lightly. Upon ushering him inside, Ambrosia gasped, jumping to her feet when she saw who he was carrying and the state she was in.

"Oh my goodness! Rosemary, please fetch the herbs and salts!" She exclaimed as Viktor brought Kapra into the nearest bedroom, laying her down gently. Jasmine quickly got to work, cleaning the wound as Ambrosia set down a bowl, slicing her wrist. She dipped a cloth in her blood, dabbing Kapra's wound with it in the hopes that it would close up quickly. Rosemary returned with other supplies, helping Jasmine to clean the wound.

As this was happening, Viktor took a step back into the hallway, staring at his bloodied hands. The sight of Kapra being stabbed by Ravyn replayed like a skipping record, over and over in his mind. His hands began to tremble, shutting his eyes for a moment as he tried to steady his heartbeat. He could feel himself seething. If Arsenik had not taken care of him already, he was not sure if he could restrain himself now from ending his life. The compulsion was overwhelming, the scent of her blood sending his senses into overdrive. Having bled so much, its potency hit him like a ton of bricks. He could see everything- her joys, her sorrows, her triumph, her pain, the goodness within and the taint slowly consuming it. He wondered if it was possible for it to consume him as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a light hand on his forearm, blinking his eyes open to see Ambrosia.

"Sir Viktor... she is all bandaged, now. She will need to rest. Here... I can help you clean up, if you wish." She said gently.

"Yes... thank you, miss Ambrosia. That would be most appreciated." He nodded shakily, Ambrosia bringing a bowl of fresh water to help clean the blood from his hands.

* * *

Within the walls of the palace, Bo Peep gently pet Barium's hair, her expression saddened as she sat by his bedside. She had made sure the blankets were snug about him, his pillows were fluffed, that the hearth was maintained so the room would be warm. Many of his other mistresses had visited him throughout the day, but it was rare for Bo to leave him at all. All she wanted was to see him smile again, to look into his gentle, honey colored eyes. To listen to his soft whispers as they made love- yes, to her, it was more than just pleasuring one another. She no longer thought of herself as just his mistress, her love for him had grown far beyond that.

Meanwhile, within Alexandrite's chambers, he clenched his teeth, pinning his fiancee's arms down as they copulated roughly. Her long, pale blonde locks lay under her like a fan, hissing his name as she arched her back. His voice cracked, trembling as he reached his peak, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before collapsing onto her. A few moments later, he moved off of her, getting to his feet to wander over to a bowl of water, throwing it on his face and running some through his hair. The woman propped up on her side, looking after him.

"Come back to bed." She said to him.

"I will in a moment." He glanced back briefly.

"When are you going to make an announcement of our engagement?" She asked.

Alexandrite sighed with annoyance. "Domina, when I have taken care of my affairs, and the affairs of my brother, and perhaps even him, no less, then that will be the appropriate bloody time to make an announcement!" He snapped. "Now. I would greatly appreciate it if you placed things in the correct perspective and cease bothering me about it."

Domina sighed. "Very well. I'm getting cold."

"Then pick up your lovely self and add more wood to the hearth, my dear." He looked over his shoulder, glaring at her.

She huffed, shooting him a glare back as she threw off the covers, wandering over to place another piece of wood on, Alexandrite craning his head a bit as he watched her. She straightened up slowly, smirking lightly.

"Are you sure you do not wish to endure for a little while longer?" She grinned more, her footsteps growing more seductive by the moment as she approached him. "You work far too hard out there... where you should work a little harder in here..." She said before nipping on his ear, making him hiss lightly.

"I will do as I please." He hissed out, tilting his head for a moment as she trailed kisses along his neck.

"And what does the Prince wish to do now?" She asked, working her way down to his collarbones.

His answer came swiftly, spinning her around and shoving her against the table, holding a fistful of her hair. She laughed, her hands gripping the table as they copulated once again. "Soon... I will begin to reap my satisfaction... and my enemies will fall, one by one... that is what I wish." He grunted as he spoke through his teeth, his expression darkening.

* * *

The following morning, Foster sat in a tree looking over a pond, tearing off a piece of meat from a fresh kill. It wasn't a big kill, but enough to sustain him for a while. He hoped to at least finish it before any of his brothers or sisters saw, and beat him for not sharing. There was only he one he would have spared some for... but he was not there. He sighed, finally finishing it off, hopping down from the tree to bury the bones. As he was about to do this, he heard a sound, snapping his head up. He narrowed his eyes, trying to detect where the sound had come from. When he thought he heard someone approaching, he slowly unsheathed his hunting knife, some of his hair falling in front of his face. The beads of a few small, stray braids swayed before he stilled, awaiting for a potential attack to come upon him.

Moments later, he straightened up when the source of the sound entered through the clearing, shoving his knife back onto his belt. He released the breath he had been holding, relaxing a bit.

"Hey, Brooks." He said, the greeting causing her to stop and raise a brow.

"Hey." She replied, nodding towards the bones. "Have a nice breakfast?"

"Yeah." He said, glancing towards them. He sighed then. "Look... Brooks... I was thinking about what you said last time. Clans helping one another... clans helping themselves... does any of that even matter anymore?" He threw an arm up. "Chase? I haven't heard anything about him in weeks. Nobody in my clan even talks about him, like he never even existed." He tightened his lips. "I can't just keep standing around here anymore. That human, I don't know what she's got planned, but-"

"Then let's bust him out of there." Brooks cut him off.

Foster slowly turned around, his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I'll help you bust him out." Brooks said.

"Why would you put your life on the line?" Foster furrowed his brows. "You... you've never cared before-"

"Wildfire and Grant want to kill the king." She interrupted again, and Foster was reduced to silence, not believing what he was hearing. "We kill the king, we get Chase out of there. Then, the two of them can fight out who will be on the throne next. And we both know that Wildfire could kill Grant in a second. What do you think will happen to the rest of the Trold if she sits on the throne? The Phoenix? The Hulder?" She asked, slowly moving closer until she stopped just a few paces from him. "She's held onto a lot of grudges. If you don't watch your back, she'll gut you good."

Foster swallowed thickly. "And you?"

"What about me?" Brooks asked.

"Would you gut me?" He asked.

She scoffed. "I know what you want, Foster." She pursed her lip. "Maybe when we finish up some of this business, I'll consider fooling around. But my heart?" She shook her head. "That you can never have." She took up her spear. "You want me to help you? You're going to have to get some information for me, first. The humans have some kind of weapon that's faster than any arrow and stronger than any sword. You need to find out more about it, and get it."

"So if I get it... then we can break in? We can get Chase?" Foster asked.

"That's the plan." Brooks replied. "So... will you do it?"

Foster glanced to the side. "Do I have to kill the humans?"

"I don't care what you have to do." She said. "But I will say this. Once Wildfire carries this all out... she'll probably have them killed. Better try saving them for her."

He sighed, nodding. "Fine. Gonna have to track them down. Who knows where they are now. If they're still with the Hulder, it'll be tough to get a hold of them."

* * *

Wind grunted as he was forced to his feet, his chains yanked by Onyx as he was practically dragged up the stairs leading out of the dungeon. He hissed as the light hit him, his eyes having adjusted to the long periods of darkness he had been subjected to. After moving through several corridors, he was shoved into an interrogation room, chained down to a chair before Onyx took a step back.

"The Prince will be arriving momentarily." Was all he said before striding to the door, closing it behind him and standing outside to guard the room.

A short time later, Alexandrite adjusted his collar, nodding to Onyx. He opened the door for his cousin, allowing him inside before shutting it behind him, standing guard once again.

Wind kept his head down, glaring up at him as he went to the chair opposite of the small table to seat himself. He folded his hands, pursing his lip as he thought for a moment. "Let's get some obvious facts out of the way." He started. "I know that we aren't very fond of one another. I'm sure either one of us would do just about anything to see the other be killed... preferably in the most brutal manner possible."

Wind scoffed. "So this is it, huh? Going to kick the dog before you kill it."

Alexandrite tapped his chin for a moment. "Understandable theory." He said. "One that I, surprisingly, agree with." He leaned back in his chair. "You see... that is indeed what you are, what your people are. They're mongrels. Wild beasts. Letting you all off your leash was the worst thing my brother has done. We had managed to actually tame most of you, and now you will all be quick to become feral once again. What are animals good for, after all? To provide us with nourishment, to be put to work, or to be put to death."

Wind sat up a bit straighter, staring at him for a few tense moments. "If you're going to kill me... do it already."

Alexandrite rose a brow. "You are that eager to die?"

"There's someone out there still holding out hope for me. The longer you keep me here twiddling my thumbs, the more anxious you're going to make her. If you're going to kill me, do it sooner. The sooner I'm dead, the sooner she can move on. The sooner she can forget me." Wind glanced to the side. At this, Alexandrite smirked.

"I wonder if she already has." He said, chuckling lightly. "But you misunderstand, Imugi. I said earlier I agree with this notion... I did not state that it was fact. So... allow me to tell you what is going to happen. There's been a small change before the trial begins. Due to some-... misconceptions, which have now been cleared up... it has been determined that you are not responsible for the charges being made against you."

Wind blinked for a moment, not believing what he was hearing. "What the hell is this?"

"You will remain in the dungeon until tomorrow evening. At this time, I will determine the manner of your release. Once this is taken care of, the trial will begin with the remaining suspect.

Wind exhaled sharply, curling his lip. "You expect me to believe that you would just let me off the hook for nothing? What am I going to have to owe you for this? Why me, and not Chase?"

"You will owe me nothing. Do not fret, Imugi. There will be no confusion once you leave the palace." Alexandrite said, getting to his feet. "You will be able to see the woman you love again. All of this, I guarantee you. You should be happy." He nodded to him, turning to head out of the door, leaving Wind both confused and incredibly suspicious. "Bring him back down." He said to Onyx, who went back into the room. "He should be happy, yes... but I don't see him experiencing even a shred of happiness ever again." He chuckled to himself, beginning to stride down the corridor.

* * *

Kapra slowly opened her eyes, groaning lightly as she glanced around. She slowly sat up, rubbing her face. Awareness returned to her, glancing down as she lifted her shirt a bit, inspecting the scarred, but healed and closed up wound she had suffered the night before. She was about to get to her feet, when a gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Hush, love." Pyramus said, taking her hand. He smiled, his thumb gracing over her skin. "You gave me quite a scare, darling. You need to stop doing that."

Kapra sighed, rubbing her temples for a moment. "Where is everyone?"

"About. Dealing with the scoundrel who nearly killed you. Don't worry... he won't be bothering you again." Pyramus said.

"No... he won't." Kapra said, glancing over to take something out of her bloodied shirt folded at her bedside.

"What's that?" Pyramus craned his head curiously as Kapra sighed with relief.

"Hopefully, the answer to clearing Chase's name." She replied, and he rose his brows in response.

Pyramus nodded. "I see." He paused for a moment. "Now that you are awake... there was something I wished to tell you."

"About what?" Kapra asked.

"I was trying to tell you the other day... what I had seen in the cave under the great tree." Pyramus said. "You see... when you spoke to the Phoenix elder in their temple, she showed you the story, did she not? And when she showed you how the first war came to be, the deceiver was shown as well... right?"

"Yeah... it was one of the mortal children. The ones that would go on to become more powerful than their mothers and fathers before them." Kapra replied. "A modern day Vi. Pyramus, if history is repeating itself, it has to be Alexandrite. He is the deceiver, the one who will bring doom to the island again."

Pyramus shook his head. "He is a scoundrel, a liar, there is no denying that. But how do you know that isn't what the true deceiver wants you to believe?" When he asked this, Kapra drew back a bit, furrowing her brows. "It's so convenient to blame someone everyone already hates, while the true deceiver hides behind the mask, lurks about while all the attention is focused on something else."

Before she could respond, the door opened, the pair glancing over when Arsenik entered the room. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing Pyramus.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" He hissed.

"Nothing to harm her, if that is what you're wondering." Pyramus said flatly as Viktor appeared in the doorway as well, moving past Arsenik to stride quickly across the room.

"Kapra, are you alright? How are you feeling?" He asked, embracing her lightly and kissing her forehead.

"Better... I need to see Ambrosia today. Not only do I owe her a huge thanks, but we need to talk about-"

"Are you out of your senses? You must rest. You are going nowhere until you are completely recovered." Viktor said.

Kapra sighed. "Viktor, Alexandrite isn't resting, so I can't either. Wind and Chase are still depending on me."

"And you nearly lost your life last night." Viktor insisted. "Let me fetch her for you. You can both speak here. Promise me that you will rest for the day if I do this, at least?"

After a moment, Kapra nodded. "Okay. Hopefully we can make some progress, at least."

"I won't waste another moment, then." Viktor kissed her hand.

"I will watch over her." Arsenik said, glancing over at Pyramus then. "Your presence is no longer required."

Pyramus glared at him. "Perhaps I have a different opinion of that."

"It's okay, Arsenik." Kapra said. "He was just keeping me company."

Arsenik could sense something was amiss, hoping that Pyramus wasn't saying anything else to sway her against him. He remembered that he had seen what he was capable of the night before, nearly stealing Lylith's life away. He could only wonder if Kapra was aware of this event, and he dreaded the notion of Pyramus even considering doing the same to her.

Her life was already being stolen away as it was.

"You must be famished." Arsenik finally spoke. "Shall I fetch you something to eat?"

"Sure... thanks, Arsenik." She smiled lightly. He nodded in response. He spared one last glance at Pyramus before reluctantly exiting the room, sighing to himself once he did.

* * *

Viktor made his way into the Phoenix village, much calmer than he had been the night before. As he approached Ambrosia's cottage, he noticed someone was already there, craning his head curiously. When the door opened, he cleared his throat, taking a step back upon seeing it was Onyx.

"Ah, good morning, war chief." Viktor said, attempting to be polite to the unsettling individual.

Onyx simply stared at him silently for a few moments before taking something out, handing it to Viktor. Upon inspecting it, Viktor saw it was a letter from the Crown. "I was about to deliver this to Arsenik of the Hulder. Being you have come, you may convey the message to him. Further details are explained in the letter." He said before turning on his heel, striding out of the Phoenix village.

Viktor blinked in confusion for a moment, glancing back down at the letter. He shook his head, tucking it into his lapel before proceeding forward, knocking on Ambrosia's door.

Upon being invited inside, Viktor thanked Jasmine kindly as she handed him a cup of tea. "Please excuse me. I need to finish making some breakfast for my aunt." She smiled, politely excusing herself from the room.

"Sir Viktor, I trust Kapra is faring better this morning?" Ambrosia asked.

"Indeed, all thanks to you, miss Ambrosia. We owe you her life, once again." Viktor replied.

"Her actions saved mine just a couple short days ago... I'm relieved she is recovering well." She said.

"I hate to be a burden, but she wishes to see you, and she is still too weary for travel." Viktor said then.

"I would be more than happy to keep her company. After all, it would be wise to follow up on her condition. May we go to the keep after tea?" She asked.

"Of course. Thank you, miss Ambrosia." Viktor smiled lightly. When they were ready to make their way back, they walked together out of the Phoenix village. As they did so, they did not realize that a pair of eyes were watching them. They quietly followed them for some time, eventually emerging to stand in the clearing behind them. Viktor was the first to notice, gasping lightly as he ushered Ambrosia behind him. "What is your business here, Trold?" He asked warily.

"Hey." Foster held his hands up to show them he was holding no weapons. "I'm not here to hurt anybody."

"Then I suggest you go about your way and let us be." Viktor said.

"Hang on. I said I'm not here to hurt anybody. Doesn't mean I don't have business with you." Foster replied.

Viktor narrowed his eyes. "What is it you seek?"

"The human girl. Kapra, right? I need to speak with her." He said. Viktor glanced back at Ambrosia for a moment.

"She was injured last night, she is in no condition to entertain you at the time being." Viktor replied.

Foster sighed. "Look... it's kind of important, okay?"

"And so is her well-being. When she has recovered enough strength, I will relay your request to her. Until then, she is to remain as she is. Good day, Trold." He said, turning to walk away. Ambrosia did a double take, glancing back at Foster.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there something I could help you with, perhaps?" She asked politely, and Foster glanced to the side, shifting his weight on his feet for a moment. Something came to mind then, pursing his lip.

"What about the other human? Her mate?" He asked. "Maybe I could talk to him?"

Viktor turned around. "Firstly, do not refer to him as that again. He is NOT her mate." He spat before allowing the anger to subside a bit. "Secondly... he is under the eye of the Hulder and is no longer allowed to wander beyond the premises. When Kapra has recovered, you may ask her any questions you have concerning Chase and then be on-"

"It's not about Chase." Foster cut him off, nodding slowly. "But I get it. I'll come back when you're ready to let her talk to me." He said, moving back before dashing back into the woods. Viktor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Come, miss Ambrosia. Let's quicken our pace." Viktor said, placing a gentle hand on her back to usher her forward.

* * *

 **We haven't seen Chase and Wind for quite a while- it's too bad they're not in better condition! So, I realize there is a lot going on, and that you have many questions. Don't worry, more will be revealed in the next update! In the meantime, please leave a review with any thoughts or theories you have. Thank you again for reading, and see you next time!**


	17. The Small Details

**Hello again, readers! I have returned sooner than expected with a new update! After this, I'm going to be spending some time writing more for this and my other BATW fanfiction. Depending on my progress, I may also post an update for that one. At any rate, when this story comes to its conclusion, it may be some time before I begin the next installment- there are a couple other fanfictions I would like to go back to that I have abandoned. In the meantime, I'll stop rambling and let you get to reading the chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

While Ambrosia was checking Kapra's wound and speaking with her, Viktor went to Arsenik, the pair sitting in his study as Arsenik took the letter from him. "The war chief gave this to you, you say?" He asked.

"Yes. It was... an interesting interaction, to say the least." Viktor replied.

"Any interaction with him is bound to be interesting." Arsenik said, about to open the letter when he hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before resuming to place his attention on Viktor. "Before I read this... there is something you need to know."

"What is it?" Viktor shifted in his seat a bit.

"Last night... after you left to bring Kapra to the Phoenix village... I was in the process of handling Ravyn when Pyramus intruded." Arsenik said.

Viktor blinked. "How did he know to go there?"

Arsenik exhaled slowly. "Viktor... this whole time, we were made to believe that like Kapra, he is human, that they share the same attributes."

Viktor shook his head. "Forgive me, but... I'm quite confused, uncle."

Arsenik leaned forward in his chairt. "He is not human at all." He spoke lowly. "He is something else entirely. A nightmarish creature that threatens all life upon this island."

"Wh- What do you mean?!" Viktor exclaimed, Arsenik hushing him. "A- Arsenik, you don't suppose Kapra is aware of this?"

"I do believe she is." Arsenik replied.

"Now hang on... we know very little about humans." Viktor said. "How do you know she does not have these attributes that have made you believe this of him also?"

"Because I have tasted her blood. No such aura that I felt, witnessed last night, is present in her blood." Arsenik replied.

"Perhaps it lies in dormancy?" Viktor pondered aloud.

"No. This is something different entirely. You must be more wary of him than ever, Viktor. He may try to form a rift between you. You must not allow Kapra to succumb to his false charms." Arsenik advised.

"That will never happen." Viktor assured, his expression serious.

At this, Arsenik nodded, proceeding to open the letter. He unfolded the parchment inside, his eyes scanning it over. As he did, he rose his brows. "Hm. How peculiar."

"What is it? What does it say?" Viktor asked.

"The Prince has invited myself, you, and Kapra to a private dinner in the palace." Arsenik furrowed a brow, his stomach twisting in knots. What was Alexandrite planning?

"I wonder what the occasion is?" Viktor wondered aloud.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Arsenik tucked the letter into his tunic pocket.

Meanwhile, Ambrosia nodded lightly as she finished looking Kapra over. "It seems you've healed very nicely. I would still try to avoid doing anything strenuous for a few days."

"Well, I'll have to ask you to stay out of trouble then." Kapra smirked, to which she chuckled lightly. She inhaled slowly, seeming a bit uneasy. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"I do not know if I can guarantee that." She frowned a bit. "I am... worried for what is to come."

"What do you mean?" Kapra asked. "Ambrosia, I will find a way to free Chase and Wind. And then, we're going to make a plan to take down the phantom. I want to try to see Melissa again."

"That would be a wonderful start... but Kapra, there is something concerning Wind and Chase you need to know about." Ambrosia bit her lip.

"What is it?" Kapra rose a brow. "What do you know?"

Before Ambrosia could reply, there was a knock at the door. Viktor and Arsenik entered the room, Ambrosia briefing them on Kapra's condition.

"Once again, we cannot thank you enough, miss Ambrosia." Viktor said as he went to Kapra's side, taking her hand.

"Indeed, my sentiments reflect Viktor's. I would have been devastated beyond consolation if Kapra had not made it." Arsenik added. "Do forgive me, but there is a matter which we must discuss with Kapra. It seems the Prince has extended an invitation to us for a private dinner. It certainly raises some... questions." Arsenik's mind was spinning. Why had Alexandrite not notified him personally of this? What intentions did he have for his nephew, for Kapra?

"Oh, yes... the Prince has, um... invited my cousins and I as well." Ambrosia said quietly.

Kapra rose her brows. "Wait, what? What did he invite us all to? Why? What's going on?"

"We aren't quite sure, Kapra." Arsenik replied. "I do feel a bit more comforted that miss Ambrosia and her cousins will also be present, but I still have an uneasy feeling about this. The details are quite vague and has left all of us with many unanswered inquiries."

"Do not fret, Kapra." Viktor said, taking her hand. "We will notify you of everything that transpires when we return from the palace tonight-"

"Woah, woah, hang on just a second. I am going to that dinner." Kapra said.

Arsenik inhaled sharply. "Kapra, with all due respect... in your condition, it would be unwise to-"

"I don't care what condition I'm in. I'm going there. I've got a few words for his highness that he should hear." She smiled then. "Don't you see? This is it! This is the opportunity I need to bring the ammo I have now."

"You're going to assassinate him?!" Viktor choked.

"Not that kind of ammo, you silly." Kapra snickered. "But don't worry... it'll be just what we need to clear Chase and Wind's names. Then we can get down to real business here."

As Kapra said this, Ambrosia remained quiet, clearing her throat after some time. "Forgive me, but... I should head back. I must begin preparing for tonight."

"Ah, yes. Would you like an escort back to the village?" Arsenik asked. "Viktor would be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh... no thank you, sir Arsenik. I can fare just as well on my own." She said politely. As she went to leave, Kapra called her name.

"Ambrosia... what is going on?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"I'm sure we will all find out this evening." Ambrosia forced a smile, hurrying out of the keep.

"... I do not like the way she acted there. Something's up." Kapra said, glancing at Viktor with a hint of concern.

* * *

Ambrosia frowned to herself as she made her way along the gravel path, stopping after some time to exhale slowly, shutting her eyes tightly. She took in a deep breath, her fingertips dipping past the hem of her collar to feel her shoulder. She felt a bittersweet comfort each time she touched the scar upon her skin there, its presence only increasing her longing for someone she could no longer have.

She was suddenly drawn from her thoughts when she heard footsteps approach, turning to see Foster crouched behind a tree. "Hey. Is she ever going to come out of there?"

Ambrosia cleared her throat. "Forgive me, but... I'm-... I'm not quite sure if she will, sir." She replied.

Foster swore under his breath. "Look. You're friends with her... maybe you can help me." He said. "There's... something I need to show you."

A few minutes later, they had wandered a bit from the path, Foster taking something into his hand. He extended it, opening it to reveal the bullet. "Do you know anything about this? Its weapon?" He asked as Ambrosia gingerly took it into her fingers, inspecting it. She saw there was dried blood on it, furrowing her brow. A flashback of Grant being injured with it appeared in her mind, hissing in a breath as she opened her eyes.

"The wielder is the other human... Pyramus." She said.

"I already know that." He said. "Look. Do you have any idea how it works? How can I get it? Are there more?"

Ambrosia drew back a bit. "Why... do you wish to know such things about something so terribly destructive?"

"Why else? I'm going to kill somebody with it." Foster said.

Ambrosia took a step back. "Forgive me... but I cannot condone such a thing."

Foster tightened his lips, scrambling to think of something. "What if-..." He thought for another moment. "... what if killing this person would... save more lives than if I left them alive?"

Ambrosia stared at him unsurely. "I am not quite sure how that would work..."

"Look, you've got to help me here." Foster exhaled sharply. "My brother, my best friend, his life is counting on this. I won't tell anyone. Just tell me what you can, and I'll say I never saw you in my life."

Ambrosia sighed, finally giving him a nod. "It will... take me a few moments." She said, turning to go to a nearby rock to sit upon. She enclosed the bullet in her hands, closing her eyes to concentrate. More flashbacks began to appear in her mind, mostly following the path back with Pyramus. She witnessed his experiences on Virgo Island, notably those rare moments where he wielded the gun. She saw how he had arrived to Virgo Island, gasping lightly when she saw something she did not expect.

He had landed swiftly on his feet, looking to the skies as the ground and vegetation around him began to wilt, the life being drained from them as he stood in his demonic form. He was cradling someone in his arms, having caught them. He gently lowered them down, looking upon them for a moment before departing from the spot.

Kapra.

When he left, three roses sprouted near her, two immediately beginning to wilt. In the background, dark ones cascaded from the sky.

The flashbacks traveled even further then, back to Earth. She witnessed Pyramus in a house, a young woman having taken hold of the gun. He had tried to wrestle it from her hands, but it ended up fatally shooting her. When this happened, her vision began to warp, spinning in a dizzying fashion until she was met with the sight of someone new.

 _'Mary. Mary, you need to stop doing this.'_

The woman stopped, lowering her axe as she stared at the young man. Her crazed eyes calmed, staring at him unblinkingly.

Just then, one of the many police officers present took out his gun, aiming it at her from behind. The man cried out, shoving her out of the way. Her one beacon of light, her one clarity in her whole life, now lay bleeding upon the ground. Darkness overtook her worse than ever before, her wrathful scream ringing through the thick, cold air before it ended abruptly.

Ambrosia jolted as the shots rang in her mind, gasping as her eyes popped open. The sound was deafening, covering her ears as she took in several deep breaths.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Foster asked, crouching in front of her. "What did you see?"

She slowly looked at him, shakily shoving the bullet into his hand. "The shred of light, like a candle, was snuffed before it even had a chance to-... hope lost... with each drop of blood spilled." She looked down at the bullet as he held it. "This weapon... it is more destructive than any I have ever witnessed. It offers no life-bearing tasks to balance that which it takes."

"What do you mean?" Foster asked.

"Knives and blades... are helpful to cut things, like fruit and nuts for nutrition, despite its use to also kill. Arrows... they can be used to hang, or mount things, as well as pierce the skin. Spears can be used to display banners or flags so they can be seen from longer distances... as they can also be used to kill from longer distances." Ambrosia said.

"So? Who cares about all that?" Foster asked.

"This... weapon... it only destroys. It only kills, it only... kills..." Ambrosia took in a shaky breath. "And this weapon... so many of them... humans had so many of them. They used them against one another until the dark ones came... but the dark ones were not destroyed by them. Something this powerful, so fearsome... could not destroy them."

Foster furrowed his brows. "But... it was able to destroy other humans? Other... people?"

"Yes... so many... so much death... so much... blood..." She looked down at her hands for a moment, shutting her eyes tightly as screams echoed in her mind. "Foster... you must not ever speak of this weapon. Something like this... can never be created here. It would threaten every shred of life upon the island."

As they spoke, the did not realize that there was another present in the area, listening to them speak as they remained hidden, silent. When they felt they had heard enough, they silently slipped away, remaining unseen and unheard as they made their way out of the clearing and deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile, Wildfire capped another bottle of blood, placing it aside. Her hands were coated with the crimson substance, grunting as she lifted the carcass of a full grown elk. "Skin this and smoke the meat." She said to another Valkyrie, who nodded and took the dead animal away. She turned back, sighing as she placed her bloody hands on the rough wooden table. She took a chipped bowl, filling it with water before placing her hands inside it. She splashed it on her face, sighing as lingering blood accumulated about her forehead. She took a rag to wipe her face with, staring at the blood stains upon drawing it away from her face. Before she could get too deep into thought, she turned upon footsteps approaching, glancing over her shoulder to see Brooks standing in the doorway.

"Anything?" She asked, placing the rag and the bowl aside.

Brooks was silent for a moment. "It's worse than I thought, Wildfire."

Wildfire paused to turn around. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

* * *

Within the palace, Bo Peep wandered through the corridors, heading towards the kitchen to make something for Barium. Aside from barely eating, drinking, and other bodily necessities, all he had been able to do for days was sleep. It killed her to see him like this, wishing that it was her suffering rather than him. She hesitated in the doorway to the kitchen area, seeing that some of the cooks were busy. She was about to offer to help, when something she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. One of the cooks was preparing a cup of tea for the King- she would recognize his cup anywhere. She gasped lightly, placing a hand over her mouth as she ducked out of the doorway, moving further back to hide behind the curtain draped over one of the many large windows evenly spaced in the main corridors. She saw the cook glance around, seeing no eyes upon them. They then opened the small vial they were holding, placing its contents into the cup before pocketing the small object. Bo took in a shaky breath, shuttering as she kept her hand placed over her mouth. She took a few moments to compose herself, drawing out from behind the curtain as discreetly as possible before heading into the kitchen area. Despite what she felt, she put on her usual smile, knowing that she was going to have to be a very good actress going forward.

Barium's life was depending on it.

"Good day!" She beamed. "May I take this off your hands? I was about to go back up to tend to him, perhaps bake him a little treat for later on if he is feeling well." The cook nodded, handing her the tray. Bo remained casual until she turned the corner, quickly and silently hurrying through the corridors. Her cat hopped down from one of the windows, moving at a quick pace as its eyes kept watch for anyone approaching. As she passed by each window, more and more birds flocked together, chirping as they followed along the outside of the palace to keep up with her as well. She soon reached Barium's room, her cat hopping up on the bed as she swished her tail. She placed the tray on the side bed table, biting her lip as she began to look through his drawers. As she did so, several mice emerged, squeaking at her. "You must help me find vials. Small enough for our winged friends to carry. You must make haste, my dears!" She exclaimed, her cat watching as the mice dispersed. Their little feet moved quickly within the walls, sneaking into different rooms within the castle to fetch what Bo needed. When they returned, she thanked them kindly before taking the King's cup, trying to fill several small vials with the poisoned tea. She then scribbled several small notes, tying one to each vial. She then brought them to the window, opening it as birds crowded it. "You must take these to their intended recipients, my little angels. Hurry, you cannot waste a moment!" She cried, the birds taking the vials before darting off. She shut her eyes, quickly closing the window and drawing the curtains. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to hold it together before looking over her shoulder. She was about to sit beside Barium when her cat stood alert, footsteps approaching. Bo's heart raced in her chest, looking to the teacup which remained half full. As the door opened, the cat hissed, the hairs standing upon her back as Alexandrite entered the room. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing Bo Peep, curling his lip at the feline.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was about to take the King's teacup back downstairs." She replied before looking to her cat. "Come, my dear. The King mustn't be disturbed. He needs plenty of rest." She took the tray into her hands then, curtsying to Alexandrite before making her way out. When she had gone a few doors down, she wheezed, slowing to a stop as she coughed into her hand. She exhaled shakily when she drew it back, seeing her blood upon it. She bit her lip, inhaling sharply and straightening up. She glanced down when her cat meowed worriedly. "Do not fret. I will be alright. I must stay strong for him." She said, wheezing again as she continued down the corridor.

* * *

Kapra placed her tray aside, having just had a bite to eat. She was about to get up, when she heard a light tapping at her window. She glanced over, her eyes widening when she saw it was a small bird holding something. "Oh shit, don't tell me Ambrosia is in trouble again..." She groaned, going to the window to open it. The bird chirped excitedly as she took the vial and the note, opening it to read it. As she did, her face paled, her brows furrowed. As she was processing the words on the paper, the door opened behind her, whirling around to see Pyramus there.

"Is something the matter, my darling?" He pursed his lip, wandering over to her. She wordlessly handed him the note, to which he rose his brows. "This is quite troublesome indeed. I was wondering what all those little birds were fussing over." He glanced over at her. "Who do you think is responsible?"

"Who do you think?" Kapra hissed. "He did this to take over the trial and have Wind and Chase executed."

"Hm... this makes sense. But here is another question, darling... is he doing this alone?" Pyramus asked. Just then, he looked over his shoulder as Arsenik appeared in the doorway, hesitating.

"Kapra? You should be in bed." Arsenik shot Pyramus a look. "What are you doing?"

"Arsenik, now's not the time for that. I just got this note." Kapra went over, handing it to him. At this, Arsenik's face paled, surprisingly, more than hers.

"Good gracious..." He was speechless for a moment, his mind reeling.

"Hm... what is the matter, mon ami? Has the cat got your tongue?" Pyramus smirked.

"We need to make a plan." Kapra looked into his eyes. "And we have to make it solid, and secret. We need to be able to prove that he had something to do with it. Alexandrite."

"N- Now hang on a moment, Kapra." Arsenik said. "How do you know this is not some ploy? What if the Cucuy girl is the one actually behind it?" He asked.

"Why would she do that and then go through the trouble of doing this?" She held up the vial. "This is the proof we need to claim that Barium has been poisoned. Now we need solid evidence to prove just who is the one doing it."

Arsenik cleared his throat, nodding. "Yes. I will need time to think. Allow me to retire to my study for a while. Please, excuse me." He said, turning around to head out of the room. He hurried to his own, shutting and locking the door behind him. He held his forehead, sinking to the floor as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "If they find out I had something to do with it... they will wish to know my motives... if they discover it is her, she will be executed too. Good gracious... Arsenik, think. I must take it off of myself. There must be something..."

Later on, Viktor gasped in shock when he was told. "Upon my word... Kapra, what are we to do?"

"Arsenik said he was going to think of a plan. There must be something in our arsenal we can use. Alexandrite cannot get away with this. If we can prove that he at least had something to do with it, Wind and Chase will be let off the hook, period." She replied.

Just then, Arsenik emerged, exhaling slowly as he seemed composed. "We are expected at the palace soon. Viktor, ready yourself, and then ask one of the others to prepare a horse for Kapra. Under no circumstances will she be walking."

"Yes, uncle." Viktor said, heading out to do what Arsenik asked of him.

Kapra looked up as Arsenik approached her then, taking her hand wordlessly. After a moment, his gaze met hers after looking at her wrist, his heart sinking every time he saw her blackened veins. "We will discuss our next course of action when we return." Kapra only nodded at this. "I promise you... all will be remedied in time."

* * *

The sun was setting as the trio made their way out of the keep, making their way down the path towards the palace. They eventually reached their destination, where Onyx was waiting.

"The other guests have already arrived. Follow me." He said, turning to escort them to the dining hall. Once inside, they noticed that Jasmine and Rosemary were already seated, Kapra's eyes widening for a moment before sitting near them. Servants placed down appetizers, Onyx going over to stand by one of the doors at the other end of the room.

"You guys were invited too? What is this all about?" Kapra asked lowly.

"We haven't the faintest idea." Jasmine replied in a whisper.

"Where is Ambrosia?" Kapra asked.

"We were here for five minutes, the Prince greeted us and then took her off somewhere. They haven't been back since." Rosemary replied. "More food for me until they get back." She said, taking a plate full of appetizers as Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Kapra... you didn't happen to receive any... unusual messages, today?" Jasmine whispered, clearing her throat uneasily.

"Yes..." Kapra's eyes widened. "So you know about-"

"Not here. Just know we are aware as well. I'm going to take it to the Elders tomorrow. I asked Ambrosia to go, but for some reason, she does not wish to." Jasmine replied.

Just then, Viktor lightly patted Kapra's hand to get her attention. "Someone is coming." He whispered. They all glanced over as Onyx moved out of the way, the Prince and Ambrosia moving across the large room to take their seats. The room fell quiet for a moment, Ambrosia folding her hands in her lap as she looked down.

"Ambrosia." Kapra whispered. "Hey, are you okay? Did something happen-"

"Good evening, guests." Alexandrite suddenly said to the group, glancing around the table for a moment. "Thank you so much for attending. I only wish my brother could be with us tonight... it is my hope, as well as yours, I'm sure, that he recovers as quickly as possible from his ailment. We honor him tonight, among other things." He said, snapping his fingers and motioning for a servant to pour wine. "Now. I'm sure you're wondering why you are all here. There has been many instances of miscommunication, misconceptions between myself and many parties, some of which are present tonight." He picked up his glass, taking a sip. "I hope that if anything, my intentions and my message is clear after this evening. Tonight, my friends, is not to be one of dispute, animosity, or hostility. Rather, it is to be one of celebration. Amid all the chaos transpiring upon the island, we must remember to set aside time for occasions such as these." As he spoke, Kapra looked from Ambrosia, who was avoiding everyone's gaze, to her cousins, feeling uneasy about this. Viktor took Kapra's hand from under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "Ah... I almost forgot. We are still expecting a couple more guests." At this, Kapra furrowed her brows with suspicion. "Onyx? Why don't you go ahead and bring in our next guest. I'm sure they're quite famished."

Onyx nodded firmly, silently leaving the room. As the seconds passed, everyone waited in anxious silence. Kapra bit her lip, glancing over at Ambrosia. Why wasn't she even making eye contact with any of them? The fact that even her cousins were discreetly trying to get her attention made her all the more uneasy. If she hadn't even told them of what was amiss, it was something extremely dire.

A few minutes later, the answer to all their unanswered question was answered. When Onyx reentered, escorting the next guest inside, Arsenik inhaled sharply, his lips parting in shock. Viktor blinked in surprise, Kapra's eyes widening as she slowly smiled. She did a double take, her smile fading when she glanced over at Ambrosia and saw the expression on her face.

It was one of pure dread.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, you can yell at me for leaving you on such a cliffhanger. There was a lot going on in this chapter, and there were certainly a few shockers throughout as well. Were you surprised? Please let me know in a review what you think, and your guess as to who the guest is! Thank you once again for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	18. A Disastrous Dinner

**Good afternoon, readers! I must apologize for any confusion caused, I accidentally posted the next chapter I just finished writing up today in place of this one. If you did manage to read it ahead of time, then don't spoil for those who didn't! Again, I apologize for the mistake. Please enjoy the true eighteenth chapter!**

* * *

Onyx made his way to the table, escorting Wind with him. He undid his shackles and motioned for him to sit down before doing so himself. Wind was seated on the other side of Kapra, he and Alexandrite sitting directly across from one another at head of the table. While Alexandrite was distracted, Kapra leaned over to whisper to Wind.

"I can't believe this is really happening." She beamed. "Are you alright? Is he going to set you free? What about Chase-"

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. But something's not right about this." He cut her off. Kapra frowned upon looking at him a bit closer, seeing how worn he appeared. She knew he wouldn't admit how badly he had been treated, unable to imagine what he had endured in these last few weeks. "He gave me some bullshit story that I'm being let off the hook because of some sudden unnamed eye witness." He nodded his head toward Alexandrite.

"So they are freeing you, then?" Kapra asked.

"Apparently. But I don't trust this. Something's going to happen, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." He said. "And before you ask, they've said nothing about Chase. They left him in the cell when they took me out of there." He looked up. He could see that Ambrosia was using all her willpower to avoid his gaze, making him suspicious. "What is the matter with her?" He shot a look at Kapra. As they spoke, Alexandrite called Onyx over, whispering something to him.

"I have no idea. She was fine earlier, now since we came here, she isn't speaking to anyone, not even her cousins. You're right, something's up." She replied.

Wind looked over, trying to get her attention without shouting. "Ambrosia. Ambrosia, what the hell is going on? Why are you so quiet?" He growled lowly when she looked away. "Ambrosia, don't ignore me."

Just then, Alexandrite tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Now... while Onyx is fetching our final guest, I would like to offer a few words to the Imugi present with us." He nodded to Wind. "I offer you my sincerest apologies... you were wrongfully accused for something you did not do, a crime you did not commit. So, after you partake in a hearty meal among friends, I release you from your sentence. You will be free to go back to your home and be among your clansfolk. There are no gimmicks, no tricks, no lies in these words. No physical harm will come to you from us."

"Can I make sure he gets home safely?" Kapra asked, Arsenik tensing up at her speaking to him. Alexandrite smirked a bit.

"Of course. I have seen how much you care for him, that he is a dear friend." He replied.

"And what about Chase?" Kapra asked, Viktor whimpering as he tried to nudge her lightly. "Is he the other guest that will be arriving shortly?"

"I suppose you will just have to wait and see, hm?" He smirked.

Kapra exhaled slowly, glancing over. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen, but as soon as this dinner is over, you run for it." She said to Wind.

"I'm not going anywhere without Ambrosia." He replied.

"Wind, you've gotten this far, they're not going to do anything to her-"

"I don't give a shit. She's not acting right. Look at her. She's not even looking at any of us. I swear, if they did one thing to her, I'll-"

"That's what they want." Kapra hissed, putting her hand on his forearm. "They want you to go batshit insane so they have another reason to throw you back in prison before you even get a chance to step out the door. Whatever happens, you have to control yourself. Do you understand me?"

Wind exhaled slowly. "Yeah. I get what you're saying. It probably won't be easy, so I can't give you any guarantees."

Just then, the doors opened again. Everyone once again turned their attention to them, Onyx entering the room. Kapra held her breath, hoping with all her heart that Chase would be walking through those doors, wearing his typical smile upon seeing them.

Unfortunately, her hopes were met with disappointment.

She released the breath she had been holding, closing her eyes for a moment as instead, Night walked through the doors. The fact that Chase's fate was still up in the air made her sick to her stomach.

"Ah, Night. You're looking quite dashing." Alexandrite nodded to him, motioning for him to sit next to him. Jasmine was seated on the other side of him, and Ambrosia was directly across from him.

"Thank you, cousin." He nodded back. "Ambrosia." He said, directing his attention to her as he smiled. She lifted her head for the first time that evening, forcing a smile. "You look ravishing tonight." He said, extending his hand. Ambrosia inhaled sharply, extending her own. Kapra looked between them and Wind, the Imugi watching unblinkingly as Night leaned forward to kiss it. Watching the physical contact being made between them sent prickling shocks along his spine, his jaw becoming rigid.

"Wind." Kapra hissed. "Remember. Control."

"He's touching her." He growled, shooting her a look. "I'm about to jump out of my skin."

"Look, I know that it's driving you crazy, I'd feel the same way if someone was doing that with Viktor, but-"

"No. You don't understand. She's my MATE, Kapra. I marked her. Imugi can sense when someone's been marked. It's not just some love bite, it pretty much tells everyone else to back off, it's a territorial thing. If an Imugi's mate is messed around with, it sends them into a rage." He tried to explain.

"Well, shit." Kapra rose her brows, sighing. "Just... try to maintain. I know that's probably easier said than done at this point-"

"It sure the hell is." He growled, his fists clenched to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

"Ah, the meals have arrived." Alexandrite said, servants placing dishes before everyone present. Everyone awkwardly began to eat, Ambrosia staring at her plate for a moment before she began to cut up her vegetables. Alexandrite and Night spoke casually, as if nothing was wrong. Just then, Alexandrite placed his glass down, looking up.

"Arsenik." He spoke, smirking lightly as the Hulder chief gave him his attention. "I could not help but notice that your nephew has quite a good stature. Why, he is nearly matched with you, dare I say."

Viktor cleared his throat, staring down at his food as Arsenik took in a breath. "I highly appreciate the compliment, your grace."

"Hm... I do wonder if he does, however." Alexandrite's gaze suddenly rested on Viktor.

Arsenik nudged him from under the table. "O- Oh, yes, I appreciate the compliment very much, your grace."

"Forgive my nephew. He simply tries to avoid speaking out of turn." Arsenik said. Kapra gritted her teeth silently, gently squeezing Viktor's hand.

"Ah, yes... I've noticed this pattern." He took a sip of wine. "Anyhow, I was curious to know... my cousin is going to be away from his duty for some time due to... special arrangements. I could use someone with proficiency in a variety of weaponry to take his place for a spell at the palace." He rose a brow. "After all... Viktor is to become chief someday in your place, is he not? What better manner to prepare him for such a role than to spend some time in the palace, to be overseen by the Crown?"

As Arsenik shifted his weight uncomfortably, Alexandrite's smirk grew, staring at them unblinkingly. After a few moments and a sip of wine to lubricate his drying throat, he replied. "That would be considered a great honor, your grace. H- However... my nephew has duties of his own to fulfill back at the keep."

Alexandrite pursed his lip. "Duties which have more importance than that of the Crown's?" He asked.

"Well, you see..." He glanced at Kapra then. "He is to be wedded soon."

Kapra's lips parted for a moment, glancing between the two. Viktor remembered how to breathe, his spine rigid.

"Ah. I see... yes, we would not want to spoil such a harmonious occasion." Alexandrite curled his lip. Upon sitting back, he then glanced at his cousin. "Speaking of matrimony... I do believe it is time to begin tonight's celebration."

Night smiled proudly, adjusting his collar a bit as he rose from his seat. Those present watched silently as he walked around Alexandrite, making his way to Ambrosia. He stood behind her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. She inhaled sharply, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Ambrosia... may I?" As she nodded, Night gently pulled her chair out to help her up. Kapra glanced over, frowning when she saw Wind's hand was trembling, bending the metal utensil in it like it was clay. Ambrosia turned to face Night before he took her hands in his. "Ambrosia... I was a foolish, selfish boy. A boy with no regard for anything but my own pleasures. But you have redeemed me. Your beauty knows no boundaries. I pledge myself to you today, a changed man. There is much we can learn from one another, many pleasures in this life we can experience together." He then lowered himself to one knee. "Ambrosia of the Phoenix, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"What the hell is this... ?!" Wind hissed, Kapra having to dig her fingernails into his forearm to keep him from jumping out of his seat. Ambrosia did everything she could to avoid looking in Wind's direction, but the sound of his shuddering breaths made her chest constrict, a tear escaping from her eyes. Her back was to her cousins, but they could sense the overwhelming tension and despair emanating from her.

Kapra exhaled sharply, furrowing her brows as she shook her head. "This is why you're being freed." She whispered, looking at Wind. "She made a deal to save your life."

"F- Forgive me, I... I'm simply just... overwhelmed with happiness and joy..." Ambrosia squeaked, shakily wiping her eyes.

Wind hissed, realizing that what Kapra deduced was true. "Ambrosia, look at me."

"Do you accept my proposal?" Night asked, adding more pressure to his hold on her hands.

"Ambrosia..." Wind said a bit louder, his voice straining. "... I've said before that you need to stop running from everything, and you finally listened. Listen to me now. Now is the time to run. You need to run as far as you can, and don't look back. Ambrosia." He nearly whimpered her name, his entire body trembling now. "Don't do this."

She finally dared to look at him, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes became moist with more tears. Within her almond orbs beheld every ounce of love she had for him- the love that grew with them as children, and finally blossomed when they were ready to proclaim it to one another. As his gaze burned into hers, she understood that he would do anything for her. Now, he needed to understand that she would do anything for him. Forcing herself to tear her gaze from him, she looked upon Night, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, sir Night. My heart is a cup overflowing with your love and adoration. I wholeheartedly accept your proposal." She tore the words from her mouth, exhaling shakily as Night stood to take something out from his pocket. He lifted her hand, slipping a large jeweled ring onto her finger.

"Bravo, cousin!" Alexandrite exclaimed, standing to clap. "What a wonderful day this is! Indeed, she will make you a fine wife. As a Phoenix, it will prove to be a strong marriage. I wish you both happiness and prosperity. Your many children shall run through these halls, adored and enriched by the Crown."

"Thank you, your grace." Night replied, drawing Ambrosia in closer to kiss her. She forced herself to return the kiss, as brief as it was, before he pulled out her chair to have her sit back down. Everyone looked on with shock, Arsenik staring at Night as he walked back over to his seat. There was a time that he too had felt very strongly for Ambrosia, his heart feeling a sense of bitter sweetness.

He did not even need to taste her blood to know this was something she did not want.

Wind had not blinked once, his gaze unwavering as it remained on her. He refused to believe this was happening, that the woman he loved was damning, shaming herself for his sake. Why did she have to feel something for him? Why did he have to feel so strongly for her? Why did they ever have to even know each other in such a cruel world?

Why, despite being considered the strongest among them, did he always find himself helpless to change anything when the need warranted it?

It always went back to that, didn't it? If he had just found his damned spirit animal, he would have transformed, right then and there, and steal her away from that wretched palace, that clan, the whole Island, even. He would keep her held fast within his toned arms, never letting go of her softness, her sweetness.

No. Instead, he could only sit there, trembling in his shock, his growing agony.

He remembered when he was a boy. A boy who was helpless as well. His brother, with a heart full of hatred and malice, always found opportunity to prove to him just how inadequate, how weak he was. There was one voice, however, who had told him that if he wished to soar through the skies, he would- if he wished to light up the night sky, he would. If he wished to bellow so loud that even the peaks of the mountains would tremble, he would. All he had to do was find such strength, to pursue it to the very ends of the land and rise with it.

That voice came from his chief. Unlike him, his daughter chose to speak the truth, the realness of things- and unfortunately, this caused her words to sometimes be harsh. And the words she spoke erased that dream from his mind, the dream of a silly little boy who idolized the great dragon spirit.

And then, there was Ambrosia. When he was at his weakest, merely inches from death, she had come to him, like an angel from the heavens. Through gentle touch and soft words, something considered weak by so many, it gave him the strength to endure, to grow, to live.

It was when his brother returned with his hatred, his darkness, that her light was chased away.

Now, here he was, his light being stolen from him again. As everyone ate the dessert which was served to them in mostly silence, he did not even notice the plate being placed before him. All he knew was that his world was crumbling. Soon, Ambrosia would be whisked away, trapped within these stone walls like an exotic bird trapped in a cage. Her vibrancy would fade, day by day, like a flower losing petal after petal.

"Well, this was lovely, was it not? Now, I'm sure you all have much to do, tasks to complete. I hope that any misconceptions have been cleared up and that going forward, things will be as it should." Alexandrite said. Night gave him a nod, going around him to place an arm around Ambrosia. He wore a smug grin, Ambrosia not able to bear even looking at Wind as he began to usher her away.

"I'd like to say good night to Ambrosia." Wind said suddenly, Kapra biting her lip. Night hissed out a sigh as he felt Ambrosia hesitate.

"It is alright." She spoke. "He is... a dear friend." She slowly made her way over to him, her inhalation shaky as she curtseyed lightly. "Goodbye... sir Wind." As he stared at her, he heard a voice speaking within his mind. 'My love... he may keep my body here, away from you... but he can never claim my heart. That will always be yours.'

Wind nodded briefly, clearing his throat. "Goodbye, Ambrosia."

She slowly turned then, Night once again placing his hand on her back as he escorted her out of the dining hall. "How sweet." Alexandrite chuckled. "I do wonder if you would have made a fair couple." He smirked, Wind's spine tensing to the point his whole body was shaking. "Onyx, you may escort Lady Ambrosia's cousins home."

As they stood, they looked at Kapra uneasily, the pair the next to leave the dining hall. Kapra slowly stood as Viktor took her hand, helping her out of her seat.

"Forgive me, your grace... but miss Kapra is quite fatigued. She needs to rest." Arsenik said.

"I'm sure she is... yes, you are all free to go now." Alexandrite said.

"Thank you." Arsenik nodded. "And thank you for all of your offerings tonight, your grace. You have been most generous."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Arsenik." He was about to turn, when he stopped. "By the way... when is the wedding? For your nephew?"

Arsenik cleared his throat. "W- We do not yet have a date planned... especially now, we do not wish to conflict with sir Night's plans to-"

"Nonsense. After all, I am... quite surprised of this union, Arsenik. I was under the impression that the human was far closer with you than your nephew. You always speak very highly of her..." Alexandrite smirked.

Kapra inhaled sharply. "Viktor, take Wind and get out of here." She whispered.

"Are you out of your senses?" Viktor whispered back. "I am not leaving you here-"

"Just do it." Kapra hissed. "Get him out of here before he goes insane."

Viktor exhaled shakily, shooting a look at Wind. He growled in response, the pair trying to leave as discreetly as possible.

"Oh, leaving already?" Alexandrite rose a brow.

"Viktor has a hunt to lead in the morning. He needs to go back home and rest." Kapra spoke.

"Ah... then surely, someone else can escort the Imugi back." Alexandrite said.

"Huh. Good idea." Kapra nodded to Arsenik. "He can do it."

Alexandrite scoffed. "Never ceases to be bold and outspoken... very well. Arsenik, would you kindly escort the Imugi back to his territory?"

Arsenik furrowed his brows deeply, glancing at Kapra with worry. "As you wish, your grace."

"And seeing as Viktor must go home straight away, he needn't trouble himself with the human slowing him down. I will escort her myself after a little chat. We didn't have much opportunity to do so during dinner, after all." Alexandrite said.

"That's fine." Kapra shrugged, glancing back at the others. Arsenik strode over to Viktor.

"I'm not leaving without her-"

"Viktor. We must leave." Arsenik cut him off.

"Arsenik, I'm not-"

"Viktor, we cannot linger." He hissed, taking his nephew's arm to stride out of the dining hall. Wind spared one last glance, seething as he too stormed out of the palace. It was just Kapra and Alexandrite now, who motioned for her to sit. She did so, trying to remain calm.

"That was quite a display. The Imugi actually managed to outperform your Hulder friends." He said as he took a sip of wine.

"I want to know what you plan on doing with Chase." She said, the Prince glancing over at her.

"The trial will begin tomorrow. The victim is to be present and give her testimony, and evidence is to be presented. If he is proven innocent, he will be freed. If not, the appropriate sentence will follow." He shrugged. "Is that not to be expected?"

"And I wonder why Wind was suddenly freed." She snickered then. "No, I don't. Because you and I both know it's all lies. You freed him to kill him in another way. But let me tell you this. You're ignoring a bigger problem. A problem that will result in much worse than your pettiness."

"I am aware of that. She is sitting just before me." He replied.

"No. The phantom is coming. I can feel it. And once she does... if I can't stop her, she will take this island. She will take every life and show no mercy." Kapra said.

"A silly fairy tale that has no significance other than to inspire panic. You may have been able to convince the other barbaric clans, but even the Hulder do not believe in such things. You are a fool to believe you have found friends in them. You will never be their equal. You are simply a tool for their own intentions, nothing more." Alexandrite said. "Come. As they said, you are fatigued. I will escort you back to the Hulder keep." He stood, pondering to himself. "Although... if you are indeed THAT fatigued... perhaps it would be unwise for you to travel. You could simply stay in the palace for the night." He smirked as Onyx returned. "Ah, Onyx. The human here will be staying the night. Prepare a room for her... in the dungeon."

Kapra glared at him as Onyx went over, taking hold of her. "All the evil you've done is going to catch up to you."

"All the evil? Well, perhaps I should do you a kindness. Being you are so concerned for the Trold's well-being, you may spent the night in the cell with him before the trial begins. As your Hulder friend said... I am indeed most generous." He spat. "Onyx, take her away."

As Kapra was escorted to the dungeons, someone was watching from the corridor, hurrying to make herself hidden. Bo Peep bit her lip, frowning as she hurried down the corridor upon the coast being clear.

She would certainly have more notes to deliver before morning.

Viktor tore his arm out of Arsenik's grip, clenching his teeth. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"And what would you have me do, Viktor?" Arsenik asked.

"You've thrown her to the wolves! She is all alone in there without anyone to help her!"

"I have faith that Kapra will hold her own." Arsenik said.

"She's barely recovered from nearly bleeding to death!" Viktor's voice cracked. "I must go after her!"

"You will do no such thing." Arsenik said. "There is too much at stake."

"So allowing her to be tortured, maimed, or dare I say it, killed, is not enough reason?!" Viktor exclaimed.

"Viktor, listen to me." Arsenik's voice softened. "He holds too much power. The Prince has too many tricks up his sleeve."

"Hey." Wind finally spoke. "While you two dandelions are bickering, maybe we should actually plan how we're getting her and Ambrosia the hell out of there."

Arsenik turned to face Wind. "Imugi, Ambrosia is in good hands. It is Kapra that we need to be more concerned about-"

Without warning, Viktor gasped when in one swift move, Wind managed to grab Arsenik's collar, hoisting the very tall Hulder into the air. "Listen to me, you pansy. The only hands I want Ambrosia in are MINE. She's not going to throw her life away to that son of a bitch. Do you hear me? Ambrosia is MINE." Arsenik was then dropped, Wind taking a step back as he scrambled to his feet. He shot Wind a glare, using all of his willpower not to attack him. "Now. Start using your scheming ways to cook up a plan to break them out. And make it snappy, because I am not in a patient mood."

"As if you could ever be in a patient mood." Arsenik snapped, straightening himself out. "Very well, we will let you know what our next course of action will be as soon as we obtain more information."

Just then, Viktor looked up as owls began to hoot from overhead. When they descended, his face paled when they bore a note with them. Viktor scrambled to get it open, his worst fears confirmed. As he began to tremble, Arsenik snatched it from him, his lips tightening into a line when he read it.

"What's that, a love letter from his majesty?" Wind asked mockingly.

"Kapra has been imprisoned." Arsenik hissed at him.

"Wow, what a surprise." Wind rolled his eyes. "So, looks like Chase won't be the only one receiving a death sentence tomorrow."

"He's not going to be getting one at all."

The three turned, Foster approaching with Brooks. "Trold, Valkyrie. Why are you here?" Arsenik asked.

"The same reason you are. Don't pretend to be some goodie goodie two shoes, Hulder. I overheard what you just said. You're going to break out the human. Well, we're going to break out the Trold. And then, we have other scores to settle."

"And you just gave us a very good incentive to offer up a trade, Valkyrie. Our prisoner for traitors." Arsenik rose a brow.

"You don't get it, do you?" Wind scoffed. "That high and mighty jerk is going to get what he wants unless he's taken down."

"Look, Hulder. I may not know that human too well, but one thing I do know is that Chase cares about her, and she was trying to find a way to free him." Foster said.

Just then, Viktor put a hand to his mouth. "Good gracious... that's it."

"What is it, Viktor?" Arsenik asked.

"She did this purposefully. To remain on the inside!" He exclaimed.

"So that's it, then. She wants us all to be one big happy family and save the day." Wind said.

"Well, wasn't that what she was trying to do anyway, to unite the clans?" Brooks asked.

"... I cannot believe this, but... you are all right. She cannot build up a defense against the Phantom without all her allies by her side." Arsenik said.

"So, why are we just standing around here? We're busting in there and taking what's ours." Brooks said, the others surprisingly getting on board.

* * *

 **Alright! So now that we've established the "A-Team," the chapter some of you may have seen will make more sense! Thank you for reading and I apologize once again if I caused any confusion. Please let me know what you think!**


	19. A Risky Mission

**Good morning, readers! I hope you're having a fantastic Friday! Where I am, it's cold and snowy outside, so what's a more prefect way to spend the day than being curled up under a warm blanket reading fanfiction? I hope that this chapter will not disappoint! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chase was curled up in his freezing cold cell, sniffling as he wiped at his face. He sighed, feeling more alone and downtrodden than ever. He wondered if anyone would miss him, if any of his friends were still alive. He wondered if they would come for the rest of his family next. He shut his eyes tightly, hating that he was helpless to do anything to stop it.

"Mom... I know you probably can't see me right now... I can't see you. I can't see the stars from in here." He said quietly, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help anyone. I didn't help you, either, or dad." He shifted a bit. "You must be pretty disappointed in me. Maybe it's good that you can't see me. Maybe... you wouldn't want to." As he spoke, he stared at his wrist, the worn bracelet still intact. It was the only thing he had to keep him going now, a small shred of hope.

Suddenly, the doors to the dungeon opened, Chase not even bothering to look up. Onyx dragged a new prisoner with him, a bag over their head as they grunted and struggled. "You will be spending the night here." Onyx said. He shoved them into Chase's cell, slamming the door shut before locking it and walking away. The prisoner took a few deep breaths, tearing the bag off their head and throwing it to the side.

"What're you in for?" Chase asked flatly, still not looking up.

The prisoner stopped, glancing over slowly. "Chase?"

At the sound of her voice, his heart skipped a beat, slowly getting up and looking over. Despite the cell having very little light, he could tell it was indeed her. "Kapra?!" He beamed, jumping to his feet. He hurried over, crashing into her as he wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Kapra, it's really you!" His smile faded then. "Oh no... you're in here. That means-..."

"Hey. No frowning. I came here to keep you company." She replied.

"But... what about Wind? What did they do with him?" Chase asked worriedly.

"He's fine... well, not fine, but, he's alive, and free. Ambrosia made a deal to get him off the hook." Kapra replied.

Chase furrowed his brows with concern. "What kind of deal?"

Kapra sighed. "She's marrying Night. It was... painful to watch. She was so uncomfortable the whole time. But they still intend to send you to trial tomorrow. I don't know how, but I need to get you out of here."

"But what about you?" Chase asked.

"There's something I need to find out. Something that will cover all of us. If I can manage it... then we'll be in the clear. Then we can finally start preparing to take on the Phantom." She replied.

Chase sighed, nodding. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't forget us."

"How could I forget you guys? You're my friends. You're some of the few people who have ever cared about me." She replied, and the pair offered a calmer hug this time.

"But Kapra... if you're in here now, how are you going to get out?" Chase asked.

"I'm placing my faith in those I trust, the work I've done. I'm hoping it all pays off." She replied.

* * *

Back within the keep, Arsenik cleared his throat as Brooks took a bread stick, biting off a piece as she allowed her pony tail to sway to one side. Foster was seated on one side of her, and Wind next to him.

"Where's that Phoenix girl?" Foster asked, looking around. "She's friends with the human, isn't she?"

"She is unfortunately occupied with other matters at the moment." Arsenik replied, his spine straightening a bit when he noticed Wind's jaw tighten. "She will not be able to participate in our future efforts."

"So, what's the plan, big boy?" Brooks asked. "Or are we all just going to sit around here and look pretty? Wildfire doesn't like when I stay out too long." She chuckled.

"I'm sure that's one of many things she doesn't like." Arsenik muttered.

"Well, at least you're not one of them." Brooks smirked, snickering as she took another bite from a bread stick.

Just then, Viktor glanced over his shoulder as someone approached. "You have no business here, Pyramus. This is a private meeting."

"Oh? Then I suppose I will not disclose this note left by Kapra in her bedroom. Ah well, more for me, then." He chuckled, turning on his heel.

"What?!" Viktor shot out of his chair, striding over to reach over Pyramus' shoulder and snatch the note out of his hand. He only chuckled more as Viktor hastily opened the parchment, his eyes scanning the words.

"What does it say?" Arsenik asked, getting up to glance over his nephew's shoulder.

"She has left a recording device which captured Ravyn's confession upon it in her bed chambers! She is asking us to present it tomorrow when the trial begins in case something goes wrong at the dinner... upon my word, she already had all of this planned!" Viktor did a double take, Pyramus smirking as he lightly waved the device in his hand.

"You could spend time trying to figure out how it works as per her lovely directions, or you could, hm... I don't know... ask for my assistance?" Pyramus said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh, bloody-" Arsenik groaned. "Very well, human. However, you are to do as I say without question, do you understand?"

"You know I cannot guarantee that, mon ami. I do this not for your sake, after all." Pyramus said, pocketing the device. He made his way over to a chair, his slender fingers drawing it out before seating himself. Brooks rose a brow, smirking.

"Human men aren't so bad looking, are they?" She said aloud.

Pyramus noticed her, chuckling. "Not all of us are, love."

"HEY." Foster got their attention, some of his small braids swaying. "Let's get down to business, huh?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Pyramus smirked, leaning back in his chair. Viktor tightened his lips when he crossed his feet on the table, Arsenik rolling his eyes. "So, how are we to accomplish this daunting task, hm?"

* * *

Within the palace, Bo Peep quietly paced about her room, exhaling slowly as she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt anxious, twiddling her fingers as her feet treaded along the floor. When she suddenly heard a light tapping against her window, she gasped quietly, her curls bouncing as her head whipped toward it. She hurried across the room, parting the curtains to unlock the window. She opened it quickly, sighing with relief upon seeing a raven holding a note. She took it, her hands trembling as she unfolded it to read. She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. Just then, the door to her room opened, and she whirled around, her hands behind her back as she saw Alexandrite in her doorway. She bit her lip, looking to the ceiling for a moment.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am within my own chambers... is that not allowed?" She smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't mind spending the night in the King's chambers, however, if you would prefer me elsewhere."

He curled his lip. "That is not what I asked you." He said. Something discretely crawled down the wall and along the floor. "I asked WHAT you were doing in here."

"Fretting, actually. I simply cannot get the King off my mind." She replied.

"What a pity, you have no one to whore yourself off to." He said sarcastically. "It's the only thing you're good for, it seems."

"Perhaps." She replied.

Alexandrite tilted his head then. "Why do you have your hands behind your back?"

"I am simply standing at attention, your grace." She answered.

"Show me your hands." He said, taking a step forward. Bo Peep gulped then, trying to maintain a smile. She slowly extended one hand, before extending the other, only to reveal nothing. He growled, forcing her to turn around, seeing nothing on her person. He then took a step back. "Very well. Stay out of trouble, you urchin." He said, whirling around to storm out of her room. As he did, she released the breath she was holding, glancing down.

"Alright, come out from there now. It's not polite." She said. A spider crawled out from under the hem of her dress, holding the note in several of its legs. She took it, walking over to her cat which sat upon the windowsill. "Keep this hidden well. We do not want his eyes to see it." She said, the cat meowing and stretching before doing as she asked. "Thank you, my dears... you once again got me out of a jam. Speaking of which... I'm craving a bit now-" She winced, her brows furrowing as she wheezed. She coughed, holding a handkerchief to her mouth before drawing it away. Spots of red stained the white cloth. "Oh dear... I drank too much of that tea again today. I will need to make some more of that remedy before I end up bed ridden myself."

* * *

The following morning, Chase glanced over as Kapra slumbered. He had given her his fur cloak to help her keep warm, feeling better that she had it even if he was cold all night. When he heard the door to the prison chamber open up, he narrowed his eyes when Onyx approached, providing them with stale bread.

"The Prince has ordered you both to eat quickly. You will both be escorted to the throne room where you will remain until the congregation gathers. Then, the trial will begin." He said before taking a step back, turning to head out of the dungeon.

Chase glanced back as Kapra woke, groaning as she sat up. "He would make a lovely alarm clock."

"Alarm clock?" He tilted his head.

"Never mind." She said, scooting over to hand Chase his fur cloak. "Thank you for this."

"Of course! I can brace the cold. I love it! I didn't want you to freeze." He nodded, throwing it over his shoulders as he took a piece of bread to bite into.

"Yeah, that's why you always have about half your face covered." She snickered.

His smile faded a bit then. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

She tilted her head then. "Did I say something wrong?"

"O- Oh, no! Uh, it's just..." He sighed. "I don't know... I've just... heard things."

"What kind of things?" She asked.

"Come on, Kapra. You're sweet... but you're a lot smarter than me. Doesn't take much to realize I'm the smallest in my clan. Well, aside from the youngsters. Even some of THEM are taller than me. And... nothing for nothing, but..." He sighed. "I mean, I guess not everybody appreciates us being so rough around the edges, but some of the ladies usually go for it if the brass makes up for it. Me? I'm all lean, no muscle. I try to ignore it, but... sometimes I see the way others look at me. They don't like what they see." He frowned, Kapra staring at him quietly. "That's why I was afraid. Because you didn't look at me that way. You're sweet, like Ambrosia. Too sweet. And when you were spending so much time with those Hulder, those guys who look so... perfect... that you wouldn't look at me that way anymore. You'd look at me like everyone else does."

Chase blinked in surprise when Kapra gently hugged his side. "Chase, you're always going to be my friend, no matter what. Nothing that anyone says or does is going to change that."

He smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Kapra." He sighed lightly as she reached over to eat some bread. "I'm glad you're with me. At least my last hours alive can be nice."

"Hey." Kapra looked up at him then. "They are NOT going to execute you. I won't let that happen. And I'm not the only one."

* * *

An individual in a cloak quietly made their way through the corridors, making their way through the servant's quarters before making their way through the door outside. They made their way towards a pile of hay bales, removing their hood. "Are you there?" Bo whispered.

"Yes." Arsenik replied, removing his hood as well. He was accompanied by Viktor, who remained behind him.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Nearby. Shall I deliver the message?" He asked.

"Yes. They are gathering in the throne room now. Breakfast was just served." She replied.

"Very well." Arsenik turned to his nephew. "Go to them. Remain unseen."

"Yes, uncle." Viktor replied, hurrying away from their hiding spot.

"Miss Bo Peep, I am most grateful for your assistance." Arsenik nodded to her.

"As soon as they return, I will provide the letter from Ambrosia's cousins to the human. He can-"

"No." He glanced around. "I will take the letter. Leave this to me. The other human... is not entirely trustworthy."

"A- Alright, very well." She replied, handing it to him. "I must be off, the Prince has had his eye on me lately, and not in a particularly good way." Bo Peep said, nodding to him before heading quickly out of the area.

Arsenik watched her go off, narrowing his eyes before opening the letter. "I am sorry, miss Ambrosia... but I'm afraid your sacrifice will have been for nothing. I only hope you can forgive me someday. Kapra cannot be harmed..." He said to himself, making his way towards a door to discretely enter the palace.

Meanwhile, Viktor finally reached the rest of the group, removing his hood. Upon doing so, his eyes widened. "What is SHE doing here?!" He exclaimed.

"Not expecting me, laddie?" Wildfire pursed her lip. "I feel insulted. Going on a suicide mission without me? That's just not an option."

"Don't get all your feathers in a bunch, Hulder." Brooks said. "If anything, she'll guarantee that we finish this."

Foster glanced over at the pair, Wildfire noticing. "Like what you see, Trold?" She snickered. "Like you could even dream of taking this heat." He only gulped in response, shifting a bit on his feet.

"Can we just get going already?" Wind curled his lip.

"For once, I agree with the Imugi. Pyramus... you have everything we need?" Viktor asked.

"Once Kapra is safe with us, yes, I will." He replied.

"For once I agree with you as well... alright, we mustn't keep Arsenik waiting." Viktor replied.

Inside the palace, Night rose his brow as he spoke with a hooded figure. "They are coming... now?"

"Yes. A Trold, a Valkyrie, an Imugi, and the other human. They intend to halt the trial. In addition... the Prince had better make sure that this does not fall on any involved parties." He motioned to the note Night had read. "You have personally made out very well in this."

"Indeed, he has." A voice sounded behind them, Alexandrite approaching. "A break-in, you say...?" He smirked, yanking the hood away to reveal Arsenik's face. "Do not fret about that. They will all be executed, as well as the Trold and human we have in captivity."

At this, Arsenik's spine tensed. "You promised no harm would come to her!"

"And I was promised the heads of the Trold and the Imugi!" He snapped.

"You will have them. You will have them after today, this act will be considered treason. You'll even have the others to add." Arsenik spoke.

"Hm... perhaps you're right." He said, reaching into his lapel to take out a parchment. "This is the very thing you have been waiting for. And thanks to this little stunt and possible exposure... I have a plan to push it even further... and to clear both our names for good. Now. Go back to your little group and keep playing spy. You will be handsomely rewarded if things go in our favor." He said, he and Night proceeding back to the throne room.

Arsenik exhaled sharply, his mind spinning as he proceeded back outside, retaking his position among the bales of hay. Not long after, Viktor returned with the rest of the group. "We must make haste. Proceed inside with an air of caution. They should all be in the throne room and they should be fetching Kapra and the Trold."

"Chase." Foster narrowed his eyes. "His name is Chase."

"Of course, forgive me." Arsenik cleared his throat. He then blinked upon seeing Wildfire.

"Wasn't expecting me, huh? You should be thanking me. I'll kick all their sorry asses in the time it takes for you to get one sentence out. You Hulder love to listen to yourselves talk."

"Speak for yourself." Arsenik replied. "You had best keep us out of trouble, Wildfire. We're all placing a lot on the line."

"Trouble's my middle name, Arsenik..." She took a step closer than him, looking him up and down. "If you weren't such a prude, maybe you'd learn to like it."

"Either the both of you shut the hell up or I'm going to claw out both your jugulars before we even get a whiff of Vi's guards." Wind growled.

The group began to proceed inside, Pyramus remaining silent as they bickered quietly. Just as Viktor was about to join them, he felt Arsenik hold his shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Stay here." Arsenik whispered.

"Wh- What? Why?" Viktor asked.

"There is too much at stake. You must go back." Arsenik replied.

"I- I can't do that! I will not let you take on this task without me. And Kapra, she needs me-"

"- Alive, and well. You must stay behind. I am not placing your life at risk, Viktor. I know you can hold your own, but if something goes wrong, you will be judged."

Viktor furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "No. I must do this, Arsenik. I will not abandon her." He said before turning, striding quickly to catch up with the others.

"Viktor- Viktor!" Arsenik hissed, swearing under his breath. His heart began to race, dreading the worst outcome.

Now, his nephew would be tied up in the same fate as the others he just condemned to a harsh sentence.

* * *

Within the prison chamber, Kapra and Chase had finished off the bread. They looked up when the door opened, guards entering as Onyx followed behind them.

"Escort the prisoners to the throne room. I will be awaiting with further instruction." Onyx said before turning on his heel, exiting the dungeon.

Kapra bit her lip as the cell was opened, she and Chase cuffed before being shoved forward. They exchanged a glance, Kapra trying to offer him silent reassurance. However, she had no guarantees, and she hoped that the worst outcome would not play out.

As they were being escorted to the throne room, the group headed inside, Wildfire pursing her lip. "Trold. You stick with us. You four can hang around the scene of the crime and wait for the trial to begin."

Viktor blinked. "But I must retrieve the evidence for-"

"We'll handle that." Wildfire snapped, motioning for Brooks and Foster to follow her. "Don't get caught." Was all she said to them before the trio proceeded down a corridor, remaining vigilant. Viktor clenched his teeth in frustration, groaning.

"This is all becoming a mess very quickly." He sighed.

"That's what happens when you get Valkyrie involved in anything. They do whatever it is that they want." Wind said.

Meanwhile, Wildfire nodded around the corner, Brooks and Foster following suit.

"What are we doing? Is Chase this way?" Foster asks.

Wildfire whirled around, taking him by surprise when she pinned him against the wall. "Listen to me now, Trold. You don't ask me questions. You don't talk, unless I tell you to. You do what I tell you, and maybe you'll live. Y' understand?"

"Y- Yeah, sure." He held his hands up, Brooks glancing between them.

"Brooks. With me." Wildfire said before releasing her hold on Foster, continuing to move. They turned another corner, glancing down to see the door to the King's chambers. "Okay. Got two guarding the door."

"Move over." Brooks said, taking out her bow and arrow. She nocked one, squinting one eye as she loosed it. It directly hit one of the Vi, who went right down.

"Very nice." Wildfire smirked as the second noticed them. Rather than go after them as anticipated, however, he began to head in the other direction. "Shit, he's going for backup! Get him!" Wildfire exclaimed. Brooks nocked another arrow as Wildfire pursued, shooting, but the arrow ricocheted off the Vi guard's armor. Wildfire swore under breath as she began to lose him. Just then, she felt a swift breeze as someone sped past her, watching as Foster managed to catch the guard, killing him with one twist of his neck. As the guard fell in a heap, he glanced back, nodding to her. She nodded back warily, raising a brow. Once the bodies were taken care of, the pair of Valkyrie turned to Foster. "Wait outside. Tell us if anyone is coming." He nodded in response. They then turned towards the door. "Brooks, on the count of three." She nodded. "One, two, three." They burst inside the room, coming to an immediate halt when they noticed the unconscious King wasn't alone. Wildfire clenched her teeth when Bo jumped to her feet, gasping at the sight of the Valkyrie pair.

"What- Why are you here? What is the meaning of this?" She asked.

"This doesn't concern you, Cucuy." Wildfire said, shifting her weight on her feet as she drew her blade. "Everything's going to shite today, and then I'm going to raise it all up when I take the throne."

Bo furrowed her brows deeply, standing between them and the bed. "No! You can't kill him!"

"And why not? Do you not want retribution, repayment for what was taken from you, your clan?! Well, that's what I'm going to make sure happens once we slit his throat. And then, we're going to kill the Prince and his cousins. The Valkyrie are sick and tired of being undermined."

"That isn't what Barium wants! He wants to save everyone, he wants to help all the clans-"

"Brooks, we don't have time for this. She'll have to find another man to add to her pet collection." Wildfire said as Bo cried. When Brooks went to restrain her, Bo's cat suddenly screeched, hissing as it pounced. Bo gasped as Brooks wrestled the feline away from her, tossing it across the room. The feline landed on her feet, backing up into a corner as it hissed at her. Once she was restrained, Wildfire chuckled lowly as she approached Barium with her blade. "I never liked him. When everyone else cried 'long live the king,' the words did not come from my mouth. I only hope that he rests in peace. I'll give him that." She then rose the blade into the air as Bo screamed, Brooks covering her mouth so as to not alert anyone to the area.

Just then, Wildfire gasped lightly, hesitating as the unexpected occurred.

"... Bo... ?" Barium mumbled, his voice hoarse as he began to blink his eyes open. "Bo... Peep?"

Brooks and Wildfire both watched on with shock as Bo shoved herself free, Brooks having been caught off guard. She ran over to him, falling to her knees by his bedside as she took his hand in hers. Wildfire furrowed her brows deeply, she and Brooks exchanging worried glances. Just then, Brooks eyed something sticking out of Bo's pocket. She bit her lip, dashing forward to grab it, wordlessly taking Wildfire's hand.

"Go. Wildfire, now!" She exclaimed, the pair dashing out of the King's chambers as he came to. Once outside, before Foster could say anything, Wildfire tore her arm away from her.

"What the hell did you do?! That was our chance!" She shrieked.

"Listen to me, listen to me!" Brooks exclaimed, holding up the object.

Alexandrite's glove.

"How in the fuck is THAT supposed to help us?!" Wildfire asked.

"This is the key to what we've been fighting for, Wildfire!" She exclaimed. "This is what Viktor was supposed to get. It has traces of the poison on it. We prove the Prince is guilty, we help the King, and we get rewarded for it. This was meant for the Hulder... but the Valkyrie will have the reward in the end. The one you have sought."

Wildfire narrowed her eyes. "This was not the plan, Brooks."

"It'll have to do for now. We can't just abandon the others." Brooks said. "We have a trial to stop."

"I don't give a shit about the others. The hell am I supposed to tell that ass Grant now?"

"Things didn't work out. Now let's go." Brooks said, Wildfire growling before she caught up with her and Foster.

Meanwhile, Wind hissed as Kapra and Chase were brought into the throne room, the pair forced to their knees. Not long after, Arsenik entered the throne room, escorting Lylith inside. She wore a decorative shawl around the lower half of her face, taking a seat along the side. He glanced over his shoulder at Viktor and Pyramus.

"Look, I don't know what the rest of those idiots are doing, but if we're going to make a scene, we can't wait." He said.

Viktor furrowed his brows as Alexandrite entered the room, Domina standing in the background as he sat upon the throne.

"We have assembled together this trial to call to attention two potential criminals today. The first portion of the trial shall answer the claim of Lylith of the Hulder, who was attacked viciously some weeks ago within the wood of the neutral territories. The prime suspect is presented here before you, Chase of the Trold. If proven guilty, he shall be charged with assault of the worst kind and shall be sentenced to death. The second portion of the trial shall answer my own claim. The claim that this human, this foreigner, is guilty of instigating riot, attempted rebellion and unrest upon the island. If proven guilty, she shall be charged with treason of the worst kind and shall also be sentenced to death. If they plea guilty here and now the trial shall be adjourned and both prime suspects before me shall be granted a life sentence in prison until their last breath is stolen away unto death. How do you plead?" Alexandrite asked.

Arsenik furrowed his brows deeply, staring forlornly at Kapra. She slowly stood, Chase glancing up at her as she stared defiantly at the prince.

"We are not guilty of what you say we have done, or what we are." She said boldly.

"Well, that wasn't expected." Alexandrite muttered to himself sarcastically. "Very well, let the trial begin-"

"Wait!" A voice suddenly called. Arsenik exhaled slowly, closing his eyes tightly as Viktor entered the throne room. "We have evidence that proves the Trold innocent!" As he made his way forth, Vi guards attempted to stop him. However, they hesitated when Wind stuck close to him, and it only took one threatening growl from him to make them back off. Pyramus remained silent, staying behind them.

"Viktor of the Hulder. Well, well, isn't this a surprise? You come here without permission, disrupting a trial which seeks to bring justice to one of your own. Would you kindly assist me in understanding your motives? Oh, wait... I need no assistance. Because you aren't here for the Trold at all, are you? You are here for the human girl's benefit."

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I am here for her because... I would do anything to ensure she lives. Even if it means sacrificing myself, I will do it. That is what love is, your grace. Something you know nothing of." He replied.

"How bold you have become. I must say, Arsenik, you should be proud. Well, this should be entertaining. I would like to see what evidence you think you have." Alexandrite smirked.

"Unfortunately, you won't be seeing anything. But you will all hear something." Viktor said, Pyramus stepping forth. He glanced over at Kapra, winking for a moment before looking up at Alexandrite.

"I warned you last time not to cross me, your grace..." Pyramus finally spoke. "You will now hear the first words to your very downfall." His smirk melted into a scowl, taking out the device and pressing the play button.

* * *

 **Leaving you all on a bit of another cliffhanger here! It was pretty tough writing this chapter, there's so much going on at once that it was difficult to plan everything out. However, I was able to work through it, and I feel I did so successfully! I hope you feel the same. Please leave your thoughts in a review about what's transpired, and what you think will happen! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	20. The Slate's Cleansing

**Good afternoon, readers! I have returned with a new chapter for you, and things are going to get pretty intense! Are you ready for what's to come? Don't sit too far back now, because you may find yourself on the edge of your seat today. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Now... do you really want to know who harmed Lylith, who left her in the middle of the central woods to die?'_

Alexandrite's eyes were wide, his teeth clenched as the sound of Ravyn's voice sounded within the throne room without him actually being present. "What is this blasphemy?!" As he spoke, no one but Lylith had noticed that Arsenik had departed from his place, beginning to tremble.

"It's called a recorder. It captures the words that people speak, so it can be shared with others. It's a common device where I come from." Kapra said, Alexandrite seething with anger as the counsel listened on.

 _'... Me.'_ The counsel then gasped as they heard the sound of Kapra being shoved hard against something, some of his words being muffled. _'... will all be for nothing. I must thank you, Kapra... you were foolish enough to seek me out, allow me to lead you into isolation where I can do anything I want. There is so much I could do, but I would rather just watch you die.'_

"I think that is all the evidence you need, your grace." Kapra said, narrowing her eyes. "Let Chase go!"

"Lies. This enchantment will not sway me. I do not know the extent of the abilities you have as a human, and I will not fall for your tricks! He exclaimed.

"Then hear the words spoken from him directly!" Arsenik suddenly cried, having reentered the throne room. He shoved Ravyn forward, Lylith exhaling shakily as he got to his feet, straightening himself out as he wore a scowl. Alexandrite shot Arsenik a dark glare before turning to Ravyn. "Ravyn of the Hulder." He began. "You have been named a suspect in the assault of Lylith Hulder. How do you plead-"

"Guilty." Ravyn interrupted, the counsel gasping and murmuring among themselves as Alexandrite swore under his breath. "You see... I too despise the human." He shot Kapra a look as he spoke. "I also believe she is conspiring against the crown. Though what I did was vile, and cruel... I thought I could perhaps eliminate some of her co-conspirators in this manner." He glanced over at Lylith, who stared at him. "If anyone is to be punished... do not punish Lylith. She was merely following my instruction."

Alexandrite released the breath he was holding, leaning back in his seat. "Your motives for what you done are... admirable." He rose a brow, glancing at Arsenik briefly. "However, you nearly condemned an... innocent victim... to death." His hands clenched around the arm rests of the throne, struggling to get the words out. "Therefore... you will be sentenced to the dungeon until I decide it is appropriate to free you." He clenched his teeth. "Release the Trold."

Kapra exhaled sharply, a smile forming in her expression as she glanced over at Chase. He was just as elated, practically jumping to his feet and fist-pumping the air once his shackles were removed. "Justice has been served, and you can kiss my-"

"Chase!" Kapra hissed. "Not here."

"Oh. Yeah, good point." He replied.

"Now. Let's move on to the second portion of the trial. This should be quite short as well. Ravyn of the Hulder admitted more than one truth today... not only was the true individual behind Lylith's assault revealed... but through his testimony, he has also supported my suspicions of the human's own assault upon the peace of this island." He glanced over. "Night, would you care to show the counsel the human's left wrist?"

Arsenik swore under his breath, his brows furrowing as he shot a fearful look at Viktor. As Night marched over, Kapra looked back at them. "You guys need to get out of here. Now."

"Hey. We're not leaving until he lets you go." Chase said. "You stuck around for me."

Night yanked Kapra to her feet, revealing the darkened veins in her left wrist. The counsel gasped, some covering their mouths in fright. "It is an omen!" Alexandrite exclaimed. "And a symbol of her control over the ones which have been plaguing this island with death and despair. Those whom she calls 'the dark ones.' It is through them which she seeks to usurp the crown and take this place for herself!"

"No!" Viktor shouted as the counsel murmured more. "She is trying to fight the dark ones! This is why she is afflicted, they are trying to kill her!"

"And may they do so quickly! You think I don't know she is attempting to unite the clans in rebellion against the crown?" Alexandrite asked.

"It was the King's order to unite them!" Viktor exclaimed.

"You will cease speaking out of turn!" Alexandrite roared. "To think I had considered you worthy to serve the Vi! You are weak, in body, mind and soul, and have been bewitched by this foreign usurper!"

"You are the usurper." Kapra suddenly spoke, her gaze unwavering as she stared darkly at Alexandrite. "And here is the claim I'm going to make. I accuse you, Prince Alexandrite, of high treason."

He rose a brow, a smirk spreading across his lips before he threw his head back in laughter. "You must be mad! Oh, if this was not so entertaining, I would execute you myself, right here, for even speaking such words! But your stupidity amuses me. Go on, tell everyone why you believe I should be charged with high treason."

"For attempted murder. And not just anyone, either... the attempted murder of your own brother." Kapra narrowed her eyes as Alexandrite's smirk faded, briefly glancing in Arsenik's direction.

"I'm no longer amused." He curled his lip. "You believe you would place a rift between us in order to weaken us? Is this your plan to take the throne, wretch?"

"I don't have to do anything. You placed the rift between you and the King yourself. Because you are the one who wants all the power. You are the one who wants all the control. And you would rather ignore the greater threat and condemn your people to death than give it up. You want me to be the bad guy so you look like the hero." Kapra shook her head. "That's not how this story goes."

"And here's our proof!" Wildfire suddenly shouted as she entered with Brooks and Foster. The moment Chase and Foster saw one another, he beamed as Chase hurried over, the two exchanging a hug. As she made her way further into the throne room, she shoved through Vi guards as they attempted to block her, Brooks shoving them back with her spear until she stood by Kapra. Wildfire glanced over at her briefly before raising the glove into the air. The counsel once again gasped in shock as they witnessed this. At first, Alexandrite was frozen where he was, but then he snickered.

"Wildfire, Wildfire, Wildfire... you think that thievery is going to help your cause? What is stealing one of my gloves going to accomplish-"

"It has traces of the poison that the King was afflicted with upon it." Ambrosia stood as she spoke, the room falling silent. Night felt his heart skip a beat as Alexandrite slowly turned, his eyes not even blinking as he stared at her wordlessly for several moments.

"... Did I give you permission to speak, Lady Ambrosia? Did your fiancee? Oh, is your situation not good enough for you? Would you prefer to defend the poor human criminal and turn against your future husband's family?"

"I am not doing what you suggest, your grace. I am defending the King." She replied.

"I still have not given you permission to speak." He glanced at Night. "Cousin. Teach your fiancee her place."

Kapra furrowed her brows, glancing back at Wind as he began to tremble. "If he puts one hand on her, I'm going to lose it. Nothing you say will stop me."

Night inhaled sharply, swallowing thickly. However, he did not move from where he stood.

"Night, I gave you an order!" Alexandrite shouted. "Very well. If you won't teach her, I shall!" As he was about to stride over, Domina gasped, taking his hand.

"Alexandrite, love, do not over exert yourself-" Domina was cut off when he shoved her away, the Hulder woman falling to the floor.

"Go back to your spot and be silent-..." He stopped then, furrowing his brows as he became quiet. He slowly turned to Ambrosia, narrowing his eyes.

"Phoenix. From where did this poison originate?" He demanded to know.

Ambrosia bit her lip. She remembered what her cousins had managed to find out. Despite fearing she would condemn her friends to death, she felt she had no choice but to tell the truth. "Poison of that particular herb in that concentration... there can be no other source, then..."

"Yes, Lady Ambrosia?" Alexandrite spat.

"F- From the... H- Hulder territory." She glanced over at Arsenik, an apologetic expression in her features.

"Ah... so it seems the Hulder are responsible for more than we thought here today." Alexandrite pursed his lip. "But I cannot be surprised. They are quite cunning, and thirsty for the throne they lost. The human has proven to be quite an opportunity for them... but their attempt to frame me has been all for naught."

"How do all these people know YOU'RE not trying to frame THEM?!" Kapra shouted.

"Silence that wretch before I end her insufferable life!" Alexandrite curled his lip. "I have heard enough. The human will be sentenced to execution."

"You will not touch her!" Viktor shouted, standing in front of her. "Traces of the poison were found upon your glove! You place blame upon the Hulder, we who have been loyal to the King since my uncle became chief of our clan! Ask your guards if they have caught even a single Hulder trespassing within the palace to do such a thing!"

Alexandrite rose a brow, thinking on his toes. "That is a very valid point, Viktor. A Hulder would have had to infiltrate the palace in order to perform a task so elaborate. Unless... such an individual were already within these walls." He then whirled around, Domina gasping in surprise as he grabbed her. "So, the little snake has been right under my nose this entire time, hm? Trying to poison my brother so you would become a queen, rather than a princess... how very clever!" He hissed as she whimpered.

"Alexandrite, I have done no such thing, I swear to you-"

"You lay in my bed each night, do you not? You are surrounded by my material possessions, are you not? Very easy to drip little drops of poison upon my glove and give it to the Valkyrie to allow them to claim the glory they seek so passionately! Ah... but as Lady Ambrosia said, you could not have obtained the poison from within the palace..." Alexandrite looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Interesting, Viktor, that you knew just the right questions to ask, how you seemed so insightful of this crime for being innocent of it. It was you who provided her the poison, wasn't it?!"

Viktor widened his eyes. "O- Of course not! I would never-"

"Restrain him, and the Hulder chief!" Alexandrite shouted, hissing as he unsheathed a dagger. Some counsel members shrieked in horror as he sliced open Domina's throat, the fair maiden trembling before collapsing like a rag doll. Ambrosia ran to her aid, her hands shakily trying to stop the bleeding as she tore off part of her dress hem to press against her throat.

"No, Viktor! Release my nephew- Viktor!" Arsenik exclaimed as Kapra struggled to try and get to him. Wind, Chase, Foster, Pyramus, Wildfire and Brooks were encircled by dozens of guards, separating them from the others.

Alexandrite approached Viktor, staring at him silently before looking at Kapra. Some of the counsel members began to exit silently. "You will be punished severely for what has transpired today. You... along with others. After today... every pathetic mongrel on this island will learn their place. And they will learn that if they do not obey my command and my will, they are very easily dispensable. And for those who really cross me..." He chuckled lowly. "Well. They will learn that my grudges are not to be reckoned with." Without warning, he took his dagger, thrusting it forward to stab Viktor. "See? What a weakling he is."

In that moment, Kapra's entire world began to shatter and crumble.

A choked gasp escaped her lips as Viktor groaned painfully. She did not even register Arsenik's voice cracking as he screamed his name. The young man who was like a son to him fell to his knees, Alexandrite smirking as he rose his hand to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly, the object was flung across the room, Ambrosia jumping to her feet behind him and waving her arm. Her brows were furrowed deeply, Domina's blood upon her hands as the poor woman slowly bled out. Alexandrite whirled around in shock, rage filling him.

"You dare to use force upon me, Phoenix?!" He shouted, storming toward her. Night hissed, racing over to Ambrosia and grabbing her arm.

"No, I cannot abandon my friends!" She exclaimed.

"We're leaving NOW." He snapped at her. As Alexandrite closed in, Vi guards were suddenly shoved aside like bowling pins as Wind forcefully made his way through them. He roared, charging toward Alexandrite as he pounced, pinning the prince to the ground and snarling ferociously. As guards ran toward them in an attempt to restrain Wind, Arsenik broke free as well as Kapra, each kneeling by Viktor as he shakily held his bleeding abdomen.

"Viktor- Viktor, look at me." Kapra said, taking off her sweatshirt. She had a tee shirt on underneath, using the article of clothing to place pressure on the wound. "You're going to be okay, just stay with me."

"Viktor. You must remain strong. Help will come shortly." Arsenik said, taking all of his willpower to remain calm.

"I love the smell of Vi blood in the morning!" Wildfire grinned as she sliced through guards, Brooks aiding her as Foster remained close to her, fighting when necessary.

"Foster! I'm going to get Kapra out of here!" Chase exclaimed, grabbing two Vi guards and knocking their heads together.

As all of this was happening around him, Pyramus stood perfectly still, his gaze unwavering from Kapra. He could hear her increasing heartbeat, feeling a growing aura enveloping her.

"Seize them! Seize them all!" Alexandrite shouted as it took about a dozen guards to shackle Wind, beginning to drag him out of the throne room.

Meanwhile, Lylith's breathing was shaky as she traversed through the dungeons, holding a key ring. She finally found Ravyn's cell, getting his attention. "Ravyn. Which one is it? Which key?"

His eyes widened, dashing to the bars. "Lylith-! what in the name of-"

"There isn't much time. Tell me which key." She hissed.

"That one there." He held it up to show her through the bars, and she hastily unlocked it. Once she did, she threw the key ring aside, throwing her arms around him as she began to sob.

"He's going to die... the Prince killed Viktor... this is all the human's fault, she has utterly ruined us..." She cried. Ravyn returned her embrace.

"We cannot stay here." He said, taking her hand to lead her out of the dungeon.

Wildfire hissed as she was shackled, Alexandrite having called for backup as she, Brooks, Foster and Chase were restrained, along with Wind and Arsenik. Viktor was lying upon the ground, Kapra keeping pressure on his wound. She refused to leave his side, even when Alexandrite approached her.

"He will die, human." He began as Kapra bowed her head, whispering to Viktor. As she did, her hair fell to cover her face. "And it will not be quick, nor painless. You will watch the life fade from his eyes. And then, I'm going to kill all of your little friends, one by one, and you will watch them share the same fate."

As he spoke, Viktor exhaled shallowly, his eyes fluttering closed as he faded out of consciousness. "N- No no, Viktor, Viktor please, stay with me! Viktor!" She shrieked.

"His death is nearly upon him. You are the one who led him to it. You will pay for what you have done." Alexandrite spat.

Kapra exhaled shakily, slowly drawing her bloody hands back to look at them. Pyramus continued to stare at her, his brows slowly furrowing.

"Don't let it, love. You cannot control it. It will control you." He whispered under his breath.

Kapra's hands began to shake more, the darkness within her veins spreading and splintering like cracking ice. Alexandrite's smile faded as he heard her emit low chuckling for several moments. Her head snapped up then, her eyes like black orbs. Alexandrite drew back in surprise as he looked upon her before narrowing his eyes.

"Do your worst, wretch." He curled his lip. "I will not refrain myself this time."

Just then, a crack of lightning erupted outside, and Kapra slowly smiled. Guards approached, sensing uneasiness. When they did, however, she hopped to her feet, backhanding and clawing at the guards, sending them to the ground like rag dolls. Foster widened his eyes, glancing over at Chase.

"It's happening again." Chase muttered, glancing back at him worriedly.

"What is?" He shook his head.

"The darkness is taking her." Wildfire spoke without breaking her gaze, watching intently.

Wind growled lowly as the light from outside began to fade, the sky becoming darker and darker. When the guards realized they were becoming ineffective, they simply surrounded her and the prince, keeping their distance.

"Your heart is full of hatred." Kapra spoke, but it sounded like two speaking at once. "Hers is doing the same. The hatred of something precious being stolen away. The very first shred of hatred that came to exist. The very root of it. But there is only one who possesses more than all. Its name cannot be spoken in words." She then emitted an ear piercing shriek, the tall windows within the throne room beginning to shatter and send glass everywhere. "You dare to challenge the vessel of my deliverance!" Her voice rang, breathing heavily as high winds began to whip about inside. All the doors began to swing and lock on their own, Alexandrite clenching his teeth as she began to levitate. "All light shall be extinguished, beginning with hers!"

Ambrosia broke away from Night, gasping as she tripped over herself. She halted to a stop, thrusting her hand forward. A bright light pulsed, Kapra falling to the ground as she thrashed, her body contorting as she shrieked at Ambrosia. Alexandrite then hissed, his eyes darkening as horns began to sprout from his head. "I've taken life from many a maiden, you shall be no exception!" He grabbed Kapra, yanking her up as he opened his mouth wide. An airy hiss filled the room, the source of Alexandrite's true power revealed as he attempted to drain her life force.

He did not expect to be suddenly shoved to the ground, looking up and seeing something as he would out of a mirror.

Pyramus hissed, a forked tongue rippling against the roof of his mouth. He hoisted Alexandrite up, only to thrust him back down again, the stone tile cracking from the force. Alexandrite roared, the pair tackling and clawing at one another, Pyramus shoving him back as he stood between him and Kapra. The pair growled lowly, snarling as Pyramus kept him at bay. Arsenik stumbled as he rushed over, scooping up Viktor as Kapra began to crawl at a rapid pace toward Ambrosia. Wind stood between them, Kapra contorting as she got to her feet. She thrust her hand out, Wind widening his eyes when he was tossed aside like a ragdoll.

"Kapra! Come back to us!" Ambrosia shouted, another bright light pulsing from her hand. Kapra began to scream shrilly, contorting as she thrashed on the ground. She clawed at the air, kicking her feet. Chase and Foster ran over, the pair trying to pin her down. Foster hissed as she kicked at him, thunder roaring outside.

"I will come to fruition!" Kapra shrieked, hissing as Wind ran over to help keep her down.

Ambrosia fell to her knees, taking her wrist as she hovered a hand over it. She uttered a chant, attempting to subdue the Phantom's control over her.

Pyramus clenched his teeth, backhanding Alexandrite as he fell to the ground in a heap, knocking him out as his horns began to recede. He then whirled around, his tail swishing as he saw Kapra thrashing on the ground.

Just when the chaos was about to escalate further, silence filled the room when one of the doors burst open, Melissa standing in the doorway. Behind her, Bo Peep kept an arm around Barium's waist to support him.

"Child." Melissa glanced over to Ambrosia. "It is imperative that the Hulder lives. Go now and heal him."

"Vi, retreat!" Barium ordered, the Vi guards all looking around in shock as they began to file out. Winds still blew about the throne room, Kapra chuckling lowly as Chase, Foster and Wind kept her pinned. Wildfire and Brooks exchanged an unsure glance, Melissa coming forth toward her.

"Night, take the Prince out of here." Barium ordered. "Now." Night nodded at this, picking up Alexandrite and making his way out of the room as the doors began to open.

"Do you think you can be rid of me, Phoenix Elder?" Kapra spoke.

"Not I... but I can certainly subdue you." Melissa began to chant, her long robe sleeves flowing through the air like fans. She then formed a sliver of light within her hands, bringing them down upon Kapra's chest. Everyone shut their eyes as the space was suddenly filled with a blinding light, the phenomenon lasting for several moments. When it finally passed, Melissa stumbled as she got to her feet, breathing deeply. "The darkness has been returned to dormancy." She spoke as Kapra's eyes fluttered shut, the dark aura dissipating. Some of Melissa's usually neat hair hung in her face. "But it will not remain so forever." She looked up, Barium nodding.

"Melissa, I owe you my life." He spoke.

"You must credit me so. If it were not for the Cucuy girl, I would not have been fetched." She replied. She glanced over, Ambrosia exhaling slowly as she healed Viktor's wound. Bo Peep helped Barium to the throne, and he frowned when he saw the condition of the room. As if she could read his mind, she cleared her throat. "Do not fret, your grace." She said before turning to wave her arms, closing her eyes as her hands moved gracefully through the air. Sparks of light danced about the large room, shards of glass floating in a beautiful array as they returned to the windows like puzzle pieces. Broken objects drew together to be restored, blood dissipating from the floor and carpeting. Once this was done, Barium nodded once.

"Go and rest now, Melissa. You've spent much of your power." Barium said.

"As you command, your grace." She replied, bowing her head. As she made her way toward the door, silent as air, she glanced upon those present briefly before departing.

"I'm going to address you all one at a time." Barium said, clearing his throat. "Wildfire." He looked to her. "I know that you attempted to kill me. But I know the reason you did." He thought for a moment. "I intend to release all of my Valkyrie mistresses to you in the hopes that you will accept it as a debt repaid. I hope that this gesture will improve relations between the Valkyrie and the Crown." He said. "I only ask for one thing."

Wildfire rose a brow, glancing over at Brooks in surprise for a moment. "And what would that be, your highness?"

"Don't slaughter them." He said. "Do not see their agreement to live here in a life of luxury and pleasure as a betrayal on their part- but rather, to sacrifice the life they were truly meant for to satisfy my own greed and lust." Wildfire pursed her lip, slowly nodding as she thought for a moment. "If we can come to an agreement on this... I will not punish you, nor Brooks, for attempting to murder me."

She inhaled sharply finally meeting his gaze. "I accept your terms."

"Very well. Then it shall be done." He replied. "You and Brooks are free to go." Wildfire nodded, the pair leaving. Foster watched after Brooks as they left, the blonde sparing a glance at him as they passed through the doorway. "You, there." He nodded towards Foster. "What is your name?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm Foster. I... I came here to save my brother." He nodded to Chase.

"I see." Barium nodded. "I assure you, no further harm will come to him." He looked up. "I owe you and Wind both an apology for what has been done to you. If there is anything you require, I encourage you to-"

"Ambrosia." Wind said then, taking a step forward. Barium looked between them with confusion. "I want Ambrosia back."

"She's agreed to marry me." Night said.

"Everyone and their mother knows it's bullshit. The Prince set that up so you could be happy and keep doing his dirty work." Wind spat.

"Ambrosia..." Barium turned to look at her. "There is no need to fear retaliation. You are not wedded as of yet, so you have even less obligation-"

"I love him, your grace." She said, looking over at Wind. "More than anything. Please... do not take any offense."

"There is none to be taken." He nodded. Without any further hesitation, Ambrosia ran across the throne room, nearly stumbling. Wind caught her before she could fall, inhaling sharply as he took in her scent, embracing her tightly. He glanced up at Barium briefly, nodding. "Ambrosia, I only ask that you continue to tend to Viktor." He turned to Onyx. "Ensure that he and Kapra are returned to his territory safely." Onyx nodded, doing as was ordered of him. Ambrosia, Wind, Chase and Foster were all dismissed, Arsenik about to leave with them. "Arsenik." He shook his head. At this, Arsenik cleared his throat, remaining in the room with Pyramus. Barium looked on as Pyramus slowly reverted back to normal, his horns and tail shrinking and receding.

"I am sorry you all had to see that." He said casually. "It's not something I'm particularly proud of. However, it is unfortunately what I am."

"So... you aren't human, then?" Barium asked.

"Not so much anymore. But Kapra... when I am around her, I sometimes feel human again." He replied.

Barium nodded. "Pyramus... I wanted to personally apologize. I had criticized you before when you spoke to me of my brother. But you must understand... being betrayed by your own blood is... a difficult concept to accept."

"I know." Pyramus replied.

"You may go. I'm sure you want to aid in Kapra's recovery." Barium said.

"Merci beaucoup, your grace." He nodded once, making his way out. Bo watched as now, Arsenik was the last to be addressed.

"I want you to tell me everything." Barium started. "Arsenik... I have never thought you were a bad person. You have done bad things... but you aren't a monster. But... if you don't start taking the right path, something I myself need to do... you're going to become one."

"... I have seen the consequences of what you speak of firsthand, your grace. I very nearly lost two people I love more than anything." He replied.

"How did this all come to pass?" Barium asked.

Arsenik took in a breath. "The Prince was still bitter that the Trold and the Imugi had gotten off for their treason charges. He genuinely believed that Kapra was bewitching you to do her bidding. I tried to explain this, but he refused to hear me. Seeing how he saw how much I cared for her... he offered a proposal. In exchange for setting the pair up to be condemned to death for a crime they did not commit... he would pass a decree which would allow me to have her. That the next in line for chief could not take any person from another clan as their spouse."

Barium furrowed a brow. "So you were willing to do all of this to forcefully separate Kapra and your nephew?"

"... Viktor... means so much to me, and... I have been so conflicted." Arsenik's voice began to tremble as he ran a hand down his face. It was rare that he was not stoic and poised, finally breaking down. "But I feel something so great for her... I have never wished to cause him harm... I thought if perhaps they could separate some other way that his heart would mend easier. I- I have been selfish, and I am weak against matters of the heart. I have indeed been monstrous... this has gone far beyond my control."

"This is partially my fault as well, Arsenik. I refused to accept what was right in front of me. But I am going to try to remedy that. I ask you to do the same. You must remedy your faults and do the right thing." Barium said. "I forgive you of any involvement in the misdeeds done on account of my brother's actions. You may go."

Arsenik rose to stand up straight, nodding and bowing before turning to exit the throne room. As he did, the events from earlier swarmed his mind in a maddening frenzy. Replaying the image of Viktor being stabbed, and then Kapra losing herself when she thought she had lost him, he realized how destructive their love could become if they weren't careful.

He had seen the destruction his own love had caused. He did not wish for either of them to suffer such a fate.

He knew that this outcome had to be stopped. It was not an option. He tried to find the right answer, but it was not as simple as taking one path or another, like the metaphor the King had spoken of. It was an indistinguishable path, difficult to find among the brush and the debris. And even then, it would not be easy to traverse. He made haste, wanting nothing more for now than to see that his nephew and Kapra were recovering from the prior chaos.

* * *

 **Alright, you made it! All seems to be remedied, but is it really? What more is in store for our heroes? Keep an eye out for the next chapter to find out! In the meantime, I thank you for reading, and please let me know your thoughts in a review! See you next time!**


	21. The Heart's Release

**Good evening, readers! Christmas is just around the corner, and I'm sure many of you have mistletoes hanging! Good news for you lovebird fans out there, that this will be the overall theme of this chapter. We've seen a lot of struggle with our characters, and before the next bout of obstacles come at them, I think it's time for some happy and tender moments after all that's happened. With this said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (And if you are with a special someone at the moment, please enjoy together!)**

* * *

Alexandrite slowly opened his eyes, groaning lightly as he sat up. He rubbed his temples for a moment, finally doing a double take when he noticed Barium sitting on the edge of his bed. "Barium-!"

"Be still." He held a hand out. "Before you ask, yes, I'm recovering."

"That is a great relief. Brother, we have a situation on our hands."

"I know that." He glanced over. "Alexandrite... I know everything."

He furrowed a suspicious brow. "What do you mean? What lies have they told you?"

"Alexandrite... stop. Please." He sighed. "I know what you did. I know what you did to try to cover it up.

He fell silent for a moment. "Barium... I never meant to harm you. You know this. But you were-... you were traversing a path which would have-"

"Traversing a path? That gives you the right to poison me?" Barium asked.

"No more than she is, Barium, with her words!" Alexandrite exclaimed.

"Enough." He sighed. "Alexandrite. You are my brother. You will always be my brother. That is something that will never change. And because of this, I refused to see you for who you really are. I've been denying it. I've allowed you to run rampant and destroy so many lives unchecked because I couldn't bring myself to harm my own flesh and blood. But Alexandrite... I cannot allow this to continue. You hurt me, more than anyone."

"So what will you do then? Kill me? Banish me?" He asked bitterly.

"No. Neither of those things. I will instead confine you. I will not degrade you by confining you to the dungeon. I will confine you right here; where you can scheme, and conspire, and do all that you have done without turning it into action. You will never harm another person again. You will live within this chamber for the rest of your days, and all your privileges will be stripped from you." As Barium spoke, Alexandrite stared at him in silence. "I know that somewhere in your black heart, you love me. And the saddest part is... that part of you that I wish would surface never will. I hope you know that despite what you have done, I will always love you. And that is why I must do this. I am the King, Alexandrite. I need to protect my people. I need to protect you. And I need to protect my people from you." He rose to his feet then. "It is probably not wise to hope... but I perhaps you will reflect upon this and have a change of heart." He turned, Alexandrite at a loss for words as his door shut. He slowly looked over to his hearth, the flames slowly dying as the light reflecting in his eyes began to fade.

Outside, Night glanced over as Barium exited the room. "Barium-"

"You will see to it that his sentence is enforced." He cut him off, glancing over. "I know why you allowed him to do what he did. It was all for her. Ambrosia."

Night exhaled slowly. "Yes. Barium... I should have never let it come to this. It's not what I wanted."

"I know." He replied. "I only ask one thing of you... and your part in this will be forgiven."

"What's that?" Night asked.

"Let her love who she loves." Barium said. "If you really care about Ambrosia... let her be happy. Do whatever you can in your power to allow her that. That's how you truly love someone. Love isn't easy, Night. I know that. But I know you are capable of it, if you try." Night stared at him silently as Barium turned, taking his leave of him. Night slowly lowered his gaze to the floor, sighing to himself as he shook his head.

Did he have the will to let her go?

* * *

Chase smiled, chuckling as he and Foster sat on a low lying tree branch. They overlooked a lake, the rippling surface making the stars' reflection within it shimmer. "I honestly never thought I'd see you again, brother." Foster said, tossing the pit of a piece of fruit into the pond, disturbing its calm.

"Same here. I mean... I never doubted for a second that you guys were fighting for me. But I was afraid that maybe the prince had stopped you guys, or even worse... killed you." Chase sighed. "But he didn't. You're all alive, and I'm free again."

"Hopefully for good." Foster said, hugging one of his knees and allowing his other leg to dangle off the branch. "Chase?"

"Yeah?" He glanced over.

"... How do you know if you love someone?" He asked.

Chase rose a brow. "Did you get hit really hard on the head or something?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's stupid." He shrugged. At this, he forced a chuckle. "You know, Chase... it should have been me in that dungeon, not you."

"Why?" Chase frowned.

"... I think I was dropped on my head a long time ago." He glanced over. "Chase... I don't care what the others say. You're stronger than you think. Don't ever forget that."

"Why're you being sentimental all of a sudden?" He rose a brow.

"Because I'm telling them tomorrow." He sat up straight.

"Telling them what? Foster, what-"

"I want her." He stared at Chase as he said this. "I want Brooks. I'm going to challenge her to a fight. I know a few things about Valkyrie. And I know that Grant's had more talks with Wildfire than he's letting on."

"Woah, woah, hang on a second! You're saying that Grant and Wildfire-"

"It's nothing like that. But I don't think they hate each other as much as we think. It's more of a power thing. But me? I'm not about power, Chase. I'm not about winning just so someone else can lose." He shook his head.

"So why do you want Brooks then?" Chase asked.

"Because when I'm here, I feel... stifled. Like I'm holding onto something really, really hot, like a piece of burning coal. But with her? I can let go of that. I feel like I'm who I should be. Like... if there was a feeling that made me, me... then I feel that way when I look at her. She's wild. She's fierce. She chases what she believes in."

"Hey, don't get ME involved with whatever this is." Chase held his hands up jokingly, Foster giving him a look before punching his shoulder nearly knocking him off the tree branch. "Woah! Come on, I'm not in the mood to go for a swim." He sighed then. "Okay. Being serious now."

Foster exhaled slowly. "I don't care if this whole clan beats the shit out of me." He nodded to himself. "I'm going to challenge her." As he spoke, someone who had been quietly moving through the brush stopped when they were within good hearing range of him. "And yeah... I won't just let her walk all over me, but... I'm not going to destroy her, either. Because like I said... that's not what I want. I don't want there to be a winner and a loser. That's not what I feel." Just then, Foster gasped when he felt himself being shoved forward, Chase widening his eyes when he fell into the lake.

"Challenge accepted, and I think I just won." Brooks laughed.

"Foster, what the-" Chase stopped when he saw her move forward from underneath the tree branch. "Valkyrie!"

"Shut up, little thing." Brooks smirked, glancing back at him as Foster surfaced, shaking his head and pushing back his wet hair. "Scram. I need to take care of some business."

Chase grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Fine. You're on your own, Foster."

"I've got no problem with that." He cleared his throat as Brooks turned, raising a brow as she maintained her smirk. She walked along the edge of the grass line, crossing her arms.

"So... you thought about trying to go up against me, huh?" She chuckled. "Like you could even dream of beating me."

"I don't want to beat you." Foster took a step forward.

"Then what's the point of it being a challenge?" Brooks snickered at him.

"Maybe it's not you challenging me, or me challenging you. Maybe... it's us challenging ourselves. Or everyone else. Us challenging one another to prove that..."

Brooks' expression softened a bit. "To prove what, exactly?" She pursed her lip.

Foster glanced down. "You... you helped save my brother today." He looked up at her. "After everything you said before... about clans only helping their own clans. You could have been killed, but... you still did it."

Brooks let her head tilt to one side, her ponytail swaying a bit. "Maybe I was wrong, Foster. I said that Trold only know how to run away. But you didn't. Even knowing that what Wildfire and I were trying to do had nothing to do with you, that you could have lost your life for nothing that you even agreed to... I could see it. You didn't even consider it. You didn't even go with the others into the throne room where your brother was." She took a step forward. "You stayed with me. When I opened that door, I was actually shocked to see you still standing there. You could have run off at any time." She shook her head. "Why did you do that? Was it all just to prove a point? Well, point proven."

"You still don't believe it, do you?" Foster asked. "Yeah, I'm a Trold. I can run to the end of these lands, to as far as the eye can see. But I don't feel like I can, Brooks. Because no matter how far I run, something is always missing. I'm not really free." He shook his head. "Valkyrie... it's not just the strength in her muscles that makes me feel like this." He extended a hand, water dripping upon her skin as his fingertips graced along her arm. "It's the strength in her heart, too." He smiled. "I remember when I was a boy... and I snuck into a Valkyrie camp once on a dare. I overheard one speaking. She said 'no matter how strong your body is, without a strong heart, you'll always be weak.' That always stayed with me." He looked up at her, and she stared at him for a moment in silence. "I know you'll always run to something you believe in. And that's why you're a free spirit to me, Brooks. You run to things... not away from them." He sighed. "So... I want you to believe in me. To want me."

Her gaze met his, a smile slowly forming in her expression. "Fine. But if that's going to happen... you're going to have to work for it." She pursed her lips, chuckling as she shoved him back, a bit more playfully this time. She took off her boots, trudging forward into the water. "Come on. Let's dance." She nudged him again, snickering as she splashed water at him. Foster's lips poked into a smile, splashing her back. She shook her damp hair, the pair moving into deeper water as they nudged and splashed at one another before Brooks tackled him, submerging them both underwater. The light from the moon penetrated the surface as they floated in suspension, watching one another. A smirk grew in her expression as she eyed something, swimming toward it. He whirled around, following after her. She glanced over her shoulder, swimming to the surface. Once he surfaced, he shook his head, moving towards a small waterfall from a higher stream. He looked around, furrowing a brow when he didn't see Brooks. Just then, he inhaled sharply as she popped out of the water in front of him, grabbing his hands and pinning him down against a large, smooth rock. When he looked up at her and realized that her clothing was all but gone, his eyes widened, his throat becoming dry despite where he was. Her damp ponytail hung heavily to one side, and she chuckled as she leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I win." All Foster could manage was a giggle, his voice cracking as he gazed at her. "Like what you see?" She asked.

"Y- Yeah." He choked out.

"Better than any Trold lady, huh?" She rose a brow.

"Definitely." He nodded.

"Thought so." She laughed as she watched him. "You really are something else, Foster. Maybe you were hit on the head pretty hard as a pup."

"Or maybe I just know something good when I see it." He shrugged.

Brooks laughed, her hands resting on his chest as she pushed his soaked top off. She then reached down to begin undoing the tie string of his pants, yanking them down in one tug. He hissed when the evening air hit his bare skin, Brooks laughing as she straddled him. "Someone needs to be warmed up." She dipped down, pressing her hands against his shoulders as they kissed. Foster wondered if perhaps this was a cruel dream- did he really die in that palace? At this point, he no longer cared. He no longer cared if they were from two different clans, or what the consequence of their lovemaking would be.

Everything about this, everything about her, felt natural, as if this is exactly what nature had intended.

Brooks could tell that Foster was not practiced in this sort of activity, wordlessly guiding him into a rhythm once she sat up and pressed her hands against his bare chest. She taught him what felt right, what felt good, snickering each time she felt his body jump. It was as if lightning struck his nerves, over and over again, only to then caress them with cool rain. Once he finally let himself go, they scaled a mountain together that he had never scaled before, and he knew she was leading him every step of the way. Once they finally reached the peak, he shut his eyes tight, the space behind his eyelids bursting with raw feeling and colors, chills trickling along his spine before he felt her collapse onto him. He took in deep breaths, a clear sky full of stars once again filling his vision once he opened his clenched eyes. His gaze traveled down, taking in every detail of the woman he held fast to him. Goosebumps accented her skin, her damp ponytail clinging to her back. Her exhalations on his still moist chest evoked the smallest of trembles, the pair remaining in this state for some time before she propped herself up, moving to lay on her back beside him. They both knew they eventually had to get into some form of warmth, but neither of them were in any hurry. In this moment, they had no obligations, only what they had shared with one another that starry, calm night.

* * *

Viktor slowly opened his eyes, taking in a slow breath as he came to. He glanced over when he felt warmth beside him, Kapra gently squeezing his hand as she smiled with relief. "Hey."

"Kapra..." He breathed, returning her smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm even gladder that you're here." She chuckled softly, her thumb gently stroking his fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired." He replied honestly. "But comfortable, and content."

"Good." She replied, looking down for a moment. "Ambrosia said that you should be good to go in a couple days. You need to build your strength back up."

"It seems we both had an unpleasant surprise related to stab wounds in recent days." Viktor said.

"Yeah..." Kapra sighed, biting her lip for a moment. "Viktor... I-... I never felt so helpless. Everything was just-... it was as if everything just slowed down."

"Did the thought of losing me make your heart stop?" Viktor asked. When she nodded, he reached over, placing his hand on hers. "The mere thought of losing you had the same effect on me."

Kapra's throat tightened as her eyes became moist. "I'm so sorry." Her voice shook. "I'm so sorry that I put you in that position-"

"You didn't." Viktor cut her off. "I placed myself in that position. Just as you have for me." Just then, something caught his eye. He extended his hand, sitting up a bit as he went to push her sleeve up. She retracted her hands, shaking her head. "Please let me see it."

"No." She shook her head.

"Kapra, please." He begged. She sighed shakily, hesitantly extending her arm. He pushed her sleeve up, his breath hitching when he saw the veins in her wrist had worsened, thickened by the darkness which had grown more potent within them. "No... oh gracious, no..." He breathed, furrowing his brows deeply as his voice cracked.

"It happened when I thought I had lost you. I felt it. And I knew I couldn't stop it." She said quietly.

"H- How... how much time-"

"A lot less now." She cut him off, and his bottom lip began to tremble as he drew her close. "I'm going to see Melissa tomorrow to see if she found something in her ancient texts that can help. But the time is coming sooner than we both thought."

He drew her face up, resting his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. "How can love be such a destructive force?"

"It's not love that's destructive. It's losing that love... being devoid of it... that's what's so destructive." Kapra replied. "That's why she is so dangerous. The Phantom. She doesn't know love. Not really."

Just then, the door to his bedroom opened quietly, Arsenik approaching. He stopped when he saw Kapra, clearing his throat. "Oh, forgive me. I did not realize you were here." He said. "Are you well, Kapra?"

"Better, thanks. My head isn't spinning anymore." She replied.

"Viktor... I am glad you are awake. I was just coming in to check upon you." Arsenik said.

"I'm feeling much better." He nodded. "Arsenik, please don't feel guilty. I can see it in your eyes. It was my choice to make the sacrifice I made. You were right in the past. I was not yet ready to be what, who I needed to be. A Chief... a guardian and protector to my family and the woman I love." He glanced at Kapra, smiling. "But I just... I felt such determination. Having witnessed Kapra nearly dying the other night... it awakened something in me."

"I see." Arsenik said, his heart sinking with worry. "That is indeed a very powerful admittance, and I have seen the validity of your words. For now, however, you both need to rest and recover. Kapra still needs to regain her strength as well after the darkness had taken control of her."

"You're right... that is why I was about to ask her if she would like to stay with me tonight." Viktor smiled, Kapra blinking as she did a double take.

"Wait, what?" She rose her brows, smiling back.

"Only if you would like to, of course." Viktor added, rubbing his arm a bit.

"Viktor..." Arsenik started. "Tell me. Do you... think that is appropriate at this point in time?"

"I think it is. We both nearly lost each other in the last few days. We feel ardent love for one another. And now..." He spoke as he gently massaged her wrist. "... I do not feel comfortable leaving her alone."

Arsenik nodded. "Very well. If either of you should need anything, please fetch me." He said before bidding them goodnight, leaving the room. He sighed lightly once the door closed behind him, wandering the corridors until he reached his own bed chambers.

Kapra smiled as Viktor reached over, taking one of his quilts from the end of his bed to place around her shoulders. "I wish for you to feel nothing but comfort tonight."

"Hopefully not at your expense." She chuckled a bit.

"Never." He said as he pet her hair lightly. His eyes lit up then. "Ah, I just remembered something. I wanted to show you something, but I don't think I'm in any condition to be out of bed. Perhaps you could fetch it for me?"

"Sure, whatever you need." Kapra shrugged.

"Just there in my wardrobe, there is a box all the way in the back. Feel free to move what you need to get to it." Viktor said, watching as she got up to do as he said. He observed her carefully handle his things, placing them to the side before finally finding a small, intricately designed box. "Yes, that's the one." He nodded. She placed his other things back, closing up the wardrobe before bringing it over to him.

"This is really pretty." Kapra said.

"Indeed." He looked back up at her. "It was my mother's."

Her expression softened, then. "Oh... I can see why you keep it pretty protected."

His long fingers opened the box, revealing a pair of pearl earrings inside. "Wow... those are beautiful." Kapra said.

"I'm glad you think so." Viktor said, shifting his weight a bit as he cleared his throat. "Kapra... I apologize for presenting these to you in this fashion. I... imagined a much more elaborate setting to do this..." He bit his lip for a moment. "You see... I remember when you told me that in your human culture, a symbol of matrimony is presented with a ring." As he said this, Kapra became quiet. "But the Hulder present their chosen maiden with earrings. It is a man's way of adorning them with their love. It is also a duality- that love will prevail through good times and bad. When my father gave me these as a boy to keep in memorium of my mother, he told me to save them until I find someone very special, just as he had. So, that is what I have done. I never believed I could be worthy of anyone. And I know you never believed it of yourself either. But you've made me feel like I am. I only hope that I have done the same for you."

Kapra nodded, a lump forming in her throat. "You have." She said quietly. "And if this is what I think it is... then the answer is hell yes."

Viktor chuckled, wiping at his face. "Perhaps I can put them on you tomorrow when we're feeling more alert."

"Sure." Kapra said as he gingerly placed the box aside. "It means a lot to me that you would give me something so meaningful to you."

"But Kapra, you are very meaningful to me." He replied, drawing her into a gentle hug.

After a few moments, she looked up at him, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to kiss him. He gently held the back of her head with one hand, his long, pale locks framing his face as he drew her closer with his other hand. She hugged his shoulders gently, eventually breaking the kiss to stare at him. Viktor held her wrist, planting kisses along it, up her arm, eventually reaching her neck. He was loving, but careful, her reactions an indication to him that this was right. In the past, Viktor had always looked to Arsenik for guidance for everything. He had, in the past, engaged in conversation with him about this very subject, even- how to please the woman who would be his someday. The subject had utterly terrified him in the past- but he was no longer afraid. He had finally let go of that doubt, giving him the means to experience all of life's freedoms. They took their time, enjoying every moment, every tender touch, every loving whisper as they both gave in to their bliss. And that is what that night became to them; enveloped in each other's warmth and love, forgetting for a time all of their troubles and everything expected of them.

* * *

Bo Peep hummed lightly to herself, carrying a small tray of tea and cookies she had baked. She quietly opened the door to Barium's room, her smile fading a bit when she saw that he was not alone. A few of his other mistresses were inside, and he embraced one, kissing her forehead. She cleared her throat, silently placing the tray on a small table setup he had in his chambers. Not wishing to disturb him, she kept her head bowed, her curls bouncing as she went to exit the room.

"Bo, wait." Barium said before turning to the other mistresses. "There is no need to fret. You will never be without provisions or comfort." He smiled lightly as they curtseyed, the mistresses exiting. Bo stared at the floor, her brows twisted with anxiety. "Come here, Bo. Sit next to me."

"I- It's alright, your grace." She looked up, forcing a smile. "I would rather stand if it means you are more comfortable."

Barium chuckled lightly. "Bo. I already know that it wasn't you who poisoned me. I can see you brought me a nice snack. But that's not why I called you in here."

"It is my duty to serve his majesty. I just... feel a great urge to go above and beyond my calling when circumstances warrant it. So yes... I know that is not why you called me here." She replied.

Barium frowned lightly, extending his hand to take hers. "Bo... why won't you say my name?"

"Because... I realized that... I need to remember my place here. At least... until I am dismissed." She said.

"... Dismissed?" Barium tilted his head.

"I know the reason you are speaking to me now, your grace. It is the same reason I cannot say your name." She dared to look up at him. "I know you are releasing all of your mistresses from the palace." She inhaled sharply. "You see... in the past, you have always sought them out, sought me out. When you were distressed, or needed comfort, you looked for me. And... I felt very lucky. I feel more like myself with you in my life. Happy. How I like to be. And I am okay with who I am because you are okay with it. But I have learned something from all of this. Yes, you are the King, a fine King. When I saw you yesterday, the way you were addressing the others, I realized then that you finally found the confidence you have been seeking all this time. Never have I seen you more sure, more content with your choices and your actions." As she said this, Barium's expression softened. "Until that moment, however... you filled all the voids of that missing confidence with us- your mistresses, who would give you love and passion no matter who you are, or how effective of a King you are." She smiled sadly. "But now... you are what you have aspired to be, who I always knew, deep down, you could be. There is no need for us anymore. A King must select a Queen. A lady of regal heir. A strong woman to lead by your side." Barium's smile faded as moisture began to collect in her eyes. "F- Forgive me. I've rambled on long enough."

"Bo Peep... no, please don't cry." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't need to be afraid. I would never leave you in a position of abandonment or poverty. I care more than that."

"It's alright. Please know that I understand." She said. "I am grateful... so grateful, that you placed your trust in me for so long, for all of your caring attention. It's more than I could have ever asked for." She straightened up, clearing her throat. "If, in your schedule, you should ever crave a delectable treat... I will more than happily provide."

He couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Bo Peep... I'm not sending you away." He said.

At this, she blinked. "I... I don't understand."

"Most of what you said is absolutely right. I've been searching for a long time. All I have ever wanted was the right answers. And Bo... every step of the way, you have always been there to guide me. I know what you did. Every detail. Yes, it is rather surprising I did not ask you, because I know how good you are with providing details." He smirked, and she giggled lightly, wiping her face. "Bo..." He became a bit more serious then. "You saved my life. You drank poison to spare me of its ongoing effects. You risked your life reaching out to find its remedy. You nursed me back to health. You never left my side. Bo... how could I turn you away?"

"Because, your grace... even if I have done all these things... there will come a day when you must choose. Knowing what it is I want most... you will not be able to keep me here forever." She replied.

"What is it that you want, Bo? Tell me. Whatever it is, I'll make sure you have it." He said.

She shook her head then, and he frowned as she took a step back, feeling a lump in her throat. "It is something I cannot have."

"Bo, please tell me. There's no need to be modest. You have earned it." He replied.

"I- I want... I only want your love." Her bottom lip began to tremble as Barium stared at her. "But as I said... the day will come where you must select a wife." She said as she dabbed her face with a handkerchief. "And... as much as we've joked and laughed about it... you need a wife fit for a King. And so, I will always long for you, but..."

A few moments passed, Barium silent as Bo cried, covering her face with her hands as she was unable to finish her sentence.

He knew she felt affection for him. He had no idea her love for him ran this deep. How could he be so blind as to not see it?

His heart sunk as he witnessed hers breaking. She felt that after everything, she was not worthy of him. He sat up straighter. He did not care about the opinion of others, what they would think. She was his Bo Peep. His angel. His sweetness. And he was not going to watch her cry for another moment.

She gasped when he suddenly rose to his feet, but when she dashed forward to help him, he took her hands in his, drawing her into a warm embrace. "Bo... there is no other woman on this island I could consider more fit to be my Queen, my wife, my everlasting love." He tilted her head up so their gazes could meet. "If I had known you were that easy to please..." He sighed. "Bo... I've been a fool. So many answers that I spent so much time looking for have been right in front of me. And you are one of those answers." He wiped one of her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You lead with kindness and grace. Your heart is full of love and happiness. You never cease to bring clarity and love to me when I need it most. Bo..." He sighed as he hugged her closer. "My love, my heart, my everything... is yours." As she hugged him back, she laughed through her now happy tears, never having felt so overjoyed in her life. Barium emitted a manly chuckle as she held his face in her hands, planting dozens of kisses on his cheeks. He drew her onto the mattress, holding her close as he leaned down to kiss her. After a few moments, he kissed her face gently, drying her tears with the hem of his robe sleeve. "Stay with me, Bo."

"Your wish is my command, your grace." She beamed.

"And Bo?" He smirked.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"I may regret this later on, but in private, you are given permission to call me by any cute nickname you wish." He said.

"Very well, my Barry Bear." She lightly covered her mouth as she giggled, the pair drawing underneath his covers as they kissed once again.

In that moment, Bo was relieved that they had both finally found what they were looking for... and that the answer had been right in front of them for longer than they realized.

* * *

 **Have you been overwhelmed with the feels? I certainly was when I was writing this! So, did you like this chapter? What do you think of the pairings, and what is to come? Please let me know your thoughts in a review! Thank you for reading, and see you next time!**


	22. The Turning of the Tide

**Good evening, everyone! I hope you all had a Happy New Year, and welcome to 2018! A new year means a fresh start for reading and creativity! With that said, not too much action or drama in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

Ambrosia slowly opened her eyes, sighing contently as she woke. She sat up, her raven hair cascading over her bare shoulders. She rubbed the lingering sleepiness from her eyes, looking over to see Wind crouched, his back to her as he sat before a small fire. She got to her feet, her toes barely making a sound as she treaded along the smooth stone of his cave. He glanced over briefly as she knelt beside him.

"Ah, I see you've started preparing breakfast." She smiled lightly.

"More like torching it." He grumbled.

"Here, let me cook it for you." Ambrosia offered.

"You need to rest."

"I feel rested enough. Here." She smiled, taking over the cooking for him.

"At least his stench is finally gone." Wind curled his lip, referring to Night's scent. "You smell more like... you."

She frowned at this. "Wind... I hope you know that-... I didn't really wish to marry him."

"Of course I know it. I knew exactly what you were doing." He said as he watched over her. "Aren't you cold? Oh, wait. I should know better by now. You're never cold."

She giggled. "Ah, here we are. All done." She nodded, taking a plate to serve them both some food. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Better than anything I'd pull off." He shrugged, taking a bite. They were quiet for a while, content with present company. After some time, Wind broke the silence. "So what happens now?"

"How do you mean?" Ambrosia asked.

"I mean... with anything. Everyone's just going on their own merry way?" He asked.

"Well... Lady Kapra is going to see Lady Elder Melissa today." She replied. "She has been looking into the ancient texts to see if there is any way to dispel the darkness."

"Isn't it weird?" He asked. "She's an elder, but she's pretty young, isn't she?"

"She does not like being asked about her lack in age in her position or anything relating to her personal life. She simply resolves to protect the histories of our island and preserve our scriptures." Ambrosia said.

"So, the human's going to see her, huh? Discuss how to deal with the impending doom over a cup of tea?" Wind scoffed. "What's there to discuss? Just kill the witch already."

"But she cannot be destroyed easily. She already harbors two of the three sacrifices necessary to give her rise to full power. If that comes to pass... we are all in grave danger."

"If that happens, I'm taking you away from this place." Wind replied. She was about to say something when he stopped her. "Ambrosia, stop giving all of yourself away. Soon, there's going to be nothing left to you but your bones."

"I cannot abandon the ones I love, Wind. I must endure, no matter what." She gently tucked some of his hair behind his ear. He exhaled slowly, enveloping her thin frame in his arms.

The prior night, after she had fallen asleep, he could sense it. Something was coming. And it was going to be sooner, rather than later.

* * *

Viktor smiled lightly as he brushed his knuckles against Kapra's hair, petting it lightly as she slumbered. She eventually opened her eyes, smiling sleepily at him. "Did I sleep late?"

"It's alright, there's no need to fret." Viktor replied. "It's my fault, really. I did not want such a beautiful night to end." As Kapra sat up, he turned, taking some neatly folded clothes from beside him to hand to her. "I will fetch breakfast for you while you change." He said before kissing her forehead, rising to his feet to leave the room.

Kapra snickered, shaking her head as she kicked off the covers. The cooler air chilled her bare skin, quickly dressing herself. On the bedside table, she smiled when she saw the pair of pearl earrings. She reached up, taking out her small gold dots, the ones she had worn for most of her life. She placed them down, picking up the pearl earrings to place on. She went over to a mirror, fixing her right ear first. When she went to do the left one, however, she stopped, her eyes widening.

Viktor hummed to himself as he put together a tray, about to head back to his chambers when he heard footsteps approaching. "Ah, good morning, Arsenik."

Arsenik blinked in response. "Good morning, Vikor. You seem rather chipper."

"More than I've ever felt in all my life!" He beamed. "I fear happiness may just burst from my chest like rays from the sun! It's a brand new day full of possibilities!"

Arsenik drew back warily. "Viktor... tell me. What exactly has you so... optimistic? Surely, this is an unnatural reaction for someone who was suffering from a near-fatal stab wound."

"Don't you see, Arsenik? I'm just- I'm so in love!" He beamed. "Nothing in this world could possibly tear us apart now. I know it isn't proper to speak of such intimate things, but a part of me wishes to proclaim it from the highest mountain. Kapra and I professed our unequivocal love for one another, in body, heart, and soul. I could-"

"Viktor." Arsenik stopped him, his spine tensing. "You must not blind yourself to the dangers that could arise from being reckless." He said. "Love is... a beautiful thing, indeed." He nearly struggled to speak. "But I fear you have already acted too hastily."

Before they could converse further on the subject, Kapra hurried down the corridor, making her way toward them. "Viktor?" She called with a bit of panic in her voice. They both turned, Viktor placing the tray aside.

"Kapra, are you alright? What is troubling you so?" He took her hands. Arsenik furrowed his brows when he noticed something.

As her hair swayed, he could see a familiar glimmer upon her ear, the same glimmer that mocked him so long ago and was doing so yet again.

"Viktor... please tell me that I'm not hallucinating." Kapra said, drawing her sleeve up to show him her wrist. Just then, Viktor fell silent, his eyes widening as his mouth hung open slightly. Arsenik became concerned by his nephew's sudden change in behavior.

"Viktor, what is it?" Arsenik asked.

Kapra turned, showing him her wrist. When Arsenik saw what was causing the shock, he gingerly took her wrist into his hands, gracing his fingertips over the spot.

All the darkness had disappeared from her veins.

"K- Kapra..." Arsenik breathed. "How- When-"

"I noticed this just now. It was there last night, and now..." She replied.

"What could have caused it? Not that I'm complaining- oh, Kapra, today is indeed a joyous day!" He exclaimed, Kapra squeaking as he lifted her up, spinning her around in a circle before placing her down. After a moment of laughter, she spoke.

"I'm going to see Melissa today. Maybe she can figure something out. But for now, this is a good thing. A very good thing." Kapra smiled.

"Do you believe the scales have truly tipped to your favor?" Arsenik asked. "This is indeed a fortunate occurrence." He could not help but smile.

"There's only one way to find out." She said. Viktor smiled, bending down to take her hand, kissing it. When they disappeared through the doorway, Arsenik quickly whisked away, striding through the corridors until he reached his study. He placed his hands on his writing desk, hanging his head as he shut his eyes tightly.

He remembered a time when his heart beat like this for Mari... and again when it beat the same for Ambrosia. Both times, however, they had somehow got away, like a butterfly in flight.

Now, it had happened a third time.

He thought he would go mad. He had made so many mistakes, and it had all been for nothing. In the solitude of the study, he clamped a hand to his mouth, squeezing his slanted eyelids shut as he choked out a sob.

* * *

Wildfire took a drink of freshly brewed tea, her hands clasping the shoddily crafted mug as she drank. When someone entered the shack, they halted, Wildfire slowly glancing over. Brooks stopped, clearing her throat before nodding to her. "Hey."

"Morning." Wildfire smiled slowly. "Out early, hm? Or should I say, returning very late?"

"More like the first thing you said. Out looking for rabbits. Managed to catch a nice one." Brooks said, placing the kill on the table near Wildfire before going over to take some of her armor off.

Wildfire nodded a bit. "Nice catch. Funny, though. These are pretty hard to get your hands on."

"Well, I got lucky, I guess." She chuckled, placing her spear aside.

"Lucky. Not because there was any help, hm? No one who's a little quicker on their feet?" When she was met with silence, she turned a bit in her seat. "I know you spent the night with him."

Brooks scoffed. "So? Not like he's your man or anything. He wanted to play, so I played. Besides... he helped us."

"Because I allowed it." Wildfire curled her lip.

Brooks snickered. "You ALLOWED it?"

Wildfire sat up straighter, placing the mug down. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Brooks rose a brow.

"I asked you... if you love him." When Brooks hesitated to reply, Wildfire flew out of her seat, Brooks widening her eyes when she was pinned against the wall. "You're the last person I would have expected to bloody sell their soul to a Trold!"

"He risked his life for something he wasn't even a part of." Brooks spat.

"How cute. You're a fool." She hissed. "You think they wouldn't use us just the same? That is, if they actually had the brains. I thought I taught you better than this!"

"What about you and Grant, huh?" Brooks asked.

"He's nothing more than a pawn in my game. As for those other boys I play around with, that's all they are. Play toys. And when they get scuffed up enough, I send them running like the dogs they are." Wildfire curled her lip. "You're like a SISTER to me and you pull this shite? What did I tell you since we first bled, Brooks? You give them as much skin as they want. You never, EVER, give them your heart. That is a Valkyrie's greatest weapon. If he's given you his, you use him for what he's good for and then you CRUSH it." She shoved Brooks back, whirling around to gulp down the rest of her tea.

"And what about Arsenik?" Brooks said when she dusted herself off. "What do y-"

"If you ever bring his name up to me again like this..." Wildfire slowly turned, her eyes burning. "... I'll gut you right where you stand." She narrowed her eyes, turning to storm out of the shack. Brooks furrowed her brows, tightening her lips as she headed out as well.

* * *

Kapra finally reached the Phoenix temple, her footsteps echoing upon the smooth slated stone as she looked around for anyone present. "Melissa?" She heard a soft whoosh seconds later, craning her head to see her approaching, wearing her typical long robes.

"I was wondering when to expect you, Lady Kapra." She said, tilting her head a bit. She took a step closer, extending her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Kapra's ear. "If I am not mistaken... these are Hulder jewels, are they not?"

"Y- Yeah... how did you-"

"Come. We have much to discuss, you and I..." She said before turning, her feet as light as air as she seemed to float across the large space. Kapra followed her until they reached the inner halls, entering the small dining area. She sat at a low, round table, Melissa waving her hand. Kapra watched with awe as a teapot levitated, pouring a cup of tea before it floated over, resting in front of Kapra. "All Phoenix have the power of telekinesis." Melissa answered Kapra's silent question. "With this power, we can move objects, create force fields and barriers. We are not fighters. We are healers, and when necessary... defenders." Her gaze met Kapra's. "I hope it does not come to that, however."

"So do I." Kapra replied.

"I have found within the ancient texts a means to create a potion which emanates light. I thought it would be your best chance for defeating the phantom... but perhaps you do not need even this, anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kapra asked. Just then, Melissa approached, kneeling down to push Kapra's sleeve up. Their gazes met again.

"The darkness has left you. But the threat is not yet averted." Melissa said.

"How did this happen, though? I don't understand." Kapra asked.

"Only light can dispel the darkness. Only warmth can ease the cold. Only love... can dissolve hatred." Melissa replied. "The first two sacrifices had no such love. They sought it out, but... it failed. Hatred and darkness won the day. This is a sign to hope... a sign that love may prevail. The force the phantom is derived from knows not love. It only knows consumption. Power. Expansion, regardless of the cost. It is an unfeeling, terrifying entity." She straightened up. "The fate of all rests with you... but now, the Hulder's destiny has been intertwined with yours. The bond is strong. It must remain so if favor is to remain with you against the phantom."

"Wait, so... was this bond sealed when we..." Kapra cleared her throat.

The smallest of smiles poked at Melissa's lips. "Not in the physical sense. Indeed, the flesh has its needs and desires, but this is not what chases the darkness away. It is the spiritual connection made through shared intimacy. Some can be intimate, but it forges no bond. The love shared between you is strong. Strong enough to fight the darkness. After all..." She rose to her feet, taking Kapra's empty cup before waving her hand, the object levitating. "... it is that same love which thawed the heart of the natives and brought light and life to the world ages ago." Kapra watched as the cup settled into a small basin filled with water where other dishes lay. "The love of the Great Mother."

"I guess... but Melissa, I'm not some all powerful Phoenix." She replied.

"No, you are not. However, love is the same regardless... as is light." She took out a small, intricately designed vial from her robes, handing it to her. "Use this when you confront the Phantom. Yes, darkness is cunning, but light is its weakness, just as flame is to ice. If all else fails... it will prove to be a powerful weapon."

Kapra nodded. "Thank you, Melissa." She sighed. "This all definitely gives me hope."

"It does for me, as well." She replied. "But I hope with caution. I have seen its glimmer in the eyes of those I cherished, only to be extinguished completely. Including my own-..." She spoke the last comment to herself. "... if you should require further assistance, Lady Kapra... please, seek me out. Until then... I must continue to secure the ancient scriptures. If darkness is to befall us, these secrets must never be found. In the wrong hands, it could bring about devastation."

"Sounds pretty serious." Kapra replied. "I'll leave you to it then... thank you, Melissa. For everything."

"I wish you luck, Lady Kapra." Melissa nodded lightly to her as she began to head out. As she did, she glanced over, making her way toward a small atrium, the archway opening up to reveal a cluster of snow clouds where a ceiling would be. Melissa's dark hair stood out as she walked along the pathway, making her way through the garden until she came to its center. There, she knelt down before a single white rose, taking a small stone out of her robes to place before it. She took the one which had been set there, its outer luminescence having faded as she crushed it in her hands, rising to blow the powder from upon her palms. Glimmers of light and ash swirled through the air, a single tear gracing the ground as it was adorned by the stone's remains. As the new stone came to light, she slowly turned, making her way back inside. She glanced back once more before shutting the heavy doors, the darkness of the temple consuming her once again.

* * *

Viktor glanced up, narrowing his eyes when a visitor was escorted in. "Night. It is a surprise to see you here."

"I've come to speak with Arsenik." He replied.

"He is in his study and is not to be disturbed." Viktor replied.

Night straightened up. "I have a letter from His Majesty. He wants me to see to it that it's delivered." He said.

Viktor exhaled sharply. "Very well. I will fetch him myself." He said when one of the other Hulder was about to motion to. "Remain here with him." He said to them, disappearing past the doorway. A few minutes later, he returned. "He wishes for you to meet with him in his study."

Inside, Arsenik rubbed his temples. "Night... I am retiring from ruining the lives of others. All I've ever wanted was to be good-natured. I am tired of causing trouble."

"You may be... but my cousin isn't." Night said.

"If I recall correctly, the former prince has been stripped of his title and all that comes with it." Arsenik replied.

"It doesn't mean his influence has. He still has it out for the human girl, and anyone she holds dear. And he has it out for you and anyone you hold dear. Do you see the common denominator?" Night asked.

Arsenik sighed slowly. "What do you wish to seek from me?"

"Your support." He held up the parchment disclosing the act to prevent heirs of chiefdom from marrying an individual from another clan. "I have been trying to convince Barium that this needs to be put into effect. If it is... it's one step closer to what we both really want. Of course, there will be statutes and exceptions as per the King's determination."

Arsenik straightened up a bit. "Because you still want Ambrosia..." He said, confirming Night's intentions.

"I'm not going to lose to that animal. I tried doing this one way, now I'm going to try being a diplomat about it." Night shrugged.

"What about the countless other women you've romanced?" He asked.

"Like playing with rocks in a stream. But Ambrosia? She's the jewel I'm really searching for. You should know. You sought after her some time ago, did you not?" Night rose a brow.

"I did. I warned her that I was trouble, and thankfully she was wise enough to heed my words." Arsenik said.

"So you would rather her be with the Imugi instead?" Night drew back.

"If it is what brings her happiness, yes." Night said.

"And the human girl? Your nephew seems to make her quite happy. Will you dismiss her so easily?" Night asked. He chuckled after a few moments. "Support the declaration. That's all you have to do. The rest will follow effortlessly. No violence, no trials, no death sentences. Just a nullified marriage, or maybe even no marriage at all."

Arsenik's fingers drummed the surface of his writing desk in a tense manner. He stared at the parchment, exhaling slowly. He could see several names of consent upon it, and his would make for a majority. He chewed on his bottom lip before taking a quill into his hand, dipping it in ink before signing. He exhaled slowly, placing the quill down. "It is done."

Night smirked lightly, taking the parchment and rolling it up. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? I mean, the other clans who agreed don't even believe in matrimony, anyhow. The Trold? The Valkyrie, the Imugi? They're nothing but savages. At any rate, now we can still both get what we want."

"At whose expense?" Arsenik said without looking at him. "We are done here. You may go."

Night gave him a nod, turning to exit the room. As he did, Kapra had just returned from the Phoenix temple. As they passed one another, they exchanged a wary glance, Night increasing his pace. Kapra slowed to a stop, staring after him for a moment as he returned to his horse, riding into the distance. Viktor approached then, hurrying to her side.

"You've returned, my dear." He smiled, kissing her hand.

"What was he doing here?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder for a moment. "What did he want?"

"To speak with Arsenik. I am not sure of what they discussed." Viktor said. "Believe me, I was not pleased of his coming here either."

"Neither of you have anything to fret over." Arsenik said then, approaching them. "He simply wished to convey the King's apology."

Kapra rose a brow, shaking her head. "That's weird... why would he send Night all the way here just to state an apology? You don't think that's suspicious?"

"Perhaps, but there are more pressing matters at hand, are there not?" Arsenik asked. "The meeting with Elder Melissa went well, I hope?"

"Yes. She gave me this." Kapra held up the chain around her neck, the small vial of light hanging upon it. "She said it will help against the Phantom's forces. But it only has so much potency, and it's not the easiest to make."

"I would imagine not..." Viktor breathed. "But this is wonderful! Now nothing will be able to stop us."

"This doesn't guarantee a win, Viktor. There's still a lot at stake." Kapra replied.

"I have faith you will triumph." Viktor smiled, gently tilting up her chin. "And I will be right by your side when you do." Arsenik watched them silently.

"Wearing your necklace still, I see?" Kapra nodded towards him, smiling.

"As my mother's pearls adorn your ears, Kapra. Unless I am beheaded, I will wear this necklace until my last breath in this life... and perhaps even beyond that. It was your gift to me, so I shall always cherish it."

Kapra nodded. "I'm going to gather a fighting party. We'll meet here and discuss when and how to make our next move."

"But... I thought you were subjected to summoning by the Phantom when the time was decided." Arsenik furrowed a brow.

Kapra smirked a bit, holding up her arm. "She no longer has a hold on me. Now, I decide the time. She'll be the one being summoned, and then, we're going to destroy her. Together."

* * *

Barium exhaled slowly, glancing up at Night. "You're telling me that you wish for me to honor the very same decree that Alexandrite and Arsenik conspired behind my back? I thought I made my message and conditions very clear to you, Cyanite. Maybe I was wrong."

"Listen to me, Barium. Do you think Domina's death will be taken lightly?" When he said this, Barium shut his eyes for a moment.

"Arsenik should know that everything possible was done to save her." He replied.

"Even still." Night said. "Aside from possible backlash from the Hulder over that, Alexandrite has done more damage than you realize. He's set a dangerous trend that he was unaware of setting. You've got members of different clans intermingling. It may seem like a good thing at first... but it could lead to an uprising." He nodded to the parchment. "You know why Wildfire signed this?"

"Why did she sign this? I would think she didn't care about stuff like this." Barium rose a brow, staring at her rough handwriting.

"Because her chosen heir to chieftess, Brooks, has been fooling around with that Trold." Night replied.

"Who? Chase?" Barium asked.

"No, the other one that was here with them." Night answered.

"Oh. Foster, I think it was..." He shook his head. "But Night, it's not unusual for Valkyrie to take up male lovers from other clans. How does that lead to an uprising?"

"Because what do you think they attempted to do before they came to you in the throne room, hm? What do you think Wildfire tried to do? She's quick on her toes. When something doesn't work, she knows how to turn it around in her favor. This is the same woman that beheaded her own chieftess without a second thought. And Brooks has always been right by her side. And now, this Foster... is right by hers. They form an alliance, she may start her own trend. Valkyrie will take up Trold men, the clans will blend, and we'll have two of the most savage clans on this island rise in power- a power that not even Wildfire could control." As he said this, Barium's brows furrowed lightly. "You know I'm right. Think of everything you've worked for. Think of everything you could lose. The Phoenix."

Barium sighed lightly, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. He exhaled sharply, his hand reaching for his seal. He placed it beside the parchment before taking up a candle, using it to soften the crimson wax in its case. Night watched in silence, Barium taking up the seal and hovering it over the wax, hesitating for a moment. After a short time, he dipped it into the wax before pressing it onto the parchment. Night released the breath he was holding as Barium rolled up the parchment, handing it to him. "Make the declaration on the morrow."

Night nodded, taking the parchment and nodding before exiting the room. Barium sighed, resting his head in his hand. Everything that his cousin had told him was both true and plausible.

If that was the case, then why did he feel as if he had just done something terribly, terribly wrong?

* * *

 **Alright! We had a lot of dialogue, back and forth politics here. Those of you who have played Beauty and the War may know that PoisonAppleTales have said that politics will be involved in the game, as it is intertwined with the aspects of Virgo Island life- much like any other society. Even in other popular high fantasy stories, politics are more often than not involved in some way. When you have different groups of people cohabiting the land, it's inevitable. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! **


	23. Of Law And Love

**Good evening, everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful Passover/Easter weekend! It has indeed been some time since I updated this- I recently resolved some scheduling conflicts and a couple other issues preventing me from focusing on my writing, and I am more than happy to be back at it! Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for a new update, I hope that your wait will finally be satisfied! As always, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Foster pursed his lip, looking at his hunting knife for a moment before continuing to sharpen it. He glanced up when he heard leaves crunching underfoot, his concentration breaking when he saw who it was. He hissed, shaking his hand as he sheathed the knife.

"You're supposed to look at what you're doing, idiot." Brooks scoffed.

"I, uh... I am." He replied, smiling sheepishly. Brook slowly smirked, letting her head fall back as she laughed. He chuckled a bit at this, their laughter eventually dying down. She stared at him for a moment, Foster clearing his throat.

"Should probably take care of this cut." He said, about to get up when Brooks stopped him.

"You can run fast... but you can't stay away from me." She said, taking his finger to lick away the blood. She watched his expression as she did so, eventually standing up straight. "Wildfire knows about us. She's not happy about it." At this, Foster quieted. "You know... I always looked up to her. She was always strong. Never let anything get to her. I always wanted to be like her. One time, I told her that she should be the chieftess. She slapped me for it and told me never to say that again. At the time... I was hurt by what she did. But now, I realize she did that because if our chieftess would have heard it... even as a girl I would have been punished for it." She paused. "Wildfire's like a sister to me. I know her better than anyone on this island. She's tough, no denying that, but... she hurts others because she doesn't want to be hurt herself. I think deep down... she's afraid of what she can't change, what she can't muscle through." She finally met his gaze. "King's making some new law... clans can't marry anyone outside their kind now." She scoffed, chuckling to herself.

"Brooks, is that true? Hey, this isn't something you should be laughing about! What about us?" Foster exclaimed.

"Nothing... will happen to us." She approached him, grabbing the lapel of his fur piece. "You're mine. And I'm yours." At this, he nodded, jolting when she shook him. "Say it." She spat.

"I'm yours... and you're... mine." He said. At this, she shoved him to the ground, kissing him deeply. When they came up for air, she chuckled lowly.

"Just because we can't marry doesn't mean we can't do anything else... besides, marriage is overrated." She said, resuming their heated kiss for a few moments more. "This life belongs to us... and no one tells us how to live it." As she said this, she rested her forehead against Foster's, the pair closing their eyes as they quieted. Despite Wildfire's intentions, she knew that her heart did not belong to her; it belonged to whomever she chose to give it to. That was what made her a free spirit.

* * *

In the private dining area, Kapra sat at the head of the table, exhaling slowly before sitting up straight. She looked at those seated before her- Viktor, Arsenik, Chase, Ambrosia, Wind, and Pyramus. He sat at the opposite end, smiling lightly to himself as he glanced around as well.

"Something happened." Kapra started, rolling up her sleeve to reveal the darkness had all but left it. "There's a... theorized reason for this... and it goes in our favor. This force is not indestructible... at least, not at this point. I'm going to be depending on you all when the time comes. We have a lot to prepare for. Even then... we really don't know what to expect."

"If you think that Ambrosia's getting involved with getting rid of those things and putting her life in danger, you can wake up from your little dream." Wind said, glancing at Kapra through the corners of his eyes.

"Wind, I don't like putting any of your lives at stake. But I saw first hand what the Phoenix can do. We not only need a strong offensive, but a strong defensive." Kapra replied.

"I will do what you wish of me, lady Kapra." Ambrosia said. Wind growled, clenching his fist. Viktor gulped, moving a bit closer to Kapra.

"Just you watch me." Chase cracked his knuckles. "I'll have that witch curling up in fear."

"Arsenik... I'll need you to be my sentinel." Kapra said. "If we need backup, if something goes awry... I'm leaving it to you to make the call."

"I have no doubt that you will prevail, miss Kapra. Nevertheless, I will heed your command of me. Rest assured, I will do what I must to assist you." Arsenik replied.

Kapra nodded. "Make preparations. In a couple days' time, we meet at the place. Come to me if you need to speak about anything. Tomorrow, we survey the area."

As the meeting ended, Wind was the first to get to his feet, storming out. "If I have to spend one more second in this damn place..." He growled, Ambrosia glancing at Kapra apologetically before going after him. Chase cleared his throat.

"I... should go after them. I'll see you around, Kapra." He smiled, the third to leave.

At this, Kapra turned to the pair of Hulder sitting to one side of her. "I'm sorry, but... I need to speak with Pyramus for a moment."

Arsenik hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I shall take my leave, then." He said before rising, exiting the room. Viktor rose as well, glancing over at the Frenchman warily.

"You heard the lady, mon ami." Pyramus smirked, nodding toward the door. Viktor wore a sour expression, moving toward the door. Once he was gone, Pyramus rose to his feet, shuffling toward the door to close it. "So, dearie... having second thoughts about giving him your hand? Or... something else?"

"This isn't about that." Kapra replied. She glanced to his waist. "You still have your gun?"

"But of course." He lifted his shirt, revealing the weapon. "Are you making me a hitman, now?"

"No. In the event that the worst case scenario happens, Pyramus... and I mean, the worst case scenario... I'm leaving the hardest, but most important task to you, because you're the only one I unfortunately trust to do so."

At this, he rose a brow, wandering back toward his prior seat to rest his hand on the back of the chair. "Curious... what could that possibly be?"

Kapra inhaled deeply. "If things go wrong when we confront her, Pyramus... you have to kill me."

At this, his face fell. If he were not already pale, he would have become so in that moment. "If this is a joke, love... it isn't very amusing."

"It's not. Pyramus... I'm hoping against hope here, but I can't let the others know that. They need to have confidence that I will succeed. But there's a lot of unknown factors here. Factors that could spell doom for this island. If we lose this battle, you have to break the chain, the prophesy. You have to kill me." She said before breaking her gaze with his.

"I only wish you entrusted me with something far happier, dearie." Pyramus said quietly. "But I can see why you are. I am off the walls." He paused for a moment. "Very well. If you fail... I will carry out your execution." He slowly made his way over to her, tilting her chin up. "Be careful what you ask of me... because to you? I cannot say no." He leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly. As she watched him leave the room, Kapra sighed as she was then left to her own thoughts.

* * *

Arsenik was about to go to his study when an attendant approached him, announcing that royal officials had arrived, requesting his presence at the palace.

"Arsenik? What is this about?" Viktor asked.

"Stay here and take care of affairs. Keep watch for the men returning from the hunt and partake in the usual tasks." Arsenik said, Viktor nodding. As Arsenik followed the officials, he went with them to the palace. Once taken to the dining hall, he bowed his head lightly when they instructed them to sit at the table before taking their leave. He turned, taking a few steps before stopping. He saw he had not been the first to arrive, another clan leader seated with their back turned. As they roughly placed down a goblet, wiping their mouth with their forearm, Arsenik watched them glance over their shoulder.

"Are you gonna stand there like a lamp post or are you going to get comfy?" A smirk grew in their expression.

"Miss Wildfire." Arsenik spoke. "What brings you here?"

"You know well what brings me here. What will bring the other clan leaders here. You signed it, didn't you?" She rose a brow.

Arsenik finally willed his feet to move, making his way over to sit across from her. From the back, Wildfire could have been mistaken for a man. She possessed no quality of beauty- even her smile had a hardness to it. "Is this what this gathering is for? Are we to be called upon for every declaration of law going forward?"

"Don't know, don't really care." Wildfire shrugged, nodding to the goblet. "At least I get free wine for services rendered, hm?"

Arsenik drew back in his seat. "Why did you sign it, Wildfire?" He asked. "I can understand the Imugi, they are are pretentious in their animalistic nature. They wish to remain pure bred, to the relief of everyone else. And the Cucuy, whom have so few remaining that it would make sense for them to at least attempt to rebuild their numbers. But what of you, Wildfire? In a clan of all women, how is your clan to survive?"

"Now Arsenik, I thought you were one to be smart enough to read the fine print." Wildfire took another drink. "Do you really think a Valkyrie cares that she's not married to the man she's playing with? See, that's the difference between you and me. Marriage is a bond. A bond is a sacrifice of freedom. A sacrifice of the heart." Wildfire's expression became serious then. "When a bee pollinates a flower, is the flower pollinated by just one bee? Is it a whore if it is?"

At this, Arsenik shook his head. "Miss Wildfire, you know I would never say something so utterly disrespectful towards-"

"I don't want any special treatment. If you can insult a man you can insult me. Go ahead. Call us promiscuous, call us whores. Your words are like rain to me. They roll off the fur. They dry up and become nothing." Wildfire took another drink. "And cut it with the 'miss.' It's irritating."

"... I know you were very bitter some time ago. You know the only reason why I acted harshly is because of how you treated-"

"Oh I know why you did what you did. You're the one who doesn't know. You know nothing of the world, Arsenik. You may have read every scripture on this damn island... but you have never really lived, have you? You think that Ambrosia is a real woman? You don't know what a woman is. Valkyrie are true women, and I am their queen. You see women as beautiful, delicate creatures. That's called glass. And I break glass. I break bone." She nodded slowly. "I don't need marriage to tell me someone belongs to me. If I want something, I fight for it. So signing that parchment? I did it because it makes no difference to me. I will not be ruled by paper and words."

Just then, the door reopened. The other clan leaders arrived, making their way toward the table. Grant, Mist, and the Cucuy's leader took seat at table, Wildfire raising a brow at Mist for a moment before taking another drink. Just then, the door opened once more, the others looking toward it to see Melissa enter. As she did, she was followed by Barium, to which the other clan leaders stood, bowing their heads as he moved to sit at the head of the table. Once they were all seated, he addressed them all.

"Elder Melissa has been asked to join this meeting as a representative of the Phoenix." Barium began. "As you are aware... several of you signed the document that was presented to you by one of my messengers." He placed the parchment before them, turning to Melissa. "You were the only one who did not in the end." At this, Melissa nodded. Grant scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to hear the reasons behind your decision."

Melissa sat up in her seat a bit, taking a moment to speak. "Before I became an Elder... and even until very recently, I would have." She spoke softly, but clearly. "I had every reason to. The man I loved, a man of principles, of kindness, of gentle demeanor, was killed mercilessly, violently, amid the many wars upon this island. His life was taken from me, his love was taken from me. A void which would only grow was left within me, darker than the days before our Great Mother."

"I know you have suffered a great deal of pain, Elder." Barium said to her. "But may I ask why that influenced your decision?"

"My husband breathed his last upon the claws of an Imugi." Melissa said, glancing over at Mist. She returned her gaze, saying nothing. "For a long time... despite our nature to heal and to respect all life, I despised any who called themselves Imugi when I lost him, and the grief... caused me to lose far more. It was then that I withdrew into the temple, throwing myself into its teachings, scriptures, hoping that immersing myself for long enough would dispel the hatred I felt, the sorrow. It did not. However... something I saw... witnessed with my eyes, my ears, and subsequently my heart... changed everything." She glanced at Mist again. "His name is Wind, is it not? The one who has taken lady Ambrosia as his own?" Mist nodded. "Never have I seen such devotion. Never would I have imagined the impossibility of the entire Imugi clan coming to the aid of a Phoenix coming to pass." Wildfire's eyes narrowed to slits, glancing between the pair as her lip curled. "To prevent a love that has withstood all obstacles, all trials... it would be a tragedy. It would be no less cruel than the day I witnessed the life leave my husband's eyes. So I say this unto you, Lady Mist of the Imugi clan. Their love is strong enough to have freed my heart from its dark prison. If the Great Mother had felt the same... none of us would have come to exist. In this dark time, we need not be divided. Their union is a sign of hope. This statute would begin a trend which could prevent even them from pursuing their heartfelt love."

The room became silent then. Melissa had never spoken of her husband since his death. Though the majority present knew little of her, they all took these moments to absorb her words; even Wildfire, despite her resentment of the women present. With that, Mist was the first to break the silence.

"On my father's behalf and the one who took him from you..." Mist bowed her head lightly. "... I apologize for his death. Enemies come in many forms. Hatred is a great evil and is difficult to defeat. Having done this, it only proves your worthiness as an Elder of your kind." She said. "I may accept them. You may accept them. But many will not. I must protect my people. I am responsible for them, now. There is no doubt that the same can be said for you." She glanced around the room, her eyes meeting with Grant's for a moment. "My people do not believe in matrimony. I am not the only one who can say this. Those who do will cause conflict with those who do not. It will only threaten the already unstable peace between our people. If you do not wish for any other Phoenix women to lose their loved ones, Elder... you will see the truth in this. Allow the clans to handle their affairs how they see fit. This law will allow that for our future clan leaders."

"I am not unaware of past opinions of negative nature lingering now between our clans. We all have unfavorable perceptions of our peoples which latch to our clans like leaches. Is discouraging our people from seeking mates in other clans when love warrants it truly the answer for making peace on this island?" Melissa asked.

"Is that what this is really about, Elder?" Wildfire spat the last word, grabbing her goblet to drink out of. "You're pretty smart with all your books and spells, aren't you?" She chuckled. "No doubt the Imugi are strong." She shot a look at Mist. "I saw that first hand not too long ago on the steps of the palace. Perhaps it was a new lesson to take advantage of, hm?"

"May I ask in what manner you mean this, Lady Wildfire?" Melissa asked.

"I know you Phoenix- all that bull shite about 'principles' is just a front to mask what your real agenda is. It wasn't good enough that you've got the crown at your back, now you want to have the feral beasts of the south at your beck and call as well?"

"Wildfire." Barium shook his head. Mist narrowed her eyes at Wildfire silently.

"No, your grace... I can see why she feels this way. Allow me to address her accusation. Even if this were my intention, you greatly undermine the Imugi. Despite the differences among us, as we all have, they do have a mind of their own- they are not witless creatures. They, like any whom are present, are not subject to this sort of submission by only the means of malicious intentions and nothing more. I have taken the time to meditate upon their struggles in these recent years... they have clearly suffered enough, more than any present. Despite past violent tendencies... they still deserve mercy and understanding like any other." Melissa said. "In addition... if I am not mistaken, Lady Wildfire, are the tactics you accuse me of not used by yourself?"

"You dare to turn the tables on me?" Wildfire's gaze burned.

"Your women subjugate Trold for the pursuit of forceful rutting, to increase your numbers. They even pursue Hulder on occasion for their pure blood. Am I not to be convinced that there is an unspoken agreement between you and the chief of the Trold that in exchange for such pursuits that you willingly sacrifice the weak and lame of your own to satisfy the Trold's carnivorous appetites? I have even heard reports that if any children your warrioresses bear are male, you use them for the sake of breeding and then hand them over to the Trold as well for consumption. Am I to be judged by a person who promotes such vile acts to take place?"

"Speak one more poisonous word from your treacherous mouth and I'll-"

"Wildfire." Barium said more firmly. "Let me make something clear. I can claim myself that there is no malicious activity or intentions in the actions of the Phoenix. Their political decisions come from that of morality. I wanted to hear the reason for her decision in the presence of all of you today because what she has said today is true, and significant." He glanced around the room. "Danger is upon us all. I need to decide if this proclamation will help the stability of peace, or break it down further. It is why I asked you all to give your input on this decision." Barium sighed. "In recent weeks, I have allowed my brother to threaten the already weak bonds of peace on this island. At this time of what could be impending doom, I cannot allow my people to squabble among one another while we all ignore a greater threat. I am asking all of you here for your help. I cannot do this alone." He sighed. "Though I do not undermine Elder Melissa's words and wisdom, I must side with the majority in this decision. This statute will be passed, and it will be announced in the morning." He sat up straighter in his chair. "You cannot allow your differences to cause rifts and conflicts. We all have many things in common as well, even if some do not wish to admit it. But right now... the most important thing we must all strive for is survival. Can we all agree on this?" The clan leaders responded with silent confirmation, some more willingly than others. "Now. Unless anyone has anything further they wish to discuss... I call this meeting to an end. Any other issues you have among yourselves can just be agreed to disagree upon for now."

As the leaders began to take their leave, Wildfire took her last gulp of wine, wiping her mouth before glancing at Arsenik. "What's the matter? Cat clawed out your tongue? You didn't offer a word. Neither did Grant, but... that I'm not surprised. He's a damn moron."

"I had nothing to say that was appropriate for the subjects at hand." He said.

"I hope you're happy with what you think you're getting." Wildfire licked her lips. "My Brooks isn't your nephew, Arsenik... and I'm not you. She knows exactly what I do and why I do it. There are no secrets between us. But Hulder? All you are are secrets."

"Because my people know when it is appropriate to leave things unsaid." Arsenik replied.

"Well then... like his royal highness said... maybe we should just agree to disagree, hm?" Wildfire stood, placing the goblet down before heading for the door. When Arsenik called her name, she stopped.

"I know I am the one at fault for making you who you are. Detached." Arsenik shook his head. "I know that those who are close to me, or seek closeness with me, are scarred for it."

Wildfire scoffed. "You really don't know me, do you Arsenik? You think I'm 'flawed' because you rejected me? I'm better for it. Stronger. You can't just leave it behind because you've got to constantly make yourself feel better. My heart belongs to me, and no one else. Can you say the same?" She rose a brow, taking a few steps back before turning around. When she did, he slowly exhaled, closing his eyes.

Could he bear to face his nephew after this night, knowing what was to come?

* * *

The following morning, Onyx stood on a boulder just outside the perimeter of the palace, Night upon his horse as the animal paced around slowly. Onyx stood tall and firm, reading the declaration of the statute.

"To all peoples of Virgo Island- on this day, the first day of the Sprouting Grass Moon, it is hereby decreed by order of His Majesty the King, overseer of the Great Mother's descendants and supreme guardian of her incarnate children, that any heir, heiress, and/or successor to Chief or Chieftess of their respective clan may only be permitted to engage in legal or spiritual matrimony thereby set or approved by a royal official to an individual within their own clan. Any such persons whom engage in matrimony with any outside their clan will result in nullification of matrimony or the stripping of their title as heir, heiress or successor to their Chief or Chieftess. The following events offer adequate excuse to this statute- that the crowned Prince or Princess to the throne of the royal house may select a spouse of their choosing with prior approval of the King. This statute is herein set forth and applicable as of the conclusion of its announcement." Onyx then rolled up the parchment, stepping down from the boulder before accompanying Night back to the palace, leaving the surrounding peoples to chatter among themselves.

Within the Hulder keep, Viktor's spine became rigid, shaking his head as he read the notice delivered to him by a royal official. his expression was one of disbelief, dread and devastation, emitting a shuddered breath as he placed the parchment down. Kapra had gone out that morning to meet with Chase and Wind, surveying a clearing within seeing distance of the Hulder keep with which to confront the Phantom. When he finally found the will to move, he grabbed the parchment, making his way down the corridor. Arsenik had just returned from a hunt, his hair still damp after having cleansed himself. Viktor came upon him drying his hands as he approached shakily. "Is this what was discussed last night?"

Arsenik exhaled slowly, turning around to face his nephew. "Viktor... I did not know how to bring this to your attention without-"

"Did you know of its planning? How could you not tell me? How could you not stop this?!" Viktor cried, trembling. "How am I to be with the woman I love now?!"

"Viktor... I did not want this pain to come upon you. But the majority of the clan leaders ruled in its favor." Arsenik shook his head as Viktor sunk to his knees, covering his face as he choked out a sob. "What am I to do... am I to break her heart...? I cannot..."

"You must fulfill your duty as a future chief. Your duty is to your people and your King. I know this is unfortunate. I know the love you feel for one another is strong." Arsenik said. "Viktor, war is coming. The worst thing you can do now is make enemies with the royal house, and-"

"You think I don't know that?!" Viktor's voice cracked. "Do you know the only thing that is going to destroy this enemy?! Love! Our love! Hers and mine! I will not abandon her." He shook his head, getting to his feet. "I will marry her, Arsenik. Let them stop me if they must!" He began to storm down the corridor.

"Viktor. Viktor!" Arsenik called to him, his footsteps slowing to a stop. "You know I would never... wish you pain." Arsenik inhaled sharply. "You must know... surely you must know why this was enacted."

Viktor slowly looked over his shoulder, tears streaming down his cheek. "How could I know that?"

"The King has done this for you. Alexandrite, despite recent events, still has many connections. Do you think he would not use them in an act of vengeance? The King knows how important you are to me, to Kapra. He would have you killed easily." He moved toward his nephew. "I cannot lose you, Viktor. I can barely even fathom the thought." He shook his head. "The King is doing this so that Alexandrite will be satisfied instead by your separation." Viktor's bottom lip trembled, beginning to sob as Arsenik drew him into a comforting hug. As a gentle hand pet his nephew's hair, he hushed him. "A time will come when all will be remedied. But Viktor... allow me to accompany Kapra to battle." He looked upon him. "You will keep watch from here and make the determination. I will leave that responsibility to you."

Viktor shook his head. "N- No... I must be by her side in battle, I must protect her-"

"Viktor. If Alexandrite receives word that it is you by her side in battle against the Phantom, then he will know that his scheme was for naught, he will retaliate. You have to trust me." Arsenik said, tilting Viktor's chin up so he could wipe the tears from his face with a cloth.

"I do, Arsenik." Viktor choked out. "You're the only one I can trust."

* * *

 **Oh boy... well, it seems we have another curve ball being thrown at our heroes! Will this cause problems for the upcoming conflict? Do they have what it takes to bring the Phantom down? Will the personal agendas of few spell big trouble for many? Find out more as we take one step closer to the intense conclusion! Thank you all for reading, and please keep an eye out for the next update!**


	24. Eclipsing Hope

**Good evening, everyone! I'm back with a new update! This story is almost at its end, and I must warn you, this chapter and the next will be intense! Are you prepared for the shocking things to come? Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kapra sighed, running her hands through her hair after she was told of the newest decree from the palace. "Where is Viktor now?" She asked Arsenik.

"Lamenting in his chambers, most likely." Arsenik sighed lightly. "Kapra, you know well that I would never wish harm on either of you." He sat across from her. "Allow me to meet you in battle. Viktor can remain here and keep watch."

"I think he should be involved in this decision." Kapra replied. "Concerning us, and his place in the confrontation." Before Arsenik could reply, she stood, striding out of her room. Despite Arsenik's suggestion to let Viktor be, she went to his chambers, entering without warning. He slowly stood, turning to her.

"I cannot allow them to separate us." He said after a few moments.

"So why are you cooped up in here, then?" Kapra asked.

"Because I know this is a losing battle. All of it. I'm not strong enough to-"

"Why? Why aren't you strong enough? Why can't you see it?" Kapra approached him.

"If I go out there with you tomorrow... even if we do defeat this Phantom, we will subsequently be condemned by the royal house. If it is not one thing, it is another." Viktor shook his head.

"All the more reason to defend what we have." Kapra said. "Unless you think it isn't worth defending."

"Of course it is! I would defend you until my last breath." He replied.

"Then go with me into battle." Kapra said. Viktor bit his lip, shaking his head. "Fine. I understand." She nodded. "I'm not going to let my life be governed by others. Their fate doesn't have to be mine." Without another word, she stormed out, going to her chambers to begin preparing for the next day. The chamber door next to hers cracked open slightly, a pair of obscured eyes watching the scene unfold silently.

* * *

Wind approached Ambrosia, stopping several feet behind her as she practiced enchantments and telekinetic abilities on a teacup. He exhaled sharply, trying to reach for the teacup, but she waved her hand, making it whoosh through the air away from him. She glanced up, smirking lightly.

"Now Wind, that doesn't belong to you." She replied with a smile, the cup levitating back to its original position.

"And you don't belong in this fight." Wind growled. "Last time you faced off those things you nearly bit the dust."

"I will succeed this time. I have my friends beside me." She said. "And Lady Kapra will succeed."

"You don't know that." He crouched in front of her. "I'm not letting you go."

She simply smiled. "You cannot stop me."

"You want to bet?" He replied, his expression serious. "I'm not losing you to those things."

"You won't. You don't have enough faith in me... or yourself. Do you not believe you are strong enough as well?" She asked.

"Don't put this on me. I know when to fight and when to book it. You don't." He said.

"You need not be afraid." She said.

"I'm not afraid." He glanced to the side.

"You are. And it is alright to be. We do not have the answer for what is to come." The teacup lowered down onto a surface as Ambrosia rose to her feet, taking one of Wind's clawed hands into her own. "This is why we must have faith. In ourselves, and our friends. It is what will bring us to triumph."

"Or catastrophe." Wind mumbled, shaking his head. "You know... one day, your charm and fancy words aren't going to work."

Ambrosia chuckled at this. "Perhaps you may be right. Until that day comes, however... I will remain true to my principles. It's who I am."

"Don't remind me." Wind sighed as Ambrosia hugged him lightly.

* * *

Barium stood upon his balcony, watching the ongoing sunset silently. Bo Peep approached, setting down her cat she had been petting as the feline stretched its back, hopping upon the ledge of the balcony to curl up. She then took Barium's hand, kissing it as he sighed.

"I don't know why I can't just send my armies to destroy the witch tomorrow." He sighed.

"From the way Kapra described... an army that large would be equally matched by conjured shadows. Her select few are small enough to handle counter measures, but strong enough to defeat her." Bo Peep answered, Barium nodding.

"Are you disappointed?" He glanced at her. "I'm not proud of what I have done."

"I know why you did it." She gently hugged his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "You have done what you must to protect them, so they can hopefully protect this island."

He nodded. "You have always understood me, Bo." Barium said to her. "It is why I will never question your love. I have come to question everyone's loyalty and love for me, even my brother's. But yours? Never. You are the one constant in my life." He glanced over at her. "Just as I know the sun will rise again upon the morning once it disappears into the dusk, I know you will always come to my aid when it is most needed as well."

As darkness filled the sky, quiet fell over the wood, even the nature of the island in silent anticipation of what was to come. Chase ran through the trees, light on his feet as he stopped before one, climbing up to a sturdy branch to sit upon to look up at the stars beginning to dot the night sky. He hoped his mother was looking upon him, upon Virgo Island, shedding a degree of divinity to help defend them for tomorrow.

Wildfire watched over the guard wolves, walking among them as her eyes darted to and fro. She listened to the thick silence around her, the only sounds to be had were that of the wolves' whining and the crackle of the fire. In the silence, the forest cried that something was coming.

Mist inhaled slowly, dipping her first two fingers in a bowl of dyed clay. She painted half her face, placing the bowl aside. If victory was won tomorrow, then she would partake in their victory. But if there would be loss, then she would conceal the other half of her face in the crimson dye, a call for her people to prepare for a greater war to come.

* * *

Night passed, and morning arrived swiftly. There was a chill upon the air, Kapra collecting her things. She eventually left her chambers, heading down the corridor.

Viktor was staring at the necklace in his hands, sighing as he slowly placed it around his neck. He heard his chamber door open, sighing lightly. "Kapra... I must apologize for yesterday... I-" He turned, blinking in surprise.

"You should be." Pyramus rose a brow, taking a step closer. "I thought you would have been smart enough to figure out the reason why... but perhaps you simply need a... hint." He said, taking something out from the lapel of his shirt.

After having something to eat, Kapra was about to head out when Arsenik stopped her. He approached her slowly, bowing his head lightly. "Your strength and resolve shall not be forgotten today. I shall await for the time to join you."

Kapra nodded. "Thank you." She said. "This is for all of us."

"Yes." He said, his throat tightening a bit. "Kapra... Viktor... he cares deeply for you. As do I."

"I know you do. And I know he does... I just... wish he knew his strength like I do." She replied.

"Perhaps he shall someday. You are a good teacher. Far better than myself." Arsenik said. "He will come to accomplish great things because of you. I cannot thank you enough what you have done for both of us. I am only sorry neither of us were able to adequately repay you for it."

"Well... maybe after this all ends, hm?" Kapra nodded. "I'll see you soon enough, Arsenik."

He nodded, his heart sinking as he watched her go off. He exhaled slowly, lowering into a chair as he rested his forehead on his hand. After some time, he rose, making his way down the corridor. He glanced around, approaching Pyramus' room. He noticed the door was slightly ajar, peeking inside. When he did not see him, he turned, about to continue on when he discovered Viktor was standing behind him, placing a hand over his heart.

"Viktor... you gave me a fright." He said.

"Pyramus is not in his room. He has left to accompany Kapra in battle." Viktor replied. "I was about to do the same."

Arsenik rose a brow. "How do you mean?"

"Need I say it clearer?" Viktor asked coldly, Arsenik drawing back a bit.

Meanwhile, Kapra met up with the others in the clearing. Chase, Wind, and Ambrosia were waiting, Kapra nodding to them. Pyramus arrived shortly after her, remaining quiet. "We need to not reveal all our cards from the start. Arsenik will hang back until the signal."

"You place too much trust in him." Wind said. "How do you know he won't bail on us to save his own hide?"

"He won't. Not if he or his people want to live. Everything depends on what happens right here." Kapra replied.

Arsenik followed Viktor as he strode quickly down the corridor, taking out his battle armor. It was not bulky like that of the Vi, the Hulder able to retain the grace of their movements as well as allow them to still possess a degree of flexibility. "Viktor. You will explain to me why you are doing this-"

"I will explain everything when you explain this!" Viktor exclaimed, shoving a piece of parchment at his uncle's chest. Upon examining it, Arsenik exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes.

"Viktor... you know why I had to sign this." Arsenik said. "If I did not, Alexandrite would have retaliated-"

"Only the King could have passed this order. If you had any indication of retaliation before then, why didn't you express this concern to the King before then?!"

"Because he is cunning, Viktor! This is why you are not chief yet, because you do not see the truth in others!"

"You're right. I have not. But now, that will change. And once I assist MY bride in taking down the witch who plagues this island, I will petition this act or I will withdraw my place as future chief." Arsenik widened his eyes. "I will not lose her. I will give everything away, even my own life, before I lose her." He whirled around after a moment to resume collecting his armor. As Arsenik attempted to stop him, Viktor turned on is heel, the point of his dagger against Arsenik's chest. He placed a small amount of pressure, causing Arsenik to take a step back. "You will tell me what other lies you have kept from me. If you do not... then I will abandon this place." His spine was rigid, standing tall as a few stray strands of hair hung in his face. "Each time I have looked into your eyes I believed everything you said. I have always trusted you and followed your word as if it were life itself. You will tell me why a man who I have looked upon as a scoundrel has changed my view of everything!" He grabbed the parchment out of Arsenik's hand, trembling as he held it. "Tell me why you signed this!"

Wind curled his lip. "When is this witch coming already?"

"You must be patient, Wind." Ambrosia said gently.

"I can't wait to knock her right on her rear end." Chase grinned crookedly, his hand on the handle of his hunting knife as it remained sheathed on his belt in anticipation.

"She will be here soon enough, mes amies... you may regret speeding along her arrival." Pyramus said, wearing a hooded cloak to obscure his eyes.

Arsenik took in a breath. "Viktor... all I have ever wanted was to protect you-"

"TELL ME!" Viktor roared, his eyes suddenly beginning to glow. Arsenik turned his head, hissing in a breath before shooting forward, knocking his nephew off his feet in one swift move.

"You would use our most sacred power against me?" Arsenik asked calmly.

"And you would betray my trust!" Viktor shouted as he stumbled to get to his feet. Arsenik began to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Viktor was about to follow after his uncle, gasping when the door would not budge. "N- No- Arsenik! I cannot abandon her!" As he shouted, Arsenik continued to make his way down the corridor, tears rolling down his chiseled cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. The truth is far too painful for you to bear." He said quietly to himself. "I am selfish. This is plain. I cannot lose either of you, so I must continue to bring both of you more pain." He said. He took out his own armor, beginning to fasten it.

Kapra exhaled sharply when the air hissed, everyone becoming alert when everything seemed to still. Just then, dark essence began to swirl into existence before them, Chase slowly unsheathing his hunting knife. Wind clenched his teeth.

"Ambrosia, stay behind me." He growled, crouching a bit.

Pyramus' smile faded as Kapra took several steps forward, standing at the head of the group. As the Phantom materialized into view, her form wispy with the exception of her eyes, Kapra stood up straighter, her gaze unblinking as her blue orbs clashed against the Phantom's blood red ones. Kapra unsheathed her sword, inhaling slowly as the Phantom levitated, her eyes darting about to observe those in her presence. Kapra rolled up her sleeve wordlessly, flipping her wrist to face the Phantom. The creature slowly smirked, their gaze meeting once again.

 **You believe that the sacred bond you share with another will save you?**

Chase hissed. The witch could be heard in their heads, yet she had not moved her lips, an attribute much like her shadow spawn.

"I know that alone won't. But I am not alone, am I?" Kapra asked, unsheathing her sword.

At this, the Phantom's eyes darted, shadow spawn materializing around her. She then returned her gaze to Kapra, her grin growing as her hair slowly fanned out.

 **You know nothing of my power. You and those who oppose me shall submit your lives to me through your death.**

Within the Phoenix temple, Melissa silently made her way up to the altar, the other elders gathered. She placed down a bowl of purifying salt, taking a small sliver of wood to light incense. As the scented smoke filled the space, the Phoenix elders began to chant. The smoke levitated, swirling and darting about as their chanting grew louder and louder. Upon the clearing, Kapra's gaze and the Phantom's did not stray for a moment, each passing second growing in intensity. Arsenik gazed out of the doorway, the white curtain flapping in the wind as he stood firm, donning his armor. Within the temple, the chanting finally stopped, Melissa gazing upon all of them as she picked up a smooth, wood stick. She approached a gong as the smoke stilled in midair, retaining the anticipation of all who gazed upon it.

Melissa lifted her hand, striking the gong.

Kapra opened her mouth wide, emitting a battle cry as she charged forth, Wind and Chase following suit behind her.

Melissa struck the gong a second time.

Viktor slammed his body into the door, teeth clenched as a crack appeared in the thick wood.

Melissa struck the gong a final time.

Ambrosia exhaled, shutting her eyes as she waved her hand. The force that came from it caused the wispy hair of the Phantom to blow back as if within heavy winds, her immediate shadow spawn being blown into black dust. She hissed as Kapra came upon her with her sword, the Phantom matching her with her own. As more shadow spawn were conjured, Wind lunged forth, landing among a cluster of them as claws sliced through them, reducing them to dust. Teeth bared, he did not hold back for a moment as a threatening roar ripped through the air. Chase moved swifter than a cheetah, cutting through shadows with his knife before they could even prepare for him. He whirled around, taking in a breath as he smirked. Kapra and the Phantom continued to wage with one another, Ambrosia and Pyramus standing by in case they were needed. As they did, Pyramus glanced over at her for a moment before looking back at the Phantom. Kapra was shoved back, the Phantom's gaze meeting his obscured one for a moment as he pursed his lips slightly.

Just then, several dozen more shadow spawn were conjured. Wind whirled around, quickly surrounded as he dove towards them. Chase was able to slice through a small group quickly enough, hissing as the pair quickly found themselves becoming overwhelmed by the growing numbers. Chase dive rolled, slicing through several before hopping back to his feet, making his way over to Wind where they encountered a larger group.

"You idiot, we're supposed to be drawing them in both directions!" Wind hissed.

"Hey, we've got backup, remember?" Chase smirked, Wind whipping his head to see Ambrosia making her way closer, sending forth another force field to thin the growing opposition surrounding them. Kapra noticed the increasing numbers out of the corner of her eyes, looking behind her.

"Pyramus!" She cried, blocking a dart of dark essence with her shield. "The signal!"

He nodded, taking something out and striking it with a flint. It ignited with light, Pyramus glancing back at the Phantom and shrugging as he tossed the object into the air. As she hissed angrily, the object soared up. From the palace, Barium made his way to the balcony, the object reflecting in his eyes as he realized the battle had begun from afar. From Arsenik's place, the object reflected in his eyes as well. When the curtain flapped, the next time it was blown to the side, he was no longer standing there.

Viktor cried out as he smashed through the door, landing upon the stone floor in a heap. He groaned, getting to his feet. He heard a horse whinny loudly from outside the keep, stumbling as he raced over to a nearby window. He watched as his uncle rode toward the battle, growling to himself. Abandoning the wreck behind him, he made his way down the corridor, and rather than put on his own armor to charge after his uncle, he instead hurried to the keep's temple. Upon entering, he strode past the dual pools to make his way toward the Pathway to Reflection. He tore away the curtain, exhaling after throwing it to the ground. He breathed deeply, staring upon the stone wall for several moments.

"You will show me everything." Viktor spoke hoarsely. "You will reveal what he has concealed from me. You will no longer hide from me. I have stepped out of the darkness." He clenched his teeth when nothing changed. "You will show me his lies so the truth will become my sword!" He shouted, unsheathing his blade and pointing it at the stone wall. Finally, in that moment, the stone began to change, something dripping from it. Like liquid silver, it eventually covered the stone, solidifying into a reflective form. Viktor's breath hitched, stepping closer as images began to appear in the mirror. His eyes began to glow as they widened, his sword slipping from his hand.

Arsenik inhaled sharply, hopping off his horse as he wielded two swords. He sped forward on foot, not hesitating to slice through shadow spawn. When he cut the last of a small cluster down, he darted over to look at Pyramus, having sliced a shadow or two on his own. Pyramus slowly looked back over at him, a smile meeting Arsenik's scowl.

"I may have taken some fencing lessons back in France..." He chuckled. "There is much you do not know about me." He tilted his head. "Many can say the same about you, no?" He smirked. "Perhaps that will change soon enough."

Deep down, Arsenik wanted to behead this venomous snake. However, he knew there were more pressing matters at hand. Kapra cried out as she charged at the Phantom, swords clanging in quick succession. She gasped, just barely managing to block a dart of dark essence with her shield. She used the object to shove the Phantom back, diving in to stab its shoulder. The weapon seemed to go through her somewhat, the Phantom hissing as she waved her arm. Kapra grunted as she was flown back, landing on her rear end before scrambling to get back to her feet. The Phantom levitated higher into the air as Kapra took a steady stance, her sword pointed and her shield at the ready.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Kapra shouted.

 **Believe me...** The Phantom glanced into the distance for a moment. **... I intend to.**

Chase grunted as he was knocked down, gripping a shadow spawn's arm as it formed into a point, preventing it from penetrating his chest as he kicked it away with his foot.

"Damn it..." Wind growled to himself, sweat pouring from his face as his breathing became labored. He heard a swell of airy hissing from behind him, and suddenly, Ambrosia was holding his hand as she waved her arm, keeping the shadows at bay. "I told you not to come into the thick of this-"

"And I told you, Wind..." She smiled. "... I will not leave you to perish."

"Ambrosia!" Chase cried, jumping up to cut down a shadow before several more tackled him down. They flipped him over, a shadow about to penetrate his chest with their arm when something lunged into the air. A large beast snarled, Chase gasping as a wolf snatched the shadow mid lunge, landing among a group of them as it bit down, reducing it to black dust. It howled threateningly, Brooks wearing a serious expression as she stared down the surrounding shadows. She nocked three arrows as Foster hopped off the large animal, dive rolling to cut down several shadows before hopping up, stabbing another. Brooks loosed the three arrows, taking out three shadows in front of her as Foster managed to reach Chase, helping him to his feet.

"Man, you're rusty, Chase!" Foster smirked.

"I owe you one, brother." Chase nodded. "Alright, let's double team these suckers!" He shouted, the pair of them charging into a large group of shadows to attack. Brooks loosed several more arrows until shadows closed in on her, hopping off her wolf to unsheathe her sword. While her wolf charged and lunged through shadows, snapping with its large teeth and swiping its claws, she battled fiercely with her blade.

Viktor shakily stepped back from the mirror, his eyes wide as he gripped the sides of his head. His breathing was unsteady, his eyes darting to his sword as it lay upon the ground. He snatched it up, turning as he made his way out of the temple. He ran to the stables once in his armor, clicking his tongue as the animal burst forth with speed. Viktor narrowed his eyes, hurriedly moving towards where the battle was.

Arsenik whirled in a full circle, his toes moving in a deadly dance as the dust from his shadowy victims swirled about him. The group was finally gaining the upper hand, Kapra relentless as she pushed forth. She thrust her shield into the Phantom, shoving it back as she reared her sword arm back, slicing it through the air. She anchored herself down, only stumbling back a bit this time as a small blast of force repelled against her. She quickly regained her balance, taking in deep breaths as she approached the glaring Phantom.

"When you took your first two victims... you wore them down to nothing. You made sure they were alone, where no one could save them." She dropped her shield, shaking her head. "You tried to do that this time. It didn't work. This island will not know your evil." Kapra reached into the collar of her shirt. As she did so, the Phantom glanced past her.

Viktor soon came upon the battle, taking a moment to witness the fighting before spotting Kapra amid the chaos. He exhaled sharply, smiling with relief as he hopped off his horse, unsheathing his sword as seeing this gave him renewed hope. He charged forth, eagerly slicing through shadows. He knew she could prevail.

A grin slowly spread across the Phantom's face, closing her eyes for a moment as she whispered softly. Her eyes opened, darting back to Kapra as she withdrew the vial of light from underneath her collar. As Arsenik finished off another shadow, he glanced behind him as he realized Viktor was not far from him, doing a fair job of his own. When hissing filled the air, he returned his gaze forward, his eyes widening.

A horde of shadow spawn were making their way to Viktor, and his nephew did not even realize it.

"No... he should have stayed..." Arsenik breathed, furrowing his brows deeply. "Viktor! Viktor, go back! Go back!" He shouted, but his nephew shot a look in his direction, his glare full of hatred as it only fueled him more. Arsenik cried out, trying desperately to get to him as they became further and further separated.

"It's over." Kapra said as Chase, Wind, Foster, Brooks and Ambrosia stuck closer to her, keeping the shadows at bay as she was about to say the incantation.

 **Indeed... it is.**

Just then, a sound reached Kapra's ears, making her gasp as she whirled around. The shadows had overwhelmed Viktor, capturing him as one of them began to drain his life.

"VIKTOR!" Kapra screamed, finishing the incantation. A brilliant light grew from the vial, the force blasting the majority of the shadow spawn and turning them to dust. As the others fought off the lesser numbers, she sprinted towards him, helping him to his feet. Viktor pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Nothing shall ever come between us again." He said, lifting her face to meet his gaze. "I know the truth now. My uncle has deceived us both and once we conquer this, it shall be dealt with."

"NO!" Arsenik shouted then. The pair whirled around as the Phantom came forth, blocking her as she came down upon him with her shadow sword. She extended a hand, struggling as she managed to force him to the side. Viktor ushered Kapra behind him, holding out his sword.

 **The chance has passed to eliminate me. I gave you the choice to save the one you love... or this island. Now... you shall lose both.**

The Phantom dropped her sword, which dissipated into black dust. She then whirled into the air, becoming black vapor as she began to expend the power she had left. The shadow spawn hissed as they looked to their mistress, becoming vapor themselves as they fueled the growing mass of swirling chaos.

As Pyramus watched this, he exhaled sharply as he knew what was about to happen. His vision began to blur, flashing in and out of reality. He could see a road, his love on the opposite street corner. He clenched his teeth as he began to run towards her, crying out her name. She turned, smiling at him gently. He then slowed to a stop, shaking his head.

As the truck ran her down, a piercing scream filled the air.

He blinked his eyes as he witnessed the swirling black mass dive right past Viktor at Kapra. The Hulder was frantic, desperate to stop the assault until the darkness had completely disappeared. Silence filled the air, Kapra's gaze with his lingering until her knees gave in, his arms shooting out to grab her.

"Kapra!" Chase cried, sheathing his hunting knife as he sprinted toward her. Ambrosia and Wind followed suit as Foster rejoined Brooks, the pair watching on from farther back.

Arsenik shook his head as he watched Viktor hold Kapra, who began to wheeze and struggle. The darkness was quickly taking hold, Viktor fumbling to take the vial of light into his hands. He spoke the incantation, but the spell had already been used.

It had been used to save him when it should have been used to defeat the Phantom.

"Kapra, look at me. You must stay with me." Viktor said shakily as Ambrosia reached them, falling to her knees. She looked upon her, dread filling her heart as she saw darkening veins beginning to spread. She placed her hands on either side of Kapra's head, muttering something as she closed her eyes. To her horror, she gasped as she was blasted back, crying out.

"Sh- Ambrosia!" Wind shouted, sprinting toward her as he helped her to her feet. "What the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed. He noticed her staring at her hand, furrowing her brows deeply as a blackened mark, as if it were charcoal, now rested upon her palm. She slowly looked up as Pyramus took one step at a time toward Viktor as he frantically began to cry Kapra's name. She only worsened as each second passed, Pyramus' lip trembling as he reached to his waist belt. He took his gun into his hand, flicking off the safety as he pointed it at them. Arsenik saw this, his eyes widening as his heart skipped a beat. He hissed, adrenaline causing him to jolt quickly toward Pyramus.

When the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, however, Arsenik stopped short, falling to his knees as he realized he was not quick enough.

"Je regrette..." Pyramus whispered, tears streaming down the exposed portion of his face. "I told you to be careful of what you ask of me."

* * *

 **As you can see... the ending to this chapter seems quite ominous. Despite their efforts, the Phantom outwitted our heroes- is there any hope of defeating the darkness now? Find out what is to come in the intense conclusion for next time! Thank you again for reading, and please let me know your thoughts in a review! See you next time!**


	25. Her Story's Present

**Good evening/early morning, everyone! I have been working diligently, and the end to this installment has finally come! This epilogue is a bit choppy with the scenes, but hopefully you will understand the reason for that as the chapter winds down. It may be a bit confusing as a few things come full circle, you may have to recall past events as you read through this! At any rate, please enjoy the final chapter of this installment!**

* * *

Melissa gasped lightly, placing a hand over her heart. Her eyes widened as she felt the disturbance stir within her, looking up as the vapors above her and the other elders darted to the ground before dissipating. The other elders gasped then, also perturbed by the unsettling omen. Melissa moved past them, her brows furrowing as she gazed beyond the pillars of the temple. She slowly closed her eyes, exhaling the breath she was holding as she bowed her head.

Viktor took in deep breaths, nearly gasping for air as he shakily held Kapra. She was still, her chest bleeding out as the darkness from within slowly seeped out. It pooled beneath her, her skin already lacking color. Chase bit his lip, shaking his head as Foster came up from behind him. "No. Get off me Foster- Foster!" He shouted, his voice cracking as his brother kin slowly drew him away from the gory scene.

Arsenik slowly willed himself to move as Viktor began to sob, rocking back and forth slowly. The scene felt hauntingly familiar to Arsenik as he slowly approached behind him. "Viktor. We must bring her back." He said quietly, a lump forming in his throat. "We will give her an honorable-"

"You will not touch her." Viktor whipped his head around, his eyes crazed as he pulled her closer to him. "I know everything." He hissed, still trembling. "I know how you tried to tear us apart. I know what you did to Lylith, to the Imugi and the Trold. I know what you did to Mari and my father and to countless other Hulder that night!" He shrieked, shaking all the more. "Every word you have spoken has been poison. Every truth you convinced me of was a lie. You have weaved a web and captured countless prey, and for what?!"

As the others stared in shocked silence, Arsenik straightened his spine. "I was willing to do anything for what I thought was love." His voice cracked. "I never wanted you to know the truth, Viktor. I did not want it to turn you into a monster... like I became. No... you are your father's son indeed. And... that frightens me."

"You know what frightened me?" Viktor spoke barely above a whisper. "You are looking upon it as I speak." He clenched his teeth as his brows twisted. "For a moment, I thought... I was strong enough." He shook his head. "Father was never meant to be chief, was he? He was not meant for war... for the malicious politics which snuffed out the lives of his loved ones... and then himself." He slowly looked back down at Kapra. When he did, he chuckled lightly to himself, tears streaming down his face. "No, my love... you were alone for so long, as was I. I will not leave your heart to ache... nor shall mine." He inhaled sharply, hopping to his feet and whirling around, Arsenik having to scramble back to avoid being sliced by his nephew. Viktor then took the blade as Arsenik regained his balance, swiping it across his neck.

"Viktor-" Arsenik gasped, scrambling forward to catch his nephew as he fell limp. Ambrosia screamed, Wind quickly shielding her from the sight. "No, no no no, Viktor!" Arsenik cried, his eyes widening as he watched fresh blood pour like wine from his nephew's throat. His head snapped up, his eyes darting. "M- Miss Ambrosia!" He cried. "Please, you must- you must stop the-" His voice became hoarse as she clung to Wind, slowly shaking her head as she shut her eyes tightly. "V- Viktor... please... not you..." Arsenik pressed his forehead against Viktor's, sobbing heavily as he covered his mouth. He had failed to prevent his brother's demise, and now the same had befell his nephew.

He had been the root of all this. The deceiver that had been spoken of, which Alexandrite had been mislabeled as... it had been him all along.

Just then, Wind did a double take when Ambrosia slumped against him. "Ambrosia. Ambrosia!" He shouted as her eyes rolled up, exhaling shallowly. Her hand hung at her side, Wind's eyes widening as darkened veins spread from the spot upon the palm of her hand.

"Foster." Brooks spoke his name as she frowned at the scene. "We have to go. Take him with us." She nodded to Chase.

Foster nodded, sparing one last glance upon the scene as he urged Chase away. Despite the resistance he put up, he eventually joined Foster and Brooks willingly, following her as she rode away upon her wolf.

Wind watched as Pyramus placed his gun back on his person, turning to walk away from the scene. "She had me convinced." He chuckled to himself. "Even when she could not convince herself... I believed her." He whispered to himself. Wind then shifted his glance to Arsenik. He scooped up an unconscious Ambrosia into his arms, approaching him as he wept over Viktor.

"I could kill you right here, right now. I have every reason to. I don't know how, but just like always, you screwed something up. But that would be too easy. I'm going to let you watch the world turn to shit around you." Wind glanced over at Kapra. "Her one mistake was picking the wrong dandelion. Now we're stuck with all the weeds." He curled his lip. "I will tell you this, though. If Ambrosia dies because of what happened here today... you better be expecting me to come for you." His gaze darkened as Arsenik could not even muster the strength to answer him. Wind then turned, leaving the scene as he headed for the Phoenix village. Arsenik was left to only himself and the burden of the two corpses before him. He looked down at Viktor, his fingers brushing over the charm of the necklace he wore to inspect it closer. He then glanced over, the pearl earrings Kapra wore glistening lightly. He shut his eyes tightly. Thrice he had longed, thrice he had exercised his bitterness, and thrice he had destroyed the ones he had come to love.

In that moment, Arsenik lost the will to mend his heart. As he looked up to the colorless sky, he could feel the hope draining from himself, from the very ground he knelt upon.

He had been responsible for the misfortune which had plagued this island once before... and he would now take responsibility for doing so again.

* * *

Jasmine glanced up, getting to her feet when the door opened. Barium and Melissa, escorted by Onyx, entered the small cottage. Rosemary slowly got to her feet, the pair of young women bowing their heads for a moment.

"Thank you both for coming." Jasmine spoke.

"How fared the battle?" Barium asked. Melissa's gaze met Jasmine's for a moment.

"The human has fallen into shadow." Melissa said then, Barium glancing over at her. "Her light has gone out."

"How do you know this, elder?" Barium asked with dread.

"I sensed it." Melissa closed her eyes for a moment. "After I inspect lady Ambrosia... the other elders and myself intend to begin preparing for the worst." She said as she approached Ambrosia's bedside. Barium exhaled sharply, lowering to sit in a chair. He held his head for a moment, shutting his eyes as he took in the fact that Kapra was gone. Melissa took Ambrosia's hand, and the moment she looked upon it, she furrowed her brows.

"Lady Elder..." Jasmine's voice shook. "Please... tell us that something can be done."

"She attempted to combat this darkness which rebounded and now plagues her." Melissa looked up. "I fear... we must allow fate to take its course. I highly suggest she is placed in isolation. She could pose as a danger to other Phoenix if-" Jasmine hurried over to Rosemary as she fell to her knees, a sobbing mess. As Jasmine attempted to ask forgiveness for Rosemary's outburst, Melissa held up a hand. "Lady Jasmine, believe me when I say this to you... I know the pain of grief all too well." She frowned at Rosemary as she placed a hand upon her head. "Hear me, child. I will use all the power within me to guide Lady Ambrosia to the light. She is a creature of love and faith. She will follow the correct path." She glanced behind her, nodding to Barium. He sighed, rising from the chair.

"I know you both have already endured so much... but I must uphold the sacred oath to protect the Phoenix. Ambrosia will be taken to the palace. Though she will be placed under lock and key, she will have any comfort she requires as per my ability. If the Phoenix elders can cure her of this darkness... she will be returned to you." Barium nodded. Onyx stepped inside the cottage, waiting for the order.

In the distance, Chase shook his head, his brows twisted as Onyx carried Ambrosia out of the cottage. He didn't want to believe it was true, Wind exhaling slowly as he closed his eyes. He glanced to the side when Chase darted away, unable to watch anymore. Wind returned his gaze forth, quietly climbing up a tall tree near him so he could see farther into the distance. Onyx carried an unconscious Ambrosia, silent as the grave as he made his way toward the palace.

 _She was a maiden fair_

 _Her almond eyes locked away_

 _Rosy lips dusted with winter's air_

 _As porcelain beauty does now decay_

* * *

Brooks stared up at the sky, frowning lightly as she could sense something ominous within its thickening clouds. She did not tear her gaze from it even when Foster approached from behind, gently holding her so her back pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes when a drop of rain fell upon her face, feeling a chill as the droplet felt as cold as ice. She finally willed her arm to move, using her hand to brush away the droplet.

Mist dipped her fingers into the red paste, wiping it upon her face as she painted it the color of blood. She opened her eyes, exhaling as she slowly rose. The Imugi present looked to her, knowing that she would prepare them for war. One shape shifted into a hawk, crying out as it soared out of the cave. As it did, Mist glanced over, her gaze setting upon the small fire casting a great shadow upon the cavern wall.

Wildfire looked up as she finished preparing a fire. Her lips parted as she saw a hawk fly overhead, the sun becoming obscured by thick clouds. As it began to rain, she slowly backed away, moving quick on her feet back to the heart of camp to alert the other Valkyrie of the omen.

Chase ran as fast as he could, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. He eventually slowed when he was deep into the wood, falling to his knees as he hunched over the ground. He looked upon the woven bracelet on his wrist, the last thing he saw as his vision blurred with moisture. A tear lingered upon his lashes, the single droplet creating a ripple into the small puddle below him.

A droplet of water fell into the bowl from Arsenik's hands, ripples forming as he finished washing the blood from his hands. The crimson stained water was placed aside, the Hulder turning as he took a single flower into his hands. He exited the room, which was clouded with incense, moving into the temple. He took one step at a time, as if in a funeral procession, approaching a pair of bodies laid upon the altar. He looked upon them somberly for a moment. As he gently lifted Viktor's hand, he placed the flower in Kapra's hand before placing Viktor's upon it. As he took a step back, he gazed upon them, the flower clasped between the pair a solemn contribution to their love in death. He slowly lifted his gaze to the fading light through the tall window behind the altar, the skies outside darkening.

Pyramus stood as it began to pour, lightning cracking as he quickly became drenched. As water pooled around his feet, upon the spot where the battle had been fought and lost by those who had opposed the darkness, it was this very darkness which now rose from the blackened water. A hand shot out, grabbing his ankle as that which emerged pulled themselves out. Pyramus clenched his teeth as he sobbed, feeling the hand emerging from within his hood as a pair of red eyes illuminated.

"I am complete." She whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Never again will you feel the emptiness of solitude." She drew closer to his ear. "You should have been careful of what you wished for." She smirked darkly.

* * *

Ambrosia, barely conscious, glanced up as her cell door opened. Night entered slowly, frowning a bit as he looked upon her. "I knew he couldn't protect you." He said, glancing down at her arm- it was heavily riddled with dark, thickening veins. "I brought some blankets delivered from the Phoenix temple to help keep you warm. They were infused with some herbal elixir." He approached, placing them at her bedside before taking a step back. "There won't be another like you, Ambrosia. You might not be named after a gem or a stone, but... you may as well be as rare as one. It's a shame." His gaze fell downcast. "You'll be lucky if you survive this. And I'm not going to watch you waste away." He turned, walking out of the cell and closing the door, locking it.

After a few moments of silence, Ambrosia slowly reached to take the blankets into her hands, unfolding them. As she did, a small piece of parchment fell out, hesitating a moment before taking it into her hands to read it. She recognized it to be Melissa's handwriting, her eyes straining to read the message in the low light.

 _In a short time from now, you will be purified in water so your flame may ignite once again. It is the way of the Phoenix. My child, you are a fledgling. Your feathers are soft and warm, like your heart. You will need to grow strong. It is the only way to dispel the darkness as the Great Mother did. You must find the flint whose own fire shall break the bonds withholding you from fulfilling the next portion of your journey. Look upon the tail feather of the Phoenix, and you shall know the name of whom you shall seek. They will be the key which unlocks the next door. Once you do... you shall unite with a fire greater than any the world has ever seen- and together, you shall soar as high as the heavens so all may radiate in your light._

Ambrosia held the note to her chest, her breath visible upon the air from her pale lips. She shut her eyes, silently awaiting what fate would bring. Just then, she heard the sound of a door unlocking, opening her eyes and glancing to the side to see a sliver of light coming through the keyhole. She gasped, shakily rising to her feet. She shuffled over to the door, falling to her knees as she crawled up to it. She trembled as she looked through it, unable to see anything but blinding light.

"Please... someone... help me..." She whimpered. She reached up, grabbing the doorknob, and she exhaled sharply when it gave. She slowly rose to her feet once again, opening the door. The light overwhelmed her, closing her eyes as her knees gave.

She felt as if she were falling, falling, floating in nothingness.

* * *

Wind curled his lip as he remained crouched upon a sturdy branch, trembling as he watched the Phantom arise, conjuring a small army of shadows. She was no longer the Phantom now, her physical form complete as she looked upon her hands. She turned to the shadows. Her hair was as dark as night, her complexion the color of ash, her eyes as red as blood. As they began to proceed forth in the direction of the palace, Wind shook his head.

Ambrosia was in there. Ambrosia was being held within the palace, unable to defend herself should this witch intend to wreak destruction upon it. As he clenched his teeth, he felt as helpless as watching sand move through an hourglass without any means of stopping it. Each step she took was like another grain of sand, threatening to take the life of the woman he loved.

In that moment... something stirred within him.

The pressure mounted, concentrating in his gut as something began to ignite within him. As this happened, the air currents from the storm increased, feeling as if it were pushing him forth.

Wind. It was the very force that drove him, that drove everything around him. It established direction. It nurtured his skin with the feeling of a cool embrace. It gave him the rush he felt each time he dashed through the trees. It brought the rains that quenched the thirst of the land and then helped the warm sun to return swiftly from behind the clouds. It brought upon its unseen wings the smells of nourishment, of potential danger, of a presence nearby or just past. This is why the word had become a part of who he was, what he was called... he shared a special bond with this element, and it with him.

But he shared a special bond with another element. An element which had been torn from him, and as the winds blew ever more fiercely, the rage which was left in the wake of what was taken began to claw from within.

Yes, he would bring rain. A force as white hot as the sun would come swiftly. He would bring the presence of his being upon wings which would be revealed for all to tremble beneath. Now, a new word, forged from the fire of his love and the wind of his heart, became him, and he would become it.

Dragon.

Beneath the skin of his broad back, bones frantically shifted; cracking, extending. He lurched forward, the new appendages sprouting, unfurling, extending wide as another crack of thunder ushered the emerging form with the roar of nature itself. When his transformation had come to completion, his eyes darted to the source of his rage, his clawed feet separating from the now unneeded support of the sturdy branch. He shot through the air, casting a shadow upon the land as he flew over the witch, sharply turning and landing swiftly before her. She widened her eyes, holding out an arm as she hissed with surprise at the sudden presence. Wind's spine elongated, towering over her, crouching as he sucked in air until his lungs were at their full capacity.

And then, as he opened his mouth wide, a bellow with the might of the legendary beast resounding through the air.

* * *

Ambrosia found herself floating in a sea of darkness. She glanced up, seeing a single speck of light. She made her way toward it, the light growing. Soon, she felt as if she were surfacing, gasping for air. Her hands groped for something to grab onto, snapping her head up when she realized she had taken hold of someone's ankle.

Kara gasped, whipping her head around. Dozens of shadow creatures she had just witnessed falling from the sky stared down upon her from the roof top of the abandoned facility. She found herself trapped within its courtyard in an attempt to escape from them, unable to get back to her car. When she felt something suddenly grab her ankle, she screamed, looking behind her to see a head full of long, raven hair at the end of her leg. As she struggled to drag herself away, the darkness within her traveled to the tips of her fingers, leaving her to pass onto Kara. She managed to finally pull herself away from her grasp, and the raven haired woman sank back into the dark pool of water before it subsequently disappeared.

Kara felt her heart throb then. Her lungs constricted, her stomach tightened. She couldn't breathe. She began to choke, coughing up blood as black as the night sky. Her vision began to fade, losing consciousness. Not long after, sirens were heard blaring in the distance as the shadows disappeared.

She had been inflicted with the curse, just as they had intended.

For a while, everything had finally stopped moving. Ambrosia was able to feel something solid underneath her again, eventually mustering the strength to open her eyes. She slowly pushed herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes before looking around her. She was resting upon a shoreline, the waves of an ocean slowly drawing back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Just then, footsteps approached, and she glanced up as several men stopped, glancing at one another. They seemed to be guards of some sort, and Ambrosia finally spoke after looking between them.

"Please... help me." She pleaded hoarsely.

After saying this, someone stepped forth from behind the men, their face obscured by a helmet. "Well... you came to the wrong place for that." A stern, female voice spoke from within the helmet.

* * *

"Now... I think that brings us here." Ambrosia smiled. "We have now reached the present. There is nothing more for me to say in regard to this story, for we can now be the authors of what comes to pass from here."

The man who sat across from her rose a brow. His light, chopped hair seemed to have an emerald sheen to it in certain lights, and as he tilted his head, several earrings on his left earlobe jingled.

"You still didn't answer one question, princess." He said, his words slightly muffled as he chewed on a toothpick. "Why are you so hardcore about sticking with me? You don't even know anything about me."

"All I know is that once I came here, I had to look for one whose name could be found upon a Phoenix's tail feather." She replied.

The man shook his head in confusion. "What... does that even mean?"

Ambrosia chuckled. "It seems our time is up. However, I will tell you that that it is somewhat of a riddle. Perhaps by the time we see each other again, you will have come to the correct answer." She stood, donning a slip barely able to fit her. Chains hung from her wrists, and her face was adorned with a golden mask, shimmering with intricate designs and craftsmanship. "Until then, sir X... please take care to think upon the story I have told you. I hope that where I have stopped it today will not be its end." She nodded, turning to walk away from the table.

She did not know where she was. She did not know a single person in the prison she now found herself trapped in.

She only knew that in her heart, the many voices of those she had left behind called for her... and she hoped the time would come when she could deliver her answer.

 **The End**

* * *

 **For those of you who are familiar with the most recent Beauty and the War demo, things should be a bit clear with how I ended the final scene there. Anyhow, despite the dreary end, there was also a sense of empowerment, I hope. It took me quite a bit of time to get to this point, readers, but I was determined to see this through. In the last year, I have endured many struggles on several fronts, and I couldn't be more proud to complete this installment. I love this game and its creators have placed as much love and energy into their stories as I try to in mine. For those of you who have stuck with me to the end, I thank you. I hope to continue this story someday down the line, as well as many others, and I hope you all have enjoyed the journey this story has taken you. Please feel free to read my other work, and let me know how you felt about this chapter and the story overall. Please also give PoisonAppleTales your love and support as well for all their hard work! Thank you again for reading, and I hope to see you again soon!**

 **~Kapra~**


End file.
